Brexit
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: —Nos estamos mezclando, lo cual es tremendamente romántico —cara de ensoñación de Francia. —No! No! No! —el chillido del inglés, le está dando un ataque de ansiedad. —¿Cómo no, Angleterre...? Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. No podemos negar lo bonito que será tener muchos bebés con doble nacionalidad como ciudadanos. —No! No! Me... ¡Me marcho! ¡Me marcho! ¡NO ME BUSQUES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Si Inglaterra se va de la Unión Europea, nosotras nos vamos de Hetalia. Puedes volver a respirar tranquilo, Himaruya._

* * *

Hagamos drama Brit… NO, es broma.

Nada de drama, aunque tampoco sabemos si guste mucho lo que Gales quiere discutir pero pretendía llamarles a los tres y quedar con ellos en el bar en el que sieeeeempre quedan. Está seguro de que va a arrepentirse de ello.

Inglaterra los odia. ¿Ves?, Gales ya se empezó a arrepentir, pero ahí está, sentadito, habiendo llegado antes de tiempo, con un whiskito en la mano.

Pues igual llegan muy, muy justo. Menos Irlanda, que por supuesto va a llegar "tarde". Escocia llega entonces, aunque puede que se espere a fumar fuera antes de entrar.

Entonces cada uno sigue ahí, a su bola.

Gales le mira y hace un poco los ojos en blanco porque por alguna razón esta vez esperaba que llegara Inglaterra primero.

Para que no llore, Inglaterra no va a ir. Ha dicho tres, él no está incluido.

Pues a los tres, a Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra ¿O ahora tienen otro hermano nuevo que él desconoce?

Pregúntale a Escocia, su papá. No, pensaba que se refería a Gales, Escocia e Irlanda. Por eso Inglaterra les odiaba.

¡No! Les ha hablado a los tres, si Inglaterra no quiere ir que no vaya pero Gales... Ugh... Sí, sí quiere que vaya.

Entonces sí será el primero. Ya lo suponía Gales, si por eso ha llegado él antes. Yo pensé que Inglaterra les odiaba porque Inglaterra siempre odia a todos. Bueno, sí pero… bueno, en resumen, que les odia igual.

Así que Gales a él sí que le hace un suave gesto con la mano para que se le acerque y ahí va el otro, un poco con los ojos en blanco.

— _England, hello_ —saluda un poco más amigable que de costumbre.

— _Wales_...

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está... —toma aire y da un traguito al whiskey—… _France_?

—¿Y qué sé yo? —protesta sonrojándose, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose. Gales hace los ojos en blanco con esa respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

— _Gyn. What the hell do you want_?

Gales se ríe un poco, bajito y le hace un gesto al mesero para que se acerque.

—Quiero... —se revuelve un poco sin mirarle y le da... Ooootro trago a su vasito. El menor levanta una ceja—. ¿ _France_ no te ha comentado nada de su madre?

—¿Eh?

—Galia. Creo que... Bueno, parte del asunto de que vengan aquí es porque creo que... quiere... poner fecha.

— _What_?

—Sólo es una sospecha, el problema es... Bueno, hay varios —se nos sonroja el galés.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Sabes algo de lo que te digo o no?

—No.

—¿Crees que puedas averiguar?

—¿Si quiere ponerte una fecha?

—O... Por qué no ha dicho que sí aún.

—¿No ha dicho que sí? ¿No te dijo que sí en la boda de _Switzerland_...? —cuando se lo propusiste en el momento de más mal gusto posible, piensa para sí.

—¡Desde luego que me dijo que sí! Sólo falta establecer cuando.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... Necesito saber por qué no me ha dicho cuándo.

—Pues porque no quiere casarse contigo y sólo te dijo para que te callaras —tan cruel. Gales me lo fulmina.

—¿Me estás oyendo? Estoy seguro que va a poner fecha.

—Pero no lo ha hecho.

—Lo hará pronto, _England_. De hecho creo que hay algo concreto que se lo impide.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Porque es mi mujer y la conozco? —o al menos eso deseo, que haya un factor externo.

—Vamos, que no tienes ni idea.

—No es que no tenga idea, te estoy diciendo que va a darme una fecha pronto, pero... Por algo no lo ha hecho.

—¿Pero cómo sabes que va a hacerlo? ¿Sólo por tu corazonada?

—Porque tiene que hacerlo ya, no puede quedarse así eternamente.

—Insisto, que no tienes ni idea, sólo es tu ansiedad la que habla.

—¿Vas a sentarte ahí a criticarme o vas a conseguir la información que te pido? Claramente no es ansiedad e problema, es... Debe ser _Rome_ y Germania.

—¡Pues llama a _mum_ y pregúntale!

—No, _England_ , no quiero meter a _mother_ porque... Es que las dos. Si le digo a ella va a decirle a Galia.

— _Of course_! Y también lo hará _France._

—Pensaría yo que _France_ podría ser un poco más cuidadoso, dado el tema —protesta, apretando los ojos el mayor.

—Pues pensarías mal... ni siquiera tiene que contarle nada, ella lo sabe, es como si... le leyera la mente

Gales se rasca la frente, preocupado.

—No. Entonces no le preguntes a _France_... En realidad no quiero presionarla, sólo quiero averiguar sus razones reales...

—Yo mismo te he dicho que sólo te dijo que sí para que te callaras —sonrisita de lado. El castaño le mira a los ojos porque a momentos también lo ha pensado.

—No. Me habría dicho que no.

xoXOXox

Hace rato descubrimos algo en Londres en lo que no está Francia: En el tren para el aeropuerto vienen anuncios en todos los idiomas menos en francés, incluyendo italiano.

¡Ha!

Perdón Inglaterra, pero es UNA cosa. Todo lo demás es una completa obsesión.

¡Una MUY IMPORTANTE!

¡No!

La única cosa es que es mutua. De verdad, no saben la cantidad de franceses que hemos visto. Más franceses que en Francia, más franceses que ingleses. O sea, sólo porque los trabajadores no hablan francés (el conductor del camión, los de los museos, los meseros... Algunos), que si no, me habría preguntado si esto es una provincia más.

Bla bla bla bla, aunque la cara que se le ha quedado a Inglaterra. Insisto como el 70% de los niños que vimos son franceses.

—¡Retira eso! ¡Retíralo por la reina!

Lo cual hace que Seychelles y Canadá DEBAN hablar francés cada que abren la boca.

—¡Gales! ¡Dileee! ¡Mira lo que dice!

—No es culpa de él, es culpa de su madre. Ya te he dicho que pronto va a decirme que sí. Y poner fecha.

—¡Nadie habla de eso! —ojos en blanco.

—Es completamente verdad... Aunque pronto le enseñaré a hablar el idioma de la reina y lo hablará mejor que madre —impensable que haya aprendido antes a hablar italiano...

—Ella ni tiene ciudadanos —se cruza de brazos el menor.

—¿Y eso qué? Tiene los míos, yo se los presto.

Francia asegura que esto es una conquista. Inglaterra también, con la boca abierta como un plato como si eso fuera inconcebible. Para tranquilidad de Inglaterra, Francia asegura que en París y... El sur de Francia hay un MONTÓN de ingleses.

—¡No los hay!

—Sí los hay, lo que implica que... Nos estamos mezclando.

— _Noooo_!

— _Mais oui_ , lo cual es tremendamente romántico —cara de ensoñación.

—No! No! No! —el chillido, le está dando un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Cómo no, _Angleterre_...? Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. No podemos negar lo bonito que será tener muchos bebés con doble nacionalidad como ciudadanos.

—No! No! Me... ¡Me marcho! ¡Me marcho! ¡NO ME BUSQUES!

El galo le sostiene del cuello de la camisa, intentando detenerle pero el menor lo empuja con fuerza, súper asustado. Ahí sale volando Francia dramáticamente hasta el suelo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza al caer porque le ha tomado desprevenido.

E Inglaterra sale corriendo. Y no le vas a ver en un mes, como mínimo. Francia dice que si se va un mes MEJOR NO VUELVA. Pues a lo mejor, no creas que no se ha asustado.

El drama que va a hacer Francia, pero EL DRAMA.

Pues... Tal vez, pero...

Pero… pero… pero… PERO… Es que se va a ir a buscarle con lo MALO que es para darle tiempo.

Eso sólo hará que huya por más tiempo. Es que está muerto de miedo ahora, creo que va a ir con su madre.

Quizás vaya y le prenda fuego a algo... A... La cama de la reina para atraerlo. Pues no, el conejito mandará a Gales a resolverlo. O a Escocia. Estará con su madre él.

Es que además un mes sin sexo, quiero advertirle. En cuanto le vea otra vez van a pasarse una semana sin salir de la cama.

¡Nooooo! No sirve si cuando vuelve es como si no se hubiera ido.

Francia parpadea, desconsolado. ¿Cómo quisiera que fuera?

Pero el inglés corre aun más rápido con Britania, ¡pues está asustado! Francia dice que ya son dos, haciéndose bolita y pregunta si ya no le quiere.

* * *

 _Eeeh... bueno, Josita va a matarme porque ya la estoy subiendo y ella no ha acabado aun de editarla, (escrita sí está entera) pero soy un desastre y me la leí sin que hubiera acabado y... ahora quiero publicarla. A ver si soy capaz al menos de que sea todos los viernes._


	2. Chapter 2

— _Muuuuuuuuum_!

— _Whaaaaat_?

— _MUUUUUUUUUM_! —corre hacia ella y se le echa en brazos, escondiéndose.

— _WHAAAAT_?

—¡Escóndeme!

Britania se levanta la falda y se la echa por encima, lleva escondiéndoles a todos así por cientos de años. Inglaterra suspira y se siente mejor ahí debajo, luego hablará con ella.

Pero con lo mucho que Francia le quiere y lo feliz que estaba…

—No dejes que _France_ me encuentre.

Britania sigue haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, asiente un poco poniendo cara de póker.

Y ahí va a Francia a llorarle a España sólo por costumbre. El ibérico es que no puede creerse esto oooootra vez. Francia tampoco y menos ahora que estaban tan bien, ¡están casados, por dios! *le enseña la argolla*.

Se va a ir a vivir a Londres hasta que vuelva.

Inglaterra sigue bajo las faldas de su madre hasta que se calma un poco, que puede ser un buen rato. Le da igual ser un adulto ya y casi no caber ahí abajo. A Britania esto le hace sonreír un poco y sentirse de nuevo mamá de su niño. La verdad no le importa que apenas quepa.

Roma dice que puede esconderle a él ahí cuando quiera si es por eso. Britania lo fulmina. No, a él no lo esconde, sólo a sus niños.

En especial a Escocia.

¡Nooo! *sonrojo* A Inglaterra, los demás no son confiables.

Inglaterra saca un poco la cabeza con las faldas como capucha porque no se está enterando. Gales le mira levantando una ceja y pregunta si Escocia cabe ahí debajo, porque siempre se asusta por lo mismo que Inglaterra.

—¡Tú, vete a _London_ y saca de ahí a la _Frog_! —ordena. Gales se ríe.

—Qué buen chiste.

—¡Es en serio! ¡Llévatelo a Cardiff o a donde sea!

—¡Porque tú lo digas! ¡No voy a llevármelo a ningún sitio! —sonrojito—. ¿Qué te pasa que siempre peleas para que ni me acerque y ahora quieres que me lo lleve?

— _Muuum_... quiero hablar contigo... ¡solos! —protesta el _lappin_ como niño pequeño. Britania levanta las cejas.

—Vaaaaale, sal de ahí y vamos a mi cuarto.

El menor asiente y sale, gateando. Gales se ríe bajito.

—¿Temes que escuche y saque conclusiones?

—No! ¡Es privado! Ve a lo que te he dicho.

—No pretendo moverme si no me dices qué gano yo con ello.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que vuelva vigilando que él no vaya... y puedes hacerte cargo del país.

—Eso no es ganar. Nada.

—Aun así, yo estoy de vacaciones ABSOLUTAS. No pienso volver a _Great Britain_.

—Ehm... Eso es una tragedia.

—No me importa.

—Averigua lo que te he pedido y me haré cargo.

—¡Vete!

—Garantízalo y lo haré —ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya veremos, vete! _Muuuum_! —lloriquea.

—Ningún veremos. ¡No me moveré si no dices que sí!

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Ve!

—Bien, ¿y si no lo ha pensado le metes la idea para que lo haga ya? —se levanta.

—¡Vale, vale, pero fuera!

—Me despido de Galita y me voy —se va, tan contento.

—Como sea —pone los ojos en blanco, toma a su madre de la mano y tira de ella al cuarto.

Ahí va Britania, protestando por protestar. Inglaterra la mete al cuarto y cierra, súper nervioso, asegurándose que nadie escucha.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No hay cámaras de _Prussia_ o micrófonos de América aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

Rebusca un poco ¿por qué no? Prusia sí tiene cámaras y tal vez un par de micrófonos de América de esos viejitos que ya no usa. Pisa y rompe la cámara de Prusia y cuando está seguro, mira a su madre y se sonroja.

—¿Qué es eso? —Britania intrigada con lo que ha roto hasta que le nota el sonrojo—. ¿Qué pasa?

— _M-Mum_... tú... ¿C-Cómo te sentías antes de... antes...? C-cuando... quiero decir que...

Ella le mira dejándole hablar, sonrojándose un poco por imitación.

—Cómo supiste que... e-es decir, cuando _Rome_... ¿lo sentías?

—Cuando _Rome_...

—Cuando te... mató.

La pelirroja levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

—¡No vamos a hablar de eso, _Englaaaand_!

— _No, no, mum_! Necesito... necesito saberlo —se acerca a ella. Britania se revuelve y se acuesta en su cama. El menor se sienta a su lado—. _Mum_... creo que podría estar... creo que yo... c-creo que...

—Ven —le da unas palmaditas en la cama. Él se echa junto con ella, haciéndose bolita.

—¿Y si me muero? No puedo morirme, es un desastre...

—Mmmm vamos a ver... —le hace un cariñito en el pelo—, las cosas son muy distintas ahora.

— _B-But_... es que... siento que...

—Caaaalma. ¿Qué sientes?

—Q-Que... —se esconde, nervioso—. Hoy... Hoy ha d-dicho que... nuestros ciudadanos se mezclan y... y... yo...

Britania se humedece los labios.

—Y le... le pasó esa cosa horrible, eso de los atentados y... cuando estaba lavándole vi que tenía una cicatriz en el pecho como cuando una gran parte de tus ciudadanos sufren y... lo sentí yo también, por un instante sentí a sus ciudadanos.

—Oh... —le mira, valorándolo—. Eso suena un poco más a que... Él...

—Pero _mum_ yo... a veces... a veces siento a mi gente dispersa y por eso no quiero estar con ellos en la comunidad, la mayoría preferirían ser franceses.

Las cejas van más arriba aún si eso es posible.

—Todos los que lo conocen le aman, gente por la calle que a mí ni me ven se paran a saludarle y a hablar y personas de tiendas o vecinos o compañeros del trabajo que en general me ignoran, me preguntan por él.

—Pero eso es porque él es... Como es.

— _Mum_ , no quiero morirme...

—No queremos que nadie muera ni que desaparezca, _England_ —le abraza un poquito —. Pero no creo que sea como era antes, cuando _Rome_. Él... Cuando él, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

—¿Cómo era? —se acurruca en su abrazo. La chica se humedece los labios y se acurruca con él.

—No le cuentes... Nada de esto, ¿vale? —pide con una sonrisa. Inglaterra asiente, emocionado—. Había una vez una chica... Qué vivía con sus dos hijos en medio del bosque.

El menor de los hermanos brit abre la boca y como está medio de chibi casi le sale un "sé que eres tú, _mum_ " pero al final no lo dice, escuchándola.

—Vivían desordenadamente, vivían bien muchas veces, otras no tanto. Habían aprendido a sobrevivir. Día a día —Britania suspira y le abraza un poco, cubriéndoles a ambos con la manta de su cama y cerrando los ojos.

Inglaterra se acurruca.

—Yo era... bastante pequeña y tenía dos niños chicos. Galia no estaba en la isla... y vino _Rome_ a... traer cosas nuevas, no sólo con su estúpida seducción y su guarrería, atrás de eso había alguien... interesante.

Él la escucha atentamente, sin moverse.

—Y él... sabía qué hacer cuando lloraban y cómo entretenerles. Me contaba cosas que pasaban más allá del mar, me explicaba cómo funcionaban cosas complicadas, me enseñaba cómo hacer instrumentos más complicados de los que yo había visto nunca...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y odia un poco a Roma pensando que debía ser... exactamente lo que ella necesitaba y ni siquiera sabía qué necesitaba.

—Estuvo un buen tiempo con nosotros... y un día se fue con la promesa de volver por mí y llevarme con él. Cuando _Rome_ se fue la primera vez yo creo que estaba embarazada de _Cymru_ —susurra, sonrojándose porque en general ella no habla de esas cosas—. Yo... no sabía muchas cosas de él, cosas que ahora sé. No sabía que Galia se había casado con él en algún punto, por ejemplo.

—¿No? ¡Yo creía que sí!

—Entonces no... Eso lo fuimos descubriendo después, cuando tuve a _Cymru_. También en esa época llegó Germania... que no podía ser más distinto a lo que era _Rome_. Aunque creo que el que estuviera él ahí, de vez en cuando, me hizo más fuerte. Igual que... Alba. Que le odiaba. Él podría haberme salvado... creo.

(Escocia que aún no le odiaba como lo hace en el presente, pero sí a su manera cuando Roma se iba y su madre lloraba tres días, que no se haga.)

—¿Cómo?

—Alba no estaba convencido... y no le gustaba del todo que viniera. Podría haberle escuchado... —se encoge de hombros—. No sé. Era pequeña y tonta e impresionable... y _Rome_... _Rome_...

El menor aprieta la ropa de su madre con los puños.

— _Rome was like... magic_ —susurra—. Aún lo es. No se parecía en nada a Escandinavia, ni a Germania. Él sabía exactamente qué... hacer, qué decir y cómo hacerlo.

(Britania dice que como Roma lea esto le corta la verga. Él está por ahí detrás fingiendo que es muy macho y no llora como madalena… y fallando miserablemente.)

—Y yo... al principio no sabía qué iba a ocurrir al final, no sabía que cada maravilla que _Rome_ traía, cada puente que construía, cada persona a la que ayudaba... cada cosa los hacía más suyos que míos.

—Es malo...

—Pero yo le dejé hacer todo eso. Le dejé porque era la... —le mira de reojo—. ¿Quién? _Rome_?

Él asiente.

—Me alegro de no gustarle.

—No creo que no le gustes... creo que te ve como uno de sus hijos.

—No, no... No le gusto nada pero me da igual porque él a mí tampoco me gusta.

Britania levanta las cejas con esto no muy convencida.

—Yo creo que son muy duros con él... y en parte entiendo la causa. Pero él... Es que yo le dejé hacer lo que hizo —confiesa en un susurrito.

—Y cómo... ¿cómo te sentías? —regresa a lo que importa. Britania aprieta los ojos y se le acurruca un poco más porque le da vergüenza.

—Soy una idiota. Ustedes estaban ahí y me necesitaban...

—P-Pero... ¿cómo podría saber si está pasando?

—Porque tú te... te dejas ir. Le das a la otra persona todo, TODO el control. Hay un punto en que te... sueltas. Sueltas a tu gente —tiembla un poco. Inglaterra traga saliva, imaginándolo.

—Pero no creo que eso hubiera pasado si ÉL no hubiera tenido esa... intención.

—E-Es que...

—¿Aja?

— _France_ hace... ¿alguna vez has sentido que te... te absorbía en corazón con un beso?

Britania traga saliva porque... aún lo siente a veces.

— _Yes_...

—Y-Y... estoy con él y... es como si el mundo desapareciera y... si hay un desastre... podría ignorarlo o... podría dejarlo todo literalmente e ir corriendo a _Paris_... y ser un estúpido incapaz de acercarme a él a ayudarlo en realidad y... mirarle desde lejos.

—Tú estás enamorado de _France_ y eso creo que es diferente a estar muriendo, _England_. Al menos eso creo. De hecho... creo que deberíamos pedirle a _Rome_ que venga.

—¿A-A _Rome_?

—¿Tú crees que _France_...?

— _What_?

—¿Sienta lo mismo que tú?

—No lo sé... no lo creo... —susurra.

(¿Quieren que les digamos lo que le pasa a Francia? ¡Qué claro que sí siente esoooo, por dios santoooooo! *protesta* ¡ _ANGLETERRE_ VEN ACÁAAA!))

—¿Pero crees que quiera matarte? —levanta las cejas.

—No lo sé... no... A él no le gustan nuestras islas, pero la tierra es la tierra.

Britania se revuelve un poco pensando que... también tiene que hablar con Galia de esto. Pero eso no se lo va a decir a Inglaterra... aún.

—¿Y su gente? ¿Les gustas? —no, nada más hay niños/adultos/ancianos circulando por Londres.

—Creo que me voy a quedar aquí unos días. No les digas a los demás o le dirán a _France_ donde estoy.

—¿Qué hay de hablar con _Rome_?

—¡Es que le dirá que estooooy! —lloriquea.

—¿Y si... hablara yo con él del tema sin decirle nada de ti? No suelo... preguntar lo que sentía y esas cosas —susurra.

—Noooo, no te vayas —la abraza porque no quiere quedarse solo.

Britania le deja abrazarla y le abraza de vuelta... y es que le gusta un poquito que su niño le quiera y le venga a abrazar.

—No me voy a ningún lado... pero mañana...

—¿Tú crees...? _Tomorrow_? —cambia la línea de la pregunta cuando la oye.

—¿Eh?

— _Tomorrow what_?

—Puedo preguntarle... ¿creo que qué?

—De _France_...

— _What_?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Britania se lo piensa un poquito.

— _France_... es que desde que lo conozco sólo te mira a ti. Sólo habla de ti, cuando habla conmigo... es irritante. Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas —sonríe un poquito y el chico se sonroja, escondiéndose con eso—. Pero siempre han sido igual de desesperantes cuando están juntos, desde la primera vez que se vieron. Es como si vivieran en otro mundo.

Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las mantas y hace un sonidito "iiih".

—Pero él ha sido así siempre también... _Rome_ siempre dijo que eran adorables y... es que en realidad no sé, ¿si no te ha matado eso en todo este tiempo por qué iba a matarte ahora? —pregunta.

—N-Nunca hemos... estado juntos como ahora.

—¿Pero cuanta gente está... con otras personas? Ehm... el otro hijo de _Rome_ , ¿cómo es qué se llama? —ya, ya, esa ni tú te la crees. Se sonroja al preguntar, claro.

—¿Los Italianos?

— _Yes, well_... el que está con uno de ellos —carraspea aún más sonrojada.

—Ah, _Spain_.

—É-Él... ¿cuánto tiempo lleva con ese muchacho otro al que...? Bueno, claro, no es lo mismo...

—Ah, pero ellos sí están juntos como desde la edad media, aunque en la época de la conquista no lo estaba.

—¿Y no están enamorados como tú y _France_?

—Es que es difícil porque _Spain_ cuidaba de él como si fuera su hijo o algo así, cuando Romano era pequeño.

—¿Y? Tú y _France_ se cuidaban de pequeños.

—No...

—Eso dices, _England_ , pero de verdad no recuerdas que yo era tu madre y te veía... aun así, no lo sé —se humedece los labios—. ¿Crees que Galia pueda matar a _Cymru_?

—No, por ahora. Es muy distinto.

Britania le mira de reojo porque... realmente parece asustado. Le preocupa la idea de que de verdad pueda matarle.

—Dicen que... _Rome_ se murió por Germania... y luego Germania se volvió loco.

— _Cymru_ no tiene miedo siquiera, así que no creo que… haya que preocuparse por él.

—¿Por qué te ha dado tanto miedo de repente? ¿Ha sido la herida... o eso que... eso que dices de que tu gente le saluda en la calle? —se gira a él.

—Es... un montón de cosas pequeñitas...

—Tú no eres como éramos nosotros... —traga saliva y le mira a los ojos—, al menos no como éramos Galia y yo...

El inglés se sonroja porque no es tan fácil estar diciendo todo esto.

—Éramos tontas, y éramos... todo era un desorden. Tú tienes muchísima gente y a la mujer esa... _the queen_ , y... mucha gente con armas y cosas muy tuyas, música, libros... eso no puede desaparecer y convertirse en _France_. Espero...

— _Why not_?

—Porque es muy, muy tuyo. Tú tienes alguna conciencia al menos de que puedes morir, Galia y yo sólo sobrevivíamos.

—Pero tú tenías cosas muy tuyas, tu magia y tu carácter y tus cuentos.

—Y mis hijos... —que en realidad, ella los considera lo más suyo que hay.

— _Yes_.

—No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí —susurra empezando a asustarse.

—Yo tampoco —se esconde también. Britania le aprieta contra ella.

—¿Y si le dejas?

—Estoy aquí escondido de él…

—Quizás si te enamoras de alguien más...

—¿De quién?

—Quizás si te enamoras de alguien más...

—¿De quién?

—No lo sé... de... ¿Iberia? ¿Cartago?

Inglaterra arruga la nariz, porque el niño no es exquisito ni nada.

—Iberia es bonita... ¿no? A mí me cae mal —como todo el mundo—, pero podrías invitarla a salir...

—No, seguro que es pesada como _Spain_.

—¡No! Él es mucho peor y... ¡Un idiota, pesado que además se cree muy guapo y no lo es para nada!

—Y se cree que cuenta buenas historias —ojos en blanco—. Y que sabe cantar y tocar la guitarra, sí, claro.

—¡Y piensa que besa bien y que le gusta a todos! —se nos sonroja Britania.

—¡Ha! Yo me acosté con él una vez. Ni tan bien lo hace.

Britania le mira con la boca abierta.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —y tú hiciste también COSAS, ¡no crean que Romano no se acuerda! Inglaterra que no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía, se sonroja de muerte.

—¡No!

—¡Tú dijiste que sí! —es que hasta frunce el ceño porque le dan ciertos celitos.

— _Muuum_! —lloriquea y se tapa la cara con las manos.

—¡¿Por qué te acostaste con él!? ¡Ugh! ¿Pues ves? ¡Tírate a su madre!

—¡Era el siglo dieciséis! ¡Estaba enfadado con _France_ y borracho todo el tiempo!

—Pues ahora bebe un poco y ve a... ¡Acostarte con ella!

—¿A-Ahora?

—¿Pues no quieres olvidarte de _France_? —molestita. El chico baja la mirada y asiente un poco—. Pues ahí está. Venga... Es una buena forma, ¿no?

Inglaterra traga saliva no muy seguro porque... en realidad su madre parece tener razón pero hay algo que no…

— _What_?

—Me gusta más Helena—desde luego, muchacho, a ti y a todos, pero la necesitamos para que mantenga ocupada a Egipto y esta no sorba ese micro cerebro de mosquito que tiene tu niño, así que andando con la íbera.

—Ya, bueno, pero hoy está con la zorra...

—Oh... s-supongo que puedo ir y hablar con... Iberia.

—Puedes intentarlo con Helena también, si tienes suerte podrían haber un trío —ojos en blanco—. Si puedes matar a la zorra en el proceso sería maravilloso.

—Ya lo sé, debería ir con la zorra y hacer que se olvide de América —las ideas maravillosas de estos dos. Britania levanta las cejas con esa idea.

—Y matarla luego. No te enamores tú de ella, _please_.

—¡Pero eso no resuelve el problema!

—¡Entonces ve y enamórate de Iberia que sí está sola y disponible!

—¡Vale, vale! ¡No me grites!

—¡No te grito, no te grito! —hace un gesto con las manos y los ojos un poco en blanco porque Iberia NO le gusta más para su hijo que Francia... Pero bueno, esto le da tiempo de ir con Roma a hablar del tema.

—Me estás gritando —protesta igual gritando él, levantándose.

—¡No, no te estoy gritando! —se sienta en la cama e igualmente le sonríe un poco.

— _Yes_! —le saca la lengua. Britania se ríe un poco y se la saca de vuelta, haciendo reír a su retoño cuando lo hace.

—Anda, largo de aquí —hace un gesto a la puerta.

—¡No le digas a nadie lo que te he contado!

—No, no le diré nada a nadie —se levanta de la cama.

—Vale —más tranquilo, se va a la puerta.

—Dile que es la más bonita de la casa, es tonta y se lo creerá.

—¿Crees que no sé cómo galantear a una mujer? —pone los ojos en blanco. Sí, lo cree, porque no tienes ni idea. Si hasta usas la palabra "galantear". Britania hace los ojos en blanco también y le empuja a la puerta porque ella quiere ir a buscar a Roma para galantearlo.

—¿Qué cuarto es el suyo?

—El que era de Galia. La tercera puerta a la izquierda.

—¡Vale, vale, no hace falta empujar! —igual se va para allí... arreglándose su corbata y estirando su chaleco de cuadros.

Francia lloriquea por ahí y desea que el chaleco sea tan feo que no consiga tirarse a Iberia.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Iberia está en el cuarto con un vestido delgado acostada en la cama oyendo música de su niño precioso y adorado... Creo que oye así como algo andaluz. Inglaterra carraspea un poco para sí mismo y después de despeinarse de un modo distinto a como estaba, golpea la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Quiéeeeen?

—Ehm... eh... _I-I'm The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ , no me conoces, soy hijo de Britania.

—¿Eh? —no ha entendido casi nada de lo que dijiste, pero hala, se levanta de la cama y camina a la puerta bajándole un poco a la música—. ¡Oh! ¡Hola!

El británico se sonroja nada más con eso, joder. Ella le sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué dijiste de Britania? —pregunta y es que Galia hace maravillas que consiguen que no la odie del todo.

—Aah... —empieza. Eso es, Inglaterra, enamórala con tu elocuencia.

Iberia parpadea e inclina la cabeza con curiosidad. Aún sonríe. Él traga saliva porque de repente acaba de notar lo que ha venido a hacer... que es ¡Seducir a esta chica! Y le pone nerviosísimo.

—Nos conocemos, yo te he visto varias veces —suelta ella ahora entrecerrando los ojos y dando un pasito hacia él.

—Ah... Ahm... eh... —dios mío, Inglaterra, ¡no digas esas cosas que nos haces sonrojar a todos!

Iberia parpadea.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas? —pregunta ella empezando a sonreír, divertida con la elocuencia de este chico.

— _E... England_... —susurra bajando la cabeza y subiendo los hombros, como un niño pequeño.

—¡Oh! ¡El hijo de Britaniaaaa! Ya, ya... Mi hijo me ha contado muchas cosas de ti —todas bastante malas, por cierto—. Tú estás con Francia, su hermano, ¿no?

El SONROJO.

—¿Y qué haces en mi...? ¿Buscas a tu madre? Porque su habitación es la de allá —sale del cuarto encimándole un poco para señalarle el cuarto correcto. Él niega fervientemente con la cabeza—. Oh... ¿A Galia?

El chico niega de nuevo.

—Ehm... ¿Entonces qué vienes a hacer a mi puerta? ¡Venga hombre, habla ya que me da curiosidad!

—Ah... T-Tú...

—Yoooo... ¿Yo qué?

—Eres la _mum_ de _Spain_ —bravo, niño.

—¡España! Sí —se ríe—, lo dicen tan gracioso.

El rubio sonríe un poquito con eso y cambia el peso de pie.

—Eh, ¿y…?

— _I... I'm England_.

Ella se ríe por qué ya habían pasado por ahí.

—Te pareces un poco a Germania —divertida. Y él se ríe también porque está muuuuy nervioso.

—É-Él es _my dad_.

—¿Germania? ¿De verdad? Oh. Eso no lo sabía —o lo había olvidado... Nadie lo sabe.

— _Yes_... —en serio, Inglaterra, esto es como hablar con un crío de 3 años. Va a acabar por pensar que eres retrasado si no es que lo piensa ya.

—Eh... ¿Y qué te trae a mi puerta? ¡Hombre, que sigo con curiosidaaaaaad!

Vale, hasta él empieza a notar el desastre. ¿Qué le ha dicho su madre que le diga?

—Eres muy bonita —así, de golpe. Nos encanta Inglaterra.

Ella levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso y se sonroja un poquito. Y adivinen qué... Se ríe un poquitín.

—Aunque a mí me gusta más Helena —y ahí nos sale la falta de tacto típicamente sajona—. Pero _my mum_ dice que eres tonta y te lo creerás igual.

(Francia se ríe y se relaaaaaja)

A la morena se le corta la risita en sólo un segundo.

—¿Eh? —sale un poco del embobamiento, porque no se ha escuchado.

—¡Anda, como si ella fuera siquiera un poco bonita! ¡Lo que está es celosa porque he vuelto y Roma ahora me hace mucho más caso a mí que a ella, lo que a nadie le extraña! ¡Además te manda a ti a que me digas esto!

—¿Eh? _Who_?

—¡Tu tonta madre! ¡Dile que me da igual lo que piense y que deje de molestarme o de verdad voy a robarle no sólo a Roma sino a Galia y se morirá sola y aburrida! —cierra la puerta de golpe.

Inglaterra parpadea con eso sin entender nada y golpea la puerta otra vez. La chica la abre otra vez de golpe, toda enfadada. El menor se asusta.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Eh... —vacila.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, niño tonto?

—¿Te has enfadado? —hoy Inglaterra no está en forma. Ella bufa y lo fulmina.

—¿Tu qué crees?

— _Why_?

Iberia parpadea ahora sí empezando a pensar que quizás este niño no las trae todas consigo.

—¿Tu qué crees? No es que me encante escuchar que tu tonta madre cree que yo soy tonta como para creerme que soy bonita, yo lo soy, y me da igual que te guste más quien sea, a mí me gusta más Roma. Y de hecho yo le gusto más que ella, así que sus esfuerzos idiotas por hacerme sentir mal no sirven de nada.

El británico parpadea unas cuantas veces con todo eso y frunce el ceño. Ella le mira frunciendo el ceño también.

—Eres una tonta si te enfadas conmigo.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿No enfadarme? ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡No puedes decir esas cosas y no esperar que se enfade la gente!

—¡Pero si no te he dicho nada!

—¡Pues yo no sé qué cantidad de cosas te parezca a ti que tienes que decirle a alguien para considerarlo como decirle algo, pero ir a decirle a una chica que es bonita para luego agregar que te gusta alguien más pero que tú eres tonto y seguro te lo crees para mí es más que suficiente!

Él se lleva las manos a la boca, notando qué es lo que ha pasado y se sonroja. Iberia le fulmina con el ceño fruncido.

—De hecho, ya es bastante con que siga yo aquí hablando contigo.

—No quería... No quería decirte eso.

—¿Y las palabras se te salieron de la boca? —pone los ojos en blanco y el brit asiente.

—Lo que realmente piensas se te salió de la boca —se cruza de brazos—. Bueno, ¿y l final qué es lo que quieres? ¿Tocaste sólo para decir eso?

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—E-Es que... —balbucea. ¡Es que además a ella le desespera que no hable de corrido! —. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡¿Hambre?! —pregunta descolocada.

— _Yes_.

—Pues tengo un poco...

—¿Q-Quieres... i-ir? No que quiera ir contigo, aun creo que te enfadas súper deprisa y por nada, pero... me ha pasado u-una cosa y... bueno, ¿quieres venir o no?

—¿Me estás invitando a algún lado?

—¡No! —el chillido _tsundere_ culpable.

Iberia parpadea extrañada con el chillido.

—¡Eres tan tonta como _Spain_! —Inglaterra y sus clases magistrales de cómo NO galantear a una mujer.

—¡España no es tonto! ¡Tú eres tonto! ¡Me estás invitando a salir o a algo y me dices tonterías nada más!

—¡No te estoy invitando a nada, si me caes mal!

—Dijiste de comer —protesta sin entenderle una mierda.

—Pues sí porque iba a contarte una cosa, ¡pero así no se puede!

—¿Así como? ¡Te dije que sí y me llamaste tonta!

—¡Así! ¡No me dijiste que sí, empezaste a interrogarme por una cita y no sé qué más! ¡Y para que lo sepas, no es una cita porque soy un hombre casado! —bufa.

(Francia sonríe)

—¡Yo no hablé de citas, sólo pregunté si me invitabas a algún lado! Y vale, pues... Vamos a comer algo y me cuentas eso que ibas a contarme. Me pongo los zapatos —se mete a su cuarto otra vez.

Inglaterra parpadea sin saber qué acaba de pasar y sonríe feliz porque ¡lo ha conseguido! ¡Ha! Y su madre intentando enseñarle cómo tratar a las mujeres.

A saber qué conseguiste en realidad pero vale, sé feliz.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Iberia se pone los zapatos con parsimonia, se acerca al espejo, se arregla el maquillaje.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Ah... no lo sé. ¿Conoces algún lugar?

—Conozco varios, sí. ¡Acaban de abrir uno de comida española por aquí que está muy sabroso! —sonríe.

—No me gusta la comida española —ojos en blanco.

—¿Italiana?

—Meh...

—No voy a ir a comer comida Británica, ya me han hablado de eso.

—¿Qué le pasa a la cocina británica? No tiene nada que envidiarle el _fish and chips_ a los pescaditos fritos.

—Pues todos dicen que es mala y tú madre sólo sabe hacer té y poner la mesa.

—Mi madre podría hacerte... no te digo qué.

—¿Hacerme no me dices qué?

—Sí, mejor no te respondo a eso —niño peque amenazando con su mamá. Iberia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Puras amenazas contigo... Aún no termino de entender por qué has venido conmigo a contarme algo —le toma igual del brazo. El chico se sonroja con eso.

—Eeeh...

—No me molesta, en realidad me gusta la gente —y los chismes—, sólo que como no habíamos hablado antes...

—Pero tú... estás disponible.

—¿Disponible cómo?

—Me refiero a que no sales con nadie.

¿Cómo no quieres que se enoje?

—¡Sí que salgo con Roma!

—Pero Roma no vale.

—¿Cómo que no vale? ¡Sí que vale! ¡Si es mi esposo!

—Bah, como el de todos.

—¡No, era antes mío que de todos!

—¿Y? A nadie le importa eso.

—Claro que sí les importa. Todas lo saben... ¿Por qué crees que tu madre te ha mandado conmigo?

—Porque eres la única que está disponible.

—¿Y tú tonta madre no está disponible?

—¡Sí, pero es mi madre!

—¿Disponible para qué? —pregunta descolocada.

—¡Para nada! —el sonrojo otra vez.

—¡No te entiendo! ¿Qué quieres hacer...? Estás... ¡Estás intentando tener una cita! ¡Pero si has dicho que estás casado!

—¡No! ¡No es una cita!

—¡Si hablas de disponibilidad debe ser para eso!

—¡No! ¡No entiendes nada!

—¡Pues explícame en vez de gritar como loco!

—¡Pues es que deja de decir cosas tontas!

Iberia bufa porque no está diciendo nada tonto, es él el que está haciendo cosas raras y tontas.

—Tienes que llevarnos a comer en uno de esos con ruedas —decide cambiar el tema.

—¿Eh? ¿Con ruedas?

—Es lejos y hace calor para ir caminando.

—¡Aaah! ¡El coche!

—Eso.

—¿Te gustan?

—Pues... Van muy rápido. Son... Raros

—Yo tengo tres, son súper _awe_... —carraspea.

—¡¿Tres?! ¡Anda! ¿Y para qué quieres tres?

—Para conducirlos.

—¿Pero uno no basta? ¿Se cansan como los caballos?

—No... Sí que basta, pero no los tengo por necesidad. Es que me gustan.

—Ah. Ya... A Roma también le gusta mucho el suyo. Y a Germania le gusta el de Roma... A mí me da igual, ¡es cómodo ir de un lado a otro muy rápido!

—¡Pero no da igual! —protesta, haciéndola reír un poco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no son todos iguales, de hecho no podrían ser más distintos.

—La verdad es que no les encuentro una diferencia tan... Interesante —sonríe igual un poco escuchándole —. Quizás es que no sé lo bastante.

—Seguro es eso... sureños... sólo os interesa la velocidad si acaso os interesa algo.

Iberia levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco.

—No en todo nos interesa la velocidad, en realidad.

—Entonces es aún peor, no te interesa nada, seguro —jum. La chica se ríe un poco más.

—A mí me gusta el campo. Y la música y que mi hijo me cuente historias.

—Yo las cuento mejores. Tú eres como _France_ —que raro que te recuerde justo a Francia.

—¿Como _France_? Nah, soy como España.

—Me refiero, porque a él tampoco le gustan los coches

—Ah... bueno a España tampoco creo que le gusten mucho.

—Pero es que _France_ tiene un _Citroën_ , ¿sabes? Y es un coche feo y terrible pero es que ni siquiera lo sabe. ¡Creo que podría meter ropa por la puerta y esperar que le saliera limpia!

Ella se ríe con esa descripción.

—Y a ti que te gustan tanto y hablas mucho de ellos... supongo que te gustaría que le gustaran más.

— _Yes_... aunque en realidad no pasa nada, siempre se sube al _Rolls_ y se siente como si fuera una estrella de cine así súper glamuroso y es divertido porque en realidad él es prácticamente eso... pero aun así se lo siente, ¿sabes? O como si volviera a ser un príncipe, que por mucho que diga que es antimonárquico le gusta sentírselo otra vez a veces.

Iberia se ríe de nueeeevo.

—La verdad es muy guapo y supongo que en uno de esos más bonito debe verse aún más guapo. Es como lo de la ropa que siempre me explica mi hijo.

—Sí, creo que sí, porque además le gusta mucho la ropa elegante y mis coches siempre son los más elegantes.

—Hacen bonita pareja.

— _W-Whaaat_?

—Galia siempre está hablando de lo felices que son sus hijos...

— _B-B-But_.

—¿Y dónde está ahora, por cierto?

—No importa, ¿qué dice Galia?

—Cosas bonitas todo el tiempo de sus hijos y de lo contentos que se ven, y lo mucho que les quieren... siempre está diciendo que es bueno que ambos hayan encontrado la felicidad.

—¿E-Ella cree que _France_ es feliz? —creo que ya han llegado al restaurante, por cierto, aunque nunca se subieron al coche.

Sí que se subieron, sólo que Inglaterra está tan concentrado en Francia que no se dio cuenta.

—Ella no podría siquiera pensarse en casarse si sus hijos no fueran felices.

—¿Y-Y... qué... qué dice de _France_?

—Pues qué va a decir, que es el mejor hombre del mundo, el más guapo y el más feliz. ¿Tú quieres que te diga cosas bonitas de tu marido, eh?

— _W-Whaaat_? _No_!

—Vale, en realidad no me importa contarte esas cosas bonitas —asegura encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en su lugar favorito del restaurante, cerca de la ventana—. _France_ siempre le cuenta cosas, aunque no es que tenga que contarle mucho, ya sabes cómo es ella con _France_ que se comunican así como casi sin hablar.

—No, no, en serio, estaba pensando en cosas como... si es como se imaginaba que sería de mayor, si está orgullosa de él.

—Por supuesto que está orgullosa de él. Justo hablaba de eso con ella hace poco —se recarga en el asiento y sonríe un poquito en un suspiro—. Tuvimos tan poco tiempo a nuestros bebés, pero aun así siempre los imagina uno siendo adultos y hombres de bien... y ella siempre habla cosas tan bonitas de ambos, impresionada todo el tiempo que sean tan guapos y tan ricos, y los dos con hombres tan fuertes y responsables.

—¡Bah, pero si _France_ no es fuerte ni responsable! —igual sonríe un poco... y es que Austria no podría importarle menos.

—Tú eres el fuerte y responsable.

—Ah... ¡HA! Claro que sí.

—De hecho dice cosas bonitas de ustedes dos también... sobre lo buenos que son con sus hijos. Pero creo que eso no te lo voy a decir —se ríe—. Vamos a decir que creo que ninguno debería preocuparse por su suegra demasiado.

—¿Por qué no me los vas a decir? _Switzerland_ le gusta más que yo.

—Ah pero eso es otra cosa... yo creo que Suiza le gusta... gusta. Tú eres como propiedad absoluta de Francia. O yo que sé, pero me parece que le gustas bastante a excepción de... Algunas veces.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué veces?

—No creas que no nos enteramos también de cuando pelean... Mi hijo también tiene a veces unas cuantas cosas que decir al respecto. Y claro, lo que ocurre es que como te pelees tú con Francia hace un montón de drama... Jamás se enteran de nada de lo que pasa entre Austria y Suiza.

—A nadie le interesa lo que tiene que decir _Spain_ de nuestras peleas, si me peleo es porque _France_ es un idiota.

—Todas las parejas pelean —se vuelve a reír la chica—, ¿Pero a qué mamá le gusta que le rompan el corazón a su niño?

—¡Pues igual! ¡Siempre es su culpa! ¡Y no somos una pareja!

—¿Pero no me has dicho que están casados?

— _W-Whaaaaat_? —el súper sonrojo, se tapa la mano con el anillo. Iberia se ríe porque es súper mono igualmente.

—¡Te da vergüenza estar casado con él!

— _What_? _NOOO_! —¿Por qué insistes en negar lo evidente? Iberia se ríe un poquito más—. _No_! ¡No te rías! _Shut up_!

—¡Eres muy moooono!

— _Whaaaat_?

—¡Te sonrojas y toooodo!

— _Nooo_! —manos a la cara.

—¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza? Es un buen muchacho y es muy guapo.

—¡No lo es! ¡Es feo y un idiota!

—¿Están enfadados?

—¿Eh? No... bueno, quizás él un poco.

—Hablando así de él, no me extraña. ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame.

—¡No por eso!

—¿Entonces?

—Es porque... me he ido.

—¿De dónde? De... ¿Le has dejado?

—Eh... _Y-Yes_... —le cuesta hasta a él decirlo.

—Ohh... ¡Eso es muy triste! ¿Por qué?

—Ya no le quiero —miente sin mirarla porque no quiere decirle la verdad.

—¡Qué va! Qué no vas a quererle con cómo me has hablado de él todo este rato —se ríe.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no le quiero!

—¡Ha! Qué no le vas a querer, con las sonrisas que pones cuando hablas de él... Lo siento muchacho, pero estás hasta las cachas.

—Nooooo! —el grito desgarrador.

—¡Pero eso es bueno y bonito!

—No! ¡Por eso estoy aquí contigo y no con él! ¡Y puedes llamarle y preguntarle pero no le digas donde estoy!

—¿Le llamo y le preguntó qué? ¿Quieres que le hable y averigüe cómo está? —sonríe un poco porque estas cosas le encantan —. ¿Por qué han peleado? Cuéntame.

—No! ¡Qué le preguntes si me he ido y le he dejado o no, porque no me crees!

—¿Pero por qué le has dejado? ¡Pobre muchacho!

—Ya te lo he dicho, ya no le quiero.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—¡No lo creo! ¡Es la verdad! Y mejor no le llames o seguro sabrá que estoy aquí.

—¡Pero es muy triste que terminen! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—¡Eso no importa!

—¡Sí importa, uno no deja una relación así ni deja de querer a la gente sólo porque sí!

—¡Yo sí! ¡En realidad nunca le he querido y me acabo de dar cuenta!

—¿Cómo te vas a dar cuenta de algo así? —se muerde el labio porque a pesar de todo el británico no está haciendo todo el drama que debería estar haciendo por haber dejado a su marido —. Vas a romperle el corazón.

—¡No me importa! —chilla nervioso con eso.

—¡Qué cruel!

— _Shut up_!

—Lo es, ¿cómo está él? Quizás deberíamos llamarle a Galia —se agobia un poco.

— _No_!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Debe ir a consolarle!

—¡No llames a nadie ni les digas nada!

—Pero no puedo no decirle. Si Galia supiera que mi niño está destrozado...

—¡Lo digo en serio! _Bloody hell_ , voy a tener que irme otra vez.

La morena le toma de las manos.

—¿Por qué no mejor me explicas qué pasa y por qué no puedo decirle a Galia?

—¡Ya te lo explico! ¡Si le dices a ella él va a venir por mí!

—¿Y es muy malo que venga por ti?

— _Yes_!

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que lo haga?

—¡No tengo tanto miedo! —está aterrorizado.

—Pareces aterrorizado —le acaricia la mano.

— _Nooo_! —el chillido.

—Explícame por qué y te ayudaré... —levanta una de las manos y le hace un cariño en la mejilla. Y en general te diría yo que sería un buen momento para darle un beso, Inglaterra.

Y él qué va a saber, sólo niega con la cabeza pensando en ir a esconderse a casa de su amigo Suiza que es el único que no le delataría. Pues Iberia le abraza, haciendo que el inglesito se paralice.

—Ya, ya... No pasa nada. Las rupturas son difíciles —le acaricia la espalda.

—No es... no... Y-Yo...

—Todo va a ir bieeeen —le aprieta un poco más aún medio impresionada con la frialdad que este chico está tratando esto. ¡No hay lágrimas!

Es que está demasiado impresionado, ¡si no la conoce de nada! Anda, ya… Sólo te está consolando.

—¿Qué pasa? Vaaaamos, suéltalo —sigue pat pat.

¡Noooo, le está abrazando sin conocerle! Pero es el novio de Francia y se sabe todas sus aventuras... Incluso más de las que quisiera. Más pat pat cada vez más preocupada de lo tenso que parece.

—Eeeeh... —es que esto es súper incómodo e Inglaterra no se suelta. Ella termina por soltarle y sonrojarse un poco, incomoda también—. En fin... —suspira él.

—Ehm... Bueno —gira la cara y de verdad que no tiene ni idea de que hace aquí ni nada. Se pone el pelo tras la oreja—. Eres un chico duro, ¿eh?

— _Why_?

—Me estás contando que tu matrimonio terminó así como si me contaras que uno de tus coches esos se murió. Es más, puede que estuvieras más preocupado en ese caso. Y no digo que esté mal sólo... Bueno, en realidad no estoy segura de qué quieres que haga por ti.

—Es que... mejor olvídalo. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Ella se humedece los labios y suspira.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Cómo era tu madre cuando eran pequeños? —pregunta después de pensárselo un poco.

Pensando que ya que tiene a uno de ellos aquí sólo para ella quizás pueda hablar un poco de cómo demonios domar a la fiera de su madre, puesto que, por más que ella insistía en decir y aparentar que le gusta más a Roma que Britania y que ella es fea y desagradable, al final, la realidad es que Roma le hacía un MONTÓN de caso a la pelirroja y atraía su atención de manera increíble.

Después de vivir un tiempo en la casa se había dado cuenta de que quizás era mejor aprender a entenderla y manejarla, como Galia, que tenerla de enemiga.

—¿Cómo era? Igual que ahora, gritona, mandona e insoportable.

—Oh... —arruga la nariz —. Es decir, siempre ha sido la misma bruja infame. ¿Por qué se lleva tanto con Galia?

—¡No la llames infame!

Iberia aprieta los ojos porque vale que no es la mejor idea llamarla infame con su hijo.

—Me refiero a que a-a veces hace cosas... Infames y molestas.

—No es verdad —se cruza de brazos.

—Creo que no lo hace a propósito y... Es buena chica en el fondo, sólo quiero tratar de entenderla para ser su amiga.

—Buena suerte, porque ni nosotros la entendemos.

—Genial... Es que... Sería más fácil ahora que vivimos juntas, llevarnos bien. Con los otros más o menos, pero ella y Egipto...

—Uf... todos odiamos a _Egypt, my mother_ no la soporta.

—Sí, eso ya lo he notado... De hecho menos mal que existe ella que por lo visto se lleva peor con tu madre que conmigo —se mueve el pelo y se ríe, terminado el postre.

—Es una idiota, ¿sabes que rechazó a _France_ una vez? _Who in the hell_? —¿no puedes no mencionarle por tres segundos?

—¿Egipto rechazó a Francia? ¿Cómo fue eso? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Porque es una idiota... no recuerdo quien me lo contó, pero una vez que _France_ se quedó a dormir en vuestra casa tenían que despertarlo y ella dijo que no quería hacerlo. Hay que ser burra.

—En realidad es que ellas dos van mucho a su rollo... Aunque si me pidieran a mí que fuera a despertarle... —le cierra un ojo.

—No y ojo, no lo digo yo porque sea su marido, pregúntale a cualquiera... ¿veees?

—¡Es que es súper guapo!

—Ya lo sé —ojos en blanco, aunque sonríe un poco.

—Además ese tono que ocupa para hablar y como arrastra las palabras...

—¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Todo lo que hace y como se mueve! Y no le has visto cocinar —Inglaterra _fangirleando_ , muy bien.

—España dice que cocina mejor que nadie... Deberíamos invitarle un día aquí a que prepare algo.

— _Spain_ no tiene ni idea, _France_ lo hace mucho mejor. Y no me refiero sólo al sabor de la comida, todo el proceso de... cocinar, es todo un espectáculo.

—¿Espectáculo cómo? —frunce un poco el ceño porque le parece que su hijo cocina mejor que nadie.

—Pues como lo hace... se concentra así muchísimo y sabe que necesita cada... cada ingrediente exactamente, pero incluso dos naranjas que parece prácticamente iguales.

—Oh, es como Roma... —casi, pero no.

—No.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, no tiene nada que ver, lo hace muchísimo mejor, con mucho más cariño y... habilidad... ¿Cómo podría describirlo?

—No lo sé... ¿Cocina para ti?

— _Yes_ y es prácticamente... es como... es una especie... como si... hiciera el amor.

—¿Hacer el amor cuando cocina? ¿O hacerte el amor a ti cuando cocina? —le mira sonriendo.

—Eh... l-las do... ¡No hace eso conmigo! —se sonroja de repente notando lo que ha estado diciendo.

—¿Ves como aún le quieres? Yo te lo he dicho...

— _Nooo_!

—En realidad son muy monos —se ríe.

— _No_! ¡De verdad es un idiota y un presumido que se lo tiene todo tan creído como si fuera la gran cosa y todos fueran a quererle sólo por como se ve y todos estuvieran enamorados de él!

—¿Y todos le quieren?

— _Of course not_! Nadie le quiere —se sonroja y la chica le mira un poco desconsolada —. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Y además es lo mismo que nos pasa a todos. ¿Acaso a ti te quiere todo el mundo?

—¿Nadie, nadie? ¿Por? Su madre le quiere. Y mi niño... Y tú… No es que todos me quieran pero NADIE es feo.

—No, pero no así como una madre —ojos en blanco.

—Entonces... Pues hombre, debes quererle tú.

—¡No, ya te he dicho que no!

—¿Entonces nadie le quiere y está disponible? Quizás yo pueda interesarme en él —miradita picara.

— _No_! —grita.

—¿Por qué no? Si nadie le quiere... —sonríe al ver que eso funciona.

—Porque... ¡porque sólo es un descanso!

—¡Ajajá! ¡Así que no es que se haya terminado tu matrimonio! —tan feliz la ibérica. El menor se sonroja de muerte, atrapado—. ¡Ya decía yo que no podías ser de piedra!

—Noooo —se tapa la cara y casi se mete bajo la mesa.

—Me alegra mucho —va a abrazarle pero opta por no hacerlo —. Vale, está bien, entonces entiendo que no sea necesario decirle a Galia puesto que sólo es un descanso.

El británico sigue hecho bolita bajo la mesa y ella se asoma ahí abajo, sonriendo.

—Entonces si están de descanso quizás sí puedas sólo divertirte un poco... Podrías llevarme a bailar, por ejemplo, a uno de esos lugares —de gays... Yay. XD

— _What_?

—¿No quieres? Mi yerno y mi hijo me llevaron una vez a uno.

— _B-B-But..._

—¿Qué? Es para que te... Sueltes el pelo un poco —hace un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Inglaterra se lleva las manos al pelo, literal—. Es el momento, ¿no? De conseguirte por ahí alguien con quien acostarte...

— _W-W-Whaaat_? —casi se cae para atrás.

—Pues yo diría que son las cosas que se hacen mientras hay un descanso y eso... —lo dice una habitante de la casa de la perdición...

—P-Pero yo... pero... —no tan convencido. Ella se ríe un poco y se encoge de hombros —. ¿S-Sólo bailar? —pregunta nervioso sacando la cabeza de ahí debajo. Ella levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué más quieres?

— _Nothing_! —chilla sonrojándose.

—Yo creo que podemos ir y ver que encontramos...

—Ah —sonríe un poquito.

—Venga, sal de ahí —le llama con la mano y el chico lo hace —, ¿Te gusta bailar?

—No mucho, me gusta beber.

—Oh... Cielos —risita —. ¿Y qué haces borracho?

(Lanzar caca... Dice Francia)

—Ehm... No lo sé.

—Bueno, mientras no me dejes ahí y te vayas todo va bien —asegura levantándose. Inglaterra levanta las cejas—. A menos que consigamos a alguien, entonces te darás cuenta que quizás sí puedes dejarme.

— _What_? ¿Vas a enrollarte con alguien más mientras sales conmigo?

Ella levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—No acabo de entender si estás intentando algo conmigo o no... Pero mejor no te pregunto qué cada vez que llegamos a este tema terminas por gritar como loco.

— _No_! —ahí está tu grito de loco. La morena se ríe más y le toma del brazo.

—Vale, entonces es una cita —declara sólo para molestarle.

— _No_! ¡No lo es!

—Sí lo es, ya has dicho que sólo puedo enrollarme contigo.

— _No_! ¡No puedes!

—No me retes, Inglaterra.

— _Noooo_!

—¿Has dicho que ahora mismo estás soltero, no?

— _No_! ¡No lo he dicho!

—¿No estabas en un descanso con Francia?

—¡No! ¡Yo no salgo con él! ¡Deja de volverme loco!

—Pues si no sales con él estás libre y como tú a mí no me dejas enrollarme con nadie más, voy a enrollarme contigo.

— _No_! ¡Porque tú no me gustas!

Inglaterra eres realmente... Adorable * _facepalm_ * Iberia aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, paralizándose un poco y soltándole el brazo.

— _Wait_ , no... No quería ofenderte...

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Joder! ¡Tú a mí no me gustas tampoco! ¡Con ese pelo raro y ese estúpido chaleco! ¡Sólo estoy jugando porque me has dicho que no podía enrollarme con alguien más! —protesta.

—P-Pues... pues... ¡Eres una tonta y no entiendes nada!

—¿Y además me llamas tonta? Es que... ¡Maldita sea contigo, te juro que se me quitan las ganas de hacer lo que sea, prefiero que me lleves a casa como vuelvas a llamarme tonta!

—¡Pues te llevo, ni creas que quiero pasar tiempo contigo!

—¡Pues no es como que yo quisiera pasar tiempo contigo desde el primer momento! ¡Tú eres el que no me deja en paz!

—¡Eres una idiota y nunca vas a ser como _France_! ¡Ni tú ni nadie!

Iberia aprieta los ojos. A Inglaterra le falta poco para echarse a llorar porque por lo visto ha cenado bebiendo ginebra o algo, pero es que no quiere morirse y no quiere buscarse a alguien más y no quiere dejar de ir con Francia y la gente es idiota y no les entiende y todo esto es estúpido.

—¡Pues ve con Francia! Deja de intentar... ¡Lo que sea raro que intentas conmigo!

—¡No puedo!

—¡¿Qué te lo impide?!

—¡Que me voy a morir! —grita por la rabia.

—¿Qué? ¿A morirte? —le cambia la cara. El chico se lleva las manos a la boca, notando lo que ha dicho—, ¿Por qué vas a morirte?

—N-No voy... no voy a morirme, no seas ridícula—empieza a andar más deprisa, pero ella le detiene del brazo.

—Eso es serio, ¿por qué crees que vas a morirte?

—¡He dicho que no voy a morirme!

—Antes has dicho que sí. ¿Por qué?

—Me... he confundido.

—¡Y una mierda que te has confundido! ¡Dímelo o le hablaré a Francia y le diré lo que me has dicho!

—¡No! ¡Me refería a morirme de aburrimiento con él!

—No soy tonta. ¡Te juro que le llamo!

—Como le llames te juro que... que... —trata de amenazarla, pero es que es una mujer y no sabe sí... puede pegarle o no o qué o si es machista hacerlo o no hacerlo o...

La mamá de España sonríe porque no le parece que tenga nada con qué amenazarla.

—¡Dime qué te pasa! No tienes otra opción.

—¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Y menos si me amenazas así! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco de nada!

—¡Pero Inglaterraaaa, eres el esposo del hijo de mi amiga! ¡Casi somos parientes!

La CARA que le echa.

—Yo odio a todos mis parientes.

—¡Cielos contigo!

—Y no soy su marido —levanta la nariz.

Es que Iberia suelta una carcajada porque esto ya es demasiado absurdo, aunque se acuerda del asunto de morir y se tapa la boca.

—Has dicho que morirás, eso es preocupante.

—¡Olvida eso!

—Inglaterra, de todo lo que has dicho es lo más difícil de olvidar —razona.

—¡Pues es lo que tienes que olvidar!

—No. No voy a olvidarlo. Si no quieres que le diga a Francia, vale, pero al menos... Roma y Galia tienen que saberlo y hacer algo.

— _No_!

—¿Qué harías tú si yo te dijera que creo que voy a morir?

—No seas dramática, era en sentido figurado. Morirme de aburrimiento —le resta importancia, mas ella le mira sin creerle.

—Hmmm... No te entiendo NADA, estás bastante loco.

—Y tú eres bastante tonta —se cruza de brazos llegando al coche.

—¡Deja de insultarme!

—¿Y tú sí puedes insultarme a mí?

—¡Es que tú SÍ estás loco, me has dicho cosas opuestas como veinte veces!

—¡Y tú sí eres tonta que no entiendes nada!

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendo!? ¡Lo que no entiendo es un entendible, ser algo y no serlo, por ejemplo!

—Mejor te llevo a casa y te olvidas de todo esto que ha pasado —pone los ojos en blanco. La chica frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco otra vez.

—¡Bien, mira, yo ni siquiera quería venir en primer lugar!

—¡Ni yo traerte!

—¿Te recuerdo que yo estaba en mi cuarto y TÚ has venido a molestarme? ¡De hecho, no has dejado de insultarme desde el primer momento!

—Podías haberme dicho desde entonces que no querías venir.

—Pensé que si hablábamos un poco más serías más agradable, veo que definitivamente no. Eres bastante grosero.

—Qué sabrás tú —tan enfadado.

—¿De que eres grosero? Lo sé todo, si he sufrido tus groserías desde el primer momento.

—Qué víctima —resopla en burla. Ibera le mira de reojo, enfadada.

—Pues piensa lo que quieras pero sí. No es que yo te haya ido a buscar, tú me buscaste a mí, lo mínimo que espero es que seas amable.

—¡Y yo pienso que si accedes a venir también es para ser amable!

—¡Pues he intentado serlo pero tú me gritas a cada oportunidad que tienes! No habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya me habías llamado tonta. ¡Y no has dejado de hacerlo!

—¡Y yo te he pedido que habláramos de otras cosas o que olvidaras cosas y no dejabas de insistir!

—¡Y yo he intentado hablar de tu madre! ¡Tú has vuelto a sacar el tema!

—¡Estabas INSULTANDO a mi madre!

—Porque tú madre es imposible —hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Y tú aun peor!

—¡Tú mismo dijiste que tu madre era imposible!

—¡Pero es mi madre! Yo puedo decirlo.

—Ya, ya, vale, lo entiendo y por si te dije que lo que quería era hacerme su amiga y entenderla.

—Así que me mentiste.

—No, no te mentí, complementé lo que te dije. ¡Sí que querría llevarme mejor con ella! —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo para que te perdonara.

—Pues para conversar contigo mejor, sí, aunque es obvio que tú te largas a casa, no vuelves a hablarme y yo sí que sigo estancada con tu madre en el cuarto de al lado, así que no puede ser sólo para que me perdones.

—¡Si ni siquiera te importa!

Iberia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué hago discutiendo contigo? Empiezo a pensar que a ti te gusta esto de protestar y discutir sólo porque sí.

—¡Entonces deja de replicarme todo!

—¡No, porque no tienes razón!

—¿Lo haces por vicio o qué?

Iberia hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos, mirando por la ventana en silencio. Inglaterra conduce frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni siquiera me parece que tengas corazón.

—Y sigue —protesta el inglés.

—No lo tienes. Nadie que haya dejado a su marido al que se supone que quiere y piense además que va a morirse puede estar así de tranquilo como tú.

—¿Te importa?

—¿Ves? Ugh... El horror. ¡No sé cómo Galia puede estar con uno de ustedes!

—Nadie te ha pedido que lo entiendas.

Iberia le mira de reojo y suspira, deseando llegar a casa lo antes posible.

El desastre de mezclar ibéricos y británicos.

Lo siento, es que además Iberia es nueva. Es decir es un personaje que no tiene ninguna personalidad específica ni historia alguna más allá de conocer a Galia.

Debiste ir con Helena… Y Francia estaría mucho más preocupado xD

Jajaja nah, no te creas.

Francia sonríe abrazado a la almohada de Inglaterra, con el pijama de Inglaterra puesta porque le ha dejado y no sabe por qué. Quizás le mates tú antes de que te mate él a ti.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Francia no está acostado en la cama de Inglaterra con su pijama y abrazando a su almohada como la lógica dictaría. Tampoco está llorando y babeando desconsoladamente como habitualmente haría. Sí que ha ido a casa de Inglaterra y sí que le ha llamado cuarenta veces al teléfono desde que se fue... Al final, se ha ido a acostar al sillón de la sala vestido, incapaz de dormir en la cama del inglés y es a la mañana siguiente casi al amanecer británico que ha optado por llamar a Prusia a sabiendas que España no va a contestarle.

Así que suena el celular de Prusia. Sólo le llama porque España no le contestaaaaa.

Qué latinos están con Prusia hoy. No, le llama porque les llama indistintamente dependiendo de lo que convenga.

Bueno... Prusia contesta mientras termina de desayunar. Es una hora más tarde que en casa de Inglaterra y se levanta muy pronto Prusia.

—Allò —saluda el francés con voz de DRAMA.

—Heil!

El suspiro trágico.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Desayunando, aquí con mein bruder. ¿Tú qué tal? —tan feliz que le haya llamado.

—Dios mío con la hora a la que se despiertan... —murmura y traga saliva —. Yo... Bueno...

—Nah, no es tan tarde... —se ríe.

—¿Tarde? ¡Es tempranísimo!

—¿Ah? Ja?

—Acaba casi de amanecer. Estoy en London...

—Oh... ¿demasiado sexo no te deja dormir? —bromea el sajón. Francia traga saliva y cierra los ojos.

—Prusse... Creo que Angleterre me ha dejado —la voz de draaaaaama totaaaaaaaal.

—Was? ¿Dónde?

—Non, Non... No lo grites, no quiero que Alemagne se entere, pero creo que Angleterre ha terminado conmigo.

—¿Pero ha terminado qué? No te entiendo —mira de reojo a su hermano por un segundo. Francia aprieta los ojos.

—La relación. Creo que hemos terminado.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Francia suspira.

—No sé. Pero se ha ido y estoy en su casa... Y tengo un mal presentimiento, no creo que vuelva. O no sé...

—¿Y dónde ha ido?

—No lo séeeee —se tapa la boca—. Creo que lejos.

—Y... si... —mira a Alemania y decide salir de la cocina—. ¿Y si lo buscamos?

—No sé ni dónde... Es que Prusse… ¡No peleamos! Estábamos perfectamente bien y... Se fue. Nunca se va si no peleamos y siempre vuelve... Y... Y... —solloooooza sin terminar la frase.

—Calma, calma Frankreich...

—No sé qué va mal esta vez... Es como si tuviéramos una maldición y cada vez que fuéramos felices algo lo impidiera —más sollozos.

—Respira, respira... ¿has tratado de llamarle?

—Le he llamado unas mil veces, Prusse. Ya ni siquiera entra la llamada.

—P-Pero... ¿Y Amerika? ¿Él no puede rastrarle o algo?

—No sé si quiero que Amerique... Y por tanto el resto del mundo, se enteren de que una vez más no he podido retener a Angleterre. Van una vez más a pensar que... He ido a acostarme con alguien más.

—¿Y... qué hacemos?

—¿Pueden venir? —unos cuantos sollozos más.

—¿Eh? ¿Ungarn y yo?

—¿Quieres que venga también? Espagne. Ven con quien quieras y con Espagne.

—Ah, Spanien, vale, vale, luego le llamamos porque ahora debe estar durmiendo.

—Vale... —susurrito y sollocito—. Prusse... ¿Podrías ver en las cámaras a ver si está con Suisse...? O con Amerique...

—Ja, vale, a ver... —sale corriendo al cuarto.

—¿Por qué no me sale esto bien del todo, Prusse? —pregunta limpiándose la cara.

—No lo sé, en realidad tú eres el experto.

—No soy experto de nada... Todos los demás tienen una vida normal. Tú estás con Hongríe sin que ocurra nada, Espagne tiene hasta una niña, hasta Autriche y Suisse se casaron... Y yo siempre siento que estoy al borde del abismo —susurra.

—No te fies de eso, bien que Schweiz se pelea con el señorito y no digamos las peleas de Spanien con Römer, a saber si le deja venir.

—¿Pero y si Angleterre me deja esta vez para siempre? —sólo está haciendo drama.

—En Londres no está... ni en Paritzer, ni en Bern...

—¿No está en Berna? Era mi esperanza...

—Nein... ni en Moscú... ni en… ¡espera!

—¡En Moscou! ¡¿Qué va a hacer ahí?! —aprieta los ojos esperando igual como ha pedido.

—No, no... Creo que está con su madre, hay un chico rubio en el cuarto de Britania.

—¿Con su madre? ¿De verdad? —se relaja un poco con esto.

—Ja, ya sabes, en casa de Rom.

—Oui, Oui. ¿Está papa ahí? O maman.

—A ver... Sí, los dos. Britania duerme con Rom.

—Hmm... ¿Y maman está sola o está Galles ahí?

—No, está sola.

—Le hablaré a ella más tarde entonces —se humedece un poco los labios—. ¿Vienes tú para acá ahora que colguemos? ¿O crees que deberíamos ir para allá?

—Como quieras.

—Vamos a... Vamos a darle tiempo a ver si vuelve. ¿Vienes?

—Vale, traeré el portátil y le espiaremos desde su tele.

—Merci, mon amour... —sonríe un poquito —. No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

—Ahora vengo —sonríe el albino.

—Prepararé algo de comer mientras vienes...

—¡Eso suena awesome!

—No tardes. Je t'aime...

En realidad siempre contamos con Prusia cuando no queremos tanto drama. ¡Mira como ahora hasta sonríe un poquito!

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

Britania toca la puerta del cuarto de Roma y se arregla un poco el pelo mientras el latino está... yo que sé que debe estar haciendo, planchar camisas o algo.

— _Rome_?

—¡Entraaaaa! —cantarinamente. La Británica se sonroja un poco y abre la puerta—. _Ave_ —sonríe.

— _Hello_. Ehm... ¿Qué haces?

—Planchar mis camisas.

—¡Para qué, si se arrugan puestas!

—Pero se ven mejor cuando me las pongo y así te enamoras de mi más deprisa.

—¡Yo no me enamoro de ti! ¡Ni lento ni deprisa!

—Lo haces cada vez que me ves —le guiña un ojo.

— _Nooo_! —protesta sonrojada.

—Claro que sí —se ríe acabando con esa camisa y colgándola en el armario antes de apagar la plancha.

—Quiero... ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Estoy súper ocupado y cero disponible para ti.

Britania se sonroja, haciendo reír al romano, que se acerca a ella.

—Pues... ¡Nada! Hablaré con Galia —muy digna.

—Ah, ¿sí? No creo, justo voy a salir con ella —sonrisita molesta. A la chica se le abre la boca.

— _Shite_ , pues... Le diré por qué tengo que hablar con ella y se quedará conmigo.

—¿Así que de eso va esto ahora, de ver a quién quiere más Galia?

—¡No! Va de que tú eres... Un tonto.

—Ah, _sic_? —se acerca más a ella, sonriendo.

—Sí, uno completamente tonto y no me interesa hablar contigo —se cruza de brazos y le saca la lengua.

—¿Entonces a qué has venido?

—A hablar contigo cuando pensé que eras menos tonto. Tenía que contarte algo importante pero ahora no te cuento nada.

—¡Oooooh! ¡Andaaaaa, no seas fea!

—Has dicho que estás muy ocupado, ¿no?

—Seguro que a Galia no le importará que vengas con nosotros —la abraza de la cintura.

—No sé si Galia quiera hablar contigo de esto... —le mira a los ojos bastante seria.

—¿Por qué no?

—E-Es que... Ufff, quería estar cenando o algo mientras habláramos de esto. Quería hablar de cuando me... De... De cuando me fui.

—Vale, vale, vamos a cenar. No he quedado realmente con _Galiae_.

—Aunque igual y sí debería venir...

—¿Por?

—Quiero hablar contigo de qué tan posible es que nuestros hijos se maten entre sí de... Amor.

—¿Eh? —deja de sonreír de repente.

— _Yes. I know_ que no es un bonito tema, pero tú sabes de eso —aparta la mirada. Roma se humedece los labios y asiente.

—¿Quieres salir entonces?

—Igual y podríamos hablar aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que será mejor.

—¿Crees que Galia... debería venir?

— _Non_ , tal vez _non_.

—¿Por?

—Porque es un tema difícil y si ella viene, sólo hablaremos ella y yo.

—¿Cómo que sólo ella y tú, por qué vas a ignorarme? —levanta las cejas sorprendida.

—No voy a ignorarte, pero te va a dar vergüenza y no vas a hablar. Te conozco.

—Vale, hablemos tú y yo... —aprieta los ojos.

—Por eso voy a buscar algo de comer y luego nos meteremos en la cama con las luces apagadas para que no me veas mientras hablas.

Britania asiente conforme con ese asunto, de hecho se va directo a la cama de Roma.

— _Thank you_ —susurra.

Roma suspira y se va a la cocina a por vino y cerveza y frutas y queso y panecillos, en una bandeja. Cuando llega, cierra la puerta y se mete dentro de la cama.

Britania está hecha bolita en su cama... Hemos de decir que está casi desnuda. Pero eso es un extra.

Oh... Roma no. Pero está oscuro, así que...

¡Shhh! No le digan que no.

Pues es que no.

Bueno, pues ya lo estará. Es decir, es que su pijama está en su cuarto con Inglaterra. Bueno, es igual, ya la molestaran por ello, tapada hasta la cabeza, eso sí.

—Aquí está la cena. No lo llenes todo de miguitas.

—¿Qué es? No te veo siquiera... ¡Oh! Esto es vino.

—Espera, entonces es para mí, esta es la cerveza —le cambia la botella. La pelirroja sonríe un poco.

—Qué tonto eres —toma la cerveza y se sienta un poco en la cama, cubriéndose

El moreno se ríe y se acerca a ella intentado darle un beso en los labios pero no la encuentra. Britania se esconde para que no la encuentre, claramente... Y se ríe. Y seguro termina por tirar algo a las sabanas y dejar todo lleno de moronas.

—¡Ven aquí, brujaaaa!

—¡Nooooo!

—Veeeeen —gatea por encima de la cama tirando él también algo con el pie.

—¡No voy a irrrr! —le pica algo... Y debe ser el culo con la mala suerte que tiene.

—¡Aaah! ¡Te encontreeé! —salta sobre ella abrazándola.

— _Nooooo_! _Stoooop_!

El latino se ríe y no la suelta.

—Sueltameeeee —es que se muere de risa. Dios mío cuánto le gustas. Lo bueno es que Roma aun no nota que está medio desnuda porque ella está bajo la colcha y él encima —. ¡Deja de hacer tonteras que quiero hablar contigo y si hacemos eso te quedas dormido!

—¡Sólo un besooo!

—Noooo!

Y ahí va a dárselo igual. La perdimos entonces, momentáneamente. De hecho sospecho que harán ESO... Es que Roma necesita saber que le quiere antes de hablar de algo tan serio.

Te quiere MUCHÍSIMO.

Por eso, en principio con el beso había suficiente pero no va a ser él quien diga que no a ESO. El problema es que el diseño masculino está hecho para dormir después de eso. Así que Roma... De ti depende que hablen de ello o no.

Vale, vale, sólo un beso. Además considera que van a necesitar... lo otro mucho más luego.

Mejor, gracias. Britania le besa de vuelta pero eventualmente, cuando él se separa, le hace un cariño tosco en el pecho. Él sonríe porque aun tosco, sabe lo que significa.

—Cuéntame todo...

—¿Todo de qué?

—Como fue cuando lo hiciste... ¿Sabías qué hacías?

—¿Contigo? —se humedece los labios—. _Sic_.

Britania suelta el aire y aprieta los ojos.

—Es decir, me mataste a sabiendas de que iba a morirme...

— _Sic_.

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo que más me enoja de eso es... que hayas hecho lo mismo con Galia. Con lo mucho que la busqué y la extrañé —susurra.

Roma suspira y deja caer la cabeza porque además, él lo supo tooodo el tiempo. Britania se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—E-Es que no... Mmmm... Sólo... Por ejemplo Galia. Ella te quería a ti pero, ¿tú no la querías de vuelta lo bastante?

Él niega con la cabeza, escondido en su cuello.

—¿No? ¿No la querías?

El moreno niega otra vez. Britania se separa un poco sin saber si está entendiendo bien.

—¿No me querías?

— _Non_ , claro que te quería, te quería muchísimo.

—¿Y tú te hubieras podido morir igual que me morí yo?

—Non.

—No entiendo.

— _Non_ , yo no podría haber muerto porque yo tenía algo que tú no.

—Como me hables de tu verga... —fulminación.

— _Noooon_ —se ríe.

—No entiendo nada... ¡Y no me explicas!

—En realidad me refiero al miedo. Yo tenía miedo de morirme.

—¿Y tener miedo de morirte hacía que no... Te murieras?

—Hacía que nunca me dejara enamorar suficiente como para morir.

Britania se sonroja pero la oscuridad ayuda bastante en realidad.

—Pero tú sabías que... Galia... Se estaba enamorando más y más y que eventualmente... Iba a morirse.

— _Sic_.

— _Rome_... Es que eso implica que enamorarse mucho es un peligro.

—En realidad... un poco sí.

La chica le mira con cara de circunstancias y suspira.

—Creo que nuestros hijos están en peligro... —suelta.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo es que tú eres el primero en fomentar estas tonterías entonces? _England_ y _France_... Incluso tus niños idiotas, _Spain_ y el italian.

—Noooo, pero... ¡no, no! Ellos no van a morirse.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es más difícil que sólo eso. Enamoraros era lo que yo hacía, pero yo tenía todo un imperio detrás haciendo cosas también.

—¿Entonces no bastaba con enamorarse mucho?

— _Non_.

—Necesitabas todo esto que implica que la gente... Quisiera ser tuya y que tu _stupid empire_ pretendiera conquistarnos... _Right_? Es decir, si ellos no tienen eso no importa que tanto se enamoren...

— _Sic_ , más o menos.

—Hmmm...

— _Quid_?

—No lo sé. No sé si... No sé si es verdad eso, no sé si sí pudieran morirse. Creo que sí. A pesar de que tú digas que necesita uno un imperio detrás. Todos ellos tienen una especie de imperio.

—Pero no quieren conquistarse.

—¿Y eso hace la diferencia? ¿Cómo sabes que _France_ no va a enamorarse tanto de _England_ que un día va a desaparecer?

—Porque me daré cuenta antes de que ocurra y advertiré a mi hijo —frunce un poco el ceño. La pelirroja se revuelve un poco.

—Mmm... Quizás deberíamos solamente separarles un poco porque yo sí creo que es posible que estén... demasiado enamorados.

—Oh, no creo que eso funcione, al menos con _Franciae_.

—Entonces quizás _England_ debería romperle el corazón.

— _Quid_?

—¡Es que quizás sí están en peligro! Quizás también _Cymru_ esté en peligro... y tus dos hijos.

—Mira... ya sé que lo pasaste muy bien cuando Veneciano estuvo aquí pero no puedes romperles el corazón a todos mis hijos sólo para que vengan aquí y acostarte con ellos.

— _What_? _No_! Ugh! —golpe en algun sitio —. _Rome_! ¡Qué estoy hablando en serio! ¿Qué pasa si _England_ desaparece un día?

—Que tú serías reina y no esa mujer que no te cae bien —bromea y recibe otro golpe.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio y tú eres un idiota por no oírme! —protesta aunque sonríe. Él se ríe también —. En serio creo que están muy enamorados, lo bastante como para que sea peligroso.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Da igual por qué lo creo, _Rome_ , sólo créeme en lo que te digo.

—Es que... nooo, no va a pasar —en plan "naaah". Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es que cuando ocurrió yo sabía que podría pasar algo así, que estaba... Ehm... Bueno, es igual... Sólo creo que si existe la más pequeña posibilidad de que ocurra hay que evitarlo. Así que, _England_ debería... Hacer algo.

—¿Lo sabías? —levanta las cejas el romano. La chica se revuelve con la pregunta—, ¿Cómo?

—Yo... sabía que te estaba dando demasiado... que estaba recargándome demasiado en ti...

—¿Y?

—Y solo pensé que podría dejarme llevar y al fin que fueras tú y yo ser para ti... lo mismo. No pensé que desaparecer fuera el resultado... Pero, ¿sabes? Pensé que era normal... que así era como debía sentirme con alguien. Así y sólo así, como si ese idiota lugar fuera mi lugar en el mundo. Ser tú... bueno, t-tú... ¡esta conversación es idiota!

—P-Pero... ¡pero lo era!

—¡Claro que no! Me MORÍ por hacer eso, ¿explícame cómo podía serlo? Y en mi caso era tu intención... ¿pero qué pasa si _England_ cree que ese es su lugar en el mundo también y... termina uno muerto? ¿O los dos?

—¡Porque yo no debí matarte!

—Ya, ya... Por eso sigo aquí. ¡Pero es imposible no tener cierto temor!

—No, es que... —la abraza, lloriqueando. La británica le abraza un poquito también.

—No mío... I _... I trust you_ —susurra —, pero si ellos se mueren haciendo lo mismo...

—No se van a morir, yo no debí hacerlo.

—Pero no podías controlarlo... ¿O sí? ¿Qué hace que ellos no y tú sí?

— _Sic_ , si podía por eso yo no me moría.

—Pero es que no entiendo... —susurra y, Roma, no la odies pero vas a tener que explicárselo mejor. Con peras y manzanas.

— _Britaniae_ , tiene que ver con más cosas, en serio, enamoraros era lo que yo hacía, pero mi ejército, mis hombres... cortaban cabezas de quienes se resistían más entre los ciudadanos, enseñaban cosas y mejoraban las ciudades, vendían el ser patricio del imperio como pertenecer a una élite hasta que todo el mundo deseaba ser romano.

Britania cierra los ojos y le aprieta un poco contra ella.

—Debí pelear contigo como Germania.

—No, yo no debí... yo no quería hacerlo... —lloriquea.

—Al final es igual, mis hijos están aquí y hoy... nosotros también.

—¿Y me quieres un poquito, verdad?

—No, no te quiero un poquito.

Es que el SOLLOZO.

—No seas tonto —le aprieta un poco más y levanta la mano tocándole la nuca—. Venga, no llores sólo porque te digo que no te quiero... un poquito.

—¿Me quieres mucho?

— _Shut up_... —se le esconde un poco en el cuello.

—Yo también te quiero mucho.

— _I know... I don't know why I know, but I do..._

—Porque lo hago y lo sientes —trata de mirarla, con los ojos más acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

—Lo que no sé... es si me quieres tanto... porque yo sé que ahora mismo podrías matarme otra vez, pero no creo que yo pudiera matarte a ti…

—No, no podría matarte otra vez.

—Eres tontísimo... —protesta porque ella se refiere a que aún ahora se siente igual que se sentía antes... y Roma es tontísimo por no entenderla.

—¡Es que si te mueres me muero!

—No creo... ya me morí una vez y no pasó nada contigo —susurra pensando que si él se muere, SÍ que ella se moriría.

—Pero ahora es distinto…

—Ahora no puedes matarme... Supongo que porque no tengo tierras, ni tú tampoco —así que puedo quererte en paz todo lo que quiera... Ehm... Secretamente.

—Ahora NO QUIERO matarte.

—Menos mal —sonríe un poco poniéndole torpemente las manos en las mejillas, cambiando radicalmente el tema a otro que de verdad le preocupa—. _Rome_... ¿No vas a...?

—¿A qué?

—A... —se humedece los labios y traga saliva, pero es el momento de preguntarle esto que le tiene preocupada desde hace tiempo—, a... ¿quedarte solo con Germania...?

Roma suspira y deja caer la cabeza otra vez.

—Él quisiera eso.

—Ya lo sé, y... —se muerde el labio—. ¿Lo has pensado?

— _Sic_ —sonríe tristemente, sabiendo lo que causará en ella esa respuesta. La pelirroja traga saliva y tiembla un poco.

— _B-But_ …

—¿Ajá?

Ella traga saliva otra vez y suelta un sollocito.

— _B-But what about... Me_? —caso que sólo Austria puede oírla con lo bajó del volumen que dice eso.

—No llores, lo he pensado, pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión —intenta reconfortarla, pero ella suelta otro sollozo igual—. Y es que tú... tú... hasta él lo sabe y te quiere tanto que sabe que no podemos dejarte.

—No me importa que estés con él y le quieras más que a mí, _but_... —es que lloriquea más haciéndose un poco bolita contra él.

—No le quiero más que a ti, le quiero diferente.

—No me importa, de verdad... —solloza un poco más—. A él también le quiero un poquito... —aunque se siente un poco mejor con eso que le ha dicho de que incluso Germania lo sabe.

—Es muy bonito todo esto como para echarlo a perder, él al final es consciente de ello también, pero se siente mejor al echarme la culpa.

Germania refunfuña

—Es que si además Galia se casa... —se limpia los ojos—, y se va...

— _Quid_?

—Es que no sé qué voy a hacer sin Galia y sin ti y sin Germania... —se sorbe los mocos.

—Pero si nadie se va, nadie deja de quererte, de verdad, es imposible.

—Tampoco quiero que _England_ se muera... —o sea Britania con todos sus terrores en una tarde.

—¿Pero por qué crees que va a morir?

—Le dije que no te diría... —niega con la cabeza.

—Pero...

—ES que vas a ir y vas a decirle cosas porque no eres nada discreto —se vuelve a limpiar los ojos y a sorber los mocos.

—Es que si lo necesita...

Britania se humedece los labios.

—Pero él me lo contó como una confidencia, confiando en mí... Y si bien creo que tú eres el que sabe más del tema, no quiero que crea que traicioné su confianza.

El latino suspira profundamente porque los británicos son suuuuuuper complejos. Sin embargo, ella sí que quiere contarte y que le ayudes... ya lo sabemos, que son desquiciantes.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a hacer nada?

—No hablaré con tu hijo. Lo prometo.

—Ni con el tuyo.

—Eso no puedo prometerlo, va a querer saberlo todo cuando sepa que ha hablado contigo y va a chantajearme y torturarme si no se lo digo.

—¡Pues no le digas que ha hablado conmigo!

—¡No puedo decirle eso!

—Es que si vas a contarle no puedo contarte. Tendré que ir con Galia —se mueve en la cama.

—Noooo, vale vale…

—¡Dí que lo prometes!

— _Britaniaaaaae_!

—¡Dilo o no te lo cuento!

—Es que... vale, vale, lo prometo.

Britania sonríe un poco, porque sí que se lo quiere contar.

— _England_ está muy asustado.

—¿Ajá? —Roma sonríe porque si Francia lo adivina no es su culpa.

—Es él el que cree que va a morirse... porque ha sentido cosas. Cosas intensas y fuertes con tu hijo. Cosas sobre sentir a sus ciudadanos como propios, o... que sus ciudadanos quieren más a tu hijo que a él.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué preguntas así?

—Porque eso sí es preocupante.

Britania traga saliva y le da un golpe.

—¡Si llevo todo el rato diciéndote que es muy serio y hay que hacer algo! Mandé a _England_ a que se acostara con Iberia.

—¿Con Iberia?

— _Yes_! A ver si así se le quita lo idiota por tu niño. ¿Ves? ¿VES? _Bloody hell_! ¡Y llevas todo el rato diciéndome que no van a matarse!

—Pero si ella... no... ¡Son incompatibles!

—Da lo mismo que sean incompatibles... ¡que vaya y se acueste con ella, da lo mismo! ¡Luego que se acueste con alguien más con quien sí sea compatible!

— _Britaniae_... por mucho que a ti te guste _Hispaniae_ no va así —tsk tsk.

—¡No me gusta _Spain_! —chillido culpable. El chico pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es quien hará que no mueras.

—No va a hacer... _bloody hell_! _Shut up_! Podemos volver con _England, thank you_? Quizás pueda acostarse también con Helena y con... Galia. Me es igual. De hecho no estaría mal que _Cymru_ y Galia quizás lo dejaran también.

— _Non_ , es en serio... tener otra persona que te gusta, en realidad hace que... no todo tu corazón me pertenezca, por decirlo de algún modo.

Britania aprieta los ojos aún sonrojada con eso, porque NO va a admitir que le gusta España.

—Pues me gusta... alguien más. No me gusta tu hijo idiota —protesta—. Y entonces hay que conseguir que a mi hijo le guste alguien más.

—Mi niño Romanito, por ejemplo...

—¿Que le guste tu niño Romano? —todos acabamos de hacer " _dafaq_ ".

—Claro, así _Hispaniae_ , despechado, vendrá aquí a acostarse con todos...

—Oh... —la británica levanta las cejas con la idea.

—¡No hagas "Oh" con ese cinismo!

— _Shut up_! Es decir... o sea no es que quiera realmente... ugh! ¡Es que deja de hablar de mí!

Es que está muerto de risa ahora. Hasta se ahoga con algo que estaba comiendo. Le toca una patadita.

—¡Que estamos hablando de algo graveeee! ¡¿Por qué no te importa que se mueran?! —ya, claro, tú tan preocupada pensando en España...

—Porque no se van a morir...—le pone algo en la boca.

—Phehfgh gh g... —protesta casi ahogándose. Roma se ríe y después de que la chica mastique y trague… recibe otro golpe —. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Si es muy grave!

—Qué dramática —la pica.

—¡Tú lo dijiste!

—Pero acabo de recordar que tu niño tiene esa... cosa rara con América.

—¿Qué cosa rara con _America_? ¿Eso hace que... no se muera? ¿Y el tuyo?

—El mío no se muere, ya te lo digo yo.

—¿Por qué? —frunce el ceño.

—Porque yo le protejo.

—¿Y esa tontería qué? Cómo vas a protegerle para que no se muera de querer a mi niño.

—Porque me lo cuenta todo. De hecho, tu hijo está mucho más en peligro.

—Voy a decirle que vaya a acostarse con América entonces —abuela del niño tiene que ser.

—¡Nooooo!

—Me estás diciendo que está más en peligro. Pues vale, le diré eso... Que está en peligro real, que deje a tu hijo en serio y vaya a por el muchacho.

—No va a querer, sólo tiene que relajarse e ir más a menudo con sus hermanos.

—¿Y sus hermanos qué? ¡ _Rome_ , no estás ayudándome en nada! ¡Está en peligro de MORIR!

—Sus hermanos siempre te devuelven a ti completamente desenamorada.

Britania vuelve a sonrojarse un poco.

—¡Eso es porque eres un tonto y ellos me lo recuerdan!

—¿Y no puede ser lo mismo para él?

—No creo que sus hermanos le recuerden eso... no odian a _France_.

—Pero seguro están encantados de saberlo.

—¿De saber qué?

—Que cree que se muere.

—Uhhh... van a comérselo vivo si se enteran...

—¿Ves? Qué mejor manera de desenamorarlo y no hace falta hacerle daño a _Franciae_. Invítalos a venir o... llévatelo a él ahí.

Britania levanta las cejas pensando que, si le molestan con ello y se burlan, quizás él mismo se controle un poco.

—Puede que entienda un poco tu punto... —concede—. Va a odiarme, pero... puede incluso ser divertido.

Roma sonríe y la pelirroja suspira un poco más tranquila.

E Inglaterra se revuelve en la cama de su madre. A nadie le sorprende. Malévolo, malévolo plan.

Ajem... y Britania decide que vale, que ahora que tenemos plan... que... ejem.

—Y ahora que ya tenemos plan... ¿qué? —pregunta el romano.

—Ehm... Me voy a dormir... —responde la chica sumiéndose en la cama y tapándose hasta la nariz.

—Yo también —quita la bandeja de la cama.

— _What_? —protesta.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

— _Nothing, nothing... bloody hell_ —sigue protestando muy enfadada.

—Estás... protestando —se acerca a ella.

—No, no estoy protestando... está bien, duérmete... yo haré cositas con Germania cuando venga.

—Ah, ¿así que quieres hacer cositas? —se acerca más y le roza el brazo con un dedo.

—¡No! ¡No quiero hacer nada! —pega un salto con el roce.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—No quiero hacer cositas, quiero hacer cositas como... darte un golpe.

—Una cachetada asíiii en el culooo —canturrea el latino.

—¡No me toques el culooo! —chilla pensando que se refiere... yo que sé, a que ella le dé una cachetadita en el culo.

—Sólo un poco, así medio suave...

—¡No! ¡No me toques! Yo voy a dormir aquí sólo porque... Puedo. Eso es.

—Yo no puedo dormiiiir.

—¡Sí puedes! —le empuja un poquito.

—No, necesito ayuda —la abraza de la cintura y la atrae contra sí por debajo de las cobijas.

—Ugh! Noooo! —se cubre los pechos.

—Uuuy, pero mira quien quería esto desde hace ratoooo —le acaricia los muslos a ver si lleva bragas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú seguro estas así igual!

— _Non_ —la acerca contra sí para que lo sienta.

—Ughhh! ¡¿Siempre eres un _bloody_ guarro y hoy no?!

—Hoy hablaba contigo de amor.

—¡Qué ibas a hablar de amor!

—Y de cómo todavía podíamos morir —aun así la acaricia de arriba abajo.

—No me... _Romeeee_! —es que le da vergüeeeeeenzaaaaa.

—Y matarnos el uno al otro de amor —sube un poco sobre ella y gira para estar cara a cara.

—Ningún... Ugh! Te odio —protesta aunque mira como ahora deja de intentar quitarlo...

—A lo mejor puedas matarme esta misma noche entonces...

—Ojalá pudiera matarte así de fácil —sonríe un poquito.

—Puedes intentarlo —la besa.

—No, no v... —se calla, abrazándole del cuello y besándole de vuelta con mucho, mucho, mucho ánimo.

Roma sonríe sin importarle demasiado lo que iba a protestar, porque el ánimo con que le besa ya se lo dice todo. Exactamente, es que vaya que tenía ganitas de esto desde hace bastante rato. Desde antes de empezar. Además le ha dicho cosas bonitas y... Es que se lo come.

Ehm... bueno, Britania, deseo concedido.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Francia sonríe y se va a abrir la puerta a Prusia.

Y quiero decir que Prusia no está solo ahí... Ha llegado al mismo tiempo que Gales. El británico en realidad no podría estar menos nervioso... Y de hecho no sabe si alegrarse o no de haber llegado a la vez que alguien más. Prusia que además viene cargado con una mochilota.

—Ehm... _Hello_ —murmura Gales reconociéndole.

—Tuuuu... me suenas.

— _Wales_ —Gales hace un poco los ojos en blanco pero no se nota demasiado.

—¡Ah! Ya sé quién eres. ¿Qué tal tus hermanos?

—Ehm... Bien. Supongo.

— _Ja_? Hace tiempo que no sé de ellos.

—Me sorprende bastante que sepas de ellos. Si sabes quienes son mis hermanos, ¿verdad?

— _Ja, ja_ , claro, uno me compra porno y el otro está con _Belgien_... ¿no?

—Ehm... Vaya. Vaya, un orgullo eso de un hermano que compra porno. Debe ser _Eire. Ireland_. El otro sí, es el futuro padre de los hijos de _Belgium_.

—Ah, _ja_... es que _West_ habla bastante de él, se ve que le llama a menudo al _Reichstag_ para preguntar por su amante, de hecho me pidió que hablara con vosotros para dejaros claro que no es amante de nadie y que no entiende porque tu hermano insiste con ello —los alemanes y su falta absoluta de sentido del humor. Gales le mira... Y sonríe de lado.

—Pues mira que Alba no es para nada celoso.

—Pues no parece...

—Debe sentir su relación en peligro de alguna manera —se mesa la barbilla y mira la puerta aun sonriendo—, ¿si tocaste el timbre?

—Pues no debería, en serio mi hermano está con _Italien_ y no está interesado en ella —toca el timbre otra vez.

—Te creo, te creo... —es que aunque no tenga ni idea de qué trata el tema ya le hace cierta gracia que se lo tengan que aclarar así.

—¡Voooooy, vooooy! —grita Francia desde dentro, abre la puerta de golpe y cuando se le va a echar a Prusia a los brazos nota a el británico y parpadea—. Ehhh... _Allò, mon cheri_.

— _Heil_! —tan feliz el alemán. Gales se sonroja a la vez y carraspea.

— _France_ —gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Prusia abraza un poco a Francia y se mete a la casa como si viviera ahí. El latino le deja aunque no le responde de la manera más efusiva. Gales levanta una ceja al verle entrar y se dispone a entrar tras él cuando Francia le captura para darle un par de besos.

Gales se teeeensa, pero recibe sus dos besos valientemente y sin protestar demasiado, casi como si fuera el peaje para entrar.

—Me alegro mucho de verles a ambos... Sólo _Galles_ , he de advertirte que tu querido hermano no está.

Prusia ya se ha servido una cerveza y está montando el ordenador en la tele. El galés mira al albino sorprendido porque ni él se mueve en casa del inglés con esa naturalidad pensando, algo atónito, que esto confirma del todo que esta es ahora casa de Francia e Inglaterra.

—Ahh... Ya, ya lo sé. De hecho en parte a eso he venido... —se acerca a Prusia en la sala. Él no le hace mucho caso trasteando con los cables.

Francia, que se lo temía, traga saliva y se suelta el pelo que tenía amarrado para cocinar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el sajón.

—Preparé comida... ¿Te quedas a comer? —pregunta al británico, sonriendo.

—Ehm... No, en realidad... —Gales vacila un poco más y se sonroja de nuevo sentándose en la sala.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! —celebra Prusia. Francia mira a Gales intensamente, escrutándole y notando su incomodidad.

—E-En realidad he venido a... —Gales carraspea otra vez.

—¿Ajá? —Francia frunce un poco el ceño poniéndole una mano en la pierna a Prusia, que le mira de reojo.

Gales levanta la nariz y se pone lo más estirado posible.

—He venido a comunicarte que es necesario que te retires de esta casa.

Prusia levanta las cejas y mira a Francia de reojo. El latino le aprieta un poquito la pierna al albino.

—Mmm... —atina a responder casi como si Gales tuviera una frase más larga que decir. El británico vacila con esto.

—Ehh... N-No tiene que ser en este momento, puedes comer...

—Oh... Mira qué amable —Francia hace un poco los ojos en blanco con esto, desviando la mirada. Inglaterra, su Inglaterra... Había mandado a su hermano a echarle de su casa. Y de todos sus hermanos había decidido mandar al que le guardaba más rencor y que seguramente estaría más feliz de ver cómo se desmoronaba. Al primero que sacaría la conclusión de que se estaba acostando con alguien más.

—Anda, ¿y eso por qué? —pregunta Prusia.

—Su valiente hermano pequeño le ha mandado a hacer un recado, _non_? Un recado de esos tan placenteros que asumo no te has podido negar... —interrumpe Francia cualquier posible intento de respuesta de Gales.

—¡Qué cabrón! ¿Y qué es lo que le pasa ahora? ¿Tú lo sabes?

Francia se cruza de brazos y aprieta los labios mirando a Gales con intención de hacerlo con plena dureza... Sólo consiguiendo poner ojitos bastante tristes. Gales mira a Prusia y luego a Francia y aprieta un poco los ojos con esa mirada que además se parece demasiado a la mirada triste de Galia.

Prusia mira a Gales aun esperando una respuesta.

—Ehm... Sinceramente no lo sé. Sólo me pidió esto —murmura Gales algo incómodo.

—Entonces no seas mamón, ve por una cerveza y siéntate con nosotros que vamos a descubrirlo —pim pam, Prusia se vuelve a los cables.

—Y por supuesto, si se trata de esto se hace ipso facto, sin siquiera pre... —Francia se calla levantando las cejas y mirando a Prusia con esa solución.

El alemán le sonríe y prende la tele, luego abre el ordenador sentado en el suelo. Gales vacila un poco y... Mira a Francia de reojo. Carraspea un poco y valora que, si se quiere casar con su madre, no es mala idea no estar tan directamente en la línea de fuego de su furia así que... Se levanta.

— _Was_? ¿O quieres que lo eche? —pregunta Prusia a Francia—. Es un media mierda, seguro le puedo.

Gales levanta las cejas con eso.

— _Non, Non_... Anda, ve por tu cerveza —Francia hace un gesto con la mano a Gales, sonriéndole a Prusia con eso.

—Vale... dame unos minutos, sintonizo la cámara correcta y... —Prusia le da un botón y aparece Inglaterra en pantalla, que está sentado en el borde de la cama de su madre, habiendo acabado de despertar.

Gales, que ya estaba en la puerta hacia la cocina, levanta las cejas y se queda ahí... Detenido en medio mirándoles. Francia se le echa encima a Prusia y le abraza porque Inglaterra está ahí, en la pantalla, al borde de la cama acabado de despertar viéndose lindo y abrazable y... Le ha mandado echar de su casa.

—¡Ah! ¡Funciona! —Prusia sonríe dejando de lado el ordenador y abrazando a Francia.

Inglaterra en la pantalla bosteza, se frota un ojo y busca su teléfono mirando en la pantalla. Hay llamadas y mensajitos de Francia en su teléfono, claro. Eso es justo lo que revisa y se deja caer de lado en la cama, sintiéndose tan culpable.

—¿Y si le llamo? —susurra Francia a Prusia ya con los ojos todos lagrimosos otra vez.

—No lo sé —le mira de reojo.

—No entiendo por qué nos pasa esto —rebusca por ahí su teléfono y lo mira—. No parece enfadado, de hecho...

—Quién sabe...

Ahí pica el botón de llamar e Inglaterra pega un salto que se le cae el teléfono del susto. Francia sonríe un poquito porque... Es que sigue pareciéndole muy mono. Se limpia los ojos y espera.

El inglés se acerca a ver quién es, aprieta los ojos sin tocar el teléfono del suelo y se mete corriendo a la cama tapándose hasta las orejas otra vez. Francia suspira y cuelga. Inglaterra parpadea dentro de la cama y se destapa la cabeza mirando el teléfono.

Francia se muerde el labio al ver esa reacción y vacila. Si le habla de nuevo no está seguro de que no sea demasiado obvio que le está viendo. Pero llamarle y verle reaccionar a que le ha colgado es casi como hacerle un cariño.

"Te extraño", le manda en un mensajito.

—¡No me llames! —le grita Inglaterra al teléfono—. No voy a contestar, así que no me llames —susurra y solloza un poco dejándolo ahí en el suelo y volviendo a esconderse en la cama.

El francés solloza con esto también y por supuesto que lo que hace es... llamarle. Inglaterra patalea dentro de la cama pero no se levanta a por el teléfono. El galo vueeelve a acurrucarse en Prusia y Gales hace un poquito los ojos en blanco y se va al fin a la cocina... pensando.

—Es que no sé qué hacer. ¡Mírale! —protesta Francia—. ¿Por qué no me explica? Sólo se larga y... y... ¡No sé qué está mal!

—No lo sé... —responde Prusia sinceramente.

—¿Qué harías tú si fuera _Hongríe_?

—Tal vez... ¿ir ahí?

—Para que se vaya a otro sitio en cuanto me vea...

—Ehm... no lo sé, ¿y si hablas a tu madre y le pides que hable con él?

De repente, Inglaterra se levanta y se va al baño.

—De hecho... —Gales les interrumpe. Francia le ignora un poco mirando a Inglaterra y luego a Prusia.

—¿Tienes del baño? —pregunta cínicamente el latino.

—Ahm... espera... —toma el ordenador y busca sintonizando la del baño, por supuesto.

Gales abre un poco la boca en sorpresa y luego en horror.

—¿De verdad tenemos que ver a _England_ ir al baño?

Efectivamente, Inglaterra está meando.

—Ugh... ¡¿en serio?! —protesta Gales apretando los ojos—. Podríamos... no sé... ¿tienen cámaras de estas en toda la casa o sólo intentan espiar terroríficamente a mi hermano?

—Están en toda la casa —responde Prusia—. ¿Cómo crees que se graba el porno?

—Cielos... ehm... —se revuelve porque por un lado le da mucha curiosidad pero por otro le da un terror inmenso saber con quién demonios duerme Galia cuando él no está... (y esto es una PÉSIMA IDEA hoy)—, podríamos ver a Galia por ejemplo, en lo que _England_ hace sus necesidades básicas...

—¿Vemos a Galia? —pregunta Prusia a Francia mientras Inglaterra empieza a desnudarse para meterse a la ducha.

—Pero... —protesta Francia y mira a Gales de reojo—. ¿Seguro que quieres verla?

Gales odia a Francia por un segundo, revolviéndose. Y es que... a menos que Galia le haya echado, Germania se ha ido a dormir con ella cuando vio que en su cuarto estaba Roma con Britania.

—A mí me da igual —se encoge de hombros Prusia—. Tú mandas...

—Pónsela... diez segundos y ya.

Gales se revuelve un poco en el sillón, echándose al frente y tragando saliva, rezando para que pongan el cuarto de Galia y… esté sola. Prusia pone el cuarto de Galia... y ahí están las dos melenas rubias. El británico mira la pantalla y le toma sólo un par de segundos notar lo que es absolutamente evidente.

—Oh... —susurra. Y no podría decir que no se lo esperaba. De hecho era justamente lo que se temía. Pero... PERO... Era quizás mucho mejor no verlo.

—¡Anda! ¡Mira mi padre qué bien se lo monta! —además es que están despiertos porque Germania siempre se despierta súper pronto y la despierta a ella que lucha para que se quede ahí acurrucado y no se marche.

Y Galia lo consigue porque, ¿qué no consigue Galia en general? Pero seguramente Germania le busca algún besito para el horror de Gales.

—Oh, _yes_... cualquiera diría que Galia no tiene pareja estable ni nada... —comenta Gales intentando no mirar y mirando cada detalle posible.

Bueno, un besito porqué no... Diría la gala.

—Yo no estoy seguro que ella sea capaz —valora el alemán.

—No seas duro con ella, no está haciendo nada —defiende Francia a su madre.

—En realidad yo empiezo a pensar lo mismo —murmura Gales para Prusia y no le queda más que fulminar completamente a Francia.

Prusia se encoge de hombros.

—No exageres, _Galles_ , de verdad... _maman_ te quiere mucho —asegura Francia mirándole de reojo.

—Regresa a ver a _England_ mear, es más interesante —asegura Gales con la cara roja, roja, a saber si de vergüenza, rabia o lo que sea.

El alemán mira a Francia de reojo porque él manda.

—De verdad, mírala un poco... es muy inocente, sólo está durmiendo como podría dormir con tu madre —insiste Francia asintiendo igualmente a Prusia para que cambie a Inglaterra.

—A ella también le da besos —asegura Prusia.

—Oh, un comentario sumamente tranquilizador —protesta Gales pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

El caso es que cuando cambia a Inglaterra otra vez... se está dando amor en la ducha. Aunque no se ve. Francia se olvida completamente del caso Gales, acercándose a la tele un poco a ver si así puede ver algo. Lo que sea.

Pero no. Desgraciada cortina.

—Tienes que posicionar mejor estas cámaras _Prusse_ , no ve...—Francia se calla con sólo oír un gemidito.

—Ah, espera, pongo la de dentro de la bañera... —y ahí va.

Francia le da unas palmaditas a Prusia en la pierna y se hace más adelante al VER... bueno... lo que ha oído en realidad. Y ese es justo el problema de estar con Francia y tener el necesario matutino.

—Ah... tengo que decirle a _Ungarn_ que vea esto —suelta Prusia buscando su teléfono.

Francia se ríe un poquito, medio nervioso. E Inglaterra sigue a lo suyo en silencio, ojos cerrados y cabeza echada hacia atrás, sólo haciendo gemiditos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

El galo se pregunta por un momento si está pensando en él... no puede estar pensando en nadie más, ¡con lo bien que estaban! Sí lo está, pero no lo dice al menos por ahora.

—Justo lo que quería ver ahora... a _my stupid little brother_ tocándose a sí mismo —protesta Gales terminándose su cerveza y levantándose.

—¡Ah! Míraloooo... ¡es que es tan mono! —Francia sonríe aunque sabe que se MUERE como se entere que lo estaban espiando. Prusia le mira inclinando la cabeza porque mono-mono... bueh—. Dime si la curvatura de su... —empieza Francia.

— _France, MY GOD_! —protesta Gales justo a tiempo.

—Vale, vale... pero es que es monísimoooo... quizás tenga que pedirles que salgan como siga haciendo esto —bromea el galo, riendo.

E Inglaterra suelta un buen gemido porque está a punto de acabar. Francia se echa al frente concentrado en mirarle y ver qué dice... que no diga América, que no diga América...

—Anda, ¿ahora eres vergonzoso? —se burla el albino.

— _Non_ , pero _Galles_ podría incomodarse. ¡Pero mira cómo me pone! —Francia toma la mano de Prusia para que sienta... Prusia se ríe nervioso sin moverse demasiado.

— _Bloody hell_... —protesta Gales mirándoles.

Francia se ríe un poco aun mirando a Inglaterra y ahí va el gemido final.

—¿Quieres sentir tú también, _Galles_? Si _Angleterre_ dice otro nombre que no sea el mío te juro que... —se calla un poco para escucharle.

El inglés sigue un poco más hasta acabar del todo, suspirando en calma por unos instantes.

—¡Eres imposible! —protesta Gales sonrojado, sentándose lo más lejos posible de Francia.

Francia se humedece los labios pensando que él va a hacer exactamente lo mismo ahora que vaya al baño... aunqueeee... no ha dicho su nombre.

— _I hate you_... —es lo único que susurra Inglaterra y se lleva las manos a la cara culpable otra vez.

El galo levanta las cejas y las palabras (él mismo lo describió así) se le entierran en el corazón como una flecha. Se deja caer en el sillón hacia atrás con los ojitos de corazón.

— _Git_! _git_! _git_! —Inglaterra se golpea la frente a sí mismo.

—¿Pero por qué hace eso...? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es que... ¡es absurdo hacer todo eso para ir a masturbarse pensando en mí! —protesta un poco y mira a Prusia esperando una respuesta de algún tipo.

—Estaba aterrorizado —suelta Gales.

—No lo sé, ¿seguro que no está enfadado? —pregunta el sajón.

—¡Te juro que no! ¿Cómo que aterrorizado? —pregunta Francia girándose a Gales.

—Y yo qué voy a saber... llegó ahí en pánico pidiendo hablar con _mother_ y me mandó a mi aquí a trabajar y a echarte. Cosa que debería estar haciendo.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño y se rasca la barbilla mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Pero pánico a qué? —le mira el albino, interrogante.

—No lo sé... no es como que podamos estar más que casados —Francia mueve la mano enseñando el anillo... en un movimiento ridículamente parecido a como Austria le enseña el anillo a Suiza, pero nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Inglaterra se odia a sí mismo unos instantes más y luego se pone de pie empezando a ducharse.

—Creo que voy a hablarle a _maman_ para que vaya a verle ahora que salga de bañarse... quizás _papa_ Germania pudiera estar por ahí también. Si no quiere hablar conmigo, vale, que hable con los demás y viéndole desde aquí sabremos qué tiene —propone Francia mirando el reloj—. ¿Ya viene _Espagne, Prusse_?

—Ah, no sé, no le he llamado aun, ¿ya estará?

—No lo sé... le llamas o le llamo —si le llama él va a hacer tres horas de drama al teléfono.

— _Nein, nein_ , llama a tu madre.

—Vaaaale, vale. ¿Algo que quieras que le diga, _Galles_? —pregunta Francia un poco malévolamente.

Gales le fulmina y se acaba su vasito de whiskey... porque sí, se ha ido a servir hace rato.

—No te enfadeeeeees —pide Francia cerrándole un ojo y marcando a su madre.

* * *

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Agua! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Galia aun está con Germania pero igual busca su teléfono y contesta en la cama.

— _Maman... bonjour_ —saluda Francia con un poco de voz de drama porque es su maaaadre...

Y sólo con eso, nadie nunca sabrá cómo, ella se incorpora en la cama de golpe.

— _Ou est l'Angleterre_?

Francia, por alguna razón, es el menos sorprendido con que su madre le LEA de esa forma. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y se siente mejor desde YA.

—En el baño de _maman_... se está vistiendo. No sé qué le pasa... ha mandado a _Galles_ aquí, te manda saludos.

—¿Ah? Voy por él —decide, levantándose.

—Dile a Germania que te acompañe...

—¿Eh? Germa... ¡Germania! _Allez, allez_! —le insta. Gales rechina un poco los dientes con ese concepto de Germania.

— _Alé was_? —pregunta Germania igual levantándose un poco mosqueado porque... bueno, él quería conquistar a Galia hoy... como siempre.

— _Angleterre_ está aquí y _France_ quiere que hablemos con él.

—Ah... _mein sohn_ —Germania sonríe un poco con eso—. ¿De qué?

— _Je t'aime, maman..._ —susurra Francia considerando que esto es una buena conversación.

—De por qué está aquí, claro —toma una bata aun con Francia al teléfono.

—¿Quiere que vayas allá a preguntarle eso? Pude haber ido yo y tú quedarte en la cama... de hecho debe haber venido a ver a su madre.

— _Allez, allez_ —insiste poniéndose la bata y entrando al cuarto y al baño de Britania dándole un infarto a Inglaterra que acaba envuelto en la cortina y resbalando al suelo de la bañera.

Francia hace un gesto para que todos miren la pantalla. Germania creo que va en calzoncillos y camiseta detrás de Galia.

— _Angleterre_! —chilla ella y lo abraza. Germania levanta las cejas al verles ahí en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho? —pregunta. Hola Inglaterra, bienvenido a la casa en la que la intimidad NO EXISTE.

—Waaaaaaaaah!

—Oh, ¿estás bien? Galia déjame lo saco de ahí para ver bien... puede venir _Schweiz_ a revisarlo si le pasó algo grave.

— _Wait_! _Wait_! _WAIT_! —grita Inglaterra intentando que le suelten.

— _Was_? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Qué estoy desnudo! ¡Salid de aquí!

—Ah, bueno pero... ¿estás bien? —insiste el germano.

—¡No! ¡Fuera!

—Hombre, pero no le hables a Galia así —protesta un poco Germania.

—¡Pues idos!

Germania medio fulmina a Inglaterra y toma a Galia suavemente del brazo. Ella se levanta, mirándole con ojos llorosos. El sajón le pone las manos en los hombros y Galia le deja que la saque del baño.

—Es un poco duro mi muchacho.

—Está... está... no sé, no sabría decirlo. Creo que está asustado.

—¡Pues se ha caído, no me extraña! —asegura Germania.

—¿Pero por qué? —o sea Francia, quieres demasiado. Ni siquiera colgaste XD

—No lo sé, _mon chou_...

—Consigue hablar con él _maman_ , estoy seguro de que sabremos el problema... si tan sólo no se fuera corriendo cada vez.

—Lo intentaré, lo intentaré.

—Crees que... ¿crees que ya no me quiera? —susurra al teléfono.

— _Non_ , claro que te quiere, _mon amour_ —y aunque piensa que no nunca te lo va a decir.

Y Francia se queda tan feliz con lo que le dice su madre.

—Recuérdale que le quiero mucho y que le echo de menos y que estoy preocupado.

— _Oui, oui_.

—Y si tienes oportunidad dile también que como me vuelvas mandar a su tonto hermano a echarme de casa puede que me vaya de verdad y no vuelva a verme.

—¿Eh?

—Eso, que como _Galles_ vuelva a venir a echarme de su casa... Porque le ha mandado a que me eche, ¿sabes?

—Ah, ¿está ahí contigo? ¿Me lo pasas? —sonríe. Francia hace los ojos en blanco... Y se lo pasa.

—Te habla mi madre.

Gales, que decididamente no esperaba tener que hablar con ella en este momento se sonroja porque no tiene IDEA de qué decirle.

— _Allô, mon amour_...

—Hola Galia —saluda Gales con bastante más sequedad de la que acostumbra. Y nunca la llama Galia.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —nota de inmediato el cambio de humor. Gales gruñe un poco y se levanta a servirse otro whiskey—. ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

Son como las seis de la mañana además.

—Te vi dormir con Germania. Y aunque ya sé... Que lo sé... Que eso pasa... Me he enfadado.

—Pero... es que _Rome_ estaba con Britania y yo te quiero a ti...

Gales se humedece los labios.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces —y lo está —. _But_...

—No te enfades conmigo... —saca un poco el labio de abajo.

—No es que me enfade... —ya empieza a hablar más dulcemente—. Pero es que... Galia...

— _Quoi_? —levanta las cejas y el británico suspira profundamente.

—Cuando mis hermanos se ríen de esto...

—¿Se ríen de esto?

— _Of course_ , tiene mucha gracia que te acuestes con Rome y con toda la casa... Pero si ellos se ríen me da lo mismo. Pero cuando hay más gente que me dice claramente que seguramente tú no puedes tener una relación estable, a momentos me planteo si de verdad...

—Pero... ¿cómo sabes que he dormido con él? Sólo hemos dormido juntos.

—Saben todo, lo ven todo. Todo el tiempo... Si duermes con él o besas a mi madre en los labios, lo saben. Y yo... Creo que prefiero no saberlo.

—Pero... _mon amour_... —susurra y se sienta en la cama de Britania.

—Es que ya sé todo lo que me vas a decir... y te creo. En serio que te creo y lo sé y... mira, quizás sea mejor que hablemos de esto otro día.

—Pero... —se muerde el labio.

—Me quieres... y soy más importante para ti que ellos... ¿no?

— _Oui_... —susurra regañada. Gales aprieta los ojos con el tono.

—¿Te estoy presionando mucho otra vez?

— _Non_... —niega con la cabeza.

—No debí hablarte de esto estando al otro lado del continente.

—Bueno... te llamo luego, tengo que hablar con _Angleterre_.

— _I love you, my sweet_. Aunque me coman los celos a veces... —susurra.

—Lo sé, lo siento...

—Estaremos bien —asegura el británico antes de colgar.

Y el SOLLOZO que suelta ella en cuanto oye que ha colgado. Creo que Prusia tiene puesta la cámara del baño y la del cuarto a la vez mientras Inglaterra acaba de ducharse y afeitarse.

Así que tooodos verán cómo haces llorar a Galiaaaaa. Por lo que, obviamente en cuanto vuelve Gales a la sala con su whiskey, se encuentra a la turba iracunda... bueno no, no a la turba, a Francia iracundo.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a _maman_!?

Y a Galia en la pantalla que se ha levantado a que Germania la abrace.

—¡Está llorando, idiota insensible! —la señala en la pantalla y sí, en efecto, hasta suena.

Germania claro está la abraza y lo mejor que puede haciéndole pat pat en la espalda y cuestionándole más o menos lo mismo que está cuestionando Francia a Gales.

— _Wh-What_? Oh... —Gales se lleva una mano al pelo viendo además que, claro, está llorando en los brazos de Germania, por qué no. Pero tampoco... bueno, tampoco se trata de que llore. ¡SI habían quedado bien! —. Sólo hablamos un poco del tema.

—¿Hablaron un poco del tema, eh? ¡Y la dejas ahí, hecha un completo trapo como si hubiera hecho de verdad algo terrible! —sigue protestando Francia.

—Pero si yo no quería que llorara... y te juro _France_ que no es agradable nada de todo esto... —asegura mirando a la televisión...

—¿Has hablado con el muchachito ese, verdad? —pregunta Germania con su voz grave. Ella asiente—. ¿Y qué te ha dicho el muy idiota para hacerte llorar así? Voy a romperle la cara un día de estos...

—Nada... —niega con la cabeza y se sorbe los mocos—. No es su culpa...

—¿Entonces de quién es? —pregunta Germania tirando un poco de ella para que se sienten en la cama de Britania.

—Mía, aun es demasiado pronto para casarme con él.

Germania frunce un poquito el ceño con eso y suspira.

—No te tienes que casar con él nunca si no quieres...

—Pero sí que quiero... es que no estoy preparada —le mira a los ojos. Germania le mira a los ojos también, y traga saliva.

—¿Cómo es no estar preparada? ¿Cómo no estás preparada nunca para casarte conmigo?

La chica niega porque no es eso. El sajón frunce un poco el ceño y luego suelta el aire.

—No soy tonto, yo sé que no es lo mismo —confiesa—. ¿Qué es entonces?

—Es que... creo que necesito hablar con Britania.

—Galia... —le toma de la mano y ella le mira—. Soy una mala pareja para ti. Pero no soy un mal amigo para ti.

La gala suspira con eso.

—Nunca hablas conmigo como con _Rom_ o con Britania... Como si yo fuera un ser que está limitado en su entendimiento de las cosas complejas de la vida. Y quizás lo estoy un poco, soy necio y distraído y no entiendo las cosas suaves de tu vida.

—No es por eso que no hablo contigo —asegura ella y le acaricia la cara con ternura.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que tú eres el que arrastra el dolor durante más tiempo.

—A mí las cosas me... Acechan. Y la verdad es que nunca es tu culpa —le da un beso en la palma de la mano. Galia sonríe y le peina un poco con la otra mano.

—No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa.

—Yo no quiero que tú te sientes mal y yo no ayudarte sólo por débil.

—No eres débil, sólo eres más sensible de lo que aparentas —se enrolla un mechón del pelo rubio en un dedo. Germania le da un beso en la mejilla —. Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco —asegura, dejándole.

—¿Lo soy? No ha servido de mucho en realidad... —sonríe un poco.

—Sí que sirve porque sé que siempre me protegerás, pase lo que pase.

—Claro que sí, pero no quiero que necesites protección... ¿Por qué no estás preparada? ¿Hay algo que te falta?

La chica asiente.

—¿Qué te falta?

—Estoy... trabajando en ello. Tengo que mejorar mis relaciones con vosotros hasta que no le pongan nervioso.

—¿Tus relaciones con nosotros para que él no se ponga nervioso? ¿Qué es lo que le pone nervioso? ¿Es por lo de los golpes? ¿O decirle que puedo explotarle la cabeza con las manos? Porque si es eso... quizás exageré un poco.

Galia niega y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho porque valora mucho que diga eso.

—¿Entonces? —le hace un cariñito en él pelo.

—Es porque os quiero mucho y somos demasiado cercanos todavía.

—¿Pero no vas a dejar de querernos o sí? —pregunta Germania frunciendo el ceño. Ella niega de nuevo.

—Pero sí puedo quereros de un modo que a él no le resulte tan incómodo. Es lo que estoy intentando, pero es difícil.

—No sé cómo es querernos de un modo que a él le resulte menos incómodo.

—Pues seguiros queriendo pero... como se quiere a un hijo o a un amigo ¿entiendes? De un modo menos sexual.

—Pero Galia... —bufa él un poco.

—Andaaa, no te enfades con él, pensé que tú, que le pides lo mismo a _Rome_ , serías el que mejor lo entendería.

—Pero justamente es eso lo que insisten e insisten con que no se puede en esta casa.

—En realidad es muy difícil... y no le cuentes a _Rome_ que lo estoy haciendo porque él es... demasiado emocional y sé que va a venir a tratar de impedírmelo, aunque hasta ahora lo haya estado haciendo y no se haya dado cuenta. Es mejor así con él.

—Es que no dejan de decirme que... Es como si todos fuéramos una familia grande, todos somos de todos y no hay manera de cambiarlo...

—Y somos una familia grande, eso no va a cambiar... —le abraza, preocupada.

—Cambiará si no estás aquí.

—No, no es verdad, porque vendré cada vez que me necesites e igual no hemos hablado del todo con él sobre cómo va a ser eso.

—Lo que quieres es salir de aquí, ¿verdad? Tener una vida normal con otra persona —medio acusa. Ella suspira y le abraza más fuerte sin contestar porque eso suena tan feo—. Yo querría eso a veces... —confiesa.

—Ya lo sé, sé que justo por eso a veces vas a ver a mi hermana y menos mal que lo haces.

—Aun así, cada vez que lo intento veo que no puedo... Odio estar aquí, pero no puedo no estar aquí del todo. Quizás tú descubras lo mismo, que tú tampoco puedes irte.

—Quizás, pero a diferencia de ti mis lazos son distintos. _Rome_ es una maldición para ti a veces que por suerte yo no comparto.

— _Rom_ no me deja ir —suspira Germania—. Tampoco va a dejarte ir a ti.

—No creas que no es una de las cosas que más me preocupan de todo esto.

—Todo es tan difícil... ¿De verdad vale la pena irse? —pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonríe un poco y la puerta del baño chirria un poco porque Inglaterra les espía hace un rato por la rendija... porque... es que sigue desnudo y su ropa está ahí en la silla... y ellos ¡No se van! ¿Cómo no va a ser difícil que se vayan si... no se van? Es que míralos, ¡ahí plantados a los dos!

Germania mira hacia la puerta un segundo y Galia también e Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte dando un portazo para cerrar de nuevo.

— _Angleterre_... —le llama ella. Germania se separa un poco de Galia.

—L-La... La persona que busca se ha marchado, _mademoiselle_ —responde el inglés en francés desde el baño.

—¿Ehh? —Germania levanta una ceja al oírlo hablar en francés.

— _Angleterre_ , no te avergüences, sabemos que eres tú... anda, sal aquí con nosotros —responde ella, divertida.

—¿Por qué dices que se ha marchado si eres tú? —Germania dafaq. Inglaterra quiere darse topes con la cabeza contra la puerta—. Venga, sal que queremos hablar contigo.

No hay respuesta.

— _England_? —insiste el sajón.

—¿Qué pasa, Angleterre? ¿Por qué estás avergonzado?

Inglaterra grita sin hacer sonido alguno a través de la puerta "¡porque estoy desnudoo _, bloody hell_! ¡Y os he dicho que os fuerais y no os vais!"

Francia se ríe un poco, que de hecho lo está viendo todo.

— _England_? ¿Tienes ropa ahí dentro? —pregunta Germania. Galia la ve entonces maravillosamente sobre la silla y se la da a Germania.

—Deberías entrar con él, eres su padre.

— _Whaat_? —el chillido de pánico del inglés que se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales desde ya.

—Ahh, vale, haber empezado por ahí —suelta Germania levantándose y yendo al baño, claro.

— _What_? _What_? _Nooo_! —Inglaterra se va para el interior del baño y es que la puerta no tiene pestillo porque creo que Britania la cierra con magia para que Roma no entre... pero Galia sí si lo necesita.

Germania abre la puerta tan tranquilo.

— _Sohn_?

Y se encuentra a Inglaterra prácticamente sobre la taza del baño, rojo como un foco con las manos sobre las regiones vitales.

—Ten, aquí está tu ropa. Vístete rápido que estamos esperando —se la extiende tan tranquilo mirándole a la cara.

Y además pensando que antes se ha hecho eso y... ¡cualquiera podría haber entrado y le habría visto! Solloza un poquito mirando al alemán, que ahora parece completamente venido de las SS para torturarle... ¿En serio, Inglaterra?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Germania extendiendo la ropa—. ¡Venga, tómala!

El menor aprieta los ojos y extiende una mano temblorosa hacia él mientras se cubre con la pierna y la otra mano, como puede. Aunque no lo suficiente para alcanzarla. Germania es un paso hacia él y se la pone en el brazo.

—Tengo unos calzoncillos iguales —tan feliz Germania porque tiene unos calzoncillos iguales s su hijo nuevo.

— _Whaaat_? —¡ha visto sus calzoncillos!

— _Ja_. Te los mostraré luego.

¡¿Qué haces mirando los calzoncillos de la gente, torturador terrorista?! ¡Eso es privado! ¡E igual nunca se va a doblegar al yugo sajón sólo porque resulte que tienen los mismos calzoncillos! ¡Nadie doblega al gran Imperio Británico! Se los lanza a la cabeza.

—¡Ya no los quiero!

— _W-Was_? —Germania _heartbroken_ —. ¿Por qué?

—Aunque vengas a intentar que-quebra... —empieza y se le mueren todas las palabras en la boca cuando ve a Galia aparecer tras él.

—¿Va todo bien?

— _Nein_ , le he dicho que tengo unos calzoncillos como estos —se los muestra—. Y me ha dicho que no los quiere.

—Ah... ¿por qué no? Si son muy bonitos.

—Y son iguales a los míos... ¿Me los has visto?

O sea, Inglaterra es que no puede creerse que estén discutiendo sobre sus calzoncillos mientras él está ahí desnudo. _What the hell_ con esta casa del demonio?

—A lo mejor es que quiere que le prestes los tuyos porque estos están sucios —responde Galia y se los lleva a la nariz para oler que lo están para el absoluto horror de Inglaterra que quiere morirse ahora mismo.

—¡Ah! Seguro que puedo... Y me llevo estos para lavarlos y ahora le traigo los míos —asiente Germania tranquilamente.

— _Oui, merci_ —asiente ella dándoselos.

Y ahí se va Germania súper tranquilo. Inglaterra mira partir a sus calzoncillos con horror.

Francia está AHOGADO de risa. En realidad Prusia también y Gales les está ignorando por completo.

En sólo unos segundos más vuelve Germania con los calzoncillos gemelos mientras Galia se ha acercado a Inglaterra para aún más horror de él y está "confortándole" acariciándole la espalda y el pelo. Inglaterra asegura a cualquier dios que pueda oírle que a partir de ahora sólo va a ir a exiliarse a Berna y que si sale de esta promete rezar más. Y beber menos.

—Aquí están mis calzoncillos.

Y tener menos sexo. Bueno, eso igual porque ha dejado a Francia y la gente es incomprensible pero...

— _Merci_ —responde Galia tomándolos de la mano de Germania y por algún motivo decide tomar un pie de la bolita que es ahora Inglaterra y empezar a ponérselos, así que el interfecto queda completamente paralizado en su tren de pensamientos y posición.

—Bueno, _England_... ¿Y qué haces aquí?

En realidad ni siquiera oye esa pregunta, porque verás... es que Galia le está poniendo los calzoncillos. ¡SE LOS ESTÁ PONIENDO! Y es que ella es IGUAL que Francia y aunque no se los está quitando, ¡es MUY PARECIDO! _Bollocks_!

— _England_?

Lo hace con eficacia y practicidad porque él está paralizado y cuando acaba le sonríe y le da un par de palmaditas sobre el _Big Ben_ que menos mal que antes se ha hecho a sí mismo eso otro.

¡HALAAAAAA!

— _England_!

Es que sale del estado de paralizamiento dando un salto y vuelve a sonrojarse como si acabara de atraparles en algo súuuuper culpable.

—Galia, ¿puedes dejar de distraerle o preguntarle tú?

—Pero si sólo le ayudo a vestirse —responde ella inocente.

—¡No es lo que parece! —chilla Inglaterra por algún motivo.

—Parece que está ayudando a vestirte...

—Waaaaaah —manos a la cara.

—Aunque yo creo que ya está bastante grandecito como para no poder vestirse solo, Galia.

—Vale, pues esperémosle fuera —igual Galia le da un beso al inglés en la mejilla antes de ir para salir.

Germania le sonríe con esa sonrisa rara que hace a veces como la de Suiza y abraza un poco a Galia para salir del baño. Y ahí se van los dos.

Inglaterra se da de topes en la cara con su propia ropa una vez están fuera. No nos extraña, querido.

Es que a Francia ya le duele la panza de tanto reír.

¡Él NO entiende cómo es que siempre le pasan estas cosas a él si no hace nada!

Porque eres adorable... Le manda decir Francia.

¡No lo es!

Claro que sí y súper mono.

¡No!

Germania le da un beso a Galia en la mejilla otra vez, y se sienta en la cama de Britania a esperar a Inglaterra.

El inglés se mira los calzoncillos y si Galia no hubiera sido quien puso eso ahí se estaría planteando si quitárselos porque son un claro signo del intento nazi de conquistar sus regiones vitales, pero le da una tremenda vergüenza tocarlos. Así que sólo se viste deprisa ante que alguien más decida que necesita... quién sabe, si un examen de próstata gratis o algo parecida e igual de incómodo.

Se anuda la corbata intentando relajarse y respirar profundamente para fingir que todo eso no acaba de pasar y sale del baño. Germania le sonríe y el menor carraspea sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los dos.

—E-En fin... ehm... _good morning, but..._ _I have to go_. Ha sido un placer veros —asegura tan educado intentando escaparse a la puerta.

— _Nein, Nein, Nein_... Tenemos que hablar contigo.

—¿Eh?

—Me ha llamado _France_ —indica Galia para el terror del inglés. Germania asiente cual si supiera de qué habla Galia.

—¡No quiero saber nada! —protesta Inglaterra.

—Está muy triste, _Angleterre_.

—¿Han peleado? —pregunta Germania.

—¡No! ¡Me da igual! —se nota que no le da igual, tanto que Galia se va a abrazarlo.

Germania se rasca un poco la cabeza y Francia se pega a la pantalla, casi yendo a abrazarla.

—¿Qué pasa, _mon chou_ , qué te aflige? —pregunta Galia en un susurrito, apretándole contra sí y es que ella... su voz suena tan a voz de mamá y su abrazo es de mamá y su calor y su tamaño y su pelo... y... se parece a Francia. Inglaterra se esconde un poco en ella.

Germania se acerca a ellos y se cruza de brazos sin saber bien qué hacer. Francia espera paciente a ver qué demonios dice Inglaterra.

Ella hace un gestito con la cabeza para que se acerque y los abrace. Ahí va Germania a hacerlo, tieso.

—¿Estás bien, _mon chou_? —pregunta Galia a Inglaterra, que niega con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres hablar? —vuelve a preguntar y él vuelve a negar.

— _Mamaaaaan_!

—Venga, venga, ya está —le abraza más y le acuna un poco, haciéndole humedecerse los ojos. Lo que Iberia no logró ayer...

Baaah. Francia se limpia los ojos llorando también, él a moco más tendido.

—¿Has hablado con tu _maman_? —le pregunta a Inglaterra y él asiente.

—¡¿Para qué quiere hablar con su madre?! Es que no entiendooooo —sigue protestando Francia.

—Espera... si ha hablado con su _mutter_... tú dices que llegó ayer, ¿verdad? —le pregunta Prusia a Gales y luego se vuelve a Francia—. Si ayer habló con su madre puedo buscar el video de lo que se grabó.

Francia se gira con él.

— _Prusse_... Eres un genio.

— _Ja_. Y _Awesome_. ¿Lo busco?

—Ahora que deje de hablar con _maman_ , _oui_.

—Vale vale... —se vuelve a la tele tan tranquilo y la verdad es que no hablan mucho, ella sólo le acuna.

Germania empieza a impacientarse un poco después de un par de minutos.

—¿Vas a hacer lo que _Italien_ aquí?

— _What_? —saca un poquito la cabeza del cuello de Galia y mira a Germania.

—Cuando peleó con _Deutschland_ vino aquí y vivió un tiempo... Acostándose con todo mundo.

El británico se sonroja con eso porque además está... culpablemente abrazado a Galia. Germania le da una palmadita en la mejilla.

—No te acuestes con _Rom_ —le advierte. Inglaterra toma aire profuuundamente.

—Yo no le gusto.

Germania se ríe un poco con eso con esa risa grave y profunda. Inglaterra se sonroja más, sintiendo que se burla de él.

— _Nein_ , en serio, NO con _Rom_.

—¡Pues no me importa!

—A mí sí, no te acuestes con él. _Bitte_.

—¡Podría hacerlo si quisiera!

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas!

—¡Pues podría!

—¡No lo hagas!

—¡Sólo que YO no quiero aunque él sea un IDIOTA!

—¡Hay otras seis personas viviendo aquí! ¡Ve por otra! —sigue alegando Germania.

—¡No me importa! ¡Los demás sois unos tontos también como Iberia!

Germania frunce el ceño.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Galia sin haber esperado eso.

—¿Me acabas de llamar idiota... a mí que soy tu _vater_?

— _Yes_!

—¡No somos idiotas!

—Sh, shhhh, calma los dos, calma los dos —media Galia sin dejar hablar a Inglaterra —. ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?

Germania bufa un poco porque sus hijos no le llaman idiota. Fuera de Alemania. Pero Alemania era un caso especial. Y Austria... cuando le riñe.

Inglaterra asiente un poco y Galia tira de él para que vayan.

¡¿Austria le llama idiota?! ¡No es verdad!

Si hace idioteces, sí.

Francia le pide a Prusia que ahora sí busque el video, que Germania se quede ahí solo en el drama.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

España llega a la casa del inglés a la mitad del vídeo.

Y por una vez en su vida Francia no se entera de que llega España, completamente en shock, oyendo la conversación. Prusia es el que va a abrir y tras su abrazo de machos masculinos no gays, España se va corriendo a por Francia y se le echa encima de un salto hundiéndole en el sofá de Inglaterra.

—Oh... —Francia le mira sorprendido y le abraza de vuelta.

—¿Qué ha pasadooooo?

—Es terribleeee…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está?

—Vamos a esperar que se vista. Está en casa de _papa_... Pero... —es que ahora no llora, sino está páaaaaaaalido y francamente asustado.

—¿Ajá?

El menor se humedece los labios y se separa un poquito del abrazo. El ibérico le deja, mirándole preocupado.

— _Espagne_... ¿A-Algún día has sentido que quieres DEMASIADO a Romano?

—¿Eh?

— _Oui_. Demasiado.

—Pues... sí, siempre, pero no pasa nada porque estoy seguro que él me quiere de vuelta aunque le cueste demostrarlo.

— _Non, non_... Esto es de cómo se siente uno mismo.

—No te entiendo.

—Sentirte de verdad uno mismo con él... —susurra y aprieta los ojos—. Es que creo que podría pasarme a mí... También. _Angleterre_ se fue porque tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo de quererte?

—Miedo de quererme demasiado... —le mira a los ojos—. ¿Y si morimos, _Espagne_... como tú _maman_ o la mía...? Creo, de hecho, que en alguna medida le entiendo... Aunque nunca lo había considerado. No soy sólo yo el que le quiere, mi gente le quiere también... Le buscan, preguntan por él... Mis niños pequeños, cientos de ellos, van a excursiones a su casa... Toda esa obsesión en contra suya que tuve yo y les transmití a ellos por años, hoy es una obsesión... positiva.

—Pero...

—Me he enfocado sólo en amarle a él, todo el tiempo. En que lo sepa, en que me quiera de vuelta... Y vaya si lo he logrado —sonríe un poquito, amargamente—. Quizás en ese proceso estamos... Convirtiéndonos en uno. Él lo sintió.

—¿Pero alguien debería estar conquistando a alguien, no?

—Para que fuera igual que con _papa_... _Oui_. Pero... ¿Y si no es la única forma? _Espagne_ , tú debes haberte sentido así alguna vez... No con _Autriche_ quizás, pero sí con Roma.

—Pero... sí, pero...

—Esta forma en la que no te importa nada más que él... Por días y días y meses. Que estás demasiado feliz sólo con estar ahí y que sus problemas son tus problemas, su angustia es la tuya... ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

—Sí, sí.

—¿Nunca has pensado que tú o Romano pudieran... desaparecer? —pregunta, asustando con todo. El moreno niega.

—¿Crees que pudiera pasar?

—¿Y si sí? Si _Angleterre_ ha sentido eso es que...

—Pero... ¡Francia! Yo tengo... ¿Y si Vati se queda con... con todo?

Francia aprieta los ojos con esa idea que es TREMENDA.

—¿Y si por eso está Vati?

—F-Francia... —le está entrado el pánico a este también ahora.

—Romano está vuelto loco con ella... No digo que tú no, pero él casi SÓLO está con ella, _Espagne_.

—Es que si yo d-desaparezco...

—O yo... O Romano... —traga saliva—. O _Angleterre_. No sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Y si... ¿Y si hablamos con papá?

—Creo que deberíamos ir ahí. Con Romano y Vati...

—V-Vale...

—¿No estáis exagerando un poco? —pregunta Prusia.

—¿Eh? —Francia se gira a mirar a Prusia como si acabara de aparecer.

—No sé, no digo que les queráis, pero no ha muerto nadie en siglos, ¿no sois un poco exagerados? Yo debía haber sido el primero en morir, mi imperio cayó por completo y mis tierras se repartieron y aun así sigo siendo la mitad este del país más poderoso de Europa.

Francia parpadea con eso, sobre todo la última parte del argumento.

—Pero tú... tu imperio no cayó por amor —discute España.

—No, cayó por guerra, pero aun así nunca cedí a mi gente, eso creo que es lo que me mantiene con vida a pesar de todo.

—Y no se puede decir que su gente no reconozca incluso más a _Allemagne_ que a él... —apunta Francia mirando a España de reojo—. Pero a ver, tú _Prusse_... ¿Nunca has sentido a la gente de _Ungarn_ como tuya?

—Aunque nos unificáramos y _West_ sea el que domina el cotarro, mi gente sigue siendo mía y _Deustchland_ del este se considera muy distinta a _Deustschland_ del Oeste. Es lo mismo que pasa con _Römer_ e _Italien_.

España parpadea pensando en ello y mira a Francia de reojo.

—Pero si esto es una cuestión de amor... —valora Francia—. No es más como... Entregar a tu gente. Aleccionarles de alguna manera para que quieran al otro.

— _Nein, nein_ , es una cuestión de esencia, _Frankreich_. Por mucho que a ti pudiera gustarte... tener el pelo oscuro, si lo tienes rubio lo tienes rubio. Y puedes adorar a las personas con el cabello oscuro, pero no puedes hacer que crezca oscuro así por las buenas. Tiene que hacer algo TÚ como teñirlo. Si tú no te vuelves británico a ti mismo y le CEDES a tu gente, es imposible que desaparezcas. A mí no me pasó.

—¿Y por qué si le pasó a mi madre, y a su madre, y a Britania? Incluso tu padre... ¿No es así como mató a _papa_?

—Pues no lo sé, supongo que porque _Rom_ estaba intentando hacer las dos cosas. Quedarse con las tierras y los ciudadanos, pero ellos no lo sabían.

—Obviamente yo no quiero desaparecer a _Angleterre_... Ni quiero su tierra.

—Entonces su gente no va a ser tuya nunca.

—Entonces tú estás SEGURO de que no vamos a desaparecer... —Francia se recarga un poco más en España, que sigue un tanto incómodo.

— _Ja_ , pero vamos a ver a _Rom_ , si queréis —se encoge de hombros. Míralo que listo... Dice Alemania.

—Al menos esto suena un poco más alentador, sólo quisiera saber... Es que a _papa_ le pasó accidentalmente la primera vez. Es lo único que me preocupa.

—¡Eh! ¿Está ese idiota con mi madre? —pregunta España notando a Inglaterra hablando con Iberia en la puerta de su cuarto en una de las cámaras.

—No le llames así, no te ha hecho nada —pide el galo.

—¡Está gritándole! ¡Voy a matarlo! —protesta poniéndose de pie... y el que pueda que le siga.

— _Espagneeeee_... —protesta Francia levantándose también y tratando de detenerle...

No, no... Es que ya está en la puerta, Prusia recoge un poco, deprisa. Gales se despierta de golpe con el grito y se tira el resto del vasito encima... sin tener idea de a dónde van.

—Eh... ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta-medio protesta... Francia corre detrás de España igual.

—¡Qué nos vamos! —responde Prusia colgándose al hombro la mochila y saliendo tras ellos.

—¿Se van? ¿A dónde? —Gales levanta las cejas y se levanta mareado, pensando que hala, mira qué bien hace él lo que Inglaterra le pide pero claro, Inglaterra no ha hecho NADA para ayudarle.

—¡A casa de _Rom_!

—Oh... ugh... —Gales aprieta los ojos y camina hacia la puerta—. Yooo... también debería ir...

No le están esperando, la verdad y dudo mucho que alguien se acuerde de él. Pobre Gales. De hecho eso descubre en cuanto va a la puerta y ya no hay rastro de nadie...

Se humedece los labios y, cosa bastante rara, se deja caer en las escaleras de entrada de la casa con un montón de ideas bastante inconexas en la cabeza... entre ellas, con la pregunta de "¿cuánto coño bebí? Y ¿Qué mierda de hora es?"... saca su teléfono para ver la hora.

Piensa en llamar a Galia, pero... claro, ella está consolando a Inglaterra... busca por ahí y marca, sin quererlo demasiado, el teléfono de Escocia. Escocés que está en la barca y no nadando en ningún lago, milagrosamente.

—Tú, ¿qué?

—Soy el amante de Galia, Alba... —murmura y creo que hasta arrastra un poco las palabras.

—Mira qué bien.

—No, no... De hecho no tiene ninguna gracia. No soy su pareja, Alba, soy su amante. El amante de una chica que tiene una pareja y una familia y...

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

— _I don't want to be her bloody lover_! ¿Porque soy el idiota al que le dicen que va a dejar al marido... sabes? "Sí, lo voy a dejar algún día... cuando se pueda, cuando la familia esté lista..."

—Pero eso te convierte en el tío con el que va a pasárselo bien a pesar de la culpa.

—¡Es que no quiero ser ese idiota!

—Mmm...

—Es fácil pensar que está bien... que es posible sólo ignorar que se acuesta con el resto de la casa, incluso con _mother_... Pero es que no puedo... no puedo y dice que no está lista y no está lista porque yo le reclamo, así que al final soy yo el que hace que no esté lista...

—¿No está lista porque tú le reclamas?

—Estaba celoso porque durmió con Germania. Y ella le dijo a él después que no estaba lista para casarse aún, estábamos viéndolos todos con las cámaras del... pelirrojo... no, albino, el amigo de _France_ …

—Ugh... _Cymru_ , estás súper borracho, vete a dormir y luego me lo cuentas.

—No estoy borracho... nadie me puede poner borracho —asegura y se ríe un poco—. No voy a contártelo después…

—Lo que tú digas.

—¿Qué hago?

—Ir y acostarte con ella.

—Eso no hace que se quiera casar... ¿sabes que compré una casa?

—¿Lo hiciste?

— _Mate, I'm just a bloody idiot_...

—No tenía ni idea...

—De hecho no debería estarte contando esto... Vo-Voy a ir a acostarme con ella.

—¿Qué más has hecho?

—¿No te parece bastante haber... comprado una casa? Entera. Con jardín... tiene incluso juegos de niños afuera.

—Ah... ¿puedo ir a verla? —nadie sabe para qué.

—No. ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres comprarla? Porque a este paso va a casarse hasta _Eire_ antes de que Galia pueda salirse de esa casa…

—Quizás.

—Quizás sí puedas ir a verla... no tiene nada dentro porque asumí que Galia querría arreglarla ella... tiene hasta un cuarto para _mother_. Además así no tengo que quitar mi departamento...

—Lo tienes tooodo pensado, ¿eh?

—Ya, ya lo sé que soy _stupid_... Pero es que parece muy simple, _you know_? Sólo es ir... y elegir, y pensar... pero no entiendo por qué para ella ha de ser tan complejo.

—¿Y no te lo ha dicho?

—A mí no... Se lo ha dicho a Germania, es lo que te estaba diciendo. Es difícil porque ella tiene una relación con ellos, porque yo tenía que ser idiota como para conseguirme una mujer que por lo visto tiene una relación sexual con la mitad del mundo... y está intentando dejarles...

—¿Y por qué a ti no te lo ha dicho?

—Porque yo no hablo con ella de la boda...

— _Why not_?

—Porque el día que le pedí que se casara conmigo le dije que... sería cuando ella quisiera.

—Pero... eso no significa que no puedas hablar con ella.

—Si hablo con ella, también recuerdo que me molesta... y termina ella sintiéndose mal. Como hoy.

—¿Así que pretendes nunca hablar con tu esposa de las cosas que te molestan?

—Si me caso con ella... ya no existe la opción de que se vaya —murmura.

—¿En serio crees que una firma en un contrato es lo que hará que se quede contigo?

—No es sólo una firma... es... el compromiso de quedarse.

—Mmm... No estoy seguro que TÚ estés preparado para casarte —valora el pelirrojo. El menor truena los labios y niega con la cabeza—. Lo digo en serio, tío.

—Llevo toda la vida listo para esto, Alba. Lo que no he tenido hasta hoy es la opción de realmente demostrar que no lo haré mal.

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no le he hablado de la boda? ¿Querrías tú hablar de boda con ella siendo este el maldito panorama?

—No, pero yo no me casaría con ella siendo este maldito panorama.

—¿Por qué no te casarías con ella? —Gales se rasca un poco la frente.

—Porque no parece que esto fluya, sólo pareces tú con una fantasía en la cabeza —suelta el pelirrojo. Gales se humedece los labios y aprieta los ojos—. Y ella que quiere complacerte.

—Es decir, ella no... Quiere en realidad hacer esto, sólo ha dicho que sí porque... yo quiero.

—Y me parece que tú tampoco quieres, sólo quieres porque quieres casarte, pero me parece que si alguien más quisiera hacerlo contigo, dejarías a Galia.

—No, no dejaría a Galia —niega con la cabeza, aunque se piensa por un momento que si Galia no le hubiera dicho que sí se casaba con él... quizás le haría menos gracia todo esto—. De verdad la quiero... sólo que la quiero casada conmigo.

—¿Y si ella te hubiera dicho que no, qué?

—Tampoco puedo decirte qué hubiera pasado entonces... porque no me dijo que no. Quizás no me haría tanta gracia... o quizás ya me habría hecho a la idea de que Galia es Galia para mi compartida con el resto.

—Ugh, _OK_ , _Cymru_.

—¿Por qué haces "ugh"? Quizás podría sencillamente ponerle un ultimátum. O ellos o yo y ya está. Seguramente les elegirá a ellos y a mí me dará una congestión alcohólica pero...

—Porque no sé qué coño decirte. Estás loco.

El galés se ríe un poco de la frustración y se limpia los ojos que, ala, han estado secretando un liquidillo sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué si me hubiera dicho que no la mandaría a la mierda? Eso harías tú... mandarla a la mierda.

—No... en realidad.

—¿Sabes qué debería hacer, Alba? —se aclara un poco la garganta y se sorbe... más discretamente ahora... los mocos, sintiendo que se le ha pasado un poquito el nivel de alcohol en la sangre—. Seguir convenciéndola de que no es tan complejo decidirse y que ella está más que lista.

—Si tú lo dices... es que yo me daría un tiro si la única forma de validar mi relación con _Belgium_ fuera con un contrato.

—No es la única forma... pero sí que es un objetivo. Un objetivo que hace que me quite de encima a _Rome_ y a _Germania_... está bien que sí que quiera casarme con ella, pero es también una manera de presionar el que esta relación sea de dos, no de... cinco.

—¿Ves? UGH.

—Y uno de esos cinco es _mother_... Pero es que es fácil, muy, muy fácil, decir qué harías una u otra cosa. Porque _Belgium_ no está dentro de una relación absurda como está Galia.

—¿Qué insinúas, idiota?

—No hablo de su relación contigo, Alba. Hablo de que ella no tiene una relación predominantemente sexual con otras personas.

—¿Y? ¿Te crees que eres el único que tiene problemas?

—No, asumo que tendrás otros. Problemas en los que yo te puedo decir fácilmente que haría esto o aquello, justo porque no son mis problemas. De hecho esa es justo la razón por la que te hablo... porque tú tienes la _bloody_ cabeza fría en relación a esto y puedes soltarme malditas verdades a puños.

—Estás loco, yo no me casaría.

— _Bloody hell_... ¿No te casarías siendo yo o no te casarías siendo tú el rey del terror al matrimonio?

—¡No me casaría si ella no quiere hacerlo! ¡HABLA CON ELLA!

— _Ok. Ok_. Iré a _Rome_ entonces... Sólo te tengo que decir que _England_ me dejó encargado del país y oficialmente te dejo encargado yo a ti ahora. _Thank you_ por los consejos.

— _What_? ¡No me jodais que me independizo! _Where in the hell_ está la larva?

—Haciendo un drama que no sabes con _France_... Algo de que se mueren de amor —de hecho... Cae en la cuenta de lo que dice... Y le entra la risita floja.

— _What_?

—La larva...

—Ajá...

—La larva siente que se muere de amor por _France_...

— _Sorry_? —levanta las cejas.

—Les he hecho realmente poco caso pero... pff... _yes_. Eso es lo que llevan horas discutiendo. Si se pueden morir de amor.

—Pffff... —es que no aguanta la risa. Gales se ríe un poco, levantándose—. ¿Y cómo...? ¿Cómo se supone que pasa eso?

—Pues por lo que oí... ugh... debí oírlo mejor. Pero creo que... queriendo a alguien mucho-mucho y haciendo que... _France_ dijo una frase así como... estar obsesionado con el otro. Yo qué sé.

—¿En serio?

— _Yes_... ¿crees que vayas a morirte?

—¿Eh? —se sonroja un poco porque justo eso pensaba—. Nah, pero temo por ti.

—Por mí... —se humedece los labios, porque hace rato, frente a la tele, con su vasito, pensaba que el día de su boda quizás sería el último de su vida...—. Nah, estoy lo bastante enojado con todo esto como para que me mate.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero no te olvides de dejarme el alcohol y los libros.

—Y el arpa, _please_ … alguien tiene que quedarse el arpa —asegura carraspeando un poco más—. Tú le puedes dejar tu gaita a _Belgium_... y créeme que ella estará feliz de pelearse con _England_ por tu independencia.

—El arpa que se la quede _Eire_.

—En realidad me pregunto... si Galia se fuera a vivir conmigo... si sería posible que "conquistara" mis tierras...

—¿Qué se tiene que hacer para conquistarlas? Porque si es ser más hermosa que tú, estás sentenciado.

—Eso ya nos queda claro... de hecho casi podríamos decir lo mismo con _Belgium_. Claro que si es trabajar para ellos creo que puedo vivir tranquilo.

—De todos modos déjalo escrito.

—Quizás sea buena idea mejor que le diga a _Germany_ que en realidad puede conquistar parte de _Great Britain_ para ser parte de la Unión Europea tan sólo persuadiendo a su amante _Belgium_ de conquistarte...

—Lo digo porque luego hay peleas, ya sabes que _England_ y _Eire_ son un par de granos en el culo.

—Porque ya han venido a decirme que _Germany_ no es nada suyo, aunque empiezo a pensar... —Cada uno a su bola.

—Por cierto, ¿te quemamos o te enterramos?

—Porque a mí me pareció que estaba dando nada más así justificaciones... demasiado esfuerzo.

—Creo que te quemaremos y me aseguraré de hacer que tu cadáver se trague un buen puñado de maíz sin estallar. Verás cómo nos reímos.

—Eres un idiota —se ríe un poco con eso. Escocia se ríe también—. Voy a... Descansar mientras tú trabajas. Hablamos luego, o no…

—Lo que sea, ala, no tardes en morirte y deja la escritura de la casa nueva a mi nombre también.

—Nah... Esa es para Galia y _mother_. Pueden invitarte si quieres... ella estaría fascinada. _Good bye_!

— _Bye_!

Gales... No sabe ni cómo se siente cuando cuelga con su hermano. Definitivamente no más tranquilo en relación a Galia, pero claramente más sobrio. Decide mejor darse un baño antes de ir a Roma.

En cuanto Gales cuelga... Escocia llama a Bélgica. Bélgica sí que contesta mientras conduce al parlamento.

— _Hello_?

— _Hey_...

—¡Qué sorpresa que me llames a esta hora! —sonríe.

—¿Por?

—Sueles llamarme más tarde —sonríe—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ah... ehm... Bien, bien... ¿y tú?

—Bien... ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada... ehm...

—Albaaaa... ¡Que si no pasa nada!

—Eh... por nada en concreto... ¿crees que puedas venir?

—Ehm... ¿Ahora? Hmm... —es que en general no le pide así tan a saco que vaya—. _Yes_. Creo que podría estar ahí en un par de horas.

—Bien —sonríe.

—¿Seguro estás bien? —pregunta mandando un mensaje a la vez que dándose la vuelta en u para ir al aeropuerto.

—Eh... _Yes, yes_. Quizás no hace falta que... ehmm —es que ahora le sabe mal.

—Shh... Voy para allá. Te dejo porque voy a tomar una junta ahora. _I love you_!

—Lo que pasa es que... uhm, vale —se sonroja y casi se queda sin aire con el _"I love you"_ por lo que está pensando.

La chica vacila antes de colgar... Pero de verdad es que si quiere que vaya tiene que tomar esto antes de irse. Escocia se rasca la cabeza súper culpable de hacerla ir por eso. Bélgica en cambio se queda súper pensativa de qué puede pasar porque Escocia nunca suele pedirle cosas.

Irlanda se pregunta si nadie le va a meter miedo a él.

Nadie se lo va a decir, por lo visto. Bueh, pues no le importa, igualmente él no se va a morir por esas cosas de putitos.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, ¿cómo lo lleva Alemania?

De muy mal humor y le cuesta trabajo ver a Austria a la cara en el desayuno. Más porque además les oyó anoche. Y lo peor, con lo de que Veneciano ya no vive allí, Alemania BUFA del peor humor posible mientras además Austria no le hace ni caso por andar fastidiando a Suiza.

Y Suiza hasta sonríe... ¡¿Desde cuándo coño sonríe el muy imbécil que, además, es el culpable de toda la crisis...?! ¡Y se tiró a Austria anoche!

Es que el alemán debe estar golpeando la mesa con la taza y aporreando el plato con la cucharita y Austria ni caso. No, Austria está concediéndole a Suiza el placer de hacerle café. Y además puede que no se lo haya concedido a Suiza si no a su _liebe_.

Tiene suerte, Suiza está de buenas. Aunque igual pone un poco los ojos en blanco.

El alemán se levanta por jugo a ver si le pide también a él, ¡para poder negarse! Salvo que a él el austriaco no le hace caso. Pues Alemania azooooota la puerta del refrigerador.

—El caso es que ayer estaba hablando con mi madre —comenta Austria como si nada. Alemania se gira a él y levanta las cejas a ver si habla del gemido—. No pude hablar con ella demasiado, pero enseguida la dirigí para que te hablara a ti.

— _Ja_? ¿Cómo está? —pregunta Suiza yendo a sacar la crema del refrigerador porque saaaabe cómo le gusta el café a su _liebe_ —. ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Para qué?

—Quiere ir a ver _Schönbrunn_.

— _Schönbrunn_... Tu palacio. ¿Para?

—Está pensando en casarse ahí.

Alemania casi le baila la jota enfrente a Austria al servirse el jugo, a ver si así. El de anteojos le mira y le sonríe, sin más.

—¡¿Casarse?! —pregunta Alemania sorprendido. Creo que ni se enteró que estaban comprometidos.

— _Ja_ , se comprometió en nuestra boda.

—Oh... Casarse en _Schönbrunn_ es un poco... —comenta Suiza sonrojándose igual y... Sonrieeeendo con la mención de la boda. ¡¿Qué le hiciste anoche, Austria?!

—A mí me parece que puede ser bastante bonito —responde el austríaco.

Alemania levanta las cejas y se sienta porque es un británico con la madre de Austria... Quizás podría...

—Pomposo como tú, claro que te parece que es bastante bonito —Suiza hace los ojos en blanco —. Pero con la cantidad de gente que hay ahí hoy por hoy cómo va a casarse ahí en medio.

—Desde luego, cerrando el palacio al público y contratando más personal de servicio. Le he dicho que tú estás muy familiarizado con el funcionamiento del servicio del palacio.

—¿Que YO estoy familiarizado con el funcionamiento del servicio? —pregunta Suiza extrañado, sin caer en la cuenta aún de por qué lo dice, trayéndole su café, y habiéndose servido él uno también con el triple de crema batida... Porque en esta casa no prepara chocolate.

—Desde luego, que nadie más que tú tiene más experiencia en ello —atrae hacia sí su café, sonriendo.

—Nadie más que yo tiene... —parpadea sentándose y cayendo ahora sí en la cuenta al decirlo él —. ¡Yo no tengo experiencia en el _verdammt_ servicio en _Schönbrunn_! ¡Yo era un vendedor!

—Pues más que yo que ni siquiera sé dónde están las cocinas... tú ibas una vez por semana —gesto con la mano.

—¿Cuando dices que se casan? —pregunta Alemania.

—Aun no lo sabe, dice que está pensando en verano. Por el amor de dios, invita a Veneciano desde AHORA.

—¡Que tú te pierdas hasta en tu propia casa por ser un completo inútil no es excusa alguna! ¡Y ya no hay nada como era antes, ni las cocinas ni los establos ni siquiera la entrada!

Alemania se sonroja y se revuelve con eso de invitar a Veneciano.

—Pues a saber si quiera venir conmigo, con eso de que aún no vive aquí... —protesta gruñendo un poco.

—Aunque no quiera. Tú invítalo YA.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco.

— _Österreich_! —protesta Suiza dando un par de golpes en la mesa porque ha elegido un momento muy conveniente para ignorarle.

—Le invitaré cuando lo vea... A saber cuándo será eso, cuando venga de nuevo.

Austria sonríe con las protestas de Suiza pero no le mira.

— _Nein, Deutschland_ , quiero oír cómo le llamas. Ahora.

—No voy a llamarle ahora como si le estuviera rogando cuando ÉL no estaba anoche que tenía que estar aquí —insiste Alemania.

—No vamos a empezar de nuevo con eso...

—Yo no sé NADA del manejo de personal de _Schönbrunn_ ahora... ¡Ni de antes! ¡No le voy a poder decir nada útil a tu madre y no entiendo aún qué quiere! —siiiigue Suiza en protesta.

—¡Pues no estaba aquí, y ya ha pasado un montón de tiempo y sigue sin estar aquí cuando se le requiere, sólo está cuando él quiere! —protesta Alemania igual sacando su teléfono.

—Tú, llama a Veneciano y queda con él. Tú, llama a Galia y queda con ella —les ordena a uno y luego al otro antes de tomarse el café—. Y basta de protestas, no hagáis que me enfade. ¿Dónde está _Preussen_? —que por lo visto quiero marcha con él también.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga con tu madre? —eso sonaba mejor en la cabeza de Suiza.

—Desde luego, TODO lo que ella te pida —responde muy tajante, eso sonaba igual de mal en su cabeza, pero no se ha dado cuenta. Suiza se nos sonroja.

—Vas a acompañarme a absolutamente todo lo que pida tu madre —asegura Suiza buscando su teléfono y dándole un trago al café antes de ponerle azúcar. Arruga la nariz.

— _Preussen_ se ha ido a _London_ con _Frankreich_. Creo que ahora mismo van a casa de _Rom_.

—Ya veremos... —eso significa, por muy mal que creas que puede ir si vas solo con ella, te aseguro que puedo hacer que sea peor. Suiza frunce el ceño con eso y se sonroja más.

—¿Y qué quiere tu madre que haga YO específicamente? —insiste.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —seguramente nada más estar ahí y ser el encargado de tener las pesadillas.

Suiza refunfuña poniendo una cantidad brutal de azúcar a su café y Alemania hace un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de Austria mientras llama a Veneciano.

Él le mira. Y... Veneciano... Está durmiendo aun.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? —protesta Alemania colgando.

—Vuelve a intentarlo más tarde, pero de hoy que no pase —ordena papá Austria.

— _Ja, ja_... Intento al rato si _Italien_ aparece y no está muy ocupado.

—Tu madre está dormida seguramente también... —asegura Suiza marcándole igual porque quiere sacarse ese asunto de encima.

Debe estar desayunando con Inglaterra, así que ni se entera.

oxOXOxo

Suena el teléfono de España cuando llegan a Roma y él responde, tan desconcentrado.

—¡No me contestabas! —protesta un poco Romano—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¡En Roma! ¡Te he mandado un mensaje para que vengas!

—¿Mensaje? ¿Cuál mensaje? —pregunta y es que no sabe ni donde ha dejado el teléfono, está hablando desde la casa—. ¡Anda! ¡Así que has ido a ESA casa sin mí!

—¡Pero quería que vinierais!

—Vale, vale... Ya veo. Y no podías venir por nosotros —el draaaama latino, que es en realidad para lo que le hablo.

—¡Es que estábamos en _Londres_!

—Ya, ya, claro... Y como la casa no queda de camino... —taaaan indignado, se levanta igual para ir a buscar sus cosas.

—¡No! Además vamos con Francia y Prusia porque creemos que vamos a morirnos, Roma.

— _Che cosa_? —levanta una ceja tomando la pataleta y empezando a echarle todas las cosas del universo adentro.

—Roma... ¿Y si me muero?

—¿Por qué vas a morirte? ¿De qué? —parpadea.

—¡Pues de amor! ¡Como mi madre se murió con papá!

—De amor... Eso no se puede —asegura—. Había otras miles de cosas que pasaban entonces, ¿no? Roma quería conquistarla y eso... Como a todos.

—Sí, pero... pero... es que... ¡Papá también murió al final!

—Pero eso... pero... ya nos... ya... se hubiera muerto todo el mundo hace tiempo —se sonroja un poco, sentándose el sillón.

—No lo sé, no estamos seguros, ahora tenemos a Vati... si ella se queda con todo...

—Pero de dónde sacan eso... —se gira con su niña—. Es decir... Hace tiempo que tenemos a Vati, ya estaríamos... Estarías muerto.

—A lo mejor no, a lo mejor necesita crecer un poco más y entonces... si ella... si ella se queda con todo... no dejes que separe el país —se limpia los ojos porque le caen las lágrimas.

—¡¿Pero qué dices, _stronzo_?! —protesta—. ¡Qué vas a morirte, _figlio di puttana_! ¡Cómo te mueras y me dejes solo con Vati te juro que voy a ir por ti al inferno y a traerte de vuelta!

El ibérico traga saliva y se sorbe los mocos sonoramente.

— _Non piangere, Espagna_! ¡Qué no te vas a morir! —y el nivel de grito y de sonido de enfado de Romano dejan sumamente claro que le ha puesto nervioso.

—¿V-Ven a Roma, vale?

—Claro que voy a ir, _imbecille_ —y creo que vas a sufrir, España, por esto... vas a sufrir un MONTÓN.

—Ahora nos vemos...

—Te odio... Y esta vez te odio MUY en serio —protesta colgando.

España levanta las cejas, destrozado con el asunto de morirse y ahora destrozado porque Romano le odia.

El italiano piensa en si esto será su culpa o no o, peor aún, si ÉL puede morirse. Seguro él podría morirse mañana... ¡Más aún por cómo estaban últimamente, que desde que llegó Vaticano todo era más suave y dulce entre ellos dos! Seguro era su culpa por ser bueno con España y darle más besos y abrazarle y besarle y... Ugh! ¡Nunca más! Sexo sólo en su cumpleaños.

Lo tienes claro.

No, es que además esas cosas a Romano le salen muy mal... como a todos los _tsunderes_. Una es dejar el sexo con España unos días para hacerle sufrir y otra es NO PODER tener sexo con España. Hoy mismo van a jugar a ver quien grita más fuerte, sí o sí.

oxOXOxo

Ahora sí puede ir Britania primero a bañarse a su cuarto.

En la casa con todos los cuartos llenos.

¿No habían dicho que los cuartos ahí se reproducen? No te apures, son latinos, encontrarán donde.

Britania vuelve al cuarto de Roma ya bañada y vestida esperando encontrarle ya bañado y vestido... Y él está haciendo angelitos en las sábanas.

— _Rome_! _England_ no está en mi cuarto, debe haber bajado a desayunar. Vengaaaa, ¿vas a bajar o qué? —se sonroja porque además está desnudo.

—¡Oh!

— _Romeeee_!

—Ugh, vale, vale... no entiendo por qué tanta prisa.

—Pues porque ya es tarde —sonríe un poco.

—Qué va a ser tarde —se estiiiiira y se levanta pesadamente.

—Esa mala manía tuya de levantarte a las mil —protesta un poco y se sienta en la cama a esperar a que se ponga una bata o algo.

—No es una mala manía, es saludable —le sonríe.

—Es leeeento. Anda, deja de sonreír tanto y apura —se sonroja un poco y gira la cara. El moreno se le acerca, porque además es infinito —. _What_?

El romano la empuja sobre la cama y se le echa encima.

—¡Noooo, ya me bañé y hay que bajaaaar! —protesta empujándole un poquito del pecho.

—¡Pues te bañas de nuevo conmigooo!

—¡Nunca vamos a bajar asíiii!

—¿Y cuál es el problemaaaaa? —se ríe haciéndola rodar con él un poco, jugando.

—¡Y quiero hablar con England! —es que se ríe y le deja que la ruede.

—Ah, no se va a morir tu bebé —se acerca a besaaaarla.

— _I don't kno_... —le besa de vuelta. La perdimos.

Uuuuugh, Romaaaaa. Podría cooperar haciéndolo rápido. Un rapidín matutino nada más... creo que Britania va a llevarle como pueda a que sea así.

Así que creo que sólo media hora más tarde es Britania quien baja primero, medio despeinada, súper sonrojada y con esa aura de... "todos saben qué acabo de hacer".

Y Roma se ducha, silbando.

La británica se muere del sonrojo al entrar a la cocina. Inglaterra que está comiendo con ansia voraz algo que le ha preparado Galia y ella le mira encantada, pensando que ya sabe por qué a Francia le gusta cocinar para él.

— _G-Good morning_... —susurra Britania sin mirar a nadie yendo a la tetera.

— _Mum_! —aun tiene huevo por toda la mejilla. Britania pega un saltito y se sonroja más.

—Ehm... _England. Morning_.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—A-A-Arriba... ¿d-dónde iba a estar? —pregunta con ese tono irritado histérico.

—Has tardado en bajar... —y no, no la está acusando de nada pero la chica se sonroja aun MÁS.

—¡Sólo me estaba bañando! ¡No estaba haciendo otra cosa! ¡Deja de perseguirme, la curiosidad mató al gato!

—Pero es que no has dormido en tu cuarto, he dormido yo porque tu amiga es una loca histérica tonta.

Britania mira a Galia de reojo y a Germania también, que no le está haciendo demasiado caso, leyendo el periódico.

—¡Se suponía que ibas a dormir con ella!

—Pues no, porque es una tonta.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque es una tonta y no me gusta!

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y la verdad es que se le había olvidado siquiera que le había mandado a dormir con Iberia... ejem.

—Así que no sirve de nada y fue una cita horrible.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta Galia con curiosidad. Inglaterra se sonroja y... aparta la cara porque no quiere decirlo —. ¿Por qué ibas a salir con alguien más que _France_?

—Para desenamorarse un poco... —apunta Britania.

—¡No estoy enamorado!

—¿Pero por qué? —Galia se acerca a Britania.

—E-Es que... estábamos valorando el que todos ellos pudieran morirse por... estar en una relación —explica Britania dándole un trago a su té.

— _Quoi_?

— _No_! _Mum_! ¡Era un secreto! —chilla Inglaterra sonrojándose de muerte mirando a Galia y Germania.

—Shh! ¡No he dicho que tú, he dicho que todos! —protesta ella de vuelta, haciéndole caras.

—¡Estábamos hablando de mí!

—¡Tú tienes miedo que _FRANCE_ vaya a morirse!

—¡Eso implicaría que _FRANCE_ sea el que tenga que desenamorarse!

—¡¿Podrías dejar de explicarles tú todo eso?!

—¡Tú eres la que lo ha dicho!

Galia les mira a uno y otro con las cejas levantadas y las manos en la boca.

—¡Yo sólo dije que todos! Además sea como sea, lo que implica es que ya no quieres quererle... aunque _Rome_ dice que no están en peligro.

—¡Le has dicho a _Rome_!

—No le dije de ti, le dije que si no era posible que murieran... ¡en general! ¡Tal como te dije que le diría!

—No van a morirse sólo por querer a alguien —interrumpe Germania bajando un poco el periódico.

—¡Pero sabe que hablaste conmigo!

—Bueno, perdóname la vida por averiguar cómo es que vas o no vas a morirte —la británica pone los ojos en blanco para el sajón.

—¡Es que no podías decirle a nadie! —sigue lloriqueando el inglés.

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Si quedamos ayer que le preguntaría a él!

—¡Pero no hoy!

—¿Y cuándo si no? ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras muerto?

—No, pero... UGH! —se levanta de golpe súper avergonzado.

—Siéntate que tengo que hablar contigo —Britania le fulmina con la mirada y se acerca a él.

— _NO_! ¡ME VOY!

—¡Qué te sientes o si te largas dejo de ayudarte!

—¡PARA LO QUE ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO! —grita y se va corriendo. Britania le mira desconsolada porque sí quería hablar con él.

— _Englaaaaaand_! —si alguien quiere hablar con ella deténganla o va a irse tras él.

—¡Espera, espera! —Galia la detiene—. ¿Cómo que se muere?

Britania la mira.

—E-Eso decían... Que podían morirse como nos morimos las dos.

—P-Pero... ¿Y _Österreich_ y _France_?

—Pues... —suspira —. No lo sé. _Rome_ dice que no... Pero... ¿Y si sí?

—P-Pero... —es que está empezando a llorar.

—No, Galia, no llores... Rome está muy seguro de que no —Britania se le acerca.

—Pero... pero ellos... cómo... —es que ahí van, dos lagrimotas del tamaño de puños.

—¿Cómo qué? Noooo, no llores. Van a estar bien, creo...

—¡T-Tengo... tengo que avisarles! —intenta soltarse para ir a buscar el teléfono.

— _France_ ya lo sabe... —asegura Britania y mira a Galia a los ojos, agobiándose porque llora y no soporta que llore —. De hecho... pensaría yo que _Cymru_ …

—¡Tengo que decírselo a _Österreich_!

—Galia, nadie se va a morir por querer a otro alguien —Germania vuelve a decir cerrando del todo el periódico —. Menos aún _Österreich_ , él es muy listo.

Ella no le hace caso tratando de irse a por su teléfono. La pelirroja aprieta los ojos y la deja porque nadie juega a jaloneos con Galia, sale atrás de ella.

Se cruzan con Inglaterra marchándose.

— _Englaaaaand!_ —Britania va tras él pero el menor cierra de un portazo sin detenerse.

Britania siempre se siente TAN tremendamente mal cuando sus hijos se le van así. Aprieta los ojos y va tras Galia pensando que va a tener que ir a buscarle.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición! Tal como pidió Holly porque además se me olvidó que hoy era el entente. ¡DESASTRE!_


	12. Chapter 12

Pues ahí está Bélgica, vestida de oficina tocando la puerta de casa de Escocia. El británico da un respingo y va corriendo a abrir. La rubia sonríe un poco. Trae chocolates en una mano, unas cervezas en la otra... y la computadora colgada al hombro.

El escocés levanta las cejas.

—¿Me ayudas?

— _Yes... yes, of course_ —trata de sujetárselo todo a la vez.

—Las cervezas... y la mochila. Es lo que más pesa —pide echándoselos un poco encima. Él los sujeta, entrándolos a la casa—. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta ella, ansiosita.

—Eh... necesito más alcohol —mala señal. MALA señal. Bélgica se detiene y levanta las cejas.

—¿Cómo que necesitas más alcohol? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

—¿Tú cómo estás? —entra dejando las cervezas en la cocina y llevando la bolsa a su lugar en el dormitorio.

—Sinceramente... preocupada.

—Ehm... no, no deberías preocuparte —salvo porque ni siquiera está usando un vaso para el whiskey.

—No si no es que lo digas, es lo que haces... ¿qué ocurre?

—Pero si no hago nada.

—Mmmm... —se abre ella una cerveza. Bien... son como las diez de la mañana y ya están bebiendo todos. Muy de ellos, ciertamente—. Bueno... anda, dale dos o tres tragos largos a eso y cuéntame mientras me cambio —guarda las cervezas en el refrigerador y se dirige a su cuarto.

—Tal vez no deberías haber venido, no pasa nada realmente...

—Albaaaaa —se quita la blusa y se baja el cierre de la falda.

Escocia entra al cuarto con la botella de whiskey en la mano.

—Bueno, vale, partamos de que no pasa nada y tenías muchas ganas de verme... aunque no las bastantes para darme un buen beso en la puerta —abre su cajón y rebusca un poco.

Él deja la botella por ahí encima de algo y se acerca vacilante con cara de drama. La belga saca una camiseta... que por cierto era de él, pero ahora es de ella. ¿Vale? Y se gira a mirarle. Levanta las cejas pero no dice nada, esperando a ver qué hace.

Escocia levanta un poquiiito las manos queriendo abrazarla, pero no se atreve. Ella le abraza del cuello nada más con la cara.

—¿Qué paaaasa? —pregunta con suavidad dándole un beso suave en los labios.

Él la abraza entonces muy fuerte contra sí, temblando un poco. Bélgica le acaricia la espalda y la nuca cada vez más preocupada, porque además huele a alcohol que se nota que ha bebido desde antes de que llegara.

—¿Quién se ha muerto? No será tu madre, ¿verdad? —oh sí, tus deseos ocultos. El pelirrojo niega—. ¿Entonces qué puede ser tan grave? ¿Van a dejar de producir whiskey?

Escocia niega otra vez y hasta sonríe un poco, aún en el drama.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien que voy a dejarte? Porque es mentira...

Él no niega a eso y la aprieta otra vez. Bélgica gira un poco la cara para mirarle.

—Te juro que no tengo tantas ganas de vivir juntos... ¿hablaste con Romano o qué? —intenta bromear. El pelirrojo niega—. ¿Entonces qué pasaaaa?

Escocia suspira y se humedece los labios. Ella le mira al escucharle suspirar.

—Tú vas a lograr lo que _Rome_ no logró a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

—¿Qué no logró? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta extrañada.

—Matarme, como mató a mi madre.

—¡¿Matarte?! ¡¿Cómo que matarte?!

Escocia aprieta más fuerte a Bélgica sin ser realmente de un modo sexual.

—¡Deja de decir tonteras! ¿Cómo voy a matarte? En serio si te agobia tanto esto de vivir juntos, olvídalo... igualmente tenemos mucho trabajo. Ni estamos viviendo juntos ni nada como para que te mueras.

Aun la aprieta contra sí a pesar de que no está entendiendo y no planea sacarla del error.

— _I love you_ —susurra Bélgica.

Escocia hace una especie de sollozo/risa rara con eso, así medio sarcástica porque no ayuda con eso, no ayuda. Bélgica sigue pensando.

—¿Cómo mató Roma a tu madre?

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Debería? —pregunta la belga después de negar con la cabeza.

El chico tira de ella de la cintura para tumbarse en la cama y así poder abrazarla porque esto parece que va a ser largo. Bélgica le deja hacer, abrazándole de vuelta y buscando acostársele encima. Le da un beso en los labios.

Él se lo devuelve esta vez. Ella se separa porque quiere su historia, relamiéndose porque de verdad sabe a whiskey.

—Así —responde. Una larga historia en tres letras.

—¿Así?

—Esto es exactamente lo que hizo... Sólo que con malas intenciones y por eso conmigo no funcionó.

—¿Le dio unos besos? ¿Y a ti otros? —Bélgica parpadea y sonríe un poco. El escocés asiente—. ¿Sabes que sí he leído la historia de Roma y la conquista y los centuriones...? _Rome_ no conquistó el mundo sólo a besos.

—Hizo algunas cosas más —aparta la cara.

—¿Qué cosas más? —le pasa un dedo muy suave por el cuello.

El pelirrojo le mira con cara de circunstancias y debe poder notar la cara de Bélgica que intenta leerle.

—¿Mmm?

—Ya sabes... —se encoge de hombros, incomodo con "eso" que nunca le ha contado a nadie. Ella niega con la cabeza suavemente —. En realidad sigue haciéndoselo a todos, en esa casa que tienen de... perversión como dice _France_. Por eso siempre hay porno amateur de ellos.

Bélgica parpadea y le mira a los ojos de una manera... Distinta.

—Te... Tú te...

—Aunque básicamente consiste en la... seducción. Es decir, él iba y hacía todo lo que fuera necesario para que ellos... ella se enamorara de él. TODO. Hasta que ella se perdió en él y sus ciudadanos quisieron ser más romanos que británicos, entonces fue cuando ella empezó a morir.

La belga le escucha con atención tratando de compaginar eso con lo que ha dicho de matarle.

—¿A qué te refieres con todo lo necesario?

—A todo. A ir a su casa y llevarle cosas que necesitaba y que ella ni sabía que existían. Comprarle tranquilidad y calidad de vida. Ser bueno con ella y con... nosotros. Fingir quererla. O quererla un poco, tal vez, quién sabe —responde y la mira a los ojos sintiendo que justo todo eso es lo que ha hecho ella por él.

Tal vez no con objetos y cosas materiales como Roma, pero traerle a casa orden y limpieza sinceramente le hace sentir que vive mucho mejor, sin tener que estar apartando latas o cajas de pizza o revistas guarras de todos lados, queriendo tener las sábanas limpias por si ella venía, dejándole un hueco, para sus cosas y sintiendo que faltaba algo cuando no estaban, queriendo estar más sobrio y fumar menos porque a ella no le gustaba el sabor también le hacía sentir a él más fuerte y saludable.

Sentirse feliz de mandarle un mensaje sin que ella hubiera mandado uno primero, yendo a buscar a alguien él mismo por iniciativa por primera vez en su vida ¡y que ella le contestara! Porque SIEMPRE le contestaba, quizás no inmediatamente, pero nunca más tarde de un par de horas.

Y cuando le había dicho eso su hermano, había pensado que no era para tanto y luego había entrado un poco en pánico, así que para eso la había invitado, quería saber si realmente... si realmente había peligro. El alma le había caído a los pies al verla, no sólo había peligro, estaba completamente sentenciado.

—¿Pero no es eso un poco lo que hacemos todos con nuestras parejas? O lo que buscamos, que la otra persona sea justo lo que uno quiere... e incluso necesita.

—El caso es que eso... hace que los ciudadanos lo sientan también y cuando ninguno tiene ya necesidad de ser de un pueblo concreto, el representante de dicho pueblo desaparece en el olvido.

—Oh... Y así es como Roma conquistó a tu madre... La gente dejó de ser suya.

—Y a todos.

—Pero nunca lo logró contigo...

—Exacto.

—Pero es... Tú ya eras lo bastante mayor —se lo piensa—. No eras pequeño, huiste al norte y peleaste contra él.

—No, no era lo bastante mayor —niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me refiero a que no eras un niño pequeño como cuando entiendo ocurrió con... _France_. Que sólo le tomó en brazos y se lo llevó. Tú ya podías pelear contra él —explica su razonamiento aunque cae en la cuenta de...—. Espera, tú no estás hablando de pelear.

— _Yes_ , en ese sentido, al que se llevó fue a _England_.

—¿Y tú y tus hermanos? Se quedaron y... ¿No intento llevárselos así como a _England_?

—Bueno, _yes_ , más o menos. Yo conseguí medio esconderlos.

—Pero sí fue por ustedes... Tú eras el grande... Y conseguiste que no se los llevara.

—Sí, más o menos, aunque bastante trabajo tenía con proteger el norte, lo bueno es que en el momento en el que pasó el imperio era demasiado grande hasta para él y no pudo concentrarse tanto en nosotros.

—Imagino esa época como algo horrible para ustedes —le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Bastante —suspira pensando en lo que... no quiere contarle.

—Es que no dejo de pensar en tres niños pequeños... ¿Qué edad tendrías tú?

—En realidad... más o menos como mi madre cuando tuvo a _Eire_ , unos dieciséis, supongo.

—Me parece que eras... Un niño, como para hacerte cargo de dos más pequeños y defenderte de un gran imperio.

—Bueno, a mi madre le pasó lo mismo.

—Y es por eso que eres más o menos el papá de los otros dos... —se explica ahora—. ¿Sabes? Crecí escuchando estas historias desde un punto de vista muy distinto.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Roma era siempre el mejor papá, la persona más sabia, el perfecto ejemplo a seguir.

El británico pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, ya lo sé... Pero hay un punto en que uno de verdad termina por plantearse qué tanto real y qué tanto romántico es todo lo que contaban. No era tan bueno.

—No, no lo era.

—Y no es que uno no pensara que un conquistador es bueno y perfecto, ¿sabes? Es sólo que cuando uno ve los daños colaterales... O piensa en el tipo de conquista por... Amor que él hacía es un poco...

—Desde luego, el gran héroe.

—Menos me explico cómo pueden ellas seguir con él sabiendo que las mató.

—Bueno... él dice que sí las quería —resopla. Ella se queda pensando en ello y le hace ooootro cariño en la cara.

—Nada de esto me explica aún por qué estás medio borracho sin que sea aún la hora de la comida... Y que digas que yo voy a lograr lo que Roma no logró...

—Porque tú sí vas a matarme —responde de después de vacilar un poco y sonrojarse.

—¿Yo a ti? —le acaricia un poco el labio y le escruta notando que se ha sonrojado, y se sonroja un poco a juego por lo que implica esa declaración en cuanto a... sentimientos hacia ella.

— _Yes_.

—Pero si yo no quiero matarte, ni conquistarte... Lo más que querría es que fueras independiente y te unieras a la comunidad, viendo cómo van las cosas —explica mirándole a los ojos.

—Pero es que... fíjate en ello, al final todos seremos uno en la comunidad europea, todos belgas. Sólo harás falta... tú.

Bélgica levanta las cejas un poco y luego niega con la cabeza.

—No es como que yo esté formando un gran país... de hecho con lo difícil que está siendo mantenernos unidos. Pero... tú y yo... ¿crees que yo quiero conquistarte como Roma y dejarte sin tierras y sin gente y... matarte? Porque no, no quiero eso.

—No creo que lo hagas a propósito.

—¿Me estás diciendo que algo de lo que yo hago va a terminar matándote? —pregunta separándose un poco.

—Sí.

—No. Pero... ¡No! ¿P-Por qué va a...? ¡No! No, no soy Roma, no es... ¿por qué?

El pelirrojo la abraza más fuerte.

—¿Por qué voy a matar a alguien...? Y de todos a ti. ¡Es que no! No quiero tu país, no quiero tu gente... ¡te quiero a ti! —le abraza también —. ¿Cómo sabes que no eres tú el que va a matarme a mí?

—E-En realidad... no lo sé.

—Pero, ¿quién dice que va a morir alguien... o cómo... o por qué lo piensas? —pregunta hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

—Porque... mis hermanos lo piensan, _England_ de hecho, es él que lo piensa y creo que también podría pasarnos.

—¿Pero por qué lo piensa? No se ha muerto nadie hace mucho y... sería injustísimo —protesta un poco.

—No lo sé… Supongo que... que mi madre y el resto hayan vuelto le ha hecho pensar en ello.

—Pero no quiero... No quiero y... —se sorbe los mocos porque la niña latina ya está lloriqueando—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Escocia se aparta un poco y la mira a los ojos.

—No quiero que te mueras —niega ella con la cabeza y se limpia los ojos—. Tampoco quiero morirme yo, pero no quiero que tú te mueras.

—No sé qué hacer... pero si me voy a morir...

A Bélgica le tiembla el labio y le da un beso. Beso que Escocia le regresa.

Pero por otro lado la belga piensa que no deberían besarse, ni debería quererle tanto, pero esto puede que haga que ahora mismo sienta que le quiere más que nunca, aunque pueda matarle. Si eso, le besa con toda la angustia y la intensidad posible.

Haciendo que además Escocia se olvide del universo, esto es como los ancianos del Titanic que se quedaron en la cama juntos mientras se hundía.

Dios mío con la comparación y luego dicen que los británicos son fríos. Es que podrían morirse en este instante que a Bélgica le parecería el mejor lugar para morir si acaso tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	13. Chapter 13

Alemania se quita los lentes y los pone sobre su escritorio masajeándose un poco las sienes. Está harto de todo esto y bastante cansado de estar de mal humor... Además en todo el día no ha podido dejar de pensar en Veneciano... Y en la rara fantasía esa con Austria un poco culpablemente después de todos los sucesos de antes de la boda... Y los celos de Italia en relación con Austria, precisamente.

Así que toma el teléfono y tras un suspiro marca a Veneciano. Prusia, aburrido mientras van en el avión le manda un video de Austria y Suiza ayer y él en la cama escuchándoles con los ojos abiertos y cara de enojo. Ha hecho un montaje dramático con música de violines solitarios y un zoom a sus ojos.

Antes de que su _bruder_ marque a Veneciano. Prusia cabrón, pero nos encanta. Es que lo estaba revisando, lo ha visto y le ha hecho mucha gracia. Para que luego digan que no es artístico.

Alemania bufa completamente, porque además NO ERA NECESARIO ver el video de Austria y Suiza. Aunque mira qué bien se le ve el culo a Austria... y la cara que pone. Se sonroja más pensando que además ahora Prusia quizás le vea sonrojarse y luego ponerse de malas... y podría hacer otro montaje de "West viendo el video de sí mismo enfadado..."

También se lo ha mandado a Hungría, seguro que está muerta de la risa por ahí. De hecho, es posible que Alemania escuche a Hungría reírse al otro lado de la puerta mientras barre. Así que vale, Alemania decide que... mejor no va a hablar aquí con Veneciano, maldita sea, ya bastante...

Puedes gritar, pero no puedes esconderteee. Llévate de paseo a los perros o algo.

Ah sí que puede, se va a la puerta y decide que... Exacto. Le has leído la mente.

Aunque no descarto que lleven una GoPro en el collar. Porque tu hermano es encantador. Y tiene demasiada paga, añade Austria.

Pues no, ahí se va por sus perros atrás decidiendo que van a ir a dar una vuelta... Esté de malas, déjenlo irse sin GoPro.

Y me lo dice a mí como si yo pudiera controlar a Prusia.

Pues ahí va atrás por los perros que se ponen como locos de la felicidad por ir a dar un paseo en un horario que habitualmente es el horario en que trabaja Alemania.

Cinco minutos más tarde está ya afuera en la calle, tomando aire y pensando que esto de dar un pequeño paseo a medio día quizás no fuera tan mala idea de vez en cuando, especialmente porque el solecito está agradable y se respira un bonito aire de tranquilidad... y el culo de Austria se veía tan... UGHH!

Le habla a Veneciano inmediatamente. El italiano taaaaaaarda en contestar y cuando lo hace se oye un barullo tremendo.

— _Hallo_? _Italien_?

— _Ciao_? —se oye a lo lejos entre un montón de griterío.

— _Italien_?! Te oigo fatal. Soy _Deutschland_.

— _Ciao_? ¡No te oigo nada!

Alemania gruñe un poco.

—¡Soy _DEUTSCHLAND_! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —grita un poco.

—¡Un momento! —grita.

Pues ahí le espera Alemania con el ceño fruncido mientras sus perros mean en un árbol. Y además se le oye gritar de fondo con un millón de personas y reírse aunque no se entiende lo que dice.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco porque parece tremendamente divertido todo... Y no que le moleste especialmente que se divierta, pero... Él lleva todo el maldito día pensando en él -y en Austria, le recuerda su consciencia- y... Ugh. Joder. ¡Pues no estaría pensando en Austria si Veneciano estuviera aquí!

Un raaaaaato más tarde es que el ruido parece haber cesado un poco.

— _Ciao_?

—¿En dónde estás?

—¡Ah! _Germania!_ ¡Eres tú!

— _Ja, ja_. Soy _Deutschland_ —traga saliva aún queriendo preguntar dónde está, pero sin atreverse mucho porque piense que le está persiguiendo o algo así—. Ehm... ¿Cómo estás?

—Uf... ¡ocupadísimo! ¡Esto es un lío! ¿Puedo llamarte en un rato?

—¿Qué es...? —se calla con eso porque... mmm... Quiere hablar con él ahora que ha salido a pasear a los perros, no en un rato—. Mmm... Bueno, aunque ahora salí a pasear a los perros para hablar contigo.

—Es que estoy... estoy en mitad de una comida —es decir, despídete de él hasta las nueve de la noche... si no se alarga—. ¿Estás de vacaciones?

— _Nein_. De hecho... —tengo mucho trabajo, estoy tremendamente presionado y no puedo creer que me preguntes si estoy de vacaciones ahora cuando mis bonos están por primera vez en la historia en NÚMEROS NEGATIVOS!—, _nein_. Tengo mucho trabajo. Sólo quería saber cuándo... si... Cuándo nos vemos.

—Uf, yo estoy terriblemente liado ahora. ¡Pero vente unos días!

—No puedo irme ahora unos días a ningún lado —responde con su voz plana—. ¿En... dónde estás? ¿Qué haces?

—Te lo pasarás bien, te lo prometo, llevo toda la semana de fiesta en fiesta. ¿Cómo que dónde estoy?

—No dudo que me lo pasaría bien... —toda la semana de fiesta en fiesta, piensa sin querer ahondar en la idea—. ¿Estás en tu casa?

— _In Venezia, Germania_! ¡Es la _Biennale_!

—Oh... ¿Ahora? —y por un momento hace carita de desconsuelo pensando "y no me invitaste antes..." Aunque razona igual que no hubiera podido ir—. Ya, ahora entiendo.

—Vale, ¿cuando llegas entonces? Yo no puedo ir por ti pero mandaré a alguien al aeropuerto.

—Es que _Italien_ , si salgo sólo puedo ir el fin de semana... Y quizás debería trabajar un poco el sábado estando allá —se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque de verdad que quiere verle.

—Me vendría perfecto si pudieras llegar antes de las nueve, tenemos una cena a las diez de la noche, así te dará tiempo a vestirte.

—¿A las nueve cuándo?

—¡Entonces te veo luego!

— _Nein, Italien_. ¿Luego cuándo? —pregunta sin entender nada.

— _Ciao!_ ¡No tardes! —le cuelga.

—Argh! —protesta frustrado porque estaba casi seguro de que sería HOY... Es que va a tener que poner a Austria a trabajar #not... Quizás pueda pedirle a Hungría... Ángela va a matarle.

Es que Italia se refiere a hoy.

¿Dónde coño está Austria? Para pedirle que vaya él a la junta de mañana, _bitte, bitte, bitte_. De hecho, puede que esté de camino a Roma porque su madre le ha llamado desesperada antes.

Alemania les odia a todos. Pues nada, va a irse hoy y a volver mañana a las 5 am sin dormir. Wohoo. NolegustaqueVenecianonovivaencasaaaaa.

Puede ir Hungría. Seh, de hecho seguramente va a pedirle a ella que vaya... No debe hacerlo tan, tan mal... ¡¿Verdad, _Ungarn_?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Hungría tiembla.

Es eso o plantearte ir borracho justo después que acabe la fiesta. No, no, Hungría. Va a dejar a Hungría encargada del imperio lo que quede de semana. Digo, la comunidad. Eso es.

Si la reunión era con Bélgica, puede que se cancele. Tristemente es con la Merkel. Pero seguro tenía más con Bélgica en el resto de la semana. Hungría aún así está bastante agobiada.

Bueno, esto no lo esperaba Alemania. Italia como siempre poniéndole el mundo de cabeza. Que sepa Italia que en otros tiempos no hubiera ido. Así que sirve de mucho que aún se sienta agobiadito.

Me encanta además. "No puedo ir por ti pero mando a alguien".

Veneciano aún dándose su taco. Está bien... Mira lo mucho que te echa de menos el muchacho. Es que además hace que tengan ellos dos cierta tensión que no tenían. Alemania está pendiente de hasta de que le dice y cómo se lo dice.

Y a mí me gusta Veneciano haciendo vida de italiano así, yendo a su bola sin estar tan pendiente de él. Aunque Alemania dice que a él eso no le gusta nada-nada. Nada. De hecho, me imagino que le echa un montonazo de menos.

A Veneciano le gusta su independencia y que hayan salido de la monotonía porque Alemania estaba acostumbrado a ser el niño mimado y que Veneciano viviera por él y orbitara a su alrededor, y... está bien que Veneciano sea así un desastre, hace que Alemania le tenga que buscar más.

Sólo... Funcionan distinto y Alemania protesta un poco. Que protesteeee.

Ya, ya... creo que cuando Prusia le manda a Veneciano el video de Austria y Suiza y Alemania... lo entiende todo.

Es que además nadie le hace caso con su mal humor... Es de repente que Veneciano, que era el que iiiiba y le consolaaaaba y le hacía un cafeeeee... Ahora nanais, que está muy ocupado. Y espérate que aun no estás ahí.

Ya, ya se lo advertí yo, que esto no va a ir así tan así como lo quisiera... Va todo bastante en la línea de "no puedo ir por ti al aeropuerto, pero mando a alguien".

Yo supongo.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	14. Chapter 14

Inglaterra toca el timbre de la casa de su mejor amigo.

Suiza está en casa, ya que han pasado antes de ir a Roma porque tenía que terminar un par de asuntos del banco "de verdad URGENTES, Austria, solo una hora, lo prometo." tarda un poco porque está al teléfono y además... ¿Quién puede tocar a esta hora? Abre la puerta con el teléfono en la oreja y levanta las cejas al ver quién es, sonriendo levemente. Inglaterra traga saliva y tenía una determinación.

—Pasa, pasa —pide hablando con él pero con el teléfono al oído—. Estoy dando de alta una tarjeta pero, aun oigo la grabación.

El británico carraspea, un poco, toma aire y se acerca a él demasiado tomándole del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndole hacia sí hasta besarle. Mis cejas al cielo. No hablemos de las de Suiza que hubiera esperado casi que cualquier cosa en esta vida menos esa...

Lo que pasa es que lo había estado pensando. Suiza... Suiza era posiblemente su mejor amigo y él necesitaba... desenamorarse un poco de Francia. Y visto que el mundo es idiota y que nadie le cae bien ni va a lograr que le caiga bien, por muy guapos que sean, como la madre de España, ha decidido que si tiene que tener una aventura con alguien, tiene que ser alguien que le caiga bien, así que después de pensarlo mucho ha decidido que esa persona sólo podía ser Suiza, puesto que es de las pocas personas en el mundo que le caen bien, la que estaba más cerca.

Así que, le sabe muy mal en realidad destruir su amistad con él pero este es un asunto de vida o muerte y que no se venga con chiquilladas que también lo hace por él, que Suiza está tan en peligro como él si no más. Además, ya se habían acostado una vez y no habían destruido su relación.

Suiza sigue tan tremenda e infinitamente sorprendido... Así que Inglaterra profundiza un poco más empujándole contra la pared... pensando en Francia.

El sajón se queda ahí unos instantes sin moverse, sin respirar y con la mente en blanco... o más bien con un enorme _WTF_ en la cabeza, sin entender aun unos instantes, dejando que le empuje contra la pared... pero es que la lengua de Inglaterra demasiado más adentro de su boca y demasiado mucho muy distinto a cualquier beso con Austria, le hacen ponerle la mano en el pecho y empujar.

Y no te creas, Inglaterra había pensado mucho cómo hacer esto. Pensaba en haberle invitado a cenar primero quizás y que el tema hubiera planeado todo el evento como un elefante en la habitación y hubiera acabado HISTÉRICO.

O tal vez planteárselo llanamente y explicarle todas las circunstancias para cuando ambos decidieran que sí, que esa era la forma práctica de abordar el problema, todo se hubiera vuelto súper incómodo y difícil y al final había decidido que o lo hacía así por las buenas y sin pensar, aunque podía ser que Suiza le disparara, o no lo haría. Confiaba en que Suiza no pudiera ni pensar en disparar.

(Desde luego, Inglaterra, porque como Francia se deja llevar con cada beso que consigue EXTRAERTE después de pelear un MUNDO te crees que todos van a reaccionar igual.)

Es que... ¡Qué rayos con esto! ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO!?. Inglaterra era su mejor amigo en el universo. De hecho probablemente Inglaterra era el ÚNICO amigo de verdad que había tenido nunca... y sabía a menta. Y a alcohol. Y esto era de lo más raro posible porque además repentinamente siente una ligera sensación de _deja vú_ que le pone aún más nervioso, si eso era acaso posible.

A pesar del empujón, acostumbrado a Francia y a tener más fuerza que él... Inglaterra no se separa. Y pronto, rompe con los dientes una cápsula con muy fuerte sabor a medicina que les impregna la boca a ambos.

O sea, ¿en serio, Inglaterra, ahora lo... drogas con un beso? ¿De qué puñetera novela Shakesperiana te has escapado hoy?

El sabor... ugh! Ya podrías haber elegido algo dulce. Suiza aprieta los ojos cada vez entendiendo menos y vuelve a intentar empujarle, esta vez tratando de girar la cara... porque es amargo y su cerebro está demasiado confundido como para pensar racionalmente.

Sí, bueno, sabes... estaba preguntándole de qué demonios es esa droga que ni yo sabía que llevaba y dice que es una de esas _happy pills_ del Dr. _England_ que se hace él mismo con quién sabe qué y que se le dan tan bien como se le da cualquier otra receta de cocina, así que tiene una ligera idea de qué pretendía conseguir con ella, que no significa que sea lo que va a conseguir... ni siquiera significa que no haya un universo entero entre suposición y realidad. Así que además pedirle que sepa dulce... buen chiste.

Así que al final, sin esperarse tanta fuerza en rechazo y a causa del sabor que no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte y desagradable, se separa también. Suiza toma aire profundamente aun con los ojos tan abiertos que casi parece que se le van a salir.

— _E-England!_ —intenta chillar histérico.

Inglaterra se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca y se sonroja, la verdad, porque lo de el rechazo... Suiza traga saliva porque... Austria...y es que no entiende nada.

—¿Qu-Qué, qué?

—A-Antes de gritarme... esto ha sido por tu bien —levanta las manos—. Lo hice por ti porque eres mi mejor amigo.

—T-Tú también e-eres mi mejor amigo... —bien Suiza, el punto importante a aclarar.

El inglés sonríe un poquito, relajándose con ello, porque además cree que eso es por el calmante-adormilante de la droga.

—Sólo... confía en mí, ¿vale? ¿Está Austria en casa?

Suiza se lleva la mano a la boca y la abre intentando sacarse el sabor amargo con la manga de la camisa.

— _Ja_ , sí que está en casa. Me-Me... me diste... me diste...

—Entonces tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos? No, no vamos a irnos ¿qué me diste? —se da la vuelta y se encamina adentro.

—Es... nada, sólo un calmante suave, pero de verdad que no quieres que él oiga esto que tengo que contarte.

—¿Un calmante de qué? No me lo podías dar en la mano... —protesta un poco aún intentando sacarse el asqueroso sabor amargo.

—No porque... es que tenía que besarte —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja por la palabra.

—¿Por? Nosotros no nos besamos nunca y menos así de... —se sonroja también de manera inevitable, porque además Inglaterra besa bastante raro pero... Bien. Se llama práctica Suiza.

—¡Porque si no nos vamos a morir!

Abre un cajón y saca de ahí dentro dos pelotitas Lindt. Desenvuelve una y se la mete a la boca.

— _What_?

Inglaterra tira la mano para pedirle la otra. Dásela o puede que te bese de nuevo #YoLoHeAdvertido. De hecho, el suizo se la lanza de manera bastante natural, aún sonrojado e incómodo y bastante rebasado.

— _Yes_... como nuestros padres murieron con _Rome_ —la desenvuelve y se la mete a la boca... y que bien le sabe el chocolate. Todo lo que no haces tú te sabe extremadamente bien. ¡Date cuenta de una vez!

— _What_? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que me metas la... le-lengua...? —le mira y se sonroja un poco otra vez.

—Porque estás enamorado de Austria y va a matarte de amor como _Rome_ mataba a todo el mundo —tú y sólo tú, eso por ser tan gráfico con la lengua.

— _W-Was_... ¡No estoy enamorado de _Österreich_! ¡Y no va a matarme de amor nadie! De hecho ya lo intenté una vez —sinceridad por lo que veo.

— _What_?

Suiza se recarga en el sillón, relamiéndose el chocolate.

— _E-England_... Me-Me besaste.

—¿Qué intentaste? —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja de nuevo con la acusación.

— _N-Nothing_.

—¡Has dicho que intentaste algo!

—¿Me estás hablando de verdad de que se te... ocurrió que quizás podrías morirte de amor por _France_? —están saliéndole las cosas sin filtro.

— _No!_ ¡Tú! ¡Por Austria!

Suiza niega con la cabeza apretando los ojos porque se siente... Extraño. Medio mareado.

— _Österreich_ no puede matarme... Así.

—¡Sí que puede!

—¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto así?! —chillonea un poco porque esto... Se besaron y ahora hablan de amor con Austria—. Él no puede porque, una vez... Tenía que pasar y no pasó. No se muere uno así.

—¡Porque tú no quisiste ir a la calle a hablar!

—Pues porque me echaste eso asqueroso en la boca —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¡Aunque te advertí! ¿Y cuándo te pasó eso?

—Hace mucho —Suiza se tapa la cara porque justo ha sido hace poco que hablaba del tema con Austria.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Me... me... fue una mala época de mi vida, ¿sabes? Estaba solo y... todo iba mal.

Inglaterra cruelmente piensa "tendrás que ser más específico".

—Si te lo cuento, ¿guardarás el secreto? —abre los ojos y le mira intensamente...

El inglés asiente con los ojos muy abiertos. Suiza asiente sonrojándose un poco otra vez, por alguna razón sintiendo que contarle esto a Inglaterra hoy no es tan terrible.

—Hu-Hubo un momento en que yo... yo... —se humedece los labios—, dejé de odiarle.

—¿Eh? _When_? —levanta las cejas. El chico de la cruz roja se sonroja un poco más.

—De-Después de... _Spanien_.

—¿Después de _Spain_? ¿Cuándo se casó?

Suiza niega.

—Después de que se separó de él.

—Ah... ¿y?

A Suiza se le humedecen un poquito los ojos porque esta historia siempre le puede... Aunque suele conseguir controlarse, pero ahora mismo se siente un poco más sensible que de costumbre. Inglaterra le mira un poquito desconsolado.

— _Österreich_ sí me odiaba, aunque por un momento, sólo por unos minutos, me había querido otra vez... Y yo... Aún estaba completamente solo.

—¿Te refieres a cuando se acostó contigo? —pregunta el británico. Suiza se sonroja un montonal y asiente levemente —. ¿Y qué sentiste?

El helvético se revuelve porque cualquiera que piense que contar esto es fácil está completamente equivocado.

—Hubo unos días en que... El tiempo parecía ir mucho más lento. Levantarme de la cama, preparar comida, asearme y hacer las cosas normales, por primera vez, me pesaba y no le encontraba ningún sentido.

—¿Ajá?

—Y una noche —se encoge de hombros—, pensé que era el final. Me rendí y me dejé... quererle.

Inglaterra parpadea con eso.

—Oh... ¿y?

—Es que si temes morir, _England_... No creo que hubiera momento más peligroso que ese para mí... Puedo decirte que incluso quería hacerlo un poco.

—¿Pero qué pasó?

Suiza suspira.

—Nada. La tierra siguió dando la vuelta y... Amaneció a la mañana siguiente. Porque no importaba lo que yo dijera o sintiera o pensara... la gente que vivía en mi tierra, mi gente... Fuera mucha o poca, se sentía... _Schweizer_.

—Pero... ¡es que no va de eso! —chilla. El dueño de la casa le mira y parpadea—. Es que no es de un día para otro... es... es muy lento, es que tu gente sienta ese amor también y ellos empiecen a querer ser austriacos.

—Es que como haya uno que no lo quiera ser no vas a morirte —niega con la cabeza.

—No, porque un solo ciudadano no hace un país.

—Dos. Cinco.

— _Switzerland_ , si les pasó a nuestras madres...

—Mi madre tenía tierra, pero nadie tenía su identidad, _England_. Si alguien más venía y les daba un sentimiento de unión y seguridad...

—¡Pero ella era una nación! E igualmente mira lo que le pasó a _Germania_.

—Lo de _Vater_ tomó muchísimo más tiempo.

—Exacto.

—Pero él lo entregó todo voluntariamente, cada quien tuvo que hacerse cargo. Tú tienes un país entero que si te vas una semana entra en crisis.

—Pero mi gente... mi gente prefiere estar en el continente, por eso quiero que salgan de la comunidad europea —confiesa. A Suiza le brillan los ojos con ese comentario y le mira con intensidad—. ¿Qué pasa si nadie viene conmigo? ¿Qué pasa si los tuyos quieren meterse también?

—¿Los míos? A... ¿La comunidad? _Nein_ —niega con la cabeza y le pone una mano en la pierna—. Nunca debiste meterte pero aún estás a tiempo de conservar tu identidad.

—Yo creo que sólo necesito... —le toma de la mano que le ha puesto en la pierna. Suiza traga saliva y mira a la mano poniendo mucha menos resistencia esta vez. O tensión siquiera.

— _Ja?_

—Separarme un poco de _France_.

—Y-Yo...

—He... He intentando buscar otra persona —baja un poco la cabeza—, que me ayude a olvidarle...

—Yo estoy casado... —susurra el suizo aún mirándole.

—Yo también.

—P-Pero...

—Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Pero yo no... E-es que no va a matarte… —aún así no le quita la mano

—Yo... probé con otra persona, ¿sabes? Con una de las chicas de _Rome_ , la madre de _Spain_.

—Pro-Probaste —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Tuve una cita.

—Oh, con ella. ¿Y qué dice _France_?

—No le he visto.

—Oh... —se humedece los labios y se le acerca un poco —. _England_...

—L-Lo que intento decirte es que... —le mira intensamente.

— _Ja?_

—Es que con ella fue muy mal, porque a pesar de que es muy bonita... somos incompatibles.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una idiota y no me cae bien... así que pensé que quizás que con alguien que... sí me cae bien... —le mira intensamente a los ojos. Suiza se sonroja un poco pero le sostiene la mirada.

—T-Tú también me caes bien —sentencia el helvético.

—Y... Y que además es... una bellísima persona...

—Tú eres mi me-mejor amigo.

Inglaterra levanta la mano y se la pone en la mejilla, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que le ve. A lo que Suiza traga saliva y piensa que tiene unos ojos verdes muy hermosos. Le mira los labios y se acerca un poco.

—Tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca... —susurra Inglaterra.

—Yo... Te quiero mucho...

—Yo no... No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

—No me hagas pensar en eso —le aprieta la camisa con un puño.

El británico se echa hacia él y lo abraza. Suiza le abraza de vuelta con fuerza, con el corazón latiéndole como si se le fuera a salir.

Cielos.

Inglaterra, no sé cómo va a ir tu amistad con Suiza después de esto.

—Promete que tú nunca me dejarás por otro —susurra Inglaterra.

—Te lo prometo. Prométeme tú que nunca vas a dejarme solo.

—Nunca, estaré siempre que me necesites.

— _Thank you_ …

Cada uno con sus traumas.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	15. Chapter 15

Toooocan la puerta de la casa de la perdición y ahí va Roma. Roma, que por lo visto y cosa muy rara, es el único en esta historia que no está lloriqueando en algún rincón. Silbando algo aun.

Francia le salta a los brazos en cuanto abre.

— _Papaaaa!_

Y España también gritando lo mismo. Un buen dúo cómico que hacen los dos. Roma los sostiene a cada uno con un brazo de debajo del culo, tambaleándose un poco más de lo que se tambaleaba cuando eran pequeños y hacían eso.

—¡Es terribleeee! —lloriquea el galo.

—¡Un desastreeeee! —le secunda el español.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Me muerooooo! —sigue Francia.

—¡Y yoooooo!

—Oh, cielos... —susurra el mayor, toma aire y los sostiene a ambos hasta sentarse en el sofá porque pesan. Prusia entra tras ellos, cerrando la puerta.

—Salvanoooos —moquea Francia en el abrazo.

—Sh... shhhh, calma, calma, nadie se muere, nadie se muere —los acuna a los dos.

— _Maman_ se murió…

—Y nosotros nos morimos también...

— _Non, non_. A ver, basta de llorar los dos.

—Pero _papaaaa…_

—E-Es que... Es que... buaaaah —hunde la cara en su pecho y Roma los abraaaza y apapacha esperando y dejándoles llorar un poco a ver si se calman.

—¡No quiero morirme ni que se muera nadieeee!

—¡Vati no puede hacerse cargo de todo y Romanito seguro se va con alguien más y me olvidan los doooooooos!

—¡Angleterre no va a ser feliz con nadie maaaaaás!

—Romano sí, él es súper sexy y va a conseguirse a un millón mejores que yo...

—No os vais a morir ninguno de los dos, de verdad...

—¿Cómo sabes? —pregunta el rubio.

—Porque nadie os está británizando ni romanizando.

—A mí sí me están britanizando... No sabes cuántos van ni cómo les gusta... Y todos hablan inglés.

—¿Y vas a empezar a tomar té y a jugar a esas cosas tan raras de las escobas y las teteras?

—A mí me gusta el futbol y la pizza —lloriquea España.

—Yo siento que me muero de amor cuando le beso —agrega Francia lloriqueando.

—¡Yo tambieeeen!

—¿Tú sentías que te morías? —pregunta el francés en un susurrito.

— _Sic_. Y no me morí hasta mucho más tarde.

—¿Y qué sentías?

—Que no quería morir... hasta que quise. Entonces fue cuando pasó.

— _Maman_ no quería.

—Ella no lo sabe, pero debía querer, aunque crea que no.

—¡¿Cómo iba a querer?!

—¡No podían querer! —medio chilla España.

—¡Me tenía a mí!

—¡Y a mí!

—Pero sabían que estabais en buenas manos, que era mejor así.

— _Papa_... No digas cosas feas. No era mejor así —Francia se sorbe los mocos.

—Sí que lo era, mi vida, yo podía daros más de lo que ellas hubieran podido nunca, pero sólo si ellas... me concedían poder.

—Eso es cruel... —dice el mayor de los hermanitos.

— _Sic_ , es cruel, pero no era mentira...

—¿Por qué no podíamos estar todos? —se lamenta el francés.

—Porque mi trabajo era que no lo estuviéramos —responde Roma tras suspirar.

—Pero _papa._.. Eso quiere decir que nosotros tampoco podemos estar juntos.

—Sí podéis, siempre que el otro no quiera... desaparecer.

—Pero... ¿Y tú por qué querías?

—Porque el imperio era demasiado grande y la carga demasiado pesada.

—Pero estábamos nosotros y te podíamos ayudar —Francia volviendo a su niñez. El romano niega con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Para eso nos enseñaste todo lo de la guerra y las leyes y el dinero! —interviene España.

—¡Podrías haberte retirado!

Roma vuelve a negar con la cabeza porque también tenía mucho que ver con dejar de pelear con Germania y dejar descansar a su corazón.

—Eso no es justo... Y no me convences con que quisieras. Yo creo que sí nos querías.

—¿O es que no lo hacías? —España el chantajista. Francia mira a su padre con ESOS ojitos de chantaje.

—Claro que os quería, más que a nada en el mundo, no es eso —Roma aprieta los ojos.

—No sabes cómo fue cuando te fuiste... ¡No podías querer irte!

—¡Nos quedamos perdidos, desorientados y deprimidos! ¡Fue la PEOR época de nuestras vidas! —chillonea España y Roma le aprieta a ambos contra sí.

—¡No puedes decir que QUERÍAS irte y dejarnos!

—No quería dejaros, pero pesaba más irme que quedarme... aunque no lo entendáis y aunque yo no lo entendiera casi la mayoría de las veces.

—Mmmm... —pucherito de Francia a quien le parece una cosa horrible—. ¡No puede haber pesado más irte!

—¡Es que es muy feo, papá!

Francia asiente a ello y Roma suspira, porque no sólo es feo, es difícil.

—¡Es como si hubieras decidido abandonarnos! Sin siquiera... Despedirte —dos lagrimones recorren el rostro galo. El mayor aprieta los ojos porque bien que se acuerda de haberse despedido. Francia le mira y mira a España—. E-Es que, _papa_... Fue horrible, HORRIBLE —se sorbe los mocos.

—Lo sé, mi vida... lo sé.

—No, no sabes. Nosotros no decidimos dejarte.

—¡No sabes porque no estabas, porque te fuiste y nos dejaste porque no nos querías más que a nada en el mundo! —España le empuja.

Y Roma le mira tan desconsolado. Francia mira a Roma, traga saliva, le suelta y abraza a su hermano, que abraza a Francia también.

—Tú no te vas a morir y a dejarme solo, ¿verdad? —lloriquea Francia.

—Claro que no, yo sí que te quiero de verdad —tan sarcástico, para su padre, que aún les mira desconsolado.

Francia le mira también desde los brazos de España con unos ooooojos.

—Yo tampoco te voy a abandonar NUNCA.

—Ya sabéis que no es tan sencillo, no es blanco y negro.

—Es en perfecto negro que te fueras por gusto, _papa_.

Roma suspira.

—Veneciano y Romano eran pequeñitos —agrega Francia poniéndole ojitos desconsolados—. Hasta Germania se volvió loco.

—¿Qué queréis que os diga? —pregunta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Francia estira la mano y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla igual.

—¿Qué sentiste al morir?

—Alivio.

—Es feo oírlo.

—Ya lo sé —responde derrotado, España les mira dejando que hable Francia porque él se siente demasiado enfadado.

—Porque... Te echamos muchísimo de menos, ¿sabes? —a Francia se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas porque él es un dramático—. _Espagne_ se casó y tú no estabas... Y _Angleterre_ se enojó conmigo tanto que aún desconfía de mí... Y tú no estabas. Y _Espagne_ no podía hablarme... Y no estabas.

—Romano... Romano te necesitaba. Y Veneciano. Y NO ESTABAS.

—Y todo eso se podía soportar cuando... era culpa de Germania que no estuvieras... ¡Te habían MATADO! Pero... Si dices que tú QUERÍAS...

Germania carraspea acercándose a los tres con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No están exagerando todo esto un poco, niños? —pregunta.

—Yo no... yo quería y no quería al mismo tiempo, _Franciae_.

—Que ibas a no querer... Y tú ni te acerques —protesta Francia al señor asesino. Germania se acerca a ellos igual y trata de sentarse al lado de Roma pero... Es complejo—. Llevas todo el rato diciendo que sí querías, y sobre lo feliz y aliviado que estabas —sigue. España abraza a Francia protegiéndole de ambos.

—Llevo todo el rato diciéndoos que es necesario en gran parte.

Francia se acurruca en España sintiéndose bien ahí. Germania sí que logra sentarse al final al lado de Roma, mirándole de reojo porque ha oído un poco de la conversación... Y ha visto su cara.

—Y que querías y que te valió dejarnos aquí solos.

—Germania, por favor... —pide porque no está seguro de querer que él oiga esto, bastante difícil está siendo.

Germania se humedece los labios, porque él se había acercado para salvarle un poco y ayudarle. Vacila inseguro mirándoles a los tres.

—Ehm... Me... Voy, mejor... —murmura levantándose de nuevo.

Roma aprieta los ojos sin saber cómo manejar esto... como ves, tampoco ser latino es tan fácil. Germania sale bajo la atenta mirada general latina y la de desconsuelo romano, por cierto. Prusia le mira también.

—Ugh... _Papa_... No pongas esa cara —protesta un poquito Francia que tiene bajísima la tolerancia al agobio y angustia de las personas que quiere.

—Yo me voy con mi madre —suelta España.

Francia levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso, tragando saliva y... Viéndose renuente a soltarlo.

—Deberías venir conmigo —propone para Francia, desconsolando aún más a Roma.

Francia traga saliva mirando a España... Y luego a su padre. Y el problema es que... No es que no quiera a su padre, de verdad... Pero España es su otra mitad. Le aprieta contra sí.

Al romano se le humedecen los ojos.

—Vamos —Francia asiente en los brazos de España, para más inri.

Y ahí Roma se hace bolita y se echa al sillón a llorar. España levanta las cejas y es que... casi se echa a llorar también de golpe. Francia tira de su hermano para vayan ambos a abrazarle.

Germania, que les estaba espiando un poco igual, se tranquiliza un poco sonriéndole a Prusia y haciéndole un gesto para que le acompañe a prender un cigarrillo. El albino se va con él.

Roma les abraza como si ellos hubieran muerto y acabaran de volver a la vida. Y ellos, bueno Francia al menos, como si su padre acabará de revivir.

—¡No seáis malos conmigo! —lloriquea.

—¡Tú no seas feo con nosotros! —pide el francesito.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Sí que os quiero más que a nada!

—¡Te extrañamos muchísimo!

—¡No puedes decirnos que querías irte! —se une España.

Roma los abraza con fuerza a los dos. Francia le lloooooora como niño pequeño porque además Inglaterra le dejó y su padre le dejó y... Todo está siendo muy dramático y les contagia el llanto a los otros dos.

Masa de mocos y lágrimas en tres segundos. Latinos... Pero Germania y Prusia tan tranquilos, nos encantan.

—Y tú, ¿no tienes miedo de morir como los demás? —pregunta Germania ofreciéndole a Prusia un cigarrillo.

—Nah. ¿Lo tienes tú? —igual lo toma. Germania sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza.

—Nosotros ya no podemos morir, creo yo.

—No tengo ni idea, pero tal vez si muero, vuelva a la vida en unos mil años.

—Es diferente. Puede que ya no puedas hacer en mil años las cosas que haces ahora y te gustan, como eso de los videos —sonríe un poco.

—Hace días que no vas a montar, ¿verdad?

—Más de los que quisiera... Pero ya que estás aquí, puede que sea conveniente. ¿Quieres venir hoy en la tarde con tu _vater_ a montar?

—Claro, si hemos resuelto el drama —se encoge de hombros.

—¿No crees que con eso de ahí dentro quede resuelto? Se abrazaban y besaban y lloraban ya.

—Es difícil saberlo.

—Nunca entenderé a _Rom_ y a sus hijos... —Germania suspira y mira a Prusia—. De hecho, sólo les entiendo a ustedes... Justo hablaba de eso con Galia hace un rato.

— _Ja_ , te estábamos viendo, sólo tienes que imaginar que son mujeres.

—¿Me estaban viendo? ¿Mujeres quiénes? ¡¿ _Rom_ y sus hijos?!

— _Ja_ —asiente—. Son peores que _Ungarn_.

Germania se ríe un poco.

—Bueno, _Ungarn_ no es una mujer cualquiera.

Prusia sonríe de lado.

—No es como Galia, por ejemplo, que es muy frágil. Con _Ungarn_ puedes hacer cosas divertidas... Un poco más como Britania pero sin los gritos.

El menor asiente, orgulloso.

—Además tiene mejor cuerpo... A veces me pregunto qué habría hecho yo de tener la suerte de encontrar a alguien así —palmaditas en el pecho, tan orgulloso.

—Bueno, ¿no es así esa chica... la madre de _Schweiz_?

—Helvetia murió muy pronto, pero sí que lo es. Me gusta ir con ella —se sonroja un poco.

—A lo mejor deberías ir, ahora que dicen que Galia va a casarse.

—Galia me dijo hoy que no estaba lista, porque el muchacho ese aún se pone nervioso con nosotros.

— _Ja_ , ese tipo, el británico, estaba emborrachándose.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo sabes? —pregunta interesado.

—Estaba en _London_ con nosotros.

—¡Oh! ¿Y por qué se emborrachaba?

—Pues por lo que te estaba diciendo Galia.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo oyeron con las cámaras esas! ¿Y lo oyó él? —levanta las cejas —. ¿Qué dijo? ¿No le gustó? ¡Ha! ¡Y yo la estaba hasta consolando!

—No dijo nada, sólo bebía. Pero no parecía nada feliz.

—En realidad... Galia tampoco estaba nada feliz.

— _Vati_... —le nombra solemnemente y le pone una mano en la espalda—. Creo que es tiempo de dejar ir a esa mujer.

Germania se sonroja un poco pero le mira de reojo y suelta la colilla, tirándola al suelo y pisándola. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos como hace Alemania.

—Sabes, _Sohn_? Hace rato que me explicaba pensé que... Galia ha conseguido en ese muchacho lo que yo siempre quise conseguir con ella.

—¿Eh? —le mira descolocado.

—O con alguien más. Alguien que sólo la quiere a ella y que la quiere a ella SÓLO para él. Ella tiene razón... Y tú también —le mira a los ojos —. Creo que Galia se tiene que ir, creo que hay que dejarla ir.

—Es que además, para ti es bueno también que se vaya. Míralo de este modo. Si ella se va, sus amigas estarán menos por aquí y tú tendrás a _Rom_ para ti solo mucho más a menudo, si no es que acabas por conseguir que esté solo para ti.

—Eso no va a pasar... Pero habrá días que Britania se vaya con ellos y si logro que Iberia y Cartago sean pareja, habrá días... —sonríe un poquito, satisfecho.

—Seguro muchos más días —asiente—. Y Galia además va a estar agradecida contigo e igual tú vas a poder irte con la madre de _Schweiz_ cuando quieras.

—Galia es buena siempre conmigo. Me preocupa... no sé cómo se pueda convencer a _Rom_ de esto. Aunque le sorprenderá que yo esté a favor.

—Pero él es como débil al chantaje emocional, ¿no?

—¿Y con qué quieres que le chantajee?

—¿Con que la prefiere a ella?

—Lo que no quiere él es separarnos. Todos en general. Así que el que se vaya una es como el principio del fin... Lo que yo querría que entendiera es que si, queremos el fin, queremos quedarnos solos.

—¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes. Siempre puedes decirle que si no quiere eso quizás es que no te quiere lo suficiente.

— _Rom_ es un hueso muy duro de roer... Llevo años intentando —se sonroja un poco y le abraza de los hombros caminando a la casa otra vez—. No va a ser tan simple, pero... Podremos intentarlo. ¿Crees que aun así pueda seguir aterrorizando al muchacho?

—Ah, sí, eso sí. ¿Quieres el video de cuando se emborrachó?

Germania sonríe un poco porque Prusia... Ama a Prusia. Asiente tan contento. Así que el albino saca el teléfono buscando la cámara adecuada y después de mandarle le muestra el video de Austria y Suiza y Alemania.

Alemania te odia.

Germania se ríe con la cara de enfado aunque en alguna medida se siente un poco identificado con Alemania... Pensando que quizás la próxima vez que vea a Veneciano va a preguntarle cómo van las cosas con Alemania.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	16. Chapter 16

Pues ahí llega Alemania al aeropuerto y, claro, llama a Veneciano, aún con la esperanza de que haya ido por él.

Hay un hombre de mediana edad, moreno con algunas canas, con un traje de firma y un cartel que dice "Germania". Alemania gruñe un poco y cuelga el teléfono acercándose hasta él arrastrando su maleta y cargando el porta trajes donde ha traído el que cree es el favorito de Italia. Saluda al hombre con un gesto de la mano.

— _Ciao!_ —saluda el hombre sonriéndole—. _Germania_?

— _Ja_. ¿E _Italien_?

—Le está esperando en la fiesta a la que vamos. Tiene su ropa en el coche porque ha llegado un poco más tarde de lo que pensábamos.

—¿No me ha dicho que llegara antes de las nueve? Y me ha mandado ropa... No querrá que me vista en el coche, ¿verdad?

—En realidad sí.

Alemania refunfuña incrédulo y el hombre sonríe, haciendo para llevarle la maleta.

—Puedo cambiarme en el baño del aeropuerto... —propone—. Al final ya he llegado lo bastante tarde. ¿Qué tan excesivo es el traje que me ha mandado?

—Es un bañador y la verdad es que ya estamos llegando tarde.

La boca de Alemania es una "O" perfecta.

—¿U-Un bañador? —no, es que vale, no va a salir en bañador del aeropuerto. Así que hace otro gesto de negación y le da su traje. ¿No podía haberse molestado Veneciano en decirle qué tipo de traje tenía que traer?—. ¿Es una fiesta de esas en una alberca?

—No, bueno sí, más o menos —le guía hacia el coche.

Menos mal que Alemania se corta las uñas de los pies cada semana sin falta…

—¿Y está _Italien_ ahí esperándome?

—Sí, con los demás.

—Ya... ¿Hay mucha gente?

—Supongo que no, sólo unas cien o doscientas personas, aunque no he entrado —sube la maleta al coche que es un deportivo negro bastante bonito, pero no el Ferrari de Italia. Así como... un Alfa Romeo.

—Sólo unas cien o doscientas... —repite Alemania con cierto temor mirando el coche y notando claramente que no es un Ferrari. De hecho cae en la cuenta de que debe ser la primera vez en muchos años que va a Italia y su vehículo no es un Ferrari. O un Maserati—. ¿Y usted quién es? ¿El... asistente de _Italien_?

—¿Eh? No, no, soy el asistente del supervisor del ayudante del secretario.

Alemania parpadea. No... Había nada de malo en ello. Era una persona, que tenía un trabajo que era recogerle del aeropuerto.

—¿Y lleva usted a muchas personas a estos eventos? ¿O sólo le encargaron llevarme a mí como... favor especial? —pregunta pensando que, bueno, seguro todos los demás estaban muy ocupados.

—La verdad es que ha sido un favor especial —le tiende una cajita negra y le abre la puerta.

El sajón asiente pensando... Bueno, ya, seguro era porque había confirmado en el último minuto. Aunque de hecho no es que hubiera CONFIRMADO en el último minuto, había sido invitado en el último minuto. Mira la cajita y la toma igual, al subirse al coche.

El hombre le da la vuelta yendo a sentarse de conductor. Bueno, a menos le había mandado un regalo. Sonríe un poco con ello olvidándose del asunto del coche y abriendo la cajita. Y dentro está tu bañador, que además es un tanga. Pero es negro con una trama en gris oscuro con el logo de Gucci en pequeñito.

Alemania lo saca y parpadea otra vez porque es... Pequeño. Aunque asume que... Bueno, al menos no es verde perico. Hombre, buen gusto tiene.

—Oh... Ehm... E-Esto... —Podría ser muy bonito... De excelente gusto... Y verde. Ahora que no se haga el muy discreto—. ¿Esto es lo que le dio _Italien_ para mí? ¿Esta cosa es el bañador?

Pero no pega con sus ojoooos ni con su personalidad.

Aún así Alemania se sonroja porque es MUY pequeño, y... Muy pequeño. Por un momento piensa que debió traer su gorra del ejército, y le pegaría a este micro bañador...

Maldita sea, sigue diciendo eso y vas a tener un verde.

Alemania se calla.

Verde militar, a juego con la gorra. Bueno, pues no la trajo, pero le hubiera pegado y a Italia le hubiera gustado. Sonríe un poco, sonrojadito, sólo por pensar en el asunto del traje y la gorra, y decide que vale, si ya mandó a la mierda a la Merkel por venir aquí... Se pondrá la tanga que le ha mandado Italia.

—Y tengo que ponerme esta cosita antes y bajar así del coche...

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe, aparcaré dentro de la finca privada.

—Oh, es una finca privada. ¿Está lejos? ¿Me voy cambiando? ¿Le dio algún otro mensaje para mí?

—No, no está lejos.

—¿Le... dijo quién soy? —pregunta unos minutos más tarde, después de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Le dijo sólo "recoge a _Deutschland_ " o... especificó quién soy?

—Bueno, es usted _Germania_ , ¿verdad?

— _Ja, ja_. Sólo quería saber si le hacía dicho algo de quién soy. Veo que no.

—En realidad no he hablado directamente con él.

—¿No le pidió él que viniera por mí? —el alemán levanta las cejas.

—No.

Alemania vuelve a parpadear.

—Mire es ahí —le señala una finca con una valla y un edificio súper moderno dentro. Y grande. Hay música y focos de colores que apuntan al cielo nocturno.

Alemania levanta las cejas porque esto se ve... Moderno. Muy juvenil.

—Ehm... Cielos, parece como... Una de esas cosas que le gustan a _Prusse_ , un festival electrónico o algo así. ¿Y tengo que entrar ahí en tanga?

—Sí, es una fiesta en la playa privada, está al fondo de la finca.

—Oh... Cielos. Ehm... ¿Podría parar un poco y bajarse para que me ponga esto?

—¿Pero aun no se ha vestido?

—Me falta quitarme el calzón.

—No sea tímido —tono indescifrable.

—No me mire, ya conozco a los Italianos.

—No puedo, estoy conduciendo.

Alemania aprieta los ojos y se quita sus calzoncillos poniéndose el tanga lo más rápido posible. Y el hombre reacomoda el espejo retrovisor porque... puede conocer a los italianos y ya debía esperarlo.

— _Mein gott_ , hombre! —protesta.

El italiano se ríe sin decir nada.

—¡Italianos, son todos iguales! —asegura organizándose la zona en cuestión porque es pequeñito.

Quizás es una talla menos, expresamente. O tal vez unas cuantas más para que se mueva cuando se mueva.

Se le va a salir.

Alemania pelea para mantenerlo dentro pensando que todo esto es incómodo y se le marca demasiado. Como se excite un poco va a notarse. Y es que sólo de pensar que no puede excitarse y con las ganas que trae... Con la idea de ver a Veneciano... Está empezando a hacerlo.

Ahí se para el coche para que se baje. Alemania traga saliva y le encarga al hombre su maleta. Y su ropa, doblando todo lo que se ha quitado y poniéndolo organizadamente

El hombre asiente vagamente mirándole un poco el culo. Pues así se da cuenta Alemania que se le ve el culo, bajando del auto y acomodándose de nuevo la zona pensando que desnudo estaría menos incómodo.

¡No, no! Es broma.

Busca a Veneciano entre la multitud. Bueno, hay de todo, gente desnuda y gente en bañadores minúsculos como el suyo. Alemania le pregunta a gritos a la primera persona que encuentra que dónde estará Italia.

Se lo señalan cerca de la playa, está hablando y riéndose con un grupo de chicos y chicas, todos están desnudos. El sajón se sonroja, se peina, se revisa el aliento lamentando haber dejado en su bolsillo sus pastillas de menta. Igualmente se acerca a ellos, nervioso pensando que... Se ve tan contento y feliz y relajado y cero preocupado porque ya vaya a llegar o no.

Además, no sabe ni qué decirle, carraspea un poco y piensa que todos los que están ahí son súper guapos y súper divertidos. Veneciano hace un movimiento con la mano en la que lleva la copa y le da en el pecho sin querer, suavecito, dándose un susto y girándose dejando de reírse.

— _Ha-Hallo, Italien_.

—¡Ah! _Germania_! _Bienvenutto!_

Alemania vacila sonrojándose porque está desnudo y él un poco también.

—Qué... Gusto verte.

—Chicos, permitidme un instante —pide a la gente con quien hablaba y se gira con el alemán, sonriendo y mirándole de arriba abajo. Alemania se sonroja más.

—Sí vine.

—Eso veo —repaso total. El rubio se le acerca un poquito.

—Te-Te he... Yo... Te he... Extrañado mucho —le mira de reojo porque está desnudo y no sirve su tanga para nada...

—Sí, tu _fratello_ me ha mandado un video antes, después que hemos hablado —sonríe de ladito y da un sorbo a su copa.

—¿Un video? Oh… ¿Te mandó el video de anoche? —cae en la cuenta después de ver la sonrisa—. _Verdammt_ , voy a matarlo.

El latino se ríe y le pone la mano sobre el pecho.

— _Il signiore_ se veía bastante bien, como siempre suele verse en esos videos. A veces me pregunto si se concentra lo bastante en _Svizzera_ o sólo en posar.

Alemania se sonroja un poco más porque el puto culo de Austria...

—No lo sé, nunca hemos visto qué pasa cuando no está en cámara —responde.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos. Como el principio de la incertidumbre de Schrödinguer. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Ehm... ¿Qué bebes tú?

—Chianti con... secreto.

—¿Qué secreto? —sonríe un poco estirando la mano para tomar su copa.

Veneciano deja que la tome, sonriendo, esperando a que beba para decirle porque le parece súper interesante que le coquetee así.

—Sabe a... no tengo ni idea, sabe bien —se relame olvidándose un poco de que todo esto es ahora raro y algo tenso.

—Lleva viagra —miente. Menos mal que ya tragó porque haría un PFFFFFF como una fuente.

— _WAS_?! —pregunta súper agobiado. El italiano se muere de risa, tomándole del brazo—. Si es eso vamos a tener que ir a... A-algún sitio —se sonroja mirando cómo le ha tomado del brazo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

El alemán le mira abriendo un poco la boca.

—P-Pues... No sé tú pero... Ugh —se mira las regiones vitales.

—Anda... sólo llevas aquí diez segundos, relájate un poco, es una fiesta... —le acaricia el bíceps con la otra mano. Alemania se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—Perdona... E-es que... Te he echado mucho de menos, de verdad. Y he estado muy presionado.

Y se lleva un besito en los labios cuando cierra los ojos. El sajón los abre de golpe y se sonroja más y de verdad que parece el SIR ahora mismo.

—Estás muy guapo, gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de antelación —le sonríe.

—No me invitaste antes... ¿Por qué no?

—No pensé que quisieras venir, no suele interesarte el arte... pero luego me llamaste y pensé que... bueno, es la Biennal de Arquitectura, así que quizás no estaba tan mal.

—Pero soy yo... Llevas toda la semana de fiesta y yo llevo toda la semana pensando en ti —le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Vee~ —se sonroja un poco y sonríe porque es bonito que diga eso.

—Es aburrida la casa sin ti, tienes que volver.

—Me gusta mi casa también, me había olvidado un poco de lo divertido que es esto... y tú... tú deberías venir más, casi no recuerdo la última vez que fuimos juntos a una fiesta como esta.

—No recuerdo que hayamos ido nunca a una fiesta como esta...

—¿Ves? —sonríe—. Por eso mismo, hay vino, hay música hay grandes artistas diseñadores y arquitectos, podemos hablar con ellos, puedo presentarte a quien quieras y puedes hablar de arquitectura e ingeniería con ellos toda la noche. Estamos rodeados de hombres apuestos y mujeres hermosas, hay comida en abundancia y hasta drogas de diseño... y por supuesto... el mar —se lo señala.

—Me gusta la arquitectura e ingeniería... Y hablar con gente de ello no me molesta —mira alrededor y se sonroja un poco—. De hecho ya veo que es algo muy moderno.

—¡Oh! ¡No te molesta! Tal vez debamos agradecerte el favor que haces al socializar —protesta y le da un golpecito, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

— _Nein, nein_. Es decir, me gusta... Algo. Yo sé que te he llevado a ti cientos de veces a lugares... como a comidas y cosas del parlamento y ahora sé que no te apetece tanto ir.

—Esas eran citas y más vale que no las estropees hablando más de ellas.

Alemania se sonroja y niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad, igual que esta. ¿Cómo te queda el tanga que elegí para ti? —cuidado que ahí va la mano experta a comprobarlo por sí mismo.

—E-Es pequeño... El tanga digo —da un salto.

—¿Te aprieta? ¿Has engordado de culo? No puede ser, te cuesta un montón engordar de culo —insiste un poco con la mano otra vez ahora al culo.

Es un tanga, Italia, nadie te cree que pienses nada de eso tenga que ver con el culo.

—No-No he subido de peso, aunque... Ahora es más aburrido hacer ejercicio si no estás ahí haciéndolo conmigo. Pero la báscula no miente —se sonroja más con la mano en el culo pero no se la quita —. Tú estás desnudo y te ves muy bien.

—Mmm... Yo sí he ganado peso, pero no importa —si no le quitas la mano ahí va a meterse bajo la tira del tanga para ver que tanto aprietan y para ir hacia abajo un poco—. Pensé en decírtelo por teléfono, pero creí que no vendrías si te contaba.

No, no le va a quitar la mano de ningún lado, casi.

—Has... ¿De verdad? —le mira de arriba a abajo y se sonroja—. Yo te veo delgado y claro que hubiera venido... Deberías hacer ejercicio. En las mañanas. Deberías volver a casa.

—Aun me gusta esta vida... acostarme tarde, levantarme al medio día... ir a comer en restaurantes caros, ir a exposiciones y giras por la tarde, cenar en lugares interesantes e ir a fiestas glamurosas por la noche hasta de madrugada...

Alemania asiente sin mirarle.

—Ya, ya entiendo. Toda la semana de fiesta con gente guapa y divertida, un montón de chicos y chicas que querrán acostarse contigo... Esas cosas.

—Exacto... nunca dos veces la misma persona —latinos... y aún tiene el cinismo de decirte eso con un dedo a punto de hacerte un tacto rectal.

El alemán le mira un poco desconsolado y le detiene de la muñeca. Italia levanta las cejas y aparta la mano.

—Nunca dos veces la misma persona —repite mirándole a los ojos.

—Contigo haría una excepción —sonríe cínicamente.

—Pensé que salíamos juntos, _Italien_.

—¿Estás celoso?

— _Ja. Ja. Ja. JA_ —y el italiano se le cuelga del cuello.

—Estoy bromeando —nunca lo sabrás.

—Dime a cuantas personas tengo que exterminar. _Nein_ , es que... No vas a estar aquí teniendo una fiesta diario e ir a dormir solo cada noche, te conozco.

—Puedes quedarte y dormir tú conmigo.

—¿Puedo mudarme a tu casa yo, entonces?

Italia levanta las cejas, porque sabe que eso no va a funcionar.

—Sí —decide al final. El de ojos azules levanta las cejas porque no esperaba que dijera que sí.

—Pues... Pues vendré aquí, puedo mudar cosas y trabajar desde casa.

—Bien, será divertido —mientras dure.

—¿De verdad? —valora porque será complicado—. Podrías... Bueno, no, sólo... Vale, si hay que vivir contigo aquí, vivimos aquí. Pero vivir, juntos.

El italiano le ríe un poco y le da otro beso suave. Alemania se sonroja un poco otra vez volviendo a vacilar y mirándole muy intensamente a los ojos. No quería otro besito, quería un beso... No quería venirse a vivir a Venecia, quería que Veneciano volviera a casa... Pero bueno, esto no iba mal a pesar de todo, Veneciano sí estaba haciéndole caso a él e iban a vivir juntos.

—¿Quieres ir... a bañarnos?

Alemania sale de su disciplina mental que le indicaba "no lo estrelles contra algo y te lo comas".

—¿A-Al mar?

—Sí.

Piensa por un lado que un poco de agua fría en la cabeza... Y en las regiones vitales no le vendrán mal. Aunque como Veneciano se le acerque mucho más no va a servir de una mierda. Asiente.

—¿Has bebido mucho? El mar es peligroso cuando uno bebe mucho —comentario random cortesía de Alemania nervioso.

Veneciano le toma de la mano pensando que en la orilla hay menos gente y menos luces, así que tal vez pueda conseguir algunos besos más guarros y que la corriente se lleve ese bañadorcito.

—Sí, pero tú no, así que confío en ti para que me cuides.

—Oh, _ja, ja_... Es bueno saberlo —carraspea otra vez, más nervioso de pensar que van a estar CERCA.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te ves muy guapo a la luz de la luna?

Alemania le aprieta la mano con fuerza y deja de caminar. Ahora se ve guapo y rojo como camarón a la luz de la luna.

—Pero no te pareees —se ríe tirando de él.

— _N-Nein, nein_ —vuelve a caminar mirándole embobadito porque se ríe y sintiendo un poco como si se le descongelara un poquito el corazón y por primera vez en días dejara de estar irritado y de mal humor—. Tú no podrías verte mejor... Últimamente cada que te veo te ves distinto.

—Ah, volví a cambiarme un poco el pelo —confiesa, llevándose una mano a él.

—Yo no me veo distinto nunca, ¿o sí? ¿Querrías que me cambiara el peinado al menos?

—Tal vez te podrías dejar el pelo largo... —esa ha sido con malicia.

—Largo como Va... —se calla y le mira de reojo, fulminándole—. Tal vez te gustara más así.

—Es bromaaaa —se ríe. Alemania se sonroja y refunfuña un poquito. El latino se pone de puntillas y le besa de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es Va...? —se calla, abrazándole de la cintura y haciendo otra vez un mega esfuerzo por no comérselo.

Pero Veneciano profundiza. Alemania le abraza con mucha más fuerza contra él incluso levantándole un poco del suelo. Le responde bien al fin el beso con todas las ansias del universo y pierde la mitad de la sangre circulante en solo unos segundos.

Y justo por eso es que no se lo ha dado donde todos, que no salte abrazándole con las piernas. Alemania pierde las pocas neuronas atentas que le quedaban aunque unos segundos más tarde se separa un poco del beso con un sonidito que más que un gemido parece un aullidito de dolor.

Veneciano parpadea.

—E-El ta-ta-ta...

— _Che cosa_?

Alemania le mueve contra sí y es que se le está estrangulando el asunto. Jadea porque además estaban tan bien los besos...

—E-El... Lo-Los ca-ca —aprieta los ojos porque es incómodo.

Veneciano baja los pies para separarse a ver qué pasa. El sajón se lleva la mano ahí y tira un poco de ellos, porque además está tan... Ehm... Firme, que hasta el elástico se le está enterrando en el culo.

—Oh... ¿Crees que pueda romperlos sin tocarlos, sólo con tu virilidad? —sonríe un poco al notar el problema. Alemania se quita la mano de encima y le mira.

—Co-Como sigas be-besándome así... —susurra avergonzadito, haciendo sonreír al latino.

—Vamos a probar —tira más de él para meterse al agua y vuelve a besarle.

Se deja tirar y una parte de su cerebro se pregunta si no se le romperá antes a él la virilidad. Gucci parece hacer ropa interior de calidad. Vuelve a besarle de vuelta como si no hubiera mañana, peleando contra sí mismo ahora para no sacarse el tanga como su instinto apunta.

No te apures, pronto le va a molestar a Veneciano también. Y créeme que sabe cómo tirar para romper una costura. Alemania va a ser feliz, casi sintiéndose como pollo saliendo del cascaron. Arrastra a Veneciano a la orilla a recostarle en la arena, quien se deja, riéndose de la cara de alivio que ha puesto.

—Esto fue como volver a nacer —sonríe tomándose unos segundos para mirarle, mojado y despeinado, a la luz de la luna. Se humedece los labios.

—¿El qué? —pregunta tan embobado.

La verdad, se refería al tanga... Pero está él mismo tan idiotizado que tiene suerte en hilar bien las cosas.

—Verte. Venir. Estar aquí...

Italia sonríe y le besa de nuevo porque maldita sea cómo le enamora. Por una vez... bien hecho, Alemania, respuesta correcta.

Un golpe de suerte. Es que no es británico y eso hace que los tenga a veces.

Y no se crean, Veneciano le pasa por encima a Alemania como un TREN. Para lo pequeñito que es...

Disfruta de lo que viene que mañana ya vas a tener bronca de Merkel. Y quiero oír la bronca cuando le diga además que... Ehm... Ahora va a trabajar remotamente porque se va a vivir a Venecia unos días.

Van a dejarlo sordo o van a ponerle en Berlín una bola de preso encadenada a la pierna.

Bueno, seguro un italiano desnudo y dormido pasando a por café por delante de la cámara de Alemania en la videoconferencia seguro puede desconcentrar a la archicanciller lo suficiente para olvidarse de porque le estaba gritando.

Alemania sonríe a Veneciano con esa solución.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	17. Chapter 17

Suiza aprieta a Inglaterra contra él.

— _Schweiz_ —le llama Austria distraídamente bajando las escaleras—, me ha llamado _mein mutter_ otra vez. Creo que ahora sí tendríamos que ir a _Rom_ a... —se detiene y levanta las cejas cuando les ve a los dos abrazados—. Oh.

El caso es que… Si Suiza está enamorado de Inglaterra, ¿qué coño está de Austria? Tal vez no lo esté, pero algún lugar debe ocupar en su existencia. Debe ser como Liechtenstein.

No, es que no sé si Suiza... Está en su cabecita casado con Austria o... ¿Qué? ¿Se le olvidó esa parte? ¿Está casado con Austria pero a quien quiere es a Inglaterra de manera secreta?

De repente se ha dado cuenta. Empuja a Inglaterra y se separa de él, sin mirar a Austria... De hecho mirando al suelo.

— _Ö-Österreich_.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta entre divertido e intrigado, acercándoseles.

— _N-Nein, nein._ E-Es... _E-England_ y yo... —mira al inglés de reojo y se sonroja pasándose una mano por el pelo. Vuelta a mirar al suelo.

— _Yes!_ —se levanta Inglaterra de repente poniéndose entre Austria y Suiza, protegiendo a Suiza, este se sonroja un poco más y mira a Austria de reojo. Se levanta acercándose demasiado más de lo normal a Inglaterra por la espalda.

—É-él y yo... nos queremos ahora y tú... vas a tener que entenderlo —Inglaterra, tan agresivo señala a Austria y pasa una mano hacia atrás para abrazar un poco a Suiza como hacía con Francia cuando eran pequeños.

—Oh —Austria levanta las cejas y mira a Suiza, que se sonroja un poco con esto pero le pasa a Inglaterra una mano por la cintura y lo atrae hacia sí.

—Es verdad, yo lo amo —declara con bastante decisión.

—Oh... ya veo —Austria se humedece los labios con eso y asiente un poco con la cabeza sinceramente incrédulo de esto, pero aun curioso, parece divertido—. ¿Y hace mucho de esto?

El británico se sonroja cuando Suiza dice que lo ama pero se mantiene en su postura, recargándose un poco en él.

Esa es una gran pregunta Austria.

Suiza mira a Inglaterra y se humedece los labios pensando que... Bueno, no sabe desde cuándo. De hecho tampoco sabe cómo, pero el corazón le late mucho sólo con estarle abrazando y se está dando cuenta de ello.

—Desde... Ahora. Ahora mismo lo noto. No puedo vivir sin él —suelta completamente convencido de ello.

—El tiempo no importa cuando es un sentimiento tan grande como este —responde Inglaterra también. Siempre tan poético.

Es que de verdad, Austria les mira a los dos y... piensa que tienen que estar tomándole el pelo.

—Vaya, qué interesante.

Suiza traga saliva. Esto no parece estar yendo tan mal. Se relaja un poco al notar que Austria no se opone.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer? —pregunta sentándose en su butaca y cruzando las piernas.

El rubio sajón le sigue con la mirada y vuelve a mirar a Inglaterra de reojo. Le hace un suave cariñito con la mano en la cintura y se separa un poquito para sentarse.

—Aún no lo hemos discutido, pero _Österreich_...

Inglaterra le deja, sentándose con él y cómo que le falta algo (lo que te falta es que te esté atosigando, pero eso sólo lo hace Francia.) Austria le mira sin perder detalle de todos los movimientos, aun pensando que esto es una broma y siguiéndoles el juego.

El hijo de Helvetia le toma suavemente la mano al inglés como suele hacer con Austria. Inglaterra se la aprieta, entrecruzando los dedos y querido, ese es todo el afecto que vas a conseguir en público.

—Yo tengo que estar con _England_. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí, nada ni nadie puede separarnos ahora.

—Oh... ¿Y por qué crees que no iba a entenderlo? —levanta una ceja el austriaco.

—Ah, bueno... Como estamos casados... —de hecho se mira la mano y hace para soltar a Inglaterra.

—Ah, sí... ese es un buen punto. ¿Qué va a pasar con eso? —sus ojos también se dirigen a las manos de los hombres frente a él. Suiza no consigue fácilmente separarse de Inglaterra así que mira otra vez a Austria.

—Necesito unir mi vida con la de _England_.

El británico levanta las cejas y se sonroja de muerte abriendo la boca como un pez, mirándole. El helvético se sonroja un poco y le mira también.

—¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

—Necesito TODO contigo. Deberíamos unirnos y formar un solo país —asegura Suiza apretándole la mano.

— _Yes_! —Inglaterra vuelve a abrazarle.

Y Austria es que... es que de verdad esto es demasiado ridículo para que lo tome en serio. No nos extraña, en realidad. Suiza abraza a Inglaterra y sonríe un poco, apretándole contra sí.

— _I love you, England_.

— _I love you too_ , pensaba que sería demasiado pronto si yo te lo proponía y pensaba que te asustarías pero eres mi otra mitad y siempre me comprendes.

—No, no me asusto. Es que no puedo vivir sin ti, sólo de pensarlo siento que me muero —asegura Suiza—. Dijiste que nunca me dejarías.

—Y no lo haré, no lo haré —niega con la cabeza muy seguro.

—Ehm... —vacila Austria que está A. LU. CI. NAN. DO—. Es... ¿maravilloso? Qué estéis tan felices los dos por haberos encontrado uno al otro, pero...

Suiza mira un poco de reojo a Austria aun abrazando a Inglaterra.

—Tal vez sería sensato... y no digo que no os queráis, pero tal vez sería sensato que tuvierais un par de citas antes de decidir a casaros, ¿no creéis? Para conoceros mejor y eso.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡Le conozco perfectamente! ¡Es mi alma gemela! —tan ofendido el inglés. Suiza asiente algo impresionado de la frase "alma gemela", pensando que es justamente como se siente.

—Nadie nunca me ha querido y comprendido como él —asegura Suiza asintiendo.

—Ya... —Austria podría sonar más sarcástico, pero no sé cómo no lograría, sinceramente—. Aun así, una cita... es algo bonito y romántico que los dos os merecéis —insiste y piensa "porque no os la voy pidiendo, con el doctor".

—¿Algo... ro-romántico? —Suiza se sonroja mirando a Inglaterra de reojo y haciéndole otra vez un cariño muy, muy suave y sutil en la espalda.

—¿Tú quieres? —el inglés apoya la cabeza en su hombro recargándose en él.

— _Ja_ , si tú quieres... Sólo que no sé donde podamos ir, yo soy muy malo para las cosas románticas.

—A mí se me dan muy bien, por eso nos complementamos perfectamente... —le mira con ojitos de corazón.

Suiza sonríe un poco con eso, sonrojado y sin pensar demasiado se acerca un poquito a él para darle un beso en la frente.

—Ehm... creo que... sería interesante ir a _Rom_ , ¿qué os parece? —propone Austria pensando que sinceramente, necesita compartir esto con alguien a ver si sólo está alucinando él.

—¿Te gustaría ir a _Rome_ conmigo, _England_? —pregunta Suiza mirándole de vuelta con ojitos de corazón.

— _Rome_... muchos dicen que es la ciudad del amor —susurra Inglaterra para el más bajo nada más haciendo a Austria poner los ojos en blanco.

Suiza se sonroja un poco con las palabras en susurrito de Inglaterra y asiente suavemente

—Bien, entonces tal vez deberíais ir a vestiros y arreglaros bien para vuestro enamorado antes de irnos —sigue Austria para su esposo. Suiza mira a Inglaterra y luego a Austria.

—Pero no quiero separarme de él...

—Piensa en lo dulce que será el reencuentro después de dos minutos de ducha y acicalado —Austria dándoles por su lado, más sarcástico imposible.

—Te echaré mucho de menos, piensa en mí mientras —pide Inglaterra.

—Sabes, de hecho estoy pensando que tal vez deberías mejor presentárselo a tu madre —a ver si ella puede curaros o algo, sigue Austria.

—¿A mi madre? —pregunta Suiza levantando las cejas y sonrojándose un poco.

—Olvídalo, necesitáis primero tiempo el uno con el otro, mejor ya iremos luego a eso —decide Austria pensando en lo difícil que resultará ir ahora en busca de Helvetia y todo eso.

— _Ja... ja_... necesitamos... yo necesito estar con él —repite Suiza casi con angustia.

—Yo también —Inglaterra lo abraza más fuerte.

—Y yo creo que voy a necesitar una aspirina...

—Voy a ducharme, _England_... prométeme que no me abandonarás mientras no esté.

—Nunca, tú prométeme que no te irás con otro —el _loop_.

—Jamás. Pensaré en ti a cada momento mientras no esté contigo.

—Yo ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo más en lo que pensar.

Austria es que sigue mirando a uno y a otro sin decidirse si hacer _facepalm_ , querer matarlos o morirse de la risa.

—Te amo, _England_ —Suiza se levanta casi extendiendo una mano con dolor cuando se aleja de él.

—Y yo a ti, _Switzerland_ —Inglaterra sí se echa sobre el sofá para no tener que soltarle la mano hasta el último momento.

—Si me disculpas, _England_... voy por mi aspirina —asegura Austria yendo detrás de Suiza.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	18. Chapter 18

Suiza entra a su cuarto sin pensar siquiera en el austriaco, sintiendo casi sudores fríos por la separación. Austria entra tras él y cierra la puerta, a lo que el mayor da un saltito mirándole sólo de reojo y yendo a buscar algo de ropa.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

—Necesito algo de ropa... —es que le tiemblan las manos abriendo su cajón de la ropa interior.

—¡Me refiero a con _England_! ¿A qué estais jugando?

— _England_... oh, _England_. Lo echo tanto de menos —susurra sin mirarle, sacando unos calzoncillos. El moreno se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. En el baño hay aspirinas —no se la trae, claro está, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza.

— _Ja_ , ya lo sé —se acerca a él.

El rubio se agacha para quitarse los zapatos y levanta la cara hacia Austria cuando siente le mano de este en su hombro.

— _Was_? —pregunta sacándose el segundo de los zapatos. Y... es que Suiza habitualmente reacciona de alguna manera a cualquier toque de Austria. Ya sea tensándose cuando está relajado o relajándose cuando está tenso. No hay reacción esta vez.

—Mírame —pide poniendo la otra mano en su otro hombro y luego tomándole de la barbilla.

El suizo se yergue de nuevo, mirándole a la cara sin sonrojarse. El de anteojos se acerca mucho mirándole a los ojos, sinceramente viendo a ver si está drogado con las pupilas dilatadas o algo.

— _Was_? —pregunta dejando que se acerque sin hiperventilar, sudar y, especialmente, sin que se le acelere el corazón como se le acelera cada vez que Austria... existe a su alrededor haciéndole caso.

Y la verdad es que eso es lo que le pone más nervioso a Austria, que está más escuchando el corazón de Suiza que realmente viendo algo en sus pupilas. Por un momento, piensa en darle un beso a la desesperada, pero viendo que él no reacciona siente que no va a conseguir nada con ello más que acabar todos incómodos, así que carraspea un poco y le suelta.

—Tengo que bañarme. ¿Podrías ver que _England_ de verdad no se vaya mientras lo hago, _bitte_? —pregunta dándose la media vuelta y yendo hacia el baño. Y casi solo con la mención del inglés es que se le acelera el corazón.

— _Ja_ , espera. Déjame pasar por mi aspirina primero.

—Vale, vale... pero apura que está esperando y ya quiero verle de nuevo.

—Claro, a lo mejor podrías hablarme más de él —propone mientras busca en el botiquín.

—N-Ni siquiera sé qué decir de él. Es... perfecto y es... él me entiende. Le necesito —más nervioso y el corazón más acelerado, cambia el peso de pie y le mira—. ¿Te has sentido así alguna vez?

—Mmm... _nein_. Me pregunto qué es lo que entiende de ti.

—Todo. Él entiende cómo me siento, él sabe cómo ayudarme y nunca va a dejarme solo —explica enumerando con los dedos de la mano y recuerda lo que Inglaterra ha dicho de él considerándolo muy bonito—. Es mi alma gemela.

Austria se toma unos segundos de silencio para sí mismo con eso de dejarle solo y luego se traga la aspirina.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque lo siento y... no sé —se encoge de hombros—. Sólo sé que es mi mejor amigo y me quiere, me lo ha dicho y quiere estar conmigo.

—¿Y qué pasa con esto? —le muestra la mano con su anillo. Suiza se encoge de hombros con bastante indiferencia.

—Hay un acuerdo prenupcial. Supongo que podríamos ir a los juzgados un día de estos, quizás el mismo día que me case con _England_. Porque necesito estar con él.

— _Ja, ja_... no te pregunto cómo resolverlo, pregunto por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar si _England_ es tu alma gemela.

Se va a la regadera y la abre. Austria le mira por encima del hombro.

—Lo único que importa ahora es que tengo que estar con _England_. ¿Puedes bajar a ver si no se ha ido, _bitte_?

—Quisiera ofrecerle un poco de chocolate para entablar conversación, ¿cuál es su favorito? —pregunta intentando ir por otra línea. El suizo se lo piensa un poco... y otra vez, Austria, ¡bastante bien!

—No sé. Le di una bolita de _Lindt_ hace un rato para quitarnos el sabor... parece gustarle. Hay más en el cajón.

—¿Cómo? ¿No sabes cuál es el chocolate favorito de tu alma gemela? —levanta las cejas fingiendo escandalizarse.

Suiza parpadea y le mira a los ojos. Mira la regadera de reojo y se mete, aún sin quitarse los calzoncillos.

—Pues... le debe gustar todo el chocolate que yo hago. Le gusta todo lo que yo hago y a mí me gusta todo lo que él hace... bueno, no de comida, pero en general.

—Oh... ¿no te gusta su comida? Qué desilusión —se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en el lavamanos.

—En realidad creo que nunca he probado su comida... pero... No, no, no he dicho que no me guste. De hecho seguramente me gustará. ¡Porque me gusta todo de él, yo lo amo!

—Oh, ya veo. Supongo que te has aficionado recientemente a las cosas amargas y a la menta. Me pregunto si aun te gusta tanto el chocolate o ahora prefieres el té como tu alma gemela.

El mayor mete la cabeza al agua caliente empezando a confundirse con las preguntas del austriaco. Porque no, no prefiere el té. Pero si prefiere a Inglaterra... por sobre todas las cosas del universo.

—Prefiero a _England_ por sobre todas las cosas del universo —dice, de hecho.

—Eso ya me ha quedado claro —responde con bastante tensión... vas a tener que sudar y sudar para resolver esto, Suiza.

(Suiza lloriquea)

—Le amo. Mucho. Es como si me hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos y pudiera ver a la persona ideal a mi lado por primera vez en mi vida. De un momento a otro _England_ lo es todo para mí. No hay nada ni nadie más importante.

—Vaya... ¿Y qué tal es en la cama?

Otra vez, mente en blanco.

—No sé, sólo nos acostamos una vez y estábamos drogados... pero debe... —se sonroja un poco—, debe... es que no me importa. Yo lo amo.

—Dicen que _Frankreich_ le enseñó bastantes cosas, espero que tú estés a la altura.

— _Österreich_ , no hables de eso! A-Además él... él me quiere y soy su alma gemela, ¡no importa nada!

—Tal vez ahora no, pero quién sabe, tal vez te despiertes un día y él te diga que es el alma gemela de _Preussen_ y quiere divorciarse de ti.

— _Nein_ , él nunca va a dejarme solo. NUNCA. ¡Me lo ha dicho!

—De todos modos me parece muy loable de tu parte que vayas a respetar su deseo de no acostaros hasta que estéis casados.

Chico muy listo, Austria. ¡Muy! Hasta nos impresionas.

—¿Es... su deseo? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

— _Ja_ , desde luego que me lo ha dicho, habla de ello constantemente.

—Oh... b-bueno, si eso es lo que él quiere, yo... cumpliré todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

—Eso imaginaba —sonríe un poco. Suiza cierra la llave del agua—. También ha comentado alguna vez cómo de loco le vuelven tus piernas, así que te aconsejo ponerte los pantalones más cortos que encuentres.

—Oh... qué bueno que me dices y... —abre un poco la puerta de la regadera—. Me pasas mi toalla, _bitte_?

—Está ahí, tómala tú mismo.

El helvético se revuelve un poco algo incómodo pero bueno... es Austria. Sale enseñándole el culo y cubriéndose sólo un poco, como haría en los baños del gimnasio, sólo para que no sea del todo incómodo. El de anteojos levanta las cejas e igualmente aprovecha para darle un repaso.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes al pensar en fresas? Sólo por curiosidad.

—¿Fresas? No me gustan, son ácidas —sentencia absolutamente CERO sonrojo—. Al que le gustan es a ti.

— _Ja_ , ya lo sé, pero algún recuerdo debes tener al respecto.

—A ti te gusta hacer juegos raros con ellas —explica con prisas, terminando de secarse—. ¿Qué ropa me pongo?

—¿Y a ti? ¿Vas a pedirle a _England_ que te los haga cuando estéis casados?

Suiza parpadea y le mira otra vez un poco en blanco con esa pregunta. Austria espera pacientemente por la respuesta mientras va a buscar qué ropa quiere que se ponga.

—No... sé. Que él haga lo que quiera cuando estemos casados —se rasca la cabeza.

—Ah... ¿tú no quieres nada de él?

—Que nunca me deje solo —repite otra vez como grabadora descompuesta.

—Ya... Tal vez él empiece a tratarte como su sirviente y seas tú el que decida irse —replica.

—Yo nunca voy a irme de su lado con alguien más —asegura terminando de secarse del todo.

—No tiene que ser necesariamente con alguien más.

—Yo nunca voy a dejarle porque es mi alma gemela y él no va a dejarme y vamos a estar juntos los dos... tengo que ir abajo, le extraño muchísimo.

—Tienes que vestirte primero, no querrás darle una idea equivocada, ¿verdad?

—Necesito ropa. Tengo que esperar a que nos casemos porque él lo quiere y lo que él quiera es lo único que importa —asiente acercándose a él con la ropa interior puesta.

—Eso es —buen chico, toma una galleta.

—Esos son los pantalones más cortos que tengo... aunque no sé si usándolos también le dé otra idea...

—Sí, la idea de que tienes calor. Apártale las manos si te las pone en los muslos como hago yo normalmente y ya se le pasará.

Suiza piensa en cómo hace Austria con las manos en sus muslos... Y vuelve a tener un instante la mente en blanco, como si algo le faltara. Incluso se rasca el interior del muslo, porque puede casi sentir las manos del austriaco ahí.

— _Ja_. Se le pasará —asiente tomando los _shorts_ y poniéndoselos.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con _Liechtenstein_ cuando seas un solo país con él?

— _Liechtenstein_ —piensa en ella por primera vez, girándose a mirar a Austria a los ojos.

El austriaco le mira intensamente.

— _Liechtenstein_... —empieza lentamente, algo confundido. Frunce el ceño, porque no le queda del todo claro nada de esto, incluso sacude un poco la cabeza—, nada pasa con _Liechtenstein_. ¿Qué quieres que pase?

—Tenemos la custodia compartida, no puede ser parte de tu país nada más.

Suiza le sigue mirando porque Liechtenstein... engloba más cosas de las que en este momento es capaz de comprender y no entiende por qué.

—No puede ser parte del tuyo tampoco, entonces.

—No, tendremos que firmar su independencia total y ella tendrá que ir a vivir a _Vaduz_... o a donde quiera. Tal vez con _Canadá_ —sonrisita imperceptible. El rubio frunce el ceño un poco más.

— _Nein_ , _Liechtenstein_ vive aquí.

—Si es independiente, ella decide.

— _Nein_ , no va a ser independiente. _Liechtenstein_ es mía.

—Es tan tuya como mía.

—Necesito ir con _England_ —se rasca la frente y cierra los ojos porque todo esto es muy confuso. Austria hace un gesto para que pase a la puerta justo en el momento en que alguien toca—. _Ja_? —pregunta Suiza abriendo la puerta del cuarto, de hecho.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	19. Chapter 19

Y ahí está Inglaterra que no podía aguantar más. Suiza le mira y se le olvida todo, acelerándose el corazón como loco... se le lanza a los brazos. El inglesito le abraza desesperado también.

—¡Te echaba muchísimo de menos!

—Y yo ¡No quería subir pero es que has tardado toda una vida!

—Ha sido _Österreich_ que me ha entretenido ¡pero no dejé de pensar en ti ni un instante!

—No le prefieres a él ahora, ¿verdad? No podía pensar en otra cosa y te imaginaba haciendo toda clase de cosas con él y...

—Espero que los dos busquéis un empleo en un culebrón a partir de ahora —pone los ojos en blanco el menor de los germanos.

—No, no, nunca podría preferirle a él —asegura Suiza. Se separa un poco y toma a Inglaterra de las mejillas mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Nos vamos?

Inglaterra suspira sonoramente y asiente. El más pequeño le da un rápido beso en los labios, sonrojándose mucho y soltándole del todo. El británico se sonroja un montón también y se lleva las manos a la cara riendo idiotamente.

Suiza le mira con esa risita pensando que... yo qué coño sé pensando qué, que le ama profundamente.

—Oh... —susurra Austria con eso con la mente bastante en blanco ahora él.

—Vamos —Suiza hace un gesto a Inglaterra para que salga, tomándole de la mano como hace en general.

Inglaterra se va tras él aun riendo un poco. Austria, te vas a tener que soplar ciertas tarugadas de estas todo el camino.

—¿Y ya habéis pensado como va a ser vuestra boda?

—Ehm... _nein_ —Suiza niega con la cabeza subiéndose al coche, oyendo la pregunta del austriaco y empezando a incomodarse porque todas las preguntas que le hace son raras —. Yo... pensé que iríamos a firmar y ya.

— _Yes_ , sólo iremos a firmar, pero tendremos flores y algunos testigos para queden fe.

—Y entonces seréis un solo país, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que... _ja_ —asiente Suiza mirándole de reojo—. Estaremos más juntos que nunca.

— _Yes_ , seremos el país más fuerte de todos.

—Oh... ¿Y cómo funcionará? Seréis una... ¿confederación monárquica o una monarquía confederada?

—Seremos una confederación —declara Suiza.

—Una monarquía confederada —responde Inglaterra y Austria sonríe malignamente en el asiento de atrás del coche habiendo creado la disputa.

Es que me encanta. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando uno no entra en pánico. Bien, Austria.

— _Nein_ , no vamos a ser una monarquía.

— _No_? _Why not_?

—Es verdad, _Schweiz_ , ¿por qué no? Puedes ser un gran _Lord_ , verdad, _England_? Un aristócrata.

— _Of course, a Great Lord_.

—Es que no quiero ser un aristócrata, _not again_... ya bastante fue ese asunto con _France_.

—Pero esto será distinto —promete el inglés.

—¿Lo será? ¿Por qué no ser una confederación y ya?

—Porque no puedo echar a _my queen_.

—De hecho... yo tampoco puedo echar a _Liechtenstein_ , es más o menos el mismo asunto.

—Entonces no la eches, ella es encantadora —la única novia de sus bebés que aprueba. Suiza sonríe un poco con eso.

—Podría quedarse con nosotros. ¿Ves _Österreich_? No habrá problema con eso.

—Pero sí conmigo, no voy a renunciar a la custodia.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira de reojo.

—Porque la quiero.

—Yo también.

—Sí, pero no tengo ningún motivo para ceder a tu favor en esto.

—No importa, _Switzerland_ , al final ella va a independizarse igual como todos —Ay, Inglaterra...

— _Nein_ , no va a independizarse porque _Liechtenstein_ es lo bastante independiente ya.

—No pelees con esto, con lo que me gusta cuando eres feliz —Inglaterra pone la mano sobre la de Suiza. Este se emboba un poco y gira la mano para poder tomar la del inglés.

—Pero _Liechtenstein_...

Austria pone los ojos en blanco con ese movimiento de Inglaterra.

—Voy a pelear por ella esta vez, _Schweiz_.

—Vas a perder.

—Eso está por ver.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño porque eso parece... tensión sexual.

— _Nein_ , no está por ver... vas a perder como siempre pierdes —Suiza le aprieta la mano a Inglaterra.

—Se me dan mejor las personas que la guerra y desde luego se me dan abismalmente mejor que a ti.

—¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con las personas? Yo controlo el dinero y las fronteras de _Liechtenstein_ , no sé exactamente qué o cómo pretendes cambiar eso.

— _England_ , ¿te importa contarle cómo una colonia extiende unilateralmente una declaración de independencia con el apoyo adecuado?

—Yo sé perfectamente bien cómo extiende una colonia una declaración de independencia. Si te acuerdas bien YO me fui de casa en mil doscientos y ustedes no se dignaron a reconocerme hasta mil ochocientos... aún así... ¡ _Liechtenstein_ no tiene por qué querer independizarse y NO es mi colonia! Ni la tuya.

—Ella puede hacerlo también, yo la convenceré si la apartas de mi lado... y este no tendrá que ver con el dinero, sino con las personas.

—¡Austria, eres un mierda! —protesta Inglaterra—. ¡No podrás convencerla, yo la convenceré de que no lo haga!

—No vas a convencerla de eso, ella no me dejaría nunca... —Suiza se gira a mirarle, confundido y... detestándole un poco por siquiera sugerirlo.

—Ella se fue contigo en primer lugar porque yo se lo dije —responde Austria ignorando a Inglaterra.

—¡Eso fue hace mucho y ella ahora está conmigo porque quiere, no porque tú la hayas mandado cuando dejaste de poder cuidarla! —Suiza sigue apretando la mano de Inglaterra con mucha mucha fuerza.

—Nunca podrás estar seguro si ni siquiera la dejas ir.

—¡Claro que está seguro porque él es maravilloso y no hay ningún motivo por el que ella pudiera no quererle!

—¡Ella no va a dejarme solo! ¡Nunca! —chilla Suiza a la vez.

—Ella está yendo con _Canada_ cada vez más y lo sabes.

— _Canada_! ¡ _Canada_ es mío! —recuerda Inglaterra de repente—. No te preocupes, _my dear_ , le prohibiremos ver a _Canada_ si no viene con nosotros.

—¡Eso es! Y vendrá con nosotros porque sí, porque no va a ir contigo porque tú...

—¿Eso es lo que has aprendido? ¿A retener a las personas por la fuerza y no por amor? No me extraña que estés aterrorizado de estar solo.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Quizás lo estaba hasta ahora que estaba contigo pero ya no tiene que estarlo nunca más! —chilla Inglaterra.

—¿Ves? ¡ _England_ estará conmigo y _Liechtenstein_!

Austria pone los ojos en blanco. Si te sirve de consuelo, Austria, Inglaterra también te está detestando a ti. Suiza se lleva las manos a la cabeza, apretando los ojos.

—Deja de hablar.

—Sólo porque digo las verdades.

—Me confundes. ¡DEJA DE HABLAR! —grita el helvético.

—No me extraña que te confunda, estás completamente confundido y yo trato de devolverte a la realidad.

—¡Esa es una mentira, si te ha dicho que te calles, cállate! —chilla Inglaterra.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, _England_? ¿De qué destruya tu burbuja? —replica Austria.

—¡No tiene miedo de nada, porque no tiene que tenerlo! ¡Y no estoy confundido de no ser por ti! ¡Tú me preguntas cosas y me hablas de cosas raras!

—Cosas que te hacen pensar, _Schweiz_ , nada más.

Inglaterra detiene el coche en el arcén y se baja, entrando a la parte de atrás ante la atónita mirada de Austria. Suiza levanta las cejas quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y girándose a mirar al inglés.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hacer que se calle —responde Inglaterra al suizo desanudándole el pañuelo del cuello a Austria, que parece bastante asustado.

—No le pegues —establece Suiza tensándose porque... es que una cosa es que no esté enamorado de Austria y otra bien bien distinta es que no le proteja, como le protegería de pequeño. Se estira encima del asiento poniéndose un poco entre Inglaterra y Austria.

—No, sólo voy a atarle y a amordazarle —responde Inglaterra anudándole el pañuelo en la boca.

Suiza traga saliva poniéndose él mismo muy nervioso con este asunto. Mira a Austria.

—Si no estuviera diciendo verdades no necesitaríais hacer esto —responde Austria sin poner ninguna oposición a lo que hace Inglaterra, antes de que le cubra la boca.

—No lo lastimes —insiste Suiza vacilando en todo este movimiento.

—Sigue, anda y también te quitaré las gafas —responde Inglaterra quitándole la chaqueta de los hombros y usando las mangas para atarle las manos.

El helvético se lleva una mano a la cabeza, muy MUY nervioso sintiéndose un niño pequeño de nuevo. Mira a Austria a los ojos y le dan ganas de llorar porque se siente cómplice de que esté atado ahí atrás. Respira agitadamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta sin poder evitarlo.

Austria le FULMINA y luego gira la cara porque está así por su culpa mientras Inglaterra vuelve al frente.

—No te preocupes, _dear_ , ya no molestará.

— _E-England_... —vacila Suiza, completamente inseguro en este instante de traer a Austria atado atrás—. No creo que... no creo que esté bien traerle así.

—No te preocupes, le desataremos antes de llegar, nadie lo sabrá y así estarás tranquilo.

—Se podría haber callado amenazándole o de otra forma... ¿y si se lastima de verdad? —Suiza mira de reojo a Austria y luego a Inglaterra.

—No, ya lo hicimos e insistía, ya lo viste. No te preocupes, lo soportará.

—Es que sí me preocupa. _Österreich_... ¿vas a callarte si te desatamos? —pregunta girándose a mirarle.

Austria le mira con el ceño fruncido y juega una baza muy peligrosa dejando caer dos lagrimones. Oh sí, como ha dicho antes... se le dan mejor las personas que él.

No, es que... No hay cómo pueda Suiza ir contra su naturaleza. Antes de que Inglaterra se dé cuenta ya está atrás, desatándole las manos y quitándole el pañuelo de la boca.

—Estás bien... No pasa nada, estás bien —asegura el pequeño Suiza, sudando de los nervios y con los ojos empañados, frunciéndose el ceño a sí mismo.

— _No_! _Switzerland_!

Lo siento, es que NO PUEDE. Tienes que extirparle la infancia para que pueda ignorar dos lágrimas de Austria. El moreno se deja, pero bien que gira la cara y se mantiene callado.

—Lo siento... ¿estás bien? —pregunta ni siquiera sé si en alemán o en sajón o en el idioma que se hable con chibiAustria, que además le angustia un montón que se enfade.

El problema es que esto ha dejado de ser divertido, así que el de anteojos no le responde.

—¡¿P-Por qué has hecho eso!? —pregunta Inglaterra entonces.

Suiza traga saliva y se limpia un ojo con bastante fuerza, volviendo a saltar al asiento de adelante, hecho un verdadero LÍO.

—¡Prometiste que no te irías con nadie! ¡Hice eso por ti! ¿Por qué te vas con él?

—No toques a _Österreich_ —pide en un susurrito—. Él es frágil y no estaba haciendo nada para lastimarme.

—Sí estaba, te estaba llenando al cabeza de ideas raras y diciendo que iba a separarte de _Liechtenstein_.

—Si _Liechtenstein_ sabe que le hice eso, va a irse sola.

—¡Sólo lo sabrá si él se chiva!

—Va a hacerlo, _England_. ¡OBVIO va a hacerlo si lo que quiere es llevársela! —protesta un poco, apretando los ojos—. Lo siento.

—De todos modos es nuestra palabra contra la suya. Le diremos a _Liechtenstein_ que es un embustero.

—Es que no quiero decirle a _Liechtenstein_ que es un embustero, ni quiero amarrarle ni callarlo con el pañuelo. Nada de eso me gusta.

—¿Entonces dejemos que siga diciendo que nadie te quiere y que todos están contigo por terror, eso quieres?

—No te enfades... —aprieta los ojos—, pero no podemos lastimar a _Österreich_ ni amarrarle ni callarlo con el pañuelo.

—Eres demasiado blando con él y él se aprovecha.

—Quizás pero... es que... no, no podemos lastimar a _Österreich_. Ni siquiera tú.

—No le he lastimado, ni le he tocado ni he apretado fuerte.

—Pero estaba llorando... —mira a Austria de reojo, que mira por la ventana pero bien que les escucha, pensando que tal vez no está todo perdido.

—Lágrimas de cocodrilo para ablandarte.

—Aun así, es que... _nein_. No puedo. No puedo y si no lo entiendes... —se humedece los labios—, es que... _bitte_ , entiéndelo.

—Ya, ya, está bien, ya lo hemos soltado, ¿no? —tuerce el morro. Suiza asiente teniendo aún un lío con todo esto.

—¿Estás enfadado? —pregunta a Inglaterra, estirando una mano hacia él. Este suspira.

—No puedo enfadarme contigo.

Suiza suelta el aire aliviado con eso buscándole la mano y este se la toma. Y así van a ir hasta Roma.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	20. Chapter 20

Suiza suelta a Inglaterra cuando llegan a Roma, sonrojándose un poco porque... no sabe qué van a hacer. Quizás dejar a Austria en casa de su madre y después... irse a pasear a la luz de la luna.

Austria se baja el primero en cuanto Inglaterra aparca, gracias a dios se ve la casa desde aquí así que sólo hay como un... cuarenta por ciento de posibilidades de que se pierda.

—¿Bajamos? —Suiza mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Quieres pasar a conocer a mi madre?

—Quizás podríamos contarles de lo nuestro a todos...

—Le puso un DIU a tu madre, créeme que la conoce hasta más de lo que ella quisiera —susurra Austria para Inglaterra porque aun así les oye.

Inglaterra asiente porque esa parece una magnífica idea. Suiza suelta al nuevo amor de su vida sintiendo bastante extraña la mano. En la vida había pasado tanto tiempo tomado de la mano de alguien que no fuera... Austria. Se estira un poco sintiendo agradablemente que el clima es más calientito que en casa y él trae shorts, así que le viene bastante bien.

Camina hacia la casa sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosito con Inglaterra andando a su lado.

—¿Cómo quieres que les digamos?

—Quizás fuera bueno decir primero que _Österreich_ y yo... hemos decidido separarnos.

—Con sombreros de fruta y bailando el hula-hula, _bitte_ —murmura Austria, sarcástico—. No olvides insistir en eso fuerte y claro, quiero ver si tengo posibilidades con Iberia —asegura Austria esta vez en lo bastante alto.

El suizo parpadea con eso y mira a Austria sabiendo que está enfadado, aunque antes parecía muy convencido de que esto no estaba tan mal.

(Suiza se pregunta cuantas horas de trabajos forzados va a tener que hacer después de esta historia...)

—Por cierto, tal vez deberías devolverme tu alianza —el austriaco tiende la mano. Suiza vacila.

—Es mía.

— _Nein_ , es mía. Yo te la di como símbolo de una unión que tú estás rompiendo, así que... devuélvemela, _bitte_.

— _Österreich,_ yo... ¿E-Estás bien? Es decir, quizás esto... está siendo muy rápido para ti.

— _Nein_ , en lo absoluto, ya te he dicho que quiero ir a ver si puedo hablar con Iberia.

—No tenemos que pelear... menos por _Liechtenstein_. Sólo... pasa esto con _England_ y creo que no está bien seguir tú y yo casados en estas circunstancias.

—Insisto, _Schweiz_ —gesto con los dedos. El niño de los Alpes toma su argolla y la gira en su dedo.

—¡Sólo dale la _bloody_ alianza! ¿Para qué la quieres? —Inglaterra se la quita a Suiza y se la pone a Austria en la mano en un movimiento brusco—. Toma, quédate la mía también, _who cares_? —se la quita y se la da también

—Te la daré cuando nos divor... —se calla y una parte de Suiza se va con la argolla.

Austria mira ambos anillos, el de Suiza y el de Inglaterra en su mano por unos instantes y suspira, guardándolas y pensando que si algún día las quieren de vuelta les van a salir caras. A AMBOS.

Francia por una vez, considera que sí, que haga a Inglaterra SUDAR LA _BLOODY_ GOTA GORDA para recuperarla. Inglaterra que está tocando el timbre ajeno a todo ello.

Suiza se acaricia la zona de la argolla, creo que más porque Inglaterra casi le arranca el dedo que por otra cosa. El galo moreno puede que invite a Francia a ayudarle o que directamente se la dé a él si se porta bien.

Germania es el que abre la puerta de la casa de la perdición como de cada vez que tocan. Alaaa, ¡antes abrió Roma! Bueno, como sea, el germano mayor sonríe al ver a sus TRES niños aquí. Sólo le falta Alemania, pero es difícil... Solo porque ahora eres su padre o algo.

—Ah, ehm... tú —saluda Inglaterra y tienes suerte que no eres "Ah, ehm... tú, atontao". Siempre tan amorosos los Brits.

— _Hallo_ —saluda Germania tan contento y Suiza traga saliva al ver a su padre sintiéndose de nuevo un niño pequeño que hizo algo muy muy MUY malo.

— _Vater_... —así que decide mirar al suelo y tratar de entrar lo más rápido posible.

— _Vater_ , buenas tardes —saluda Austria el último, ceremoniosamente.

—¿Cómo están? —pregunta Germania dándole a Suiza unas palmadas en la espalda—. Tu madre me dijo que te había hablado, veo que han venido corriendo...

— _Ja_ , estaba muy preocupada por un asunto que no he acabado de entender —asegura Austria.

—Están discutiendo si es posible que ustedes mueran de amor... _England_ vino ayer muy asustado por ello.

— _Was_?

—Eso me han explicado. Todos parecen estar en pánico por ello, han venido también _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ , y han montado un drama con que si se aman demasiado o si _Rom_ quiso morirse o no.

—Oh... vaya —responde pensando en eso, en realidad no le gusta mucho la idea de que TODOS vean lo que le ha pasado a Suiza, pero teniendo en cuenta que Inglaterra está igual tal vez no sea tan ridículo. Lo que sí se exige a sí mismo es que se acabaron las ridículas escenas de celos y mucho más aun el drama. ¿Pero qué drama? Si no podrias ser más frío.

—Exacto. Vaya. ¿Quieres beber algo? —le sonríe.

— _Ja_ , sí que quiero —asiente a su padre.

Germania se lleva a Austria por bebida y Francia casi se muere de un infarto cuando Inglaterra entra a la sala... Tanto que ni siquiera nota a Suiza adherido a su mano a su lado. Se pone de pie mirándole a los ojos.

— _Angleterre_... Volviste —un asomo de sonrisa se dibuja en su cara como si empezara a escampar después de la tormenta.

— _France_ —hace un gesto de desagrado con la cara—. ¿Has visto a mi _mother_?

Suiza se sonroja un poco con Francia y le aprieta a Inglaterra la mano.

— _Non_. ¿Has hablado con _papa_? Ya sé por qué te has ido... Y él asegura que no hay de qué preocuparse —se acerca más aún a él y le abraza del cuello.

— _What_? _No_! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! —el empujón.

Suiza suelta la mano de Inglaterra, tensándose aún sin decir nada. Francia se va al suelo como cada vez.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan enganchoso?! ¡¿Has visto a mi madre o no?! —pregunta volviendo junto a Suiza.

—Detesto que me empujes así... —protesta Francia fulminándole desde el suelo y levantándose con la nariz muy en pose digna, limpiándose la ropa. Ahora sí nota a Suiza—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Y yo detesto te me eches encima. ¿Es que no me escuchas?

—No sé qué pasa ahora, pero si es este asunto de morirse de amor... —el francés parpadea un poco. El menor pone los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, vamos, que este no va a ayudarnos —decide Inglaterra para Suiza.

—¿Qué es eso de morirse de amor? —pregunta Suiza medio en un susurro, mirando a Inglaterra.

Francia vuelve a intentar tocar a Inglaterra, que está muy raro. ¡Deja de tocarleeee!

—No importa ahora porq... _France_! ¡Suéltame!

—¿Pero es que qué pasa, _mon petit lapin_? —pregunta en el tono más conciliador posible—. ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado, sólo no me agradas. Y no seas ridículo que no tengo cinco años para que me llames así.

Francia parpadea otra vez. Se gira con Suiza.

—¿Está borracho?

Ojos en blanco de Inglaterra y Suiza niega con la cabeza. El galo se cruza de brazos entrecerrando los ojos y revisando a Inglaterra de arriba a abajo... Antes siquiera de llegar a las superpobladas cejas levanta las suyas.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo?

— _Who cares_? —se encoge de hombros.

Francia abre la boca y se la tapa con una mano con un "¡Ah!". El británico pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —mira a Suiza—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No me pasa nada, sólo ya no lo quiero, así que se lo he dado a Austria —responde Inglaterra. Suiza mira al inglés de reojo y se sonroja de nuevo.

—¡Ah! —Francia da un pasito atrás abriendo más los ojos y la boca.

—Quizás deberías decirle por qué... —susurra Suiza.

— _Bloody hell_ , no hagas un drama de esto ahora —protesta y mira a Suiza de reojo.

—¿Cómo le vas a dar tu alianza a _Autriche_? —es que le parece la cosa más inverosímil en la historia de las cosas inverosímiles.

—Pues porque no la quiero y él las ha pedido. Vamos a divorciarnos de vosotros para casarnos nosotros —explica y se acerca a Suiza—. Así que a quien le importa, pídesela a él si la quieres.

Francia les mira... Y es que suena tremeeeendamente absurdo. Debe ser una graciosa broma o algo que se inventó Inglaterra para "dejar de quererle". Hasta se ríe un poquito, tranquilizándose.

— _Angleteeeerreeee_ , de verdad... He hablado con _papa_ y no es necesario nada de esto, no vamos a morir así que deja de hacer el tonto con Sui... —se detiene al ver que Suiza le abraza un poquito de la cintura.

—No estoy haciendo el tonto. Y por favor, mantenlo en secreto porque lo hemos decidido hoy y queremos decírselo a todos nosotros mismos, ¿verdad? —le sonríe a Suiza y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

El helvético se sonroja un poco, girando la cara y escondiéndose levemente en el pelo del inglés.

—Te quiero... —le susurra en un tono considerablemente audible.

—Y yo a ti —le da un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose un poco.

Francia parpadea con ese movimiento general de... Ambos. Pero parpadea aún más con el "te quiero" de Suiza. Las cejas al techo con la respuesta de Inglaterra.

— _Quoi_? —pregunta tontamente.

—Al menos podrías felicitarnos, ¿no?

Suiza se sonroja más, pero sonríe un poquito apretando a Inglaterra contra sí. Mira a Francia de reojito.

—Fe-Felicitarles... Hmmm... Vale —Francia se mueve el pelo genuinamente sorprendido—. Admito que lo hacen bien, de ti _Angleterre_ no me sorprende tanto, siempre hemos sabido que tienes habilidades pero lo que estás consiguiendo con _Suisse_ es verdaderamente inaudito. No tenía idea de que tuviera dotes de actuación.

—¡No está actuando! _Git!_ Ha prometido que no se irá con otro, ¿a que no? —busca confirmación de nuevo, nervioso.

—Nunca. Y tú nunca vas a dejarme solo, ¿verdad?

—No —lo abraza otra vez.

—Ehm... Irse con otro... —es que tanto abrazo... Francia vuelve a moverse el pelo ahora al otro lado mirándoles—, ¿como con _Autriche_? Se va a ir con él a la primera que pueda.

—¡No lo va a hacer! ¡Le ha dado su anillo y se van a divorciar porque me quiere a mí y a nadie más!

—¡No, no voy a irme nunca! —asegura Suiza a la vez. Francia parpadea de nuevo.

— _Autriche_ y _Suisse_ se van a divorciar —empieza, por partes.

— _Yes!_ —tan seguro. El francés mira a Suiza notando, sin verle la mano siquiera, que en efecto, no trae su alianza.

—Y _Suisse_ va a casarse contigo... Porque te quiere a ti... Y no quiere a _Autriche_. Te quiere a ti —sigue explicando.

—Exacto. Y yo le quiero a él.

— _Oui_. Le quiero a él como nunca he querido a nadie más. Le necesito —asegura Suiza.

Francia parpadea sin tener idea de cuánto dinero le pagó Inglaterra a Suiza para que diga esas cosas así sin pestañear, vamos.

—Exacto y yo a él, somos almas gemelas y debemos estar juntos.

Suiza asiente repitiendo "almas gemelas".

—¿Cuánto le pagaste para que...? Almas gemelas... —Francia se interrumpe y carraspea para no reírse de escuchar a Suiza decir "almas gemelas" mirando a Inglaterra—. ¡Debes haberle pagado una carretonada de dinero!

—No le he pagado nada de dinero porque nuestro amor es puro y sincero y cuando él no está siento que me falta el aire —el dramático. Francia se humedece los labios para evitar reírse del todo.

—Qué te falta el aire. ¿Y a ti también, _Suisse_? ¿Sientes una opresión en el pecho y palpitaciones... o que se te arranca el alma? Venga, vamos... Dilo por favor, estoy intrigado.

—No nos afecta tu sarcasmo, aunque no te lo creas no nos importa —responde Inglaterra. El helvético frunce el ceño y se sonroja porque parece que se está burlando.

—No, no es sarcasmo... ¿ _Autriche_ ya les dio sus felicitaciones? —es que cada vez le cuesta más no sonreír, mirando a Inglaterra... Aunque nota que no se está sonrojando como debería.

—Pues nos ha dado su bendición, _yes_ , en todo salvo en lo de _Liechtenstein_ que es un mierda, pero ya lo resolveremos —le hace un cariño a Suiza para que no se apene por eso. Es que los cariños... Los cariiiiños.

—Ya, ya, claro. _Liechtenstein_ y el divorcio... Y todo esto lo han decidido en el transcurso de una... ¿Mañana y poco más?

Suiza mira a Inglaterra de reojo con el asunto de Liechtenstein y le sigue un poquito la caricia, agradecido.

— _Yes_ , cuando sientes algo así de fuerte no hay tiempo para la vacilación o la duda. Hoy vamos a tener una cita y voy a presentárselo a mi madre, por eso la estamos buscando.

—Se ven bastante monos así juntos. ¿Puedo tomarles una foto? A ver... Si se dan un besito quizás... —Francia sonríe maligno sabiendo que ese será el alto para Suiza.

—¿Quieres una foto juntos? No tenemos ninguna —Inglaterra mira a Suiza. Este vacila, sonrojándose con la idea de un besito.

—Como tú quieras, _England_. Lo que sea para hacerte feliz —asegura mirándole a los ojos porque Inglaterra si parece querer una foto. El inglés sonríe y le asiente a Francia.

—Luego mándanosla.

—No tiene que ser una, pueden ser varias... Venga —Francia sigue sonriendo maligno maligno—. ¡Pero júntense un poco más, hombre, que parece que son hermanos!

En cuanto Inglaterra ve que saca el teléfono y les enfoca es que le da un besito a Suiza. Así todo suavecito y casto.

Francia toma la foto, sí, pero se queda con la boca abierta sin esperárselo porque Suiza además no se quita ni le empuja, sólo se queda con los ojos cerrados y el corazón acelerado como si nada en este mundo pudiera ser mejor que ese beso con Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se separa haciendo jijiji, sonrojadito.

—Ho-Hombre... ¿E-Ese besito qué? —pregunta Francia el infinitamente provocador... Aunque más impresionado que otra cosa. ¿Cuántas veces habrían ensayado eso? O quizás Inglaterra le regaló todo el oro que posee—. Dense un beso bonito de... Lengüita.

— _Franceeeee_ —protesta Inglaterra todo jijiji porque le da vergüenza.

—No vamos a darnos un beso así... Aquí... —protesta un poco Suiza sonriendo un poquito embobado con la risita de Inglaterra.

Francia sonríe con esa risita sin darse cuenta porque le recuerda a chibiInglaterra con él, cuando era muy muy pequeño antes de... El asunto con España.

—¿Por qué no? Hombre... ¿Si no me dicen que van a casarse y todo? Tienen que ensayar para la boda y eso, el público va a pedirles más que un mini besito así...

—Eso es, no vamos a hacer algo así con tan poco decoro —Inglaterra asiente a Suiza y se mueve en un claro movimiento para que le abrace porque siente que le... toca poco. El más bajo medio le abraza, pero no demasiado.

—¡No sean tímidos, un buen beso o no me creeré que son almas gemelas! Ya sabes que yo tengo buen ojo para eso, _Angleterre_ —le cierra un ojo.

Inglaterra mira a Suiza, quien se sonroja porque no se han dado aún un buen beso como tal... le mira un poquito los labios y le pasa una mano por la mejilla mirándole a los ojos hasta poder atraerle un poco de la mandíbula, sonrojándose.

Francia decide poner el video, humedeciéndose los labios una vez más y tragando saliva, porque... están muy cerca. Suiza respira un poco más rápido de la tensión, abrazándole un poco mejor de la cintura y cerrando los ojos, entreabriendo los labios.

E Inglaterra se acerca lento pero seguro.

El galo empieza a hiperventilar sin poderse creer que vayan a hacer esto, acercándose a ellos un paso con las cejas levantadas. Y lo hacen, oh sí. Además sin reparo alguno, Francia puede ver ambas lenguas explorarse las amígdalas.

Y se le cae el teléfono al suelo de la impresión, mirándoles con la boca ABIERTA como un pez.

Inglaterra hasta inclina un poco a Suiza tomándolo de la espalda.

—Vale, vale... VALE. PAREN —protesta Francia repentinamente alarmado.

Pero no lo hacen porque Inglaterra considera que esto se siente súper bien y que Suiza besa raro, pero como los ángeles. Suiza por su parte siente casi como si él fuera un adicto y esta fuera su droga, profundizando cada vez más el beso, completamente perdido.

Francia sigue mirándoles con horror porque... venga, una cosa era que estuvieran de verdad haciendo el idiota, otra cosa es que Suiza soltara un gemidito en el beso. ¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba pasando?!

E Inglaterra empieza a írsele la mano, los benditos shorts. Suiza da un saltito y se separa sólo un instante del beso con la respiración agitada, mirando a Inglaterra a los ojos.

—¡Muuuuy bien! —Francia aplaude a la desesperada.

El conejito se sonroja y aparta la mano y aun se sonroja más al oír al francés, atrapado.

—E-Ese era el beso que... Quería —asegura Francia casi a gritos, traspasando a Inglaterra con la mirada tratando de entender qué es lo que ocurre.

Inglaterra... carraspea sonrojadito y sin mirarle, porque está avergonzado y un poco... reaccionadito.

Bueno, y tú no traes los shorts más cortos en la historia de los shorts cortos... Suiza se pone de espaldas, súper avergonzado y decide que es un buen momento para ir al baño… a meterse debajo del lavabo con un cubo en la cabeza. Sale corriendo.

— _Switzerland_ … —Inglaterra le mira un poco desconsolado cuando se va.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	21. Chapter 21

A Francia le brillan los ojos cuando Suiza se va considerando esta una gran oportunidad. Toma a Inglaterra del brazo.

— _Angleterre_... ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando de qué?

—¿Qué es esto con _Suisse_? ¿Qué haces?

—¡Es amor verdadero y más vale que no te metas!

—¿Amor verdadero de dónde? Estamos casados tú y yo. ¿Es esto un plan extraño para... romperme el corazón y que no me muera o algo así? —pregunta tomándole de la barbilla.

— _What_? Si quieres verlo así...

—Tú y yo estamos casados. Compartimos casa y cama. ¿No crees que al menos una notificación con quince días de anticipación de que esto se ha terminado sería, digamos... decente?

—¿Por qué insistes siempre en complicarlo todo?

—No estoy complicando nada, sólo... Bueno, creo que puedes entender mi... asombro ante esta situación, por decir lo menos. Ni siquiera me has pedido a mí el divorcio.

—Está bien, quiero el divorcio —mira qué morro. El mayor traga saliva... porque ni siquiera están casados realmente. Es un "divorcio".

—Dame un beso y si me convences... te lo daré.

— _What_? No te voy a dar un _bloody_ beso a ti, qué asco —suelta y hace gesto de desagrado sin un atisbo de sonrojo. Francia parpadea porque esta debe ser la primera vez en su vida... Qué ocurre esto.

—¿Perdona?

— _What_? —le mira fijamente.

—¿Estás drogado? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y acercándose un poco, aprovechando para oler los niveles de alcohol.

— _No_! —le aparta frunciendo el ceño.

El francés se humedece de nuevo los labios y levanta la mano para peinarle un poco... porque NO PUEDE PARAR DE TOCARLE. Pero Inglaterra le pica las manos para que le suelte.

— _Quoi_? ¿Ahora no puedo ni peinarte? —frunce el ceño y quita la mano inclinando la cabeza—. ¿Desde hace cuanto te acuestas con _Suisse_?

—¡No, no puedes! Eso... eso no te importa —se sonroja.

—Me importa cuando es a mí a quien estás engañando. ¿Desde hace cuanto?

—Más de lo que crees. Desde siempre. Desde esa vez con el LSD.

—Nos casamos tú y yo después del LSD... ¿Antes de su boda...?

— _Yes_.

Francia frunce el ceño porque... No se lo cree. Se encoge de hombros.

—Hace una semana no estabas así.

—¡Deja de vivir en el pasado!

—Comprenderás que no es simple para mí vivir en el presente el día de hoy.

—Lo superarás —se encoge de hombros y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Seguramente —asiente... y es que esto, todo esto carece por completo de lógica. Decide que hay sólo una persona que puede entenderle a él—. ¿Sabes dónde está _Autriche_?

—Ni idea —se encoge de hombros—. Pero voy a buscar a _Switzerland_ porque me preocupa y quiero que esté bien, así que no me molestes.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y saca su teléfono preguntándose si ha venido o no con ellos. Le llama igual. Y debe sonar el teléfono en la cocina.

Se lleva el teléfono al oído y entra a la cocina buscando servirse una copa de vino. Está tan tremendamente... ofuscado que no nota siquiera que está Austria ahí y que además suena el teléfono en estéreo... simplemente sigue escuchando el teléfono mientras busca una copa de un buen tamaño... quizás la jarra de la licuadora lo tenga.

Austria ignora su teléfono como habitualmente, mirando a Francia de reojo y escuchando a su padre. Padre que sigue blablabla hasta que nota que es su teléfono el que suena. Se calla.

— _Mon dieu, Autriche_... —susurra Francia apretando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz cuando no contesta.

— _Was_? —pregunta él.

—¡Ah! _Allo_? —saluda al teléfono... parpadea porque sigue sonando. Gira la cara y le mira, levantando las cejas—. Oh. _Autriche_.

— _Frankreich_ —saluda.

Le escruta un poco porque siempre es demasiado complejo hablar con él y aún peor cuando él mismo se siente tan... Buff, ni siquiera sabe cómo se siente. Abre la boca para decir algo, luego la cierra... Luego parece que va a volver a hablar... Pero finalmente no dice nada.

—Creo que necesito una aspirina... —termina por comentar.

—Oh, interpreto que ya has hablado con ellos.

—Ah, ¿quieres una? Hay en el botiquín de aquí abajo —anuncia Germania. Francia le asiente casi sin mirarle, tomando botella de vino y el sacacorchos, omitiendo la copa y sentándose en la silla más cercana. Mira a Austria los ojos.

— _Oui_.

Austria le escruta un poco y la verdad es que no le calma en lo absoluto que se vea como si... le acabara de pasar un tren por encima. Le da un sorbo a su cerveza. Francia mete el sacacorchos en la botella sin siquiera mirarla escrutando también un poco a Austria, tan difícil en general de leer... Se humedece los labios.

—¿Alguna idea...?

— _Nein_ —niega mirando a la cerveza.

El galo menor traga saliva porque eso no es para nada tranquilizador. Le da un trago a la botella de vino así, directo a la botella. Nadie le había visto hacer eso nunca antes.

—Pero _Schweiz_ no estaba así esta mañana —sigue, mirándole.

— _Angleterre_ no estaba así ayer... Aunque sí salió corriendo en pánico. ¿Te ha explicado lo de temer morirse? —pregunta.

— _Nein_ , no parecen asustados en lo absoluto, lo cual es bastante extraño en general.

—De hecho no parecen para nada en general como ellos... Son. Punto. ¿ _Suisse_ te... pidió el divorcio ya? ¿O _Angleterre_ es el precoz?

—Decidieron casarse delante de mí. _Schweiz_ se lo pidió a _England_ —responde con la jarra de cerveza en los labios antes de dar un trago. Francia aprieta los ojos

— _Dieu_. Pensé que era una broma... hasta el beso.

—¿Beso? —le mira de reojo.

—Nunca pensé que se lo darían y menos así de... Así... _Suisse_ debía tirarle a _Angleterre_ al menos un par de dientes —Francia se lamenta con cara de bastante tragedia.

—Se han dado un beso. No se habían dado un beso aun desde que yo les he visto —le mira recriminatorio. Francia le mira un poco culpable—. Convencí a _Schweiz_ de que _England_ quiere permanecer "virgen" hasta el matrimonio, _bitte_ , no destruyas eso también.

—Lo siento —cielos, esto es realmente grave si hasta admites tu culpa—. _Autriche_... Es que van a casarse y a acostarse y... ¡Están diciendo que son almas gemelas!

—Desde luego no va a pasar nada de eso, deben estar enfermos. Planeaba llevarlos con Helvetia después de que vieran a Britania.

Francia se revuelve porque no está para nada seguro de que NO vaya a pasar. De hecho no está seguro de que no esté pasando ahora mismo.

—Enfermos... Los dos a la vez. _Angleterre_ no está alcoholizado. De hecho me ha dicho que llevan en esto desde la vez del LSD —lo siento, necesita compartir sus traumas con alguien.

— _Schweiz_ no está drogado, lo he comprobado. Esto es físico, _Frankreich_ , hay cosas que no puede fingir.

—Ya lo sé, ni siquiera _Angleterre_ es tan buen actor, sólo que no tengo idea de cómo pueden estar enfermos los dos, ni de qué enfermedad que les haga repentinamente estar ridículamente enamorados uno del otro, eso no existe.

—Desde luego es un trastorno de la conducta y es cierto es completamente extraño en dos personas a la vez y tan repentinamente, pero no encuentro otra explicación lógica.

—Es decir, tú estás seguro de que esto... No es nada que venga de antes —se sonroja un poco por estarlo dudando pero el emocional de Francia no puede evitarlo.

—Es imposible que venga de antes, ¿has perdido la memoria? _Schweiz_ nunca se ha comportado así en la vida —responde un poco más agresivo de lo que debería porque Francia le está poniendo nervioso.

El francés traga saliva con eso y se le humedecen un poquito los ojos porque todo esto es demasiado complejo. Pero funciona bastante este asunto tajante para hacerle entender. Se aclara la garganta.

— _Angleterre_ tampoco, en realidad...

—Bien, entonces ni lo insinúes.

—Y no pelearon o algo así... ¿Verdad? Estaban bien.

—Nosotros no, aunque _England_ apareciendo en casa de _Schweiz_ a las once de la mañana nunca es una buena señal —le mira con intensidad.

—Seguro, porque _Frankreich_ seguramente durmió con alguien más y le rompió el corazón... Es lo único en lo que piensas cada maldita vez, ¿verdad? —replica enfadándose con él, sólo porque no sabe con quién mas enfadarse—. Pues _non_ , sólo tenía miedo de morir como _maman_.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo piensas, siempre lo piensas —protesta pensando que está llevando esta discusión justo a donde no quiere ni debe—. ¿Sabes? Estoy tan asustado como tú...

—No sabes lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Pensabas una cosa distinta acaso?

—No estaba pensando en vuestros problemas _Frankreich_ , no me interesan hasta que no se convierten en los míos.

—Es que no es que mis problemas se conviertan en tuyos... es que tú y yo tenemos un mismo problema, que es distinto.

—Bien, entonces no plantees que esto tiene la raíz en un conflicto externo.

—Sólo preguntaba la parte que yo no entiendo. _Angleterre_ se fue de aquí en la mañana que yo vine por él... por lo visto se fue a casa de _Suisse_ —explica y Germania le pone una cajita de aspirinas enfrente en la mesa.

Austria mira a su padre pero aun escucha a Francia.

— _A-Angleterre_ suele tener bastante iniciativa cuando... Se propone algo. Aunque sí estaba asustado por morir de amor... Esto es un poco idiota —explica Francia mirando a Germania—. _Merci_...

— _Ja, England_ estaba aquí en la mañana... Su madre le consoló —les señala a ambos para indicar que se refiere a Galia.

—¿Alguno podría profundizar en ese asunto sobre morir de amor? —pide el austriaco, bastante estresado. Francia suspira.

— _Angleterre_ y yo hablábamos de lo mucho que van mis niños, mis ciudadanos a su casa, lo mucho que les gusta... Y eso... Le llevó a suponer que quizás podría morir como murió _maman_ o Britania...

—Entiendo.

—En sí la idea no es descabellada... No sé si tú alguna vez lo has sentido en ese corazoncito que sé que tienes escondido en algún lado... —le sonríe un poco dentro de la tragedia porque es una especie de broma para relajar un poquito el ambiente—. ¿Sabes? Que todos los problemas del otro son tan terribles como si fueran tuyos, que sus alegrías son tuyas... Tanto qué eventualmente podrías perderte en la otra persona.

—No, habitualmente soy completamente de hielo, pero sí siento la electricidad de mis actualizaciones periódicas —responde sarcástico, aunque también es una especie de broma. Francia sonríe un poquitín y se pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—Bueno, pues en una de esas... Hemos pensado que no era una teoría tan descabellada.

—Y supongo que habéis venido a ver a los expertos —mira a su padre con interés.

—Exactamente —asiente el francés. Germania niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, para mí no es tan simple o ya estarían muertos todos... _Deutschland_ con _Rom_ , por ejemplo —ojos en blanco.

—¿Por? —Austria levanta las cejas.

—Porque hay que conquistar también, usar la fuerza y querer las tierras del otro.

—Y según _papa_ , el que se muere debe querer morir.

—Mmmm...

—La realidad es que han habido varias relaciones de pareja que podían haber extinguido a alguno de nosotros antes... Tú y _Espagne_... Tú y _Hongrie_ —mira como está en tantos ejemplos. Bravo, Francia.

—Pero _England_ aún piensa que le vas a matar.

—No lo sé, lo sabría si hubiera podido hablar con él. Pero supongo que antes de estar como está ahora... Sí que lo creía. No sé si le haya hecho creer a _Suisse_ lo mismo.

—Mmm... —lo valora.

—Lo que no sé es cómo se pasa de ahí... A esto que tenemos aquí.

—La verdad es que si _England_ tiene miedo de que tú le mates... no debería ser difícil meterle en la cabeza que _Schweiz_ puede matarlo del mismo modo. Ahora que están... así.

Francia asiente pensando en ello.

—Eso frenaría el ímpetu del momento, pero... No arregla nada. A menos que... —mira a Austria con el ceño algo fruncido—. ¿Cómo está _Suisse_ contigo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es decir, entiendo que esté idiotizado con _Angleterre_ , pero contigo está... Hmm... ¿Tiene alguna reacción?

—No veo que tenga eso de relevante —aparta la mirada. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces no tiene ninguna, lo cual nos lleva a decir que no basta con que no quieran casarse entre sí, porque ese no es el único problema.

—No, sí hay reacción, pero no es relevante. En realidad la boda es lo de menos.

—La boda o querer estar juntos, como quieras llamarle. No basta con separarles a ellos.

—¿Y qué hay que hacer?

—Es que hay algo MAL en su reacción... —se revuelve un poco—. Al menos de _Angleterre_.

—¿Qué es lo que hay malo en ello?

—Es... nula. Es decir, entiendo que tenga nosequé con _Suisse_ pero no es normal que ni siquiera...

— _Frankreich_ , deja de analizar pormenores y concéntrate en esto. No hay que hacer que se separen, hay que hacer que quieran separarse. Dicho de otro modo, romperles el corazón.

Germania les mira a uno y al otro en silencio tratando de entender de qué hablan.

—Si esta fuera una enfermedad ese sólo sería un síntoma, así que no trates de racionalizarlo o buscarle un sentido.

—Lo que no sé es qué pasa una vez que se rompan el corazón mutuamente —Francia se muerde el labio, algo regañado—, ¿Vas a ir tú atrás de _Suisse_ a ganártelo de nuevo?

—Eso es algo que sólo a mí me concierne —Austria el pasivo agresivo. Francia suspira con esa respuesta.

—Yo estaría más cómodo de devolverles a ambos a su estado inicial. A cómo estaban ayer. Es ESO lo que hay que buscar... Separándolos lo más posible en el proceso.

—Por supuesto, pero como verás no tengo una pastilla mágica que los cure —protesta sarcásticamente porque es obvio y es que le pone de mal humor todo esto.

—Nadie ha dicho que la tengas, sólo quería aclarar que la idea no es sólo separarles —puntualiza Francia—. Para empezar no estaría mal separarles... Físicamente.

—¿Alguna idea?

—¿La fuerza y amarrados? —propone. El hermanito mayor le mira por encima de las gafas—. Vale, tienes razón... Mantener a _Angleterre_ por la fuerza y amarrado es tremendamente desgastante. ¿Cómo fue su venida hasta aquí?

—Sembré la discordia, pero no lo suficiente —orgulloso. El francés levanta una ceja y le mira.

—¿Con qué?

—Con sus ideas. Obviamente NO son almas gemelas.

—Tienen cosas en común, quizás tantas como tú con _Suisse_...

—Seguramente más que tú con _England_ —replica a eso, frunciendo el ceño. Francia le sonríe un poco al ver que le ha picado y esta vez ha sido sin querer. Levanta las manos.

— _Oui_ , aunque los opuestos se atraen.

—En fin...

—¿Qué tienen en contra que los hace incompatibles? —Francia se lo piensa.

—No conozco tanto a _England._

Francia se humedece los labios mirando al austriaco. Suspira de nuevo. El de anteojos le mira duramente todavía.

El francés se mueve un poco dejando la botella en la mesa y estirando la mano e intentando tocarle de algún sitio... Quizás la pierna un poco, o el brazo, porque le es casi imposible establecer una conexión con alguien sin tocarle, por dios. Austria se tensa más con eso, aunque no se mueve.

— _Autriche_... No puedo pelear con esto, con la parejitas de almas gemelas y a la vez pelear contigo o defenderme o cuidar cada cosa que te digo, ya sea para atacarte o para no atacarte.

—No es como que yo esté feliz con la situación tampoco. Dices que yo te juzgo y tú eres el que no ha dejado de ponerme en tela de juicio a mí y mi relación con mi marido. Sé que nunca has entendido mis relaciones, no vas a empezar ahora, así que _bitte_ te pido, céntrate en el problema sin aprovecharte de la situación.

—No me estoy aprovechando de la situación, sólo intento balancear un poco esto —aprieta los ojos—. Supongo que los malos hábitos prevalecen... Pero no exageres, llamarte en broma corazón de hielo y decir que tienes poco en común con _Suisse_ sólo por no decir que yo tampoco tengo tanto en común con _Angleterre_ no te parecería un ataque viniendo de alguien más. ¿Podríamos hacer una tregua y jugar del mismo lado, por favor?

—Podemos, si eres capaz de separar y lidiar tú sólo con tus propias inseguridades. No recuerdo haber tenido ninguna necesidad de atacarte yo a ti, así que si lo que necesitas es alguien que te escuche y te consuela, me parece que _Preussen_ está por aquí o puedes ir a buscar a tus padres. Avísame cuando estés listo para resolverlo —¡Toma! Se está desquitando con él porque no penséis ni por un momento que a él no le afecta, que sabe remotamente como lidiar con sus emociones más allá de controlarlas o esconderlas hasta que ya se ha resuelto todo y ya no tienen sentido.

Francia frunce el ceño con todo esto y le suelta la pierna, sintiéndose idiota por pedir siquiera el portarse como... ¿hermanos, quizás?

Austria le sostiene la mirada con agresividad también porque no tiene ninguna intención de estrechar su relación con Francia a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario y por ahora no lo parece ser.

—No, no soy capaz de separar mis inseguridades ESPECIALMENTE en esto. Sólo estoy tan perdido y asustado como tú, e igual que tú, estoy haciendo lo que puedo con lo que tengo.

El moreno aprieta los ojos y se recoloca las gafas.

— _Schweiz_ reacciona. Reacciona normalmente a los estímulos emocionales pero no a los físicos, lo que suele hacerlo todo mucho más complejo porque no puedo diagnosticarle, es muy extraño que haya logrado nada más separar ambas cosas en menos de una hora.

Francia, que estaba listo para irse de la cocina, se detiene siquiera de moverse, escuchándole.

—Tampoco parece saber lidiar con sus recuerdos. Los conserva, pero no parece capaz de entenderlos. Es como si las reacciones que recuerda haber tenido no tuvieran sentido.

El francés escucha esto atentamente y le resulta bastante útil para entender lo que ocurre con Inglaterra... Dado que no ha hablado tanto con él. En realidad le sorprende bastante la habilidad de Austria de tener un diagnóstico de síntomas... preciso. Él requeriría tiempo para ponerlo con claridad en palabras.

—Sin embargo, conserva intacta su relación con otras personas, esta parece ser la única que ha cambiado.

—Veamos... _Angleterre_ tampoco tiene ningún tipo de reacción física... Y no estoy muy seguro de que tenga alguna a los estímulos emocionales —valora y pregunta con genuina—. ¿Cómo averiguaste específicamente eso?

—Llevándole al límite. Pero sé que es una situación auto impuesta. No ha calado en su cerebro todavía, ha sido fácil destruir la lógica de las acciones y sólo han logrado reaccionar violentamente sin ser capaces de racionalizarlo, lo que significa que lo que no funciona es algo sólo a nivel emocional... por ahora. Y significa que ellos en realidad tampoco lo entienden, todavía.

—Y no sé si queremos realmente que lo entiendan antes de arreglarlo...

—Desde luego que no, como más hondo cale más difícil será revertirlo, el tiempo juega en contra nuestra. Y no sólo porque se relacionen más entre ellos. El factor "siempre ha sido así" hace que la situación cada vez sea menos inexplicable y más natural.

—El problema, sinceramente, es que no sé bien cómo separarles si las cosas habituales no funcionan. Es decir, si soy incapaz de realmente atraer la atención de _Angleterre_...

—Ellos mismos nos están diciendo lo que hay que hacer a mi parecer.

El rubio levanta las cejas porque él aún está intentando procesar la TRAGEDIA GRIEGA que es que no pueda atraer la atención de Inglaterra, cómo para poder leer entre líneas.

—¿Ajá?

—Lo han repetido cada una de las veces. _England_ no quiere que _Schweiz_ vaya con otro. _Schweiz_ no quiere que _England_ le deje solo.

—Así que la solución sería... Que _Suisse_ de fuera con otro o que _Angleterre_ le dejara solo.

—Eso debería romperles el corazón a ambos lo suficiente.

—Si el problema es... Directamente contigo y conmigo. ¿Crees poder ser el "otro" con el que se vaya _Suisse_? —pregunta de ojos azules. El austriaco le mira en silencio unos instantes—. Te lo digo porque yo no creo poder ser la causa por la que _Angleterre_ le "deje solo". Y nos conviene que sea _Angleterre_ el primero del corazón roto.

—¿Por qué nos conviene?

—Porque _Suisse_ es mucho más pasivo que _Angleterre_. Si le rompemos primero el corazón a él, _Angleterre_ puede buscarle y arreglarlo. Si le rompemos el corazón a _Angleterre_... Él solo y sin ninguna ayuda va a irse y dejar solo a _Suisse_ , que no va a ir tras él.

— _Schweiz_ va a ir tras él si no es él mismo quien se ha ido.

—Puesto así, tiene que ser entonces al mismo tiempo.

—Y en realidad no estoy seguro que funcionen ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Lo dices por los niveles de obsesión?

—Lo digo porque no sirve de nada si no es real, van a acabar descubriéndolo.

—Ehm... ¿qué tanto tiempo pretendes que ocurra esto? Yo creería que es necesario que antes descubramos por qué tienen esta obsesión.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, ¿Helvetia? ¿Un doctor? Al menos unos análisis... si es alguna droga...

—No creo que sea difícil conseguir una muestra de orina... o llevarles a un doctor, justamente esa era mi idea después de traerles aquí.

—Siendo honestos, lo que no quiero es... los remanentes de esto. Cuando se les pase el efecto de lo que sea que tengan o cuando se alivien —hace un gesto con la mano—, como sea... la percepción del amor que se tienen, creo que es algo que puede prevalecer e incluso dañar tanto tu relación con _Suisse_ como la mía con _Angleterre_.

—¿En qué puede dañarla?

—Estoy convencido de que esta relación con _Angleterre_ es... Lo que debe ser. Cómo deben estar las cosas, por no decir, la mejor relación que podemos tener... Ambos. También lo pienso de ti y _Suisse_. En un estado normal creería yo que ellos piensan lo mismo...

—Ajá...

—Sin embargo... Pueden quedarse con la idea de que entre sí podrían tener algo mucho mejor.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—No si les separamos a tiempo y si se rompen el corazón... Supongo. Aún así, puede pasar. ¿O por qué estás tan seguro de que no?

—Simplemente me parece una posibilidad remota.

—Esto también creo que va a acabar con su amistad, pero nos preocuparemos de eso en cualquier otro momento una vez resuelto este asunto... —se levanta por una copa porque a pesar de todo, Austria le ha enfriado un poco la cabeza—. Decías sobre que esto de separarse tenía que ser verdadero...

—No podemos aislarles, así que no funciona un engaño si luego hablan entre ellos y se dan cuenta que fue un engaño.

—Tampoco funciona si vas tú por _Suisse_ o yo por _Angleterre…_ Así que tendría que ir alguien más por uno o por el otro —se sirve la copa y le mira de reojo.

—Mmmm...

—Lo que podría resolver este problema... Pero no sé si crear otro.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—No creo que te guste demasiado... ¿Quién le gusta a _Suisse_ que no seas tú? —levanta una ceja y Austria frunce el ceño—. _Maman_.

—Por ejemplo.

—Te dije que no te iba a gustar... De hecho, menos me gusta a mí la idea de traer a _Amerique_ aquí... _Maman_ es la mejor opción para _Anglererre_ también.

—¿Y? —se cruza de brazos.

—Y no puede ir _maman_ por los dos... ¿Quieres seducir a _Angleterre_?

—No hay que seducirlos a los dos.

—¿No me has dicho tú que los dos tenían que tener el corazón roto a la vez?

— _Ja_ , pero el de _Schweiz_ no se rompe con una infidelidad, se rompe con un abandono.

—Pero no va a ser abandonado si está _maman_ con él.

—Además eso.

— _Maman_ podría abandonarle... También. Aunque no me hace demasiada gracia romperles el corazón una y otra vez con lo mismo. Eso tampoco nos hace a nosotros ningún favor.

—Ya lo sé, pero estamos abiertos a sugerencias.

—Estoy pensando. Tampoco me gusta que _Angleterre_ se vaya porque _Suisse_ fue seducido. _Suisse_ se sentirá culpable e irá por él.

—A lo mejor se podría inducir nada más la duda en _England_ , suficiente para que deje de confiar en _Schweiz_ aunque este le diga que no es lo que cree.

—Dime tú qué tan hábil es _Suisse_ para desaparecer ese tipo de dudas de su pareja.

Austria le mira fijamente porque... él no suele tener ninguna duda, lo que no es muy alentador.

—O para convencerte de que eres el único hombre en la tierra —agrega el francés mientras le sostiene la mirada.

—Dime tú qué tan fácil en convencer a _England_ de que sí le quieres sólo a él aunque te haya visto con alguien más —le devuelve. Francia aprieta los ojos y toma aire profundamente.

—Depende de qué haya visto, pero de acuerdo al trauma, diría yo que no hace falta preguntar...

—Entonces eso es lo que ha de ver. Suficiente para que no quiera ni escucharle y se marche dejándole solo.

—No quieres que _Suisse_ se acueste con _maman_ , _Autriche_.

— _Nein_ , no quiero.

—Bien, pues eso es lo que tiene que ver para que esto sea eficiente —protesta más tenso de lo que debería—. No funciona.

—Mis deseos no son lo bastante importantes ahora mismo, _Frankreich_. Soy capaz de ordenar mis prioridades.

— _Quoi_? —frunce el ceño porque lo único que está es frustrado de tener que admitir esto aquí—. _Non, mon dieu_! Que le bese y ya.

—Lo que haga falta.

— _Nein_ , no es lo que haga falta. ¡No vas a perderle sólo porque hace falta!

—No voy a perderle si se acuesta con Galia.

—Eso es algo que no puedes saber —le mira intensamente con esto, de nuevo un poco sorprendido.

—Desde luego que puedo. Se acostó contigo y no le perdí, no pasará ahora.

—Podrías quedarte solamente en un beso...

—Eso, sólo depende de _England_.

—¿Y me dices que _Suisse_ no va a irse detrás a pedir perdón sabiendo que fue su culpa?

— _Nein_ , va a hacerlo. Pero la idea es que tanto se necesita para que _England_ no le escuche.

—Que se acueste con _maman_ es la opción más simple... pero no me gusta.

—Ella no va a querer.

—Menos mal. _Autriche... non_. De verdad, yo sé eres muy racional y tan frío que a veces das miedo, pero... _non_. Vamos a buscar otra forma —niega con la cabeza. El moreno pone los ojos en blanco —. _Suisse_ podría revisarle el DIU y _Angleterre_ mirarles. ¡No me hagas esa cara!

— _Nein_ , no va a funcionar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un procedimiento médico y es capaz de abstraerse.

—¿Y _Angleterre_ qué va a saber que no le está haciendo sexo oral? _Autriche_... quizás sí es más fácil si tú o quien sea va a seducir a _Angleterre_ a la vez, de manera que a _Suisse_ se le rompa el corazón y se le quiten las ganas de ir detrás de _Angleterre_.

—¿Y cómo propones hacerlo?

—Vamos a ver... quizás con alguien seduciendo a _Angleterre_... y que _Suisse_ lo vea. _Suisse_ no va a hacer nada. Luego _Suisse_ teniendo un encuentro con _maman_... y que _Angleterre_ lo vea.

—¿Si _Schweiz_ no va a hacer nada de qué sirve?

—Es que... una cosa es no hacer, pero no creo que le haga ninguna gracia. Lo que vamos a conseguir es que _Suisse_ no siga a _Angleterre._ Lo que ocurre es que ese plan es demasiado complejo para hacerse con un par de personas que además, están mal de la cabeza.

—Si _England_ va y le dice que no quería, le va a creer.

—Hay una cosa... de la que me queda duda. Entiendo que no quiera nada _Angleterre_ conmigo ni _Suisse_ contigo... mi pregunta es si de verdad pueden no querer con alguien más.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí, sus relaciones con los demás parecen ser las mismas —nota. Francia se masajea las sienes.

—Es que ya es complejo conseguir que dos personas que sí se quieren se junten... es complejo uno conseguir ser pareja de alguien. Ahora, separar a un par de desquiciados para que quieran tener un rollo con alguien que en realidad no les gusta tanto...

—¿Entonces? Ya te he dicho que Galia no lo hará, _mein Vater_ estaba contándome antes que justo hoy ha tenido una pelea con _Wales_.

Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

— _Oui_ , lo hemos visto... _maman_ lloraba y _Galles_ bebía como cosaco, no eran ni las once de la mañana —responde frunciendo el ceño—. Hmm... ¿Y si...?

El austriaco le mira.

—Has dicho que _Suisse_ no reaccionaba físicamente, pero emocionalmente... —le mira sin que le quede claro.

—Eh... bueno, sí —vacila extrañamente. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Eso es distinto a lo que me pasa a mí con _Angleterre_.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti con _England_?

—Nada —suspira y se cruza de brazos girando un poco la cara—. Ni se sonroja, ni puedo tocarle, ni reacciona bien a un apodo de niños... Nada.

—Es más o menos lo mismo.

—¿Pero entonces...?

—En una situación desesperada...

—¿Cual? Has dicho que les has llevado al límite...

—No lo sé, una situación de peligro.

—¿Crees que en una situación de peligro reaccionaría distinto?

— _Ja_.

—¿Por qué? Es decir... vale, quizás sí, pero yo no estoy seguro para nada de que _Angleterre_ no se portará indiferente conmigo en este momento en una situación de cierto peligro. Es decir, no peligro mortal... pero la sensación que me dio fue como si fuera yo... _Allemagne_ —le mira de reojo mordiéndose el labio.

—Porque yo no soy _Deutschland_... soy... _Liechtenstein_.

—Mmm... Bien, ¿podría seducirle _Liechtenstein_ en un estado normal?

— _Frankreich_... piensa en _Canada_. Eso es con lo que jugamos.

— _Non_ , no estoy diciendo que le seduzca _Liechtenstein_. Te estoy preguntando si tú, que eres _Liechtenstein_ , podrías seducirle... es decir, si _Suisse_ podría dejarse seducir por ella si ella así lo quisiera.

—¿Podría _Canada_ seducirte? A eso me refiero.

—¡Ah! —levanta las cejas pensando además en lo suave que es Canadá... su niño hermoso que en algún momento estuvo incluso enamorado de él. Y es que... se le parecía tanto a él y tan poco a Inglaterra... —. ¿Se parece más _Liechtenstein_ a ti, o a... él?

—A él —así la ve Austria que nota más las características de Suiza en ella que las suyas propias.

Francia tuerce un poco el morro porque a él le sería más fácil que _Seychelles_ le sedujera que Canadá, que se parece más a sí mismo.

—Pero yo no puedo seducirle, _Frankreich_ , no tal como están las cosas ahora, es una reacción muy peculiar.

—¿Por qué no puedes seducirle si eres _Liechtenstein_? ¿Le intentaste seducir? ¿O besar? ... ¿o tocar?

—Porque no va a reaccionar de ese modo —responde enigmáticamente porque no quiere admitir lo que intentó o no, porque le da vergüenza.

—Mmmm... ¿Tomaré eso como que lo intentaste y fallaste? Porque entonces sólo se me ocurre _maman_...

—Galia no va a querer, no demos vueltas sobre lo mismo. Y desde luego yo no tengo la condición física ni emocional de violar a _Schweiz_ —frunce el ceño y el menor aprieta los ojos.

—Sigo pensando que eres la mejor opción, especialmente si... eres _Liechtenstein_. Lo que quiere decir que no te lastimaría.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? No puedo forzarlo, créeme, es más que evidente que es más fuerte que yo.

— _Non_ , forzarle no. Pero seducirle. En mi vida he visto a _Suisse_ ponerte una mano encima, no es como que vaya a evitar que le toques las piernas...

—¿Hasta qué tan lejos tendría que llegar para que _England_ pensara lo evidente?

—Pues... no estaría mal que estuvieran ambos con la menos ropa posible... y en un buen beso acalorado —no puede evitar sonreír. Austria aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza —. ¿Sin el beso acalorado?

—No lo veo claro, _Frankreich_ —niega, porque tiene más terror del que parece a exactamente lo mismo que tú.

— _Autriche_... no veo otra opción.

—¿Cómo esperas que consiga eso?

—Abordándolo en la... ¿ducha? _Suisse_ no es agresivo, va a quedarse en pánico sin moverse, sonrojado y sin saber qué hacer.

— _Mein gott in himmel!_ —protesta porque esa es una clara invasión de su intimidad y sabe que Suiza no va a reaccionar como quiere y eso es lo que no quiere que veas, ni tú, ni Inglaterra, ni nadie.

—Es eso o poco a poco meterte en su cabeza, invitarle, hablarle... pero no tenemos tanto tiempo y estoy seguro de que prefieres ser tú a que sea alguien más.

El austriaco se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Y ya que hablamos de peligro... —carraspea—, ¿qué crees que haría _Suisse_ si _Angleterre_...?

— _Was_? —le saca de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo... bueno, sólo como posibilidad... ¿qué ocurriría si _Angleterre_ te atacara?

— _Schweiz_ me defendería.

—¿Ves? Más punto a mi favor... sólo tú puedes hacer esto.

—Permíteme... permíteme pensar en ello, en alguna estrategia mejor que meterme en la ducha.

Francia asiente mirándole atentamente, notando que... va a poner el futuro de toda su relación en manos de Austria y... cualesquiera que sean sus habilidades para seducir a Suiza. Debe tenerlas, Suiza siempre, SIEMPRE le ha preferido. Y él mismo sabe lo complicado que es.

—¿Qué tal la música?

— _Was_?

—No sé... algo con la música. O darle un poco de alcohol para que se relaje —le da un trago a su vino—. ¿O quieres pensar tú?

—Mejor dame tiempo y ten preparado a _England_ para aparecer en cuanto yo te lo diga.

Francia parpadea, porque eso... tampoco es tan simple como se plantea.

—Creo que para empezar deberíamos ir a averiguar donde están y qué están haciendo —propone.

—Bien —asiente.

El latino se acaba su copa de vino sacando una aspirina de la cajita que le trajo Germania... y nota por primera vez que ya no está a la vista, sin tener idea de a dónde demonios ha ido.

—Creo que me llevo mi botella, es posible que la necesite...

Ante eso, Austria se lleva su cerveza... puesta. Acabándose lo que quedaba de un trago.

—El paredón suena a una idea mejor, ¿eh? —bromea un poco Francia, nervioso.

El mayor le mira de reojo y con su frialdad habitual susurra " _nein_ " antes de ir hacia la puerta de la cocina sin sonreír. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y ahí se va detrás.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	22. Chapter 22

Espero que no se estén... Besuqueando en el baño.

No sé si Inglaterra sea bueno para calmar a Suiza, por lo pronto sólo fue al baño a buscarlo. Para empezar... Suiza debe estar ahí dentro hecho bolita.

— _Switzerland_? —toca la puerta pero sólo se escucha el sileeeencio—. ¿Estás ahí, _my dear_?

—S-Sí —algo en ese _my dear_ le parece un poco raro y hace que se sonroje. El inglés suspira de alivio.

— _What's up_? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—E-Estoy en... Estoy en el baño.

—Llevas un buen rato, estoy preocupado.

Después de unos instantes la puerta se abre un poquito.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—No quiero que te preocupes. E-Entra.

Inglaterra abre la puerta y mete la cabeza. El helvético está sentado en cuclillas en el suelo, con la cabeza empapada. El otro entra suspirando, cierra la puerta y se sienta en el suelo a su lado, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, haciendo al suizo sonrojar.

—¿Estás bien? —preocupado. Suiza traga saliva y niega con la cabeza.

—Nos vioooo —se tapa la cara.

— _Yes_... —la verdad es que le pone un poco nervioso también—. Pero creo que necesitaba verlo, ya sabes que siempre me acosa. Quería que supiera que ya no puede hacerlo.

—¿Se enfadó por lo del divorcio?

—No me importa.

El niño de las montañas se queda callado porque a él por alguna razón que no entiende sí le importa aún que Austria se haya enfadado por amarrarle en el coche.

—El que me importa eres tú —agrega el británico, sonriéndole un poco. Suiza se siente un poquito culpable por sentirse mal por agobiarse y se sonroja un poco.

—Tú también me importas mucho y te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —se sonroja y se ríe un poco nervioso. El helvético se le echa un poco más encima y se le esconde en el pecho —. Y... nos hemos besado —susurra un poco aun más nervioso porque ha sido como... su primer beso, o así lo siente él.

Suiza se esconde un poco más en él y asiente.

—Ha... Ha estado bien ¿Verdad? Quiero decir que... ¿te ha gustado?

Suiza se le repega al pecho más sonrojado aún sintiendo que hace falta un lugar ahí donde esconderse mejor y es que... Nadie nunca le había preguntado eso antes. Inglaterra echa la cabeza atrás y se le acelera el corazón porque no responde. El helvético asiente.

— _I mean... well_ , ha sido... _well_ , quiero decir que si no te ha gustado podemos mejorar, porque tampoco es como que a mí me haya... o sea, lo que digo es que..

—¿A ti no te gustó? —Suiza se deja de mover con esa insinuación.

—Y-Yo... —vacila el inglés.

Suiza se sonroja y le empuja un poco para separarle, alarmado. Quieromicubo.

—Lo que digo es que si a ti no te gustó, podemos mejorar, a mí no me gustó tanto tampoco si a ti no te gustó.

—¡A mí no me gustó nada si a ti no te gustó tanto! —chilla Suiza un poco.

—¡Pues a mí tampoco si a ti tampoco! —chilla de vuelta Inglaterra. Suiza mete la cabeza en su propia camiseta haciéndose como una conchita para esconderse —. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?!

—¡Tú también eres un idiota! ¡No me importa que no te guste!

—¡Pues a mí sí! —la cosa es discutir. El suizo se calla, sin responder —. Eres un idiota —se pone de pie.

Suiza se tensa un MONTÓN porque se ha levantado mientras que el inglesito se dirige hacia la puerta.

— _E-England_... —susurra.

Inglaterra la abre y... ahí se encuentra a Austria y Francia, que inclina un poco la cabeza sólo con verle la cara.

—¿Todo bien?

— _What_? —frunce el ceño al verles.

—¡Ah! _Angleterre_! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

—Necesito hablar con _Schweiz_ —explica Austria sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Inglaterra mira a Suiza de reojo con eso y el helvético asoma un poco la cabeza porque había oído a Francia pero no a Austria.

—¡Estoy en el baño, déjenme!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? —protesta Inglaterra en tensión porque no es el mejor momento.

—Consulta médica —responde tan serio el de anteojos. Suiza se queda otra vez inmóvil unos instantes antes de hablar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Prefiero... prefiero hablar de esto en la intimidad.

El inglés frunce aun más el ceño con eso. Suiza vacila un poco, pero es que NO PUEDE.

—¿Es u-urgente?

— _Ja_.

Suiza saca la cabeza de la camiseta y mira a Inglaterra, porque han peleado y... Eso. Traga saliva y se levanta, sonrojándose. Inglaterra le mira hacer, incrédulo.

—Te-Tengo que atender esto... —le mira a los ojos —. Pero sí que me gustó, mucho, aunque a ti no te gustara. Tú ibas a irte igual.

—Yo no... ¿en serio? Antes le desatas y ahora...

—Me lo ha pedido, cualquiera podría pedirme una consulta médica a cualquier hora y tendría que ir... ¡Es parte del juramento hipocrático!

Francia levanta las cejas con ese asunto de "le desatas" mirando a Austria de reojo.

—¿A quién le importa el estúpido juramento hipocrático cuando...? Ugh! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!

— _E-England_ , es que no puedo... ¡Tú ibas a irte igual! —protesta un poco, mirándole desconsolado.

Austria mira de reojo a Francia porque... se están peleando, esto ha sido bastante fácil por lo visto. El galo rubio le levanta las cejas en un gesto de "Ya lo sé...", aunque mira a Suiza, pensando que como sea necesitan la estocada final. Espera que Inglaterra salga para seguirle… Que es justo lo que hace el británico.

A Suiza se le rompe un poquito el corazón porque le había dicho que no se iría. Pues Inglaterra se va con el corazón un poquito roto también porque le había dicho él que no preferiría a otro.

Suiza se revuelve un poco aún mirando a la puerta, agobiado. Austria, le mira, sin moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —decide preguntar. El suizo le mira de reojo y traga saliva. Niega un poquito con la cabeza.

—¿Tú?, ¿sigues enfadado?

— _Nein_ —no está muy lejos después de todo. Suiza se tranquiliza un poco con esto, porque al menos quizás podría hablar con él.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Me siento mal, _ja_.

—¿De qué?

—Me duelen las articulaciones. ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?

—¿Dónde? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño y pensando en las articulaciones que le duelen.

—No lo sé, en el cuarto de _vater_ tal vez, quisiera que me revisaras.

Suiza asiente, porque el cuarto de su padre es un lugar seguro. Y este es Austria. _Vater_ -Austria. Eso le calma. El menor sonríe un poco y hace un gesto para que pase delante.

—¿Crees que _England_ vuelva? —le pregunta al pasar frente a él.

—No lo sé, tal vez... si _Frankreich_ no se acuesta con él.

Suiza le mira con la boca abierta un instante, y luego gira la cara sonrojado, con el corazón estrujado.

—É-El dijo que no iba a dejarme solo —susurra saliendo hacia el cuarto de su padre.

—Ya lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es _Frankreich_ , a todo el mundo le gusta y se ha ido con él.

—Quizás debería ir a buscarle...

—Supongo que puedo tomarme algún calmante y esperar en la cama a que me haga efecto si tienes mucha prisa —si fuera latino, hasta habría derramado una lagrimita. El rubio le mira de reojo.

—¿Te duele mucho?

— _Ja_ , bastante...

— _Nein_. Vamos a que te revise —declara apretando los ojos.

— _Danke_ —asiente. Suiza se dirige al cuarto que... era de su padre—. Creo que ese no es el cuarto de _Vater_ ahora, los han redistribuido.

—Oh... —parpadea un poco perdido—. _Rom_ , ¿cierto? Ugh... vale.

— _Ja_.

Suiza se alegra de que la puerta esté abierta... aunque la cama me parece que está completamente deshecha y enmarañada. A Germania le debe saltar el ojo. A Austria le salta.

De hecho, Suiza la mira y frunce el ceño también.

—¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

— _Ja_ , lo comparte con _Rom_ —cierra la puerta.

—Me ibas a decir... ¿Dónde te duele? —se gira a mirarle.

—Muñecas, codos, hombros, tobillos, rodillas y caderas.

—¿Todo eso te duele? ¿Hiciste ejercicio ayer?

— _Nein_ —se acerca a la cama—. La verdad es que creo que es el reflejo físico del dolor emocional.

—¿Dolor emocional? —inclina la cabeza y se le acerca un poco.

—Preguntaste antes si era pronto —se tumba en la cama, quitándose los zapatos —. Creo que lo es.

—¿Pronto para qué?

—Para el divorcio.

—Oh... es por eso...

—Creo que sí.

—Oh... —le mira sin saber qué hacer con ese tema. Se le acerca a los pies para revisarle los tobillos, quitándole suavemente un calcetín. El austriaco le deja hacer, mirando al techo.

—Ha sido un poco repentino y creo que no soy tan frío ni fuerte como suelo mostrar —empieza, no sin sentirse expuesto. Suiza traga saliva con eso moviéndole un poco los dedos del pie para revisarle esas articulaciones también, una a una.

—Lo siento, yo... no quisiera... No sé. Sé que es repentino. Pero no sería sincero...

—No te estoy reclamando esto, no busco hablar contigo como percusor, si no como médico.

Suiza se revuelve un poquito, porque no le gusta lastimarle él y menos aún que le duela físicamente algo por haber hecho él una cosa.

—E-El dolor psicosomático parece tener una raíz y fundamento científico al estar relacionado con el sistema nervioso autónomo... —explica.

—¿Y?

—Y... Es difícil de manejar. ¿Alguna vez habías tenido a-algo así? —le mira y traga saliva —. Lo siento...

— _N-Nein_ —vuelve a mirar al techo sonrojándose un poco—. Tú eres el único que me puede provocar esas cosas.

—No me gusta que te sientas mal por mi culpa —le acaricia un poco el tobillo.

—No quiero hacerte sentir incomodo, pero tampoco yo sería sincero.

—¿Qué puedo hacer que te haga sentir mejor?

—A lo mejor... no, no, olvídalo —aprieta los ojos y se quita los pantalones —. Mira las rodillas, ¿las tengo hinchadas?

—¿A lo mejor qué? Lo que sea, de verdad —le ayuda a quitarse los pantalones.

—Es que... no, mejor céntrate en las rodillas. Y los codos, los siento hinchados también —se empieza a quitar la camisa también para que los vea. El helvético le mira las rodillas, y se las toca con suavidad.

—No las veo especialmente hinchadas...

— _Nein_? Yo las siento hinchadas—desde luego está perfectamente bien.

Suiza le toma del tobillo de una pierna y del muslo de la otra, acariciándole un poco sin notarlo.

—A ver... dóblala...

Austria lo hace y finge dolerse un poco.

—Te duele... —nota acariciándole la rodilla con suavidad otra vez —. No hay inflamación. Los meniscos están bien.

—¿Y las caderas? Me pincha aquí —se señala las ingles.

—¿Aquí? ¿El pubis?

El de ojos purpura asiente. El niño del queso le pone suavemente la mano encima de la ropa interior en la zona en cuestión, sin tocarle realmente la parte incómoda. Presiona un poco.

—¿Eso te duele?

Austria sostiene un poco el aire y se mueve un poco "sin querer" para que no consiga evitar tanto la zona. Suiza quita la mano de golpe y se sonroja levemente.

—Perdona... eso fue torpe.

— _Schweiz_ , no me ayudas —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —asegura consternado —. ¿Estás bien?

Austria niega con la cabeza, tapándose la cara y el suizo le hunde un poquito la mano en el pelo, acercándose más al de anteojos y acariciándole un poco. El moreno aprieta los ojos porque no está reaccionando lo bastante, aunque le da una vergüenza tremenda y por eso no quiere hacerlo

—Todo está bien... soy yo, no va a pasar nada... —susurra Suiza abrazándole un poco.

—Es que no lo entiendes... déjame mi teléfono.

—¿T-Tu teléfono? —le sorprende un poco la cuestión, pero se separa para ir a buscarlo en sus pantalones.

—¡Pero no me sueltes!

—Lo siento —se le vuelve a abrazar y a acariciarle el pelo, jalando y rebuscando en sus pantalones con una sola mano. Austria se le repega un poco más. Suiza le da su teléfono y le aprieta un poco más —. Todo está bien...

Austria le manda un "ya" a Francia y se acurruca con él.

— _Nein_ , no lo está...

—¿Por qué no? Yo voy a hacer que todo esté bien, nada va a pasarte.

—¿Cómo voy a lidiar con la soledad? —oh, Austria, eso fue muy hábil. Suiza traga saliva y le aprieta un poco más contra sí.

—No vas a estar solo...

—Claro que voy a estar solo, ¿con quién voy a estar si hasta quieres llevarte a _Liechtenstein_?

— _Nein_ , no vas a estar solo, yo no voy a dejarte sólo nunca, ni voy a llevarme a _Liechtenstein_ —veo que va a haber mucha gente ahí, Inglaterra, Austria, _Liechtenstein_...

— _England_ no va a quererme ahí, ya has visto como me ha amordazado y lastimado que casi me mata —no exageres, Austria.

Suiza traga saliva, porque quiere estar con Inglaterra. De hecho, siente una tremenda NECESIDAD física, como de comer o beber agua... pero a la vez, las necesidades de Austria, el no lastimarle, tiran hacia el otro lado. Aprieta los ojos.

—A lo mejor si pudiera despedirme de ti adecuadamente me sería más fácil.

—¿D-Despedirte cómo? —pregunta suavemente, pensando que... tampoco quiere despedirse del todo de él, porque él una vez ya se fue de casa y le dejó. Suiza hecho un líiiiiiiiiiiiio.

—Bésame una última vez cómo si me amaras —susurra en ese sajón antiguo raro que hablan ellos dos, porque está muerto de vergüenza.

A Suiza se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, porque... no entiende nada de lo que pasa, pero lastimar a Austria es muy, muy duro. Sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo más, le besa en los labios con todo el cariño infantil y filial que le tiene. Y Austria le besa de vuelta...

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	23. Chapter 23

Y ahora, ¿dónde demonios está Francia?

Esa es una excelente pregunta. Francia... les cuento un secreto, creo que nunca había estado tan nervioso y apanicado, porque Austria sí que ha logrado lo que tenía que lograr y él no está EN LO ABSOLUTO seguro de convencerle. Si le cuesta a veces la vida que Inglaterra haga más o menos lo que quiera. Pero bueno, ahí se va detrás del inglés en cuanto sale del baño.

Inglaterra está enfadadísimo y quiere ir a por su madre.

— _Angleterre_ , espera, para... _Angleterre_ —trata de ponérsele enfrente.

— _What_? —bufa, porque además lo último que necesita es lidiar con el pesado de Francia.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no tocarle.

—Con _my_... ¡No te importa!

—Sí me importa. Puede que a ti no te importe nada de lo que pasa conmigo pero... A mí sí me importa lo que pasa contigo —traga saliva y ya se le están humedeciendo los ojos. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Podrías hablar antes un poco conmigo?

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada de mí ¿de acuerdo? —se cruza de brazos.

—No es tan simple de un momento a otro sólo... dejar de quererte ¿sabes?

—Un clavo saca otro clavo, ve y trata de acostarte con la madre de _Spain or whatever._

—¿Podríamos al menos ser amigos tú y yo?

—No —tajante. Francia toma aire y lo suelta, tratando de calmarse.

—¿Por?

—Porque me caes mal, como es obvio. Sé que está mal que lo diga, pero tú lo sabes y yo también y a pesar de ello me sigues presionando, pues no sé qué esperas.

—No, en realidad no lo sé... —se tiene que limpiar un ojo con una mano temblorosa—, siempre he pensado que... bueno... ¿qué podría hacer para caerte bien?

—¿A qué viene el interés repentino? —levanta una ceja.

—A que tú sí me caes bien y siempre me has caído bien —suelta un sollocito.

— _What the hell_ es lo que quieres? —frunce el ceño con eso—. ¿Te ha mandado _Germany_ por lo del _Brixit_?

— _Non_ , no me ha mandado nadie... sólo quiero hablar contigo y que seamos amigos, ¿por qué no quieres ser mi amigo? Entiendo que no quieras nada más pero... —sigue hablando, con la voz que le tiembla tratando de enfocarse en conseguir ALGUNA conexión con Inglaterra.

—Porque no tenemos absolutamente nada en común. No te odio si es lo que te preocupa... sólo, bueno... ya sabes —se encoge de hombros. Francia se abraza la mano donde tiene su alianza y casi le mata cuando le dice que no le odia, dejándolo completamente mudo y sin aire por unos instantes.

—Te-Tenemos —consigue medio susurrar cuando logra que le vuelva el alma al cuerpo, ni siquiera sabe cómo—, muchísimas cosas en común. Me encanta como escribes y que leas en voz alta, nos gusta el teatro a los dos, los museos y nuestros niños. Tenemos a nuestros niños en común.

—Nunca te he leído nada suficientemente importante porque no confío en ti —y eso es bastante cierto a pesar de todo—. ¿A la quién no le gusta el teatro y los museos? Y MIS niños son míos por mucho que quieras seguir adueñándote o sin ser capaz de soltarles a pesar de que los gané justamente.

—¿Nunca me has leído nada importante? —pregunta en reflejo con bastante debilidad y decide mejor ignorar eso—. No puedes ganarte justamente el que la gente deje de quererme, aunque tú hayas dejado de quererme, ellos no.

—No quiero que la gente deje de quererte —ojos en blanco—. Ya te he dicho que me da igual.

—Está bien... —asiente sintiéndose tan completamente hecho polvo que le cuesta trabajo mantenerse de pie—. ¿Sabes? Creo que estás siendo duro con _Suisse_.

— _What_?

—Puede que te dé igual yo, pero sabes que tengo buen ojo para las relaciones. Sabes que estuve con _Suisse_ también y nunca le había visto con nadie tan bien como contigo... y él estaba preocupado porque no le dejaras solo...

El inglés mira hacia el baño con duda por un instante.

— _B-But_... él fue el que quiso ir a atender a Austria.

—Me parece muy profesional de su parte... algo duro a veces, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Estoy seguro de que él quisiera que estuvieras ahí a su lado mientras le atiende en vez de... irte —sigue hablando con voz plana y cansada, aunque es más fácil hacer esto que oírle hablar de ellos mismos.

—¿Tú crees? Pero dijo que no... bueno, luego dijo que sí —sonríe un poco y se sonroja otro poco pensando en el beso, se pasa una mano por el pelo. Francia nota el sonrojo inmediato y aprieta los ojos, mirando al suelo—. Tal vez sí, sólo fue una tontería y debería ir a decirle...

—Yo creería que sí —asiente y piensa que no tiene idea de si Austria... Nada. No sabe ni dónde están, ni si ya está todo listo. Se agobia con ello de repente pensando que quizás le llame o grite o algo. Saca su teléfono para estar pendiente de él.

—Es que... —suspira—. Está bien, _thank you_ , pero igual eso no nos convierte en amigos —asegura señalándole con el dedo y volviendo al baño

Francia asiente sin hacerle mucho caso viendo a ver si ha llegado algo a su teléfono pensando además que... ¡Suiza va a romperle el corazón y el muy idiota se lo merece por cruel y tonto! Se va tras él.

Cuando llega al baño, obviamente Inglaterra no les encuentra, así que ahí va a buscarles por toda la casa. El galo vacila y sólo le mira a lo lejos, cada vez más tenso con Austria sin saber si va a encontrarles bien y en un buen momento. Termina sentado en las escaleras.

Inglaterra le hace caso menos doce y el mensaje le tiene que llegar ya a Francia.

De hecho, vamos a aclarar algo importante. Francia no se sienta en las escaleras... se DERRUMBA. Y... Galia suelta un gritito por ahí porque siente una punzada directa en el corazón. Francia está haciendo EL DRAMA en las escaleras. Menos mal que parece que todo el mundo se fue de la casa menos ellos.

Nah, Galia está con Britania y Roma y España están con Iberia. Creo que Prusia está arreglando cámaras en algún lado con Germania.

El caso es que Galia tiene que parar lo que sea que esté haciendo, sin aliento.

Sí, tú hijo acaba de morirse un poco *Francia narrando*.

No sé si va a salir a buscarle o a buscar un poco de agua así en plan zombi. Pues va a encontrarle en crisis en las escaleras. Galia lo toma en brazos, ni me preguntes cómo y se lo mete casi arrastras a su cuarto.

Francia se le abraza y le llora como creo que nunca había llorado en su vida.

Ves, Inglaterra... no tenías que odiar a Francia para destruirle. Bastaba con que Francia te fuera indiferente para conseguirlo *Francia sigue narrando*.

A todo esto Inglaterra abre la puerta del cuarto de Germania y Roma y desde luego que... Austria en ropa interior besando a Suiza ambos tumbados en la cama le da la idea que todos esperábamos. Se queda sin aliento también por un instante.

(¡Lo mereceeeee! *ya no les digo quien narra*)

Suiza no se entera, a menos que Austria haga algo. Puede que sólo profundizar porque bastante asustado está también. Suiza claramente no reacciona al beso exactamente como Austria quisiera, pero tampoco se quita, pensando que este es un beso muy distinto al que le dio a Inglaterra hace un rato.

Inglaterra sale de la habitación de un portazo y ahora sí, Suiza da un salto. Cielos, debió verte u oírte. Debiste gritar algo así como "¡hijo de la gran puta!" o algo. No porque el inglés se quedó sin voz.

Suiza mira a la puerta, luego a Austria, luego a la puerta.

— _Ö-Österreich_...

Austria parpadea un poco mirando a Suiza. Este traga saliva y se sonroja un poco, porque el beso ha sido... Un beso. Profundo. En los labios.

—¿E-Estás bien?

—¿Ese ha sido... _England_? —finge sorpresa el austriaco. Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a la puerta.

— _W-Was_?! —le suelta y... Se cae de la cama.

—¡Ah! —se asusta yendo detrás. El mayor se da un golpecito en la cabeza, nada demasiado grave. Aprieta los ojos.

—Nos ha visto... ¡Aunque tiene una explicación lógica!

—Quizás no ha sido él.

—¿Y si sí?

—No lo sé...

—Voy a buscarle... ¿Estás bien?

— _Ja, ja_...

Suiza se sonroja otra vez un poco y se levanta, saliendo a buscarle. Austria se viste deprisa para salir tras él dado que se le curó el dolor articular con un beso.

— _Englaaaaand_? —no le encuentra—. _Ö-Österreich_...

El nombrado le mira, acabando de vestirse.

—¡No sé si era _England_ o no, pero no me contesta!

—Tal vez no era él... o tal vez sí y se ha ido.

—Pero si no está... Quizás esté... ¡Quizás esté con _France_! —le mira en pánico—. Voy a buscarle.

—Aunque lo dudo —hace un gesto para que lo haga entonces.

—¿Por qué? —se tranquiliza un poco con ello sin saber ni por dónde empezar a buscarle.

—Porque te ha pedido todo el tiempo que no te fueras con otro... y creo que entiendo lo que puede pensar de encontrarnos besándonos en la cama medio desnudos.

—¡Pero no es verdad! ¡Es un malentendido!

—Sí que lo es, pero desde su perspectiva... bueno, no me extrañaría que no quisiera hablarte, seguramente yo en su lugar no querría tampoco.

—P-Pero puedo explicarle... Yo intentaba hacerte sentir bien a ti porque... No quiero lastimarte. Pero a él le quiero.

—¿Y crees que va a querer escucharte? Prueba.

—Tendría. Ve-Ven conmigo, tú puedes decirle —pide saliendo a buscarle.

—¿Que vaya contigo? —toma aire profundamente porque ahora viene la parte difícil y no creas que es como si nada—. _Nein_ , yo no puedo... lo siento.

El helvético se gira a mirarle.

—¿Por? Sólo necesito que le digas... lo que pasó.

—Porque no sería sincero —responde—. Tengo que... tengo que separarme de ti un tiempo, me siento mal contigo. Es mejor que esté solo.

Suiza traga saliva pensando que, en alguna medida… era lógico. Él mismo le había pedido el divorcio, y él mismo le había dicho que no era sincero...

—Siento que tú vayas a tener que estarlo también, sé cuánto lo odias —agrega Austria.

Pero ahora mismo después del beso, de abrazarse, de consolarle... sentía que perderle a él... estaba mal. Y estaba también el asunto de Inglaterra. LE quería, de verdad le quería y... aún sentía esa tremenda necesidad de ir y explicarle, y decirle que le quería, pero... ¿y si lo que decía Austria era cierto? Él le había prometido que nunca iba a irse con alguien más y había besado a Austria.

¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? Él... tenía una familia y una casa y a Austria y... repentinamente había decidido cambiarlo todo, aunque odiaba los cambios... pero no tenía otra opción, TENÍA que estar con Inglaterra... pero ahora Inglaterra se había ido y le había dejado sólo por SU culpa... y Austria se iría también. Y todo era su culpa. SU PROPIA CULPA. Aprieta los ojos.

—Tengo que encontrar a _England_.

—Espero que tengas buena suerte en ello —asegura, aunque desde luego no lo espera.

—Lo siento si te hice daño, no... Sé...

— _Schweiz_ —le mira directamente —, esto no funciona así, sólo porque de repente tienes miedo de estar solo, no... no voy a volver a estar ahí para ti sólo por eso. No tiene ningún sentido.

—No, no he dicho que... Eso. Es decir lo entiendo, lo he arruinado todo, todo en general —se humedece los labios —. Lo siento.

—¿Estás seguro que esto no tiene... algún sentido? ¿O es algo que va mal? Es muy muy repentino y carente de lógica.

El de ojos verdes se revuelve, tapándose la cara e intentando entenderse a sí mismo con razones lógicas... como siempre. No tenía ninguna lógica. NINGUNA.

—S-Sólo siento... siento... —ahí está la clave en realidad.

—¿Ajá?

—Aquí, es que... —se lleva la mano al corazón —, como... una fuerza, como algo que... le necesito. Le quiero.

—¡Pero es que es completamente repentino y carente de lógica, apenas si le conoces! ¡Sólo sois amigos! —protesta ahora un poco más pasional.

Suiza aprieta los ojos tratando de entenderse a sí mismo...

—Y es que... es que... ¡Yo soy YO! —protesta todavía, bienvenido, Chibi!Austria.

—E-Es que no entiendo. A-Ayer todo era diferente, y él... es que no sé qué pasa —admite.

—¡Pues yo tampoco y estoy siendo muy paciente! —protesta de nuevo y hasta da una patadita al suelo.

—No sé qué me pasa, yo no hago estas cosas, a mí no me pasan estas cosas nunca... no sé cómo... parar, es...

—Pues para. Para porque como no pares esto se volverá serio de verdad. He tenido que estar calmando a _Frankreich_ en la cocina por culpa de esta tontería vuestra.

El chocolatero se lleva las manos a la cabeza porque esto es difícil y no sabe cómo parar nada, ni entiende qué es lo que le pasa, aunque sí nota que lo que le ocurre es irracional.

—Quizás me volví loco. E-ES como... una disociación de la personalidad. Como si fueras otra persona, y como si _England_ fueras tú. Él vino en la mañana, abrí la puerta y me besó y...

—¡Es que aun peor si los dos os pusisteis enfermos de lo mismo a la vez! Las enfermedades de la conducta no se transmiten por un beso.

— _England_... algo amargo...

—La verdad, pensaba llevaros con tu madre. Pero ella es la experta traumatóloga. El psiquiatra soy YO.

—Arréglame... no quiero hacer cosas raras que no tienen lógica.

—No tiene ningún sentido y los síntomas que presentas son muy extraños e inconexos y para más inri, _England_ los tiene también. Parece efecto de una droga —frunce el ceño, para nada convencido. Suiza vuelve al pensamiento anterior relacionado con lo amargo.

— _England_ me dio un beso amargo... Y me comí un chocolate. Quizás algo de eso...

—Excepto porque no hay ninguna droga que haga que alguien se enamore de otro alguien, _Schweiz_.

—Yo además... estaba enamorado de ti. ¿No?

— _Ja_. Es que estaríamos hablando literalmente de una poción de amor.

—Esas cosas no existen... —le mira por entre los dedos.

—Ya lo sé.

— _England_ a veces hace drogas raras... ¿Qué dice _France_?

—Básicamente lloriquea, pero he conseguido calmarle y pensaba que si lográbamos romperos el corazón volveríais a la normalidad, pero no funciona si realmente se trata de algo inducido por una droga.

—Esto no es normal. Hay que revisaros, hay que preguntar a _England_ y hacernos... Un análisis de sangre.

—El problema es que la única persona a quien le confiaría para consultar y experimentar sobre esto... es el enfermo.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, tú lo has dicho... Eres el psiquiatra. Eres mejor que yo en esto.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso y da una vueltecita sobre sí mismo porque está nervioso y no es nada fácil ni se siente preparado.

—Yo confío ciegamente en tí —le asegura... chibi!Suiza.

—Ya lo sé... pero yo no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi razón está comprometida por lo que siento por ti.

Suiza traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—Podría estar aquí sólo intentando romperte el corazón pasional e idiotamente solamente porque emocionalmente estoy asustado y no soy capaz de tener un discurrir lógico.

— _Österreich_... yo debería... estar contigo. Eso es lo que debe pasar. Eso es lo lógico, ¿no? E-Estar con _England_... —aprieta los ojos porque le echa de menos y aún le asusta que esté enfadado, y sentimentalmente ahora mismo incluso le duele Inglaterra —, no tiene lógica, es un raro capricho. Si yo estuviera actuando como debería, ¿qué querría? _Schweiz_ , el _Schweiz_ que se casó contigo, no el que te pidió en la mañana el divorcio... ¿qué esperaría de ti?

—No te confundas. Sé muy bien quién eres... y es por eso que sigo aquí a pesar de todo esto, pero eso no hace que sepa cómo ayudarte.

—Yo no sé bien quien soy ahora mismo... pero confío en ti. Si me dices que no debo estar con _England_ , v-voy a... intentarlo ha-hasta que veamos cual es el problema. Sólo necesito que... —le mira y traga saliva —. Ven, ven conmigo a buscar a _England_ y a... ver cómo resolvemos esto.

El austriaco aprieta los ojos y asiente igual, yendo tras él.

Suiza decide que quizás sería mejor que Inglaterra estuviera teniendo sexo con Francia, aunque la pura idea le revuelve el estómago y le hace que se le humedezcan los ojos... pero así él mismo se sentiría menos culpable de estar pensando que existe otra opción que no sea estar con él. De hecho se detiene frente a la puerta del siguiente cuarto, toma el pomo y la abre de golpe.

Y debe ser la puerta del cuarto de Galia en donde Francia está haciendo el drama de su vida.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	24. Chapter 24

Gales estaba más o menos seguro de que podría estar muchísimo más borracho. De hecho, quizás debería estar muchísimo más borracho... Se le había bajado un poco desde que había hablado con Escocia y sólo se había tomado un chupito o dos antes de salir y uno en el camino. Al menos le habían dejado subir al avión, lo cual ya significaba que no estaba TAN borracho.

Quizás Galia se enfadaría de verle borracho y bueno, en alguna medida se lo merecía, era mejor que le viera borracho que verle lloriquear en brazos de Germania... En esos términos es que se había bajado del coche y ahora caminaba hacia una de las dos casas de Roma que estaban al final del jardín.

Inglaterra sale del cuarto dando un portazo con el corazón roto en pedazos porque TODO EL MUNDO siempre le era infiel. SIEMPRE.

Francia lloriquea.

Gales trastabilla un poco por el camino aún sin decidir cuál es la casa correcta... Si son iguales ambas y se encuentra al menor de sus hermanitos saliendo de una de las dos puertas.

—Ah, _England_...

— _W-Wales_!

—Qué... ¿Qué tal?

— _What are you doing here_? —frunce el ceño. El gales carraspea y se sonroja un poco.

—E-Estoy, Ehm... He... Venido a... —se tambalea un poco—. Pasaba por aquí y... ¡Oh! ¡Eché a _France_ de casa!

— _What_?

—Me lo pediste y estaban ahí y... Les eché. Y tú no hiciste una mierda... —asegura y aprieta los ojos porque prefiere que sea así.

—¡Están aquí todos!

— _Shite_! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Montar una orgía?

— _Yes_ , acostarse unos con otros. _Nobody_. _You can trust NOBODY_.

A Gales se le oscurece la mirada pensando inmediatamente que Galia está incluida en ello. Fulmina a la puerta.

—Y yo aquí de... _Bloody HELL!_ _I hate them all!_

— _I HATE THEM ALL TOO!_ —le secunda el inglés.

—Necesito alcohol —decide Gales.

— _Me too._ _Come on_.

—Hay un bar... En... ¡Algún lado!

—Tiene que haber, esto es _Italy_ —el menor pone los ojos en blanco.

— _Yes_ , y todos beben _bloody_ vino.

—Exacto. Aunque ahora mismo me da igual, me bebería lo que fuera que tenga alcohol.

—Puedes beber mis meados, que deben tener bastante... —recuerda ahora mismo que tiene ganas de mear.

—Ugh, aun prefiero el vino.

—No me extraña... ¿Has hablado con Galia? —¿no que no querías?

—¿Eh? _Yes_ , he hablado con Galia. He desayunado con ella.

—¿Y cómo está? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Le preguntaste algo de... eso?

—Estaba preocupada por _France_.

—¿Y ya?

— _Yes_ , porque me voy a divorciar de él.

— _What_? _Why_? ¿Finalmente entendiste que no te quiere? —pregunta aunque incluso deja de caminar, algo en shock.

—¡YO no le quiero! —chillido NO _tsundere_. Gales se ríe sin notarlo.

—Ya, yo tampoco —declara... y eso sólo porque sí que está borracho. Hasta se sonroja un poco.

—Pues estoy enamorado de otro... aunque también es un imbécil y tampoco le quiero.

— _What?!_ ¿Estás más borracho que yo?

— _No!_ ¡Y ese es el problema! — tira de él a lo que parece un bar o un restaurante o algo, porque además ya es hora de comer.

—¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de... quien? —se deja tirar.

—De _Switzerland_. Y se suponía que él de mí, por lo que decía.

— _Whaaaat_? ¿ _Switzerland_ el marido de Austria?

—También iba a divorciarse... —empieza y lloriquea al notar que no está seguro ahora de que vaya a hacerlo realmente. Gales levanta una ceja sentándose pesadamente.

—¿Y desde cuándo...? Pfff, ¡Estás tomándome el pelo!

—La monogamia es una falacia, _Wales_...

Gales gira la cara sonrojado con eso.

—No me lo tienes que decir a mí... ¿ _France_ se acostó con alguien más y lo descubriste al fin?

— _No, France_ no me importa, pero _Switzerland_ estaba besando a Austria, desnudos en la cama.

—¡Ya, claro que le va a estar besando, si son esposos!

—¡Pero no le quiere, me quiere a mí! O eso me ha dicho —se tapa la cara con las manos.

— _England, What the bloody hell_? —pregunta mirandole extrañado mientras el otro solloza —. No, no te quiere a ti y tú no le quieres a él...

—¡Sí que le quiero, tú no me entiendes!

—A _France_ será... —le sigue mirando ahora medio divertido con que llore.

— _No!_

—Quieres a _Switzerland_ como a nadie en este mundo... —hace vocecita en falsete.

— _Nooo!_ —se sonroja ahora. Y así es como Inglaterra empezó a ser _tsundere_ , gracias Gales.

—Y no quieres a _France_ ni un poquito —otra vez esa voz.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y Gales, aún medio borracho hoy, vuelve a considerar eso SÚPER RARO. El menor pide al camarero un plato de pasta y la jarra de cerveza más grande que haya. Gales pide lo mismo... Y un whiskey, aún mirando a Inglaterra con curiosidad.

—Sabes... _France_ estaba besuqueando así muy cariñosamente a su amigo el albino mientras lloriqueaba por ti...

—Ya te he dicho que la monogamia es una falacia, me sabe muy mal por _Hungary_...

—Claaaaro, por _Hungary_ —sonrisa de lado. El inglés se encoge de hombros.

—Ella me cae bien, tal vez pueda volver con Austria...

—Porque tú amas profundamente a _Switzerland_ y vas a robárselo...

—Pues... no lo sé, porque me ha dicho que me quería, pero luego estaba besándole e iba a acostarse... Y dijo que no le gustó mi beso —los lloriqueos mientras les traen la comida.

—¿Pues es que a quién podría gustarle un beso tuyo, Larva...? Además, ¿tú no querías olvidarte de _France_ porque le querías demasiado?

— _What?_ —le mira entre los dedos.

—Ayer estabas con _mum_ lloriqueando que te ibas a a morir de amor por _France_ y que te ayudara y... Ohhh —epifanía galesa.

El conejito parpadea acordándose de eso y lo siente como si fuera una estupidez de adolescente, algo completamente fuera de sí mismo y carente de sentido en este momento. Gales abre la boca indignado repentinamente con su madre.

—Sí, bueno, menuda estupidez. Como casarme con él, supongo... no sé en qué estaba pensando —pone los ojos en blanco a sí mismo sintiendo a Francia como a ese ídolo del rock de que pudo enamorarse de preadolescente pero que ahora que le ve siente que sólo es un niñato con una carita bonita y que las cosas que hacían no eran en realidad tan geniales. Hasta se avergüenza un poco a sí mismo por haber estado tan ciego.

— _Bloody hell! She helped YOU!_ Te dio algo y ahora estás... ¡Así!

— _What? Who?_

— _Mum!_ ¡Fuiste a lloriquearle y ahora mira! _Do you love France?_

— _No!_ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— _Bloody hell!_ ¿Desde cuándo se puede hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Dejar de querer a alguien!

— _W-What?_ ¿C-Crees que lo ha hecho ella? ¡Pero Galia fue quien me dio desayuno!

—¿Y los galos hace magia desde cuándo?

—Pues... ella hace esa... esa otra clase de magia, ¿no? _Mum_ decía, eso de... Los _charms_.

—No lo sé, _England_ , dudo que ella quiera que dejes de querer a _France_.

—Pero no es... ¿crees que es magia?

—¡Pues qué va a ser si no, _England_!

—Pero es que... ¡esto no se puede!

—¡Pues ya vemos que sí! ¡Mum debe saber hacerlo!

—¡Pero ella lo habría hecho mil veces con _Rome_ si supiera!

—Bueno, pues no hay más explicación. Ayer estabas ridículamente enamorado de _France_ , yo te vi —les traen la pasta y las bebidas. Gales se acaba el whiskey de un trago —. ¡Y hoy, nada!

—¡No lo estaba!

— _England_ , no digas idioteces. Todos sabemos que sí lo estabas y él también, ¡se han pasado toda la vida entre los dos demostrándonos lo ridículo que es su amor!

—No, va en serio, ahora lo sé, sólo era una ridícula obsesión infundada y carente de sentido —tan seguro. El mayor pone los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a tener esta conversación idiota contigo —frunce el ceño e Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco —. ¿Y esta tontería que tienes con _Switzerland_ qué? Es tu amigo, ¿no?

—Es mi mejor amigo y mi alma gemela… O lo era...

—Tu alma gemela —repite con media sonrisa —. ¿Lo quieres mucho? ¿Por qué? Cuéntame... ¿De dónde sacaste eso de las almas gemelas…? ¿Te gusta físicamente?

— _W-What_? —se sonroja un poco, sobre todo por la sonrisa.

—¿Qué te gusta de él? ¿Es mejor en la cama que _France_?

—¡Eso es privado! —se sonroja más —. No te voy a decir estas cosas para que te rias de mí.

—¿Te quiere más que _France_?

—¡No lo sé!

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—No has dejado de molestar toda la maldita vida con él... Y él... Es un imbécil contigo. ¿Sabes cuánto va a tardar en irse con alguien más? Hoy lloraba... ¿Y tú y _Switzerland_? ¿Estás confundiendo acaso que alguien te caiga bien con estar enamorado?

— _No!_ Es que... es que es un cabrón también —lloriquea por Suiza.

—Ni siquiera sabía que te gustara... ¿Te gusta de verdad o es lo que sea que hizo _Mum_ contigo?

—No seas idiota, _Wales_ , eso sería una poción de amor.

—Pues si tuviera que apostar, apostaría por una... Pareces tener una justo así encima, una bien hecha.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Ya lo sabes!

— _England_ , ¿no te parece esto extraño? Verás, hasta yo borracho lo noto. ¡Has dicho que _Switzerland_ es tu _bloody_ alma gemela, _what the hell!_

—Pero una poción de amor, _Wales_...

—¿Te tomaste algo o no? ¿ _Mum_ te la pudo haber dado? Quizás sí tiene una... Quizás ahora no la necesita, pero la tiene. Quizás la probó contigo... No sé _England_.

—¡No, no me dio nada!

—Pues... No que te enteraras. Es idiota pensar que puedes enamorarte de alguien así —chasquea los dedos —. Habría que saber cómo la hizo...

—Pues ahora te vas y le preguntas.

—Y vienes tú conmigo o no me va a creer que estás así. De hecho, ¿está _Switzerland_ ahí... y _France_?

—Yo que sé si se han ido, estaban cuando me he marchado, pero prefiero no verles a ninguno de los dos —trago de alcohol.

—Bueno es igual, quien te tiene que ver es _mother_. Paga y vayamos —se limpia pulcramente la boca con la servilleta. Inglaterra me lo fulmina un poco.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa con Galia?

El galés se sonroja y revuelve un poco, girando la cara.

—No sé, he pensado que quizás no debamos casarnos.

—¿Por?

—Porque sólo soy yo el que quiere eso, ella está bien así... En una relación abierta.

—No vas a casarte nunca —sonríe un poco. Gales pone los ojos en blanco aunque baso la mesa aprieta un puño.

—Por ahora no es "nunca", quizás esto cambie con el tiempo.

—Ya, claro, llevas como... dos años diciendo eso —Inglaterra en plan jijijiji. El castaño aprieta los ojos.

—Ya... Quizás a mí también se me quitaron las ganas. Quizás casarme no es lo mío y no quiero ya hacerlo, quizás prefiero ser un hombre libre. Quizás casarse está sobrevalorado... Para hacer la estupidez que estás haciendo tú.

Inglaterra se muere de la risa con eso.

—¡No tiene gracia! —chillonea un poco.

—¡Es que no se lo va a creer nadie!

—¿Por qué? No tienen por qué no creerlo, puedo ser yo mismo el que rompa el compromiso y solamente seamos como hemos sido hasta ahora, una pareja.

—Porque... porque todos saben que no es lo que quieres de verdad.

—¡Pues les diré yo que sí es lo que quiero de verdad, y ya está! ¡A la mierda todo!

—Y nadie te va creer —canturrea, haciendo al otro chico bufar—. Es la verdad.

—Lo mejor que puedo hacer es sólo dejar pasar el momento... Aunque... ¿Es que de verdad crees que no QUIERA casarse?

— _Of course not_ , quien iba a querer casarse contigo.

—¡Ella! No me hubiera dicho que sí de no querer aunque fuera un poco.

—Bah, sólo te lo dijo para no romperte el corazón, es OBVIO.

Gales aprieta los ojos de nuevo e Inglaterra se ríe mediomaligno/malignodeltodo.

— _Alba_ dice lo mismo. Que sólo me está dando largas y está intentando cumplirme un capricho... Pero _England_ , ¿qué tiene de tan malo querer casarse?

—Que la monogamia no existe.

—¡Sí existe! ¡Ni siquiera es tan _bloody_ complejo!

—Deberíamos acostarnos —Inglaterra, tranquilízate y respira, _please_.

—¿Tú y yo? —levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

— _Yes_ , y restregárselo a todos —manos en alto. Gales se ríe un poco... El alcohol.

— _Yes_ , deberíamos.

—Hagámoslo —el inglés asiente. Gales le mira a los ojos, y le hace cierta gracia de nuevo. Se ríe.

—Muy bien.

Inglaterra asiente tan seguro y se acaba su copa, porque ha pedido una ginebra, no lo habéis visto. Gales se termina como el tercer whiskey, y da un golpecito a la mesa.

—Voy a mear...

El menor asiente. Gales va tambaleándose un poco y vuelve después de un rato… Y que dios les agarre confesados.

—¿Ya pagaste?

— _Yes_.

—Pues vámonos... ¿O quieres pararte en la barra y pedir una bebida más? —eso les salvaría de realmente tener sexo…

— _No, no, come on_.

Gales mira la barra con ojitos desconsolados pero vaaaale, sigue a Inglaterra.

—¿Y con quién nos acostamos? —pregunta el inglés porque no estaba pensando... entre ellos.

¡Ah! Hala... Gales está muy borracho.

—Pues con nosotros mismos, ¿no? —responde el mayor

—¿Con nosotros?

—Pues... Eso. Vamos.

—Ah... _B-B-But_ …

— _What_?

La verdad es que el inglés le mira como no se ha atrevido a mirarle nunca, valorando la idea de una forma más abierta de lo habitual gracias al alcohol.

—No sé dónde, eso sí —tan tranquilo y cínico con la idea. Muy bien, Gales.

—Eh... _W-Where?_ ¿En... en la casa de... la perversión? —¿de verdad consideras que este es el momento para decir eso?

A Gales le da cierta risa floja. Sí, no nos extraña.

—Suena al lugar perfecto, _England_ —asegura aún riendo.

—Ah... hum... O-OK...

—Ahí en medio de la sala que todos se enteren.

— _What?_

—¿O no? ¿Prefieres en el cuarto de _Mum?_

— _No!_

—En la cama de Galia —resopla.

—¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!

—Es buen lugar, ¡la cama de Galia a ver qué opina ella de que me acueste yo con cualquiera!

— _Wales!_ —protesta Inglaterra.

— _What?!_ ¡Lo merece!

— _B-But... but..._ —es que Inglaterra se siente demasiado mareado para saber si habla en serio o no.

— _But what?!_ ¡Sí lo merece! ¡Qué lo vea ella!

—Ugh —protesta, pero igual toca el timbre, porque no tiene llaves.

Es Germania quien abre la puerta, porque eso es lo único que hace. A eso se dedica, lo acabamos de descubrir.

—¡Ah, tú! —Germania levanta las cejas al ver a Gales. Inglaterra hace una especie de gruñidito de saludo.

Gales se acerca y sin que nadie se lo espere besa a Germania en los labios. El inglés se gira a ellos... y lo poquito que quedaba de su corazón se desmonta en mil pedazos porque de nuevo ALGUIEN MÁS prefiere a OTRO.

Si te sirve de consuelo, Gales se separa de Germania y vomita en el equivalente a las gladiolas de Roma. O lo que sea que tenga en las macetas de la entrada. De todos modos, no, no consuela a Inglaterra que se va corriendo a por su madre.

Francia dice que se acerque a su cuarto para ESTRANGULARLO.

No, que lo estrangula XD

Lo sentimos, Inglaterra... Tus hermanos son siempre decepcionantes. Todo el mundo es decepcionante. Él debería estar con su padre que parece ser la única persona del mundo que quiere ser monógamo como él.

Germania aún está en bastante shock, y creo que un poco borracho sólo del beso. Menos mal que ya está muy en el "sí, hay que dejar ir a Galia" o Gales tendría además un Ojo morado.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	25. Chapter 25

Escocia se despierta en mitad de la noche en mitad de un ataque de ansiedad en brazos de Bélgica, apartándose de ella bruscamente. La chica se mueve en la cama y medio entreabre los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él se ha incorporado y está respirando como si no hubiera bastante aire en la habitación. Bélgica se sienta.

— _Nothing... nothing_ , he tenido una pesadilla.

—¿Qué pesadilla? —pregunta bastante dormida.

—Una horrible, he soñado que tenía que casarme —se deja caer tumbándose de nuevo. Bel se le acuesta encima.

—¿Con quién?

—Con _Seychelles_.

—¿Perdona? ¿Por? —bosteza sonriendo.

—Yo que sé, pero todo el mundo quería y... ugh —se pasa una mano por la cara. Ella se ríe un poco.

—¿Qué es tan terrible de casarse?

—¿De qué te ríes? ¡Ha sido horrible!

—Es que no me parece tan, tan terrible... Es guapa.

—Ya sé que es guapa, ¡ese no era el problema!

—Es que en serio no entiendo lo tan terrible de... —bostezo —, casarse.

—Todo el mundo estaba súper contento haciéndome hacer una cantidad inmensa de chorradas y estaba lloviendo y aun así yo tenía que ir a la iglesia andado, todo vestido con un traje horrible y llevaba una sudadera encima... y _Cymru_ llevaba el coche con lazos y cosas e iba conduciendo a mi lado diciéndome que tan felices íbamos a ser y qué sé yo. Y luego llegábamos a una especie de grandes almacenes y estaba ahí todo el mundo con comida y cosas y... —es que vuelve a costarle respirar.

—Shhh... Shh... Yo no me imagino nuestra boda así...

—¡No era nuestra boda! —chilla—. ¡Era con Seychelles! Es que además no he hablado casi nada con ella y me cae bien, pero yo qué sé si sabría vivir con ella o no o si sería una histérica que querría tener un millón de hijos pero no me dejaría tocarla en la cama y quizás haría que acabara yo borracho todo el tiempo y nada más nos gritaríamos y trataríamos secretamente de buscar la menor excusa para separarnos.

La niña de los _waffles_ sonríe un poco y le acaricia el pecho.

—Y además acabar resentidos por todo y agobiados sin hablarnos, pero aun así teniendo que compartirlo todo, ¡Es horrible!

—Nadie te va a casar con nadie, ni conmigo que mira que nos entendemos de maravilla.

—Pues antes preferiría a una mujer fea con quien me entendiera como contigo que eso...

—¿Me acabas de llamar fea? —pregunta medio indignada.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no digo que tú seas fea! Digo que prefiero a alguien como tú que a alguien con buena apariencia y ya.

Ella sonríe un poco.

—Es decir, cuando te conocí, no me pareciste muy bonita... ni fea, ni nada en realidad. Además venías con _France_ y todo eso, pero me gustó la manera en la que piensas y... venga yo tampoco soy precisamente _France_ y a saber qué te gustó de mí, pero creo que no fue tampoco y mi físico y... luego hablamos y hablamos bastante y estaba cómodo contigo, aunque tú no debías estarlo mucho, esa cena de navidad infame, ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió y luego... todo eso en casa de _England_. Tú crees que fue un desastre porque no nos acostamos, pero yo creo que fue mejor, porque al final... al final hablamos toda la noche y fue divertido y me ayudó a estar realmente muy cómodo contigo y no con todas esas... expectativas.

—Fue un desastre en su momento no acostarnos, sí, pero... Si fue divertido. Más aún sabiendo cómo salió de bien... No cambiaría nada de lo que hicimos —asegura —. De hecho, creo que somos la mejor posible pareja que hay.

—Es que... es que lo que quiero decir con esto no es que no seas bonita, es que no me di cuenta que lo eras hasta pasado un tiempo. No me acerqué a ti por tus pechos o tu culo o tus ojos o lo que sea y me conformé con tu personalidad. En realidad fue al revés y... y es que... es que odio todas esas expectativas pero es que así... es que así es como todo tu físico se vuelve más bello e interesante cada vez, sin que me dé ni cuenta. Quizás podrías haber tenido... ¿quién sabe? Los pechos pequeños o la nariz torcida y ahora me parecerían bonitos.

Bélgica sonríe un poco más y le mira, con la barbilla recargada en su pecho.

—Y ya sé que odias que te lo diga porque te gusta hacer dieta o torturarte o yo qué sé y quisieras que yo te ayudara con eso, pero es que es estúpido que pienses que por pesar un poco menos voy a quererte más como si tu peso influyera en algo en mi percepción del mundo.

—Me vería mejor... —la chica cierra los ojos y sonríe.

—Pues... quizás tú a ti misma, porque yo creo que... creo que tengo un velo de... creo que no soy objetivo con eso.

Bel se ríe un poco más, suavemente, y se sonroja porque... No creía que fuera posible que alguien le hiciera sentir tan bien, TAN bien, con lo que es, con cómo se ve... Todo el tiempo.

—No sé, supongo que prefiero que desayunes cerveza conmigo a que quepas en el mismo vestido exacto sólo que una pulgada más pequeñito. O sea, es que es el mismo vestido, ¿qué importa? Además, como note que pierdes peso en las tetas te juro que empiezo a poner bombones en todos esos cuencos de cristal que tenemos por todas partes.

—A ti más que a nadie debería importarte todo lo que sí se ve debajo del vestido... Esos Rollitos y... Cosas raras —Se muere de risa con eso de las tetas y le abraza —. ¡No seas malo! Siempre pierde uno peso en las tetas y el culo, es lo primero.

—¿Pero qué rollitos?

—Todos los horribles que tengo por todos lados —se ríe un poco y le mira a los ojos —. Me haces sentir todo el tiempo tan... Bien conmigo misma...

—No me jodas, esas son curvas peligrosas —protesta sonriendo.

—Todo el tiempo. Al principio era... Sólo como una ilusión, como cosas muy bonitas que creía yo que me decías para que no me preocupara o me diera vergüenza, pero en realidad no son cosas bonitas sólo por decirlas, son cosas que piensas y me haces... Me haces sentir no perfecta en general, sino... Que soy como soy y eso está bien.

—Pues es que lo está, ¿para qué iba a decirte mentiras? ¿Qué iba a sacar de ello? ¿Sexo? —bromea, haciendo reír a la rubia.

—Es un buen precio en realidad, si ese fuera el caso... Pero no lo es. Me pregunto si... Si yo soy capaz de hacerte sentir bien también.

—Bueno, creo que yo necesito menos reafirmación de lo que está bien en mí porque todo acaba sudándome la polla y todo eso, pero al final... tampoco pareces estar muy preocupada por mis defectos así que si tú no los ves, yo no los veo y... mágicamente desaparecen.

—Eso es porque tus defectos son muchísimo menores que las cosas buenas de ti.

—¿Ves? —sonríe—. Entonces no me preocupo.

—Aunque a veces te guste pensar que eres un chico malo y tienes muchos defectos.

—¡Ah! ¡No me quites eso, es divertido!

—Sí eres un chico malo, pero... Eso es porque estás cableado diferente.

—Ah, _yes?_

—Todo el mundo es de una forma y tú piensas distinto.

—Eso es porque mi madre inventó el Wishkey mientras estaba embarazada de mí, para aguantar el dolor —bromea. Ella se ríe ooootra vez.

—Por lo que sea... De hecho, ¿ves? Tu madre es tu mayor defecto.

— _What?_ —se tensa un poco, a saber por que... Escociaaaa. Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

—Ugh, ¿ves? Algún defecto serio debías tener.

—Por suerte, ella no está aquí.

—¡Sólo eso faltaba! —se ríe.

—De todos modos te la tomas demasiado en serio.

—Mmm... Es que ya la conozco, si pudiera separarnos lo haría —levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Pero no puede, así que... ¿a quién le importa?

—Además tienes esa cosa rara con ella... —le pica un poquito, dándole un beso en el pecho.

— _What?_ Además, no me vengas, que tu querido _Spain_ haría lo mismo.

—Y Romanito... —admite riendo —. No te hacen sopa porque eres británico y no sirves para la cocina.

—¿Ves? Además a ella le gusta _Spain. France_ me lo contó.

—Uhh, no me recuerdes eso que Romano se pone MUY raro con ese tema.

—No, pero... es bueno saberlo, tal vez la próxima vez que vayas con ellos, pueda yo traerla a ella, así se montan ellos tres la fiesta y yo quedo como el perfecto novio por acompañarte, sin represalias.

Bélgica le mira con la bocota abierta.

—¿Y además me gano una ronda de sexo premio por buen comportamiento? —propone el pelirrojo.

—Nuuuuuu, ¡no la puedes llevar nunca, qué van a hacer un baño de sangre!

—¡Pero si es perfectoooo!

—Para eso puedes llevar a Helena... Con ella sí que han hecho un trío, pero Roma... Considera que tu madre es una rompe hogares.

—Pero Helena no va a quitar la atención de mí, que es lo que quiero —sonrisa de lado. Bélgica le da un golpecito en el pecho.

—¿Y quieres sexo por bueno después de desatar al Kraken? ¡Qué malo!

—Ehm... ¿y qué tal para ayudarme a superar el trauma?

—Esa es mejor idea... —risita.

—Oh, es que me sentiría tan culpable de haber destruido una familia tan bonita y sin querer. Estaría desconsolado —voz de falso drama. Bélgica aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

—Eres terrible...

—Y la única forma de consolarme... —sonríe.

—Es con sexo... Ya... —hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. Escocia se ríe y la abraza, sonrojándose un poquito—. ¡Como si necesitaras que te consolara para conseguir sexo!

—Pues no, pero es un buen pretexto.

—A mí me gusta más el sexo después de... Me enfado mucho contigo porque te portas FATAL con España y Roma... Y luego vengo aquí y todo es súper intenso —confiesa sonrojada.

—Oh... tendré que hacerlo más a menudo.

—Nooo... ¡No debería darte esas ideaaaas! —aprieta los ojos riendo. Él se ríe también—. Anoche estuvo muy... bien —susurra un poco cambiando medianamente el tipo de conversación.

El pelirrojo levanta las cejas porque... anoche pensaba que se iba a morir y acaba de darse cuenta que no se ha muerto.

—¿No crees? —pregunta ella y el chico asiente. Belbel le da un beso suave en la mejilla—. Si no nos morimos los dos anoche, no creo que podamos morir de esto.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —sonríe. Él suspira un poco deseando que así sea y asiente—. Te quiero...

Escocia sonríe un poco con eso y el idiota no le contesta. Bélgica se queda un poco esperando a que lo haga y él se queda esperando a que proteste.

—¿A... já? —levanta las cejas y él se ríe.

—Me quiereees, lo has dichooo —canturrea, yo qué sé porqué—. Y quieres que te lo diga de vueltaaaa y que lo hagaaa.

La belga se sonroja con eso y le mira con la boca medio abierta.

—¡No! ¡No te quiero tanto! —chilla, divertida. él se ríiiiie—. ¿Yyyy?

—Mmmm... _I don't know_...

—¿Cómo que no sabeeeees? —protesta y el británico vuelve a reírse —. ¡No te rías!

—¿Cómo no me voy a reír? Mira qué indignada estás.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar indignada? —protesta ooootra vez, medio en broma medio no tan en broma.

El pelirrojo se ríe más.

—¡Además te ríes! ¡Esa es de esas cosas que uno tiene que haceeeer! ¡Decir "yo también"!

—¿Yo también qué?

—¡Te amo, _Belgium!_

—Quererse a uno mismo es importante —asiente el chico. Ella tuerce la boca y le saca la lengua.

—Pues sí que me quiero.

—Yo también —responde él ahora.

—Ya, ya sé que te... —hace una pausa y sonríe —. ¡Has dicho que me quieres!

Escocia se ríe y de nuevo, se sonroja. Bélgica sonríe un poco y bosteza.

—¡Así me gusta! —asegura ahora sí satisfecha con ello —. ¿Qué tan... cansado quedaste anoche?

—¿Por?

—Porque quiero que traigas comida y algo de beber... —hace los ojos en blanco y le pone una mano en las regiones vitales —. ¿Tú por qué crees? Quiero saber si de verdad, verdad, verdad no vamos a morir...

—¡Ah! No, no, no estaba tan cansado —risa nerviosa.

—Mmmm no sé, ahora creo que quizás no puedas.

—Lo que no creo es que tú consigas que la aguante —frunce el ceño, picado.

—¡Ha, yo podría estar medio dormida y lo lograría! —se ríe.

—No, no, lo digo en serio, no te enfades si no pasa.

—No, yo lo digo en serio, ¡de que pasa, pasa! —frunce un poco el ceño —. ¿Por qué no habría de pasar?

—Porque ya pasó antes y no sé qué tanto…

—¿Qué tanto... funcione mi virilidad?

—¿Tú qué? ¡Nada! ¡No me vas a meter nada por el culo!

Bélgica parpadea con eso que no había ni pensado. Hablaba de completar su frase. Se ríe.

—¿Ni un dedito chiquito?

—No, no, en serio.

—Dicen que los hombres disfrutan con eso... ¿Nunca lo has probado? Bueno supongo que con _France_...

— _Yes_ , pero no. No me gusta. _France_ lo hacía sólo porque cuando me daba cuenta ya era tarde —tuerce el morro. Bélgica aprieta los ojos con la mueca.

—Bueno yo me refería a que TU virilidad no iba a funcionar.

—Aaah —vuelve a respirar el _highlander_.

—Pero es interesante ver que odias con tanta pasión eso. Y no me extraña... Por ahí nada entra, y todo sale —carita de asco. El escocés sonríe un poco con eso.

—Es que sólo uno de cada cuatro británicos es realmente homosexual.

— _England_. Oh. Y otro más...

—Eso es —sonríe porque era broma —. Ah, nah, lo de _Eire_ no es exactamente lo mismo...

—¿Exactamente qué?

—Es maricón, pero no porque le gusten los hombres, porque es mi hermano —se encoge de hombros riendo —. Y además le gustas tú.

—Eso dices, yo creo que sólo lo hace como hermano menor que te admira.

—Voy a mandarle un mensaje, espera... —va por su teléfono—. ¿De todos modos quién es el quinto?

—¿El quinto británico? Pues tú madre...

—Ella no es homosexual tampoco, ¿quién decías tú?

—Ah... La verdad yo podría pensar que _Wales_...

—Pero tú dijiste, _England_... y otro más. ¿Qué otro más?

—Pues _Wales_. Pareciera que él, si no conociera yo a Galia. Es de todos el que parece más delicado y suave. ¿O hay otros británicos que no conozco?

—No sé, tú dijiste.

—Nah, me refería a _Wales_ —se ríe y estira en la cama —. ¿Qué quieres decirle a _Ireland_?

—Mira —le deja leer su mensaje cuando acaba de escribirlo " _Mum_ nos ha dicho cómo es que el capullo la mató a ella y al resto. Tenía que conseguir que se masturbaran pensando en él muchísimas más veces de lo que él lo hacía pensando en ellos. Te lo advierto porque creo que debes estar a punto de morir con _Seychelles_ , así que ve a convencerla de que se masturbe ella pensando en ti si no quieres morir".

—Oh... Qué malo —se muere de risa —. ¿Pero sí crees que haga eso muchas veces? Ahora está con ella, no creo que tanto, ¿o sí? Como si ya le veo hablándole a ella.

— _Of course yes_ , ya verás como en la mañana me llama desesperado hasta a mí.

—Es que además, ¿quién se iba a masturbar pensando en él? —pregunta sonando bastante malévola.

—¡Alaaa! ¡Qué cruel!

—Es verdad... O sea me cae bien pero no me inspira... Porque es raro... Él. O sea no que tenga nada de malo, supongo que _Seychelles_ sí... Pensará en ello.

—Como me diga que te lo pida a ti por si acaso, le diré que hable contigo y me reiré de ti todo el día.

—¿Qué? _Nooooo!_

—Oh, desde luego que sí. Y tú le cuentas como es que no tiene nada malo, pero prefieres dejarle morir a tocarte pensando en él.

—No voy a... No va a morirse —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pero eso es lo que él va a pensar —sonrisa malvada.

—Ugh, pero no le voy a decir nada de que... Ugh, ¡no voy a decirle que voy a pensar en él para eso para que no se muera!

—Entonces vas a dejar que se muera... fría y sin corazón.

—¡No soy fría y sin corazóooooon!

— _Of course yes!_

—Pero es que... ¡Es tu hermano, es raroooo! —golpecito. Él se muere de risa con eso —. ¡Pero es que eso es raro! ¡Tendría que ser súper raro!

— _Why?_

—Pues es que imaginármelo desnudo nada más ya me parece raro.

— _Why?_ No somos tan distintos.

—Claro que sí, él es... Él es tu hermano, no sé —se revuelve. Escocia sonríe —. Y te digo que me cae muy bien, pero no para ESO. ¿Tú piensas en mí hermano cuando te masturbas? ¿O podrías? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco con esa sonrisa.

—Mmm... No, pero podría hacerlo para salvar su vida.

—Vamos es que si tuviera que salvar su vida claro que lo haría.

—¡Estabas diciendo que no!

—Noooo, porque yo sé que no tengo que hacerlo para que no se muera, pero si tuviera que hacerlo claro que lo haría.

—No sé si me convences...

—Venga, claro que sí... ¡Pero este es un rollo! ¡Le estás inventando! En ese caso no lo haría porque iugh. Pero en una cosa de vida o muerte...

—Vaaale, vale... ¿y por mí?

—¡¿Por ti qué?!

—¿Lo harías?

—¿Ha-Hablas de tocarme… pensando en ti?

— _Yes_... —la mira a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Pues no tienes que estarte muriendo...

Escocia se ríe y se sonroja, buscando besarla o escondérsele en algún lado. Bélgica le deja, abrazándole con fuerza.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	26. Chapter 26

El grito de "¡Muuuuuuuuum!" saca a Britania de CUALQUIER actividad que esté haciendo.

— _England_?!

Y espera que tu niño pequeño se te eche a los brazos. Britania le abraza con fuerza y hasta le levanta un poco del suelo. El inglés lloriquea igual que lloriquea Francia con Galia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

¿Podrías ponerlo uno en brazos del otro y acabar con todos los problemas? ¡No se le entiende nada!

— _What?!_ —pregunta con la voz más suave que tiene, que aun suena crispada porque no ha entendido.

Es que lo repite pero no se entiende nada. Britania le abraza y le apapacha un poco y, de hecho, le canta una cancioncilla que le cantaba cuando era pequeño para consolarle... Sólo a él porque para cuando la aprendió los otros tres ya eran más grandes.

Así que sigue lloriqueando pero ya no trata de decir nada, escuchándola. Cuando termina la canción y cree que se ha calmado un poco más, Britania le da un beso rápido en la frente y espera pacientemente a que hable otra vez.

—T-Todos son... todos...

—¿Mmm?

—N-Nadie me quiere.

—Claro que mucha gente te quiere... yo te quiero... tus hermanos... bueno, ellos hacen como que no te quieren pero sí lo hacen, Galia te quiere... ehm... _France_ te quiere.

— _Switzerland_ no me quiere... s-se estaba... estaba besando a _Austriaaa._

— _Who_?

—Waaaaa —lloriquea.

—No entiendo, ¿quién estaba haciendo qué?

— _Switzerlaaaaaand!_

—¿Y qué importa ese?

—¡Me lo prometiooooo!

—¿Qué te prometió?

—Q-Que no se iría con otro...

—¿ _France_ se fue con otro?

— _Switzerland!_

—¡Oh, _France_ se fue con _Switzerland!_ —escandalizada.

—No! ¡ _Switzerland_ se fue con _Austria!_ ¿A quién le importa _France_?

— _What?_ —pregunta Britania confundida con TODA la frase.

— _Switzerland!_ ¡Él me lo prometió y se fue con Austria!

—No, no, no... dijiste de _France_... ¿qué a quién le importa _France_? ¿Y qué no _Switzerland_ es el esposo de _Austria_ el de Galia?

—V-Va a... Va a divorciarse.

—Ohhh... ¡No! _Why?_ ¡Galia va a ponerse muy muy triste!

—No sé si lo hará. Yo también iba a hacerlo. Bueno, yo lo voy a hacer igual.

— _Whaaaaat?_ ¡¿Pero no me has dicho que no se fue con _Switzerland_ ese... se fue con otro?! ¡Por qué vas a divorciarte! Nooo... _England, come on_ , no es por lo del amor, ¿verdad?

—Es porque no le quiero, es idiota que esté casado con él.

Britania le mira, parpadea y le separa de su abrazo, tomándole de los hombros.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Eh? No hice nada.

—Dilo otra vez. Di "no quiero a _France_ ".

El menor pone los ojos en blanco.

— _I mean_ , es que es mejor para él también, ¿sabes? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Si es que no va a ser feliz conmigo y así puede buscarse a otro o... qué sé yo, lo que quiera.

La BOCA ABIERTA de Britania.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —le escruta muy bien, se le acerca con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hacer qué? ¡Sólo se lo dije! ¡Y se fue llorando! —ojos en blanco—. De todos modos esa no es la clave aquí.

— _Bloody hell!_ ¡¿Esa no es la clave?! ¡¿Y cuál es la clave?!

—¡Qué _Switzerland_ se fue con otro!

—¡¿Y qué importa eso?!

—¡Me prometió no hacerlo! —manos a la cara, lloriqueando.

—¡Pero está casado con él! ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa _Switzerland_?! ¡¿Cómo es que ya no quieres a _France_?!

—Pero dijo que se divorciaría y yo también, íbamos a casarnos... —cero atención al asunto de Francia —. ¿Y si es por el beso? ¿Y si de verdad no le gustó? ¡Pero dijo que sí! Aunque yo no le dije que sí también, pero fue porque él empezó a vacilar y me puso nervioso... ¿Y si cree que no me gustó y por eso se fue con Austria?

Britania abre la boca incrédula y le mira parpadeando porque le ha visto hacer esto muchas, MUCHAS veces... Con Francia. No con noséquién que no importa.

— _B-But_... E-Eso no se puede...

—¡Tengo que buscarle y decirle que sí me gustó!

— _Yes_ , a-ahora le buscamos... Antes háblame más de este chico.

—Es... es mi mejor amigo también —se sonroja un poco.

—A-aja... —le escruta con demasiada intensidad notando el sonrojo —. ¿Y?

—Y somos almas gemelas y esta mañana me ha pedido matrimonio y ha sido lo más bonito que me ha pasado nunca.

Britania abre la boca porque esa frase... es confirmatoria del todo.

— _Bloody...!_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—N-No lo sé, sólo le miré a los ojos y... —se tapa la cara con las manos avergonzado, sonriendo un poco.

— _B-But_... ¿Y _France_...? —susurra temblando un poco, nerviosísima por lo que está viendo.

—¿A quién le importa _France_? —protesta—. ¡Te estoy diciendo que me voy a casar con mi alma gemela y hombre de mi vida!

Britania se tapa la boca, cayendo en cuenta.

—Hiciste una poción de amor... —susurra estranguladamente.

— _What? No!_ _Wales_ dijo lo mismo pero no se puede hacer eso, tú misma lo sabes.

—N-No se puede pero... ¡Es que mírate! ¡Estás hablando de otro como si fuera _France_! ¡Y _France_ no te importa!

—¿Y eso qué? _France_ sólo fue... sólo fue un capricho pasajero un poco vergonzoso.

—¡Ha! —la risa sarcástica aunque se sonroja un poco pensando en sí misma diciendo eso mismo de Roma. Se muerde el labio—. Ya dime, _England_ , ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—¡De ningún modo!

—¡Tuviste que hacer una poción! Una para olvidar a _France_... ¿O sirvió la misma? Una para enamorarte de alguien.

—Sólo tomé algunos calmantes, _mum_.

—¿Cuáles calmantes? Estoy segura... —de hecho le pone una mano en el pecho—. ¿Dónde está Campanilla?

El menor pone los ojos en blanco.

—Con _France_... Se ha quedado con él cuando se ha puesto a llorar.

Britania se humedece los labios, un poco triste con eso.

—¿No te dice eso nada?

—¿Que ella está preocupada porque es su hada?

—Estuvo contigo desde que eras pequeño...

—Porque él se lo dijo, que fuera conmigo porque se parece a ti y tú acababas de morir. Ya volverá cuando se le pase.

—Ya, eso me lo contó ella —Britania suspira —. Es una solución... Pero _England_...

— _What_? No será para tanto, en unos días ya ni se acordará.

—No, _England_... No creo. Ese muchacho y tú han estado bastante... Ehm... Así... Desde siempre.

—Tal vez sean un par de semanas —pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tampoco va a ayudarle que esté ahí pendiente de él. Ya llamaré a sus amigos si es lo que quieres.

Britania se vuelve a morder el labio.

—Y este muchacho otro, _Switzerland_... ¿Dónde está?

— _I don't know_ , había venido conmigo, quería presentártelo y... se ha ido con Austria porque tenía alguna estúpida urgencia médica y luego estaban besuqueándose en la cama de _Rome_.

—Es que... —aprieta los ojos —. _England_ , necesito que me expliques qué hiciste. ¿Lo seleccionaste a él para hacer la poción? ¿No podías haber seleccionado a alguien soltero?

—No seleccioné nada, sólo junté un par de pastillas y de ingredientes para hacer unos calmantes como he hecho miles de veces —vamos, que para hacer las drogas que te tragas. Britania le mira a los ojos.

—¿Te acuerdas a que viniste ayer aquí o no?

— _Yes_ , pero... solo fue... un arranque un poco dramático de mi parte, no pasa nada, no hace falta darle importancia.

— _England_... Ayer estabas desesperado. ¿No te parece que mezclando lo que sea que hayas mezclado obtuviste... eso?

—No tiene sentido, no se puede.

—Tampoco se puede dejar de querer a alguien de un día a otro...

—No he dejado... no es como que le odie, sólo... bueno, quizás en los últimos tiempos nuestra relación fue cayendo en la rutina y enfriándose.

Britania vuelve a mirarle con la boca bastante abierta.

—Eso no es lo que me dijiste ayer... ¡¿Qué hay de sentir a sus ciudadanos como tuyos?! ¿De que te absorba el cerebro sólo con un beso? _England!_

— _Yes_ , debe ser eso. Y de hecho esto con _Switzerland_ tampoco es de hoy es... ah, eso, miedos infundados, a saber, tal vez ayer estaba borracho, es obvio que no tiene ningún sentido.

— _No! England!_ ¡Lo lograste! Dejaste de quererle a él para enamorarte de alguien más... —asegura mirándole con cierto miedo a los ojos, porque eso es impresionante y a la vez aterrorizante por partes iguales.

— _Mum_ , en serio... —cara de fastidio.

— _What?!_

—Que tú lo has dicho siempre.

—Que no se podía, _yes, but_... ¿qué harías tú si yo... —se sonroja un poco —, te dijera esas cosas así como las estás diciendo tú... pero de... ehm... el idiota de _Rome?_ No que yo le quiera ni nada, de hecho lo odio, pero...

—Pues pensaría que... ¿has entrado en razón?

La británica parpadea y se sonroja aún más, frunciendo el ceño.

— _You are a Bloody idiot._

— _Muuum!_ —protesta.

— _You are a bloody idiot!_ ¡Más aún por no decirme cómo has hecho!

—¡Si es que no hice nada!

—¡Y más idiota aún por decirme eso! No sé si fue a propósito entonces o sin querer, pero tú traes una cosa encima… ¿Está el muchacho este _Switzerland_ igual que tú? Vamos a verlo.

— _Muuum_ —protesta de nuevo, sonrojándose.

—Vamos, quiero ver si está igual que tú... —decide levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Ahí se va Inglaterra detrás de ella, nervioso.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	27. Chapter 27

Creo que en mi mente Galia y Francia ahora mismo son uno mismo. Sí, puede ser.

Bueno, pues Suiza abre la puerta de goooolpe, pensando que va a encontrarse a Francia y a Inglaterra en medio de la acción. Y a quien encuentra es a Galia abrazada al mar de lágrimas que es su pequeño. Ella se gira a mirar la puerta por si es Roma.

Austria mira por encima del hombro de Suiza mientras le sujeta de estos con las manos, porque está nervioso y si no fuera quién es, estaría abrazándole. Roma, de hecho, está preparando comida para todos, con Iberia y España.

Francia llora como una magdalena, desparramado en la cama, ni siquiera se entera bien que han tocado la puerta, en su drama personal mientras su madre lo acuna y le acaricia la espalda y el pelo.

—Ohh... lo siento… —vacila Suiza al ver toda la escena.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Galia.

—Pensamos que... _England_ estaba aquí con _France_ —responde Suiza mirando a Francia, quien a la mención de Inglaterra solloza un poco más aún, si es posible.

—¿Le has visto? —pregunta Austria ya que están.

Galia aprieta un poco más a Francia notando el tono de voz de Austria un poco tembloroso y hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya con ella, cosa que hace que se le humedezcan los ojos al austriaco automáticamente.

—¿Qué le pasa a _France_? —pregunta Suiza con suavidad, mira a Austria de reojito.

Francia mira hacia la puerta con ojos completamente bañados en lágrimas.

—Está un poco triste —responde Galia distraídamente mirando a Austria.

Suiza traga saliva porque algo le dice que esto tiene que ver con lo que está pasando. Sherlock. El moreno tiene que quitarse las gafas y limpiarse los ojos lo más disimuladamente que puede.

—Tenemos que encontrar a _England_ porque creemos que... Él y yo estamos enfermos —Suiza explica mirando un poco más a Austria.

—¿Enfermos?

—E-Estamos haciendo cosas que no son lógicas —Suiza cambia el peso de pie.

—¿Has oído eso, _mon chou_? —pregunta a Francia porque al parecer es la clave de su problema.

Francia se sorbe un poco los mocos, porque bien que ha oído al maldito idiota que le ha ROBADO a Inglaterra y le ha hecho ignorarle. Siente que no tiene fuerzas ni para pararse ni para moverse ni para nada. Aun así, asiente un poquito y deja de sollozar por primera vez en un rato muy, muy largo.

—Quizás esa es la explicación a todo esto —sigue ella acariciándole la cabeza—. ¿Quieres ir con ellos y buscamos a _England_?

—No lo sabemos, por eso necesitamos a _England_ —responde Austria intentando sonar firme.

El deseo de firmeza en la voz de Austria, aunque no le sale del todo, es lo que hace que Francia considere que si él piensa que hay esperanza... es que debe haberla. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, casi como si fuera la cosa más difícil que ha hecho en la vida, trata de incorporarse en la cama junto con su madre, que le ayuda y le arregla el pelo antes de arreglarse nada a sí misma, levantándose también.

Francia se limpia un poco la cara considerando que seguramente se ve fatal, agradeciendo silenciosamente con sólo una mirada a su madre por existir y sostenerle en este terrible momento. Ella se acerca y le besa suavemente en los labios para darle ánimos.

—No sé si puedo verle otra vez sin morirme... —susurra Francia en el draaaamaaaa. El beso le ayuda igualmente. Se limpia un poco los ojos.

—Yo voy contigo y te ayudo.

El latino traga saliva y asiente, levantándose con tanta dificultad que cualquiera diría que Inglaterra no sólo le dijo cosas feas, sino también lo golpeó y pateó y le rompió la mitad de los huesos.

Galia se levanta también y les sonríe un poco a Suiza y Austria, tomando a Francia de la mano... y luego acercándose para tomar a Austria también porque no ha ido a que le consolara.

Con el drama que está haciendo Francia y con que se le humedecieran los ojos sólo de verla, no me extraña que Austria no hubiera ido, yo tampoco hubiera ido a hacer drama SEGURO.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Suiza... al mundo en general, pero mira a Austria.

Pero sus dos niños pequeñoooos, el chantaje de la gala.

Austria asiente, igualmente dejando que su madre le tome de la mano. Sí, en realidad, sí... tampoco culpo a Galia, de hecho a Austria le vendría bien que le consolaran pero para ello tendría que hacer drama y le entiendo que no quiera.

Pues ahí salen en busca de Inglaterra y me parece que se lo van a topar de frente en el pasillo. A Britania, de hecho, seguida de Inglaterra.

—¡Ah, Galia! —Britania la mira ignorando absoluta y categóricamente a Suiza.

— _Switzerland!_ —empieza Inglaterra y se acerca a él corriendo.

Suiza le mira y siente que el mundo acaba de arreglarse olvidándose un poco de lo que ha acordado con Austria de buscarle y arreglarle, abriendo los brazos y abrazándole en cuanto está a buena distancia. Francia quiere hacerse bolita de nuevo y llorar toda la tarde. Se recarga un poco en su madre.

—¡No quiero que pienses que no me gustó tu beso y por eso te vayas con Austria! —lloriquea Inglaterra mientras el nombrado aprieta los ojos con eso, apretando también la mano a su madre

Suiza no dice nada en un principio... aunque le susurra a Inglaterra un "sí me gustó". Britania levanta las cejas al ver a Inglaterra con el muchacho ese. Hace de hecho los ojos un poco en blanco, aunque ha de admitir que está GENUINAMENTE impresionada con... es que... ¡esto parece de verdad una poción de amor!

—¿Por qué te fuiste con Austria, entonces? ¡Estabas besándole!

—E-Estaba... Él... —Suiza le mira, queriendo decirle que están haciendo cosas ilógicas y que esto tiene algo que no está bien, pero Inglaterra le hace sentir TAN bien. Que esté ahí, es como beber agua después de tener mucha, mucha sed sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Vuelve a abrazarle con fuerza.

—¡Me lo prometiste!

—No me dejes solo, _England... bitte_ —susurra Suiza—. Yo sólo estaba intentando que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Estabas intentando que se sintiera mejor haciéndome sentir a mí peor...? ¿Es que ya no quieres divorciarte?

Suiza traga saliva, abrazado a él aún.

— _England_... estamos haciendo cosas ilógicas —susurra.

— _What?_

—Esto, tú y yo... no tiene lógica. Ayer era todo distinto...

—¿Y a quién le importa que lo fuera? ¡Lo que pasa es que no me quieres!

—No, no... ¡Sí que te quiero! ¡Más que a nadie! —asegura.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco e incluso le entra una poquita de risa floja porque esto es como... bastante ridículo. Se gira a mirar a los otros tres que al menos dos de ellos parece que han visto a un muerto, creo yo.

—Britania, tienes que arreglar esto —suelta Galia solemnemente aguantando a sus dos muchachos.

—Es que... ni siquiera sé cómo pasó. Yo digo que no se puede... ¡siempre he dicho que no se puede! Nunca he podido hacer algo así, ¿no habrá sido cosa de ese muchacho _Switzerland_?

—No lo sé, tú eres la que sabe de esas cosas.

—E-Es que no sé cómo se arregla... y en teoría _England_ sí quería olvidarse un poquito de _France_ —Britania le mira, y es que con esto Francia vuelve a sollozar desconsolado, abrazando a su madre.

—¡Britania! —protesta ella abrazando más a Francia.

—¡Sólo porque creía que se iba a morir, no pensé que pasara esto! —se defiende Britania tensándose porque nota a Galia MAL, y eso siempre es muy grave —. No... no sé cómo arreglarlo, no de buenas a primeras. Nunca...

—Es que... es que... ¡Eres un idiota! —le grita Inglaterra a Suiza con toda la pasión con la que se lo grita siempre a Francia.

Francia llora aún máaas, porque ese grito no es para él.

—No soy un idiota, sólo... ¡es que _England!_ No te enfades y dime si no es verdad, esto es raro e ilógico.

— _No!_ ¡No lo es porque TE ODIO! —el empujón.

La cosa es que Suiza claramente no se cae tan fácil como Francia que ya habría salido volando. Empuja, de hecho, a Inglaterra de vuelta sólo por instinto, aunque le mira con ojos desconsolados.

— _W-Was_? P-Pues yo... yo... ¡yo también te odio!

—¡Me da igual!

—¡No te puede dar igual! ¡Tú me dijiste que me querías! ¡Y tu me dijiste que nunca te irías!

—¡Y tú que no te irías con otro y estabas besuqueando a Austria!

—¡Eso fue porque él lo necesitaba! ¡Pregúntale!

—¡Y porque no te importa lo que YO necesito!

—Sí me importa... —susurra agobiado tapándose la cara —. Pero tampoco hay que destruir el mundo para hacer algo, especialmente siendo algo así de... ¡así! ¡No entiendo qué estamos haciendo! Sólo sé que te quiero y que tengo que estar contigo, pero _England_...

—¡Pues es que si no quieres destruir el mundo será que no me quieres tanto!

—Puedo quererte sin destruir el mundo... _England_ , escúchame... —suiza se le acerca —. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Ya lo ves!

—Lo veo pero no lo entiendo... yo no hago las cosas así... ¿qué nos pasa?

—¡No sé qué es lo que te pasa a ti!

—A ti también. Todo esto es repentino y... raro. No es raro lo que ocurre entre los dos, lo que es raro es que sea así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Repentino. ¿No recuerdas ayer querer a alguien más? Sólo ayer... yo estaba... estamos también lastimando personas, y no entiendo por qué. Te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo, pero no entiendo cómo ocurrió eso.

—¡Pues yo creo que así funcionan estas cosas, no tienen una explicación y no entiendo porque intentas buscarla!

—Porque... porque tendría que tenerla. No entiendo por qué tú no la buscas —Suiza le mira a los ojos —. Esto no tiene lógica, _Österreich_ dice que no la tiene, y... tenemos que creerle.

— _Of course_... ya veo lo que pasa... —frunce el ceño. Suiza suelta el aire, relajándose sin pillar el sarcasmo ni la molestia.

—Menos mal.

—¡Sigues enamorado de él, pues no me importa! —y casi se echa a llorar y se va corriendo.

—¡Noo! No sigo enamorado de... _England!_ —protesta Suiza que no entiende una mierda ahora.

— _Angleterre! Suisse!_ —les llama Galia.

Francia, que iba a hablar también, cierra la boca cuando escucha a su mamá e Inglaterra se detiene de golpe de irse, porque la voz de Galia... tiene ese algo. Suiza la mira, tenso y agobiado que está, pero la mira.

El austriaco la mira de reojo también y ella tiene que soltar a sus niños con todo el dolor para acercarse a los otros dos. Francia la deja ir con muchos trabajos, y sin siquiera notarlo es a Austria al que toma de la mano, porque está seguro de que si no, va a caerse.

Austria se la aprieta también un poco sin notarlo mientras Galia se acerca a a Suiza y a Inglaterra. El helvético se sonroja un poquito el muy cínico, sin darse cuenta tampoco.

—Tenéis que parar esto, los dos. Estáis haciendo cosas terribles y haciéndome daño, así que tiene que terminar —mira a Inglaterra—. Tu _maman_ os ayudará.

Suiza la mira desconsolado porque sólo le falta hacerle daño a ella.. Y a Liechtenstein. Y a su madre... En realidad también a su madre.

— _B-But_... —responde Inglaterra no muy seguro.

—Lo siento... —Suiza baja la cabeza.

—Britania... —pregunta Galia.

—Galia... de verdad... no sé qué se hace en estos casos. Lo usual es... —Britania baja el tono de voz —. ¿Podríamos hablar en algún otro lugar?

—¿Si os dejamos solos os portareis bien? —la rubia mira a todos los pequeñitos a los ojos.

—No los dejes solos, _Angleterre_ se va a ir... —susurra débilmente Francia, que posiblemente ya esté medio abrazando un poco a Austria.

— _Angleterre_ , no te vayas —pide Galia muy seria. Este baja la cabeza, regañado.

—Bajen todos a la sala y esperen ahí —pide Britania con ese modo como si fueran sus hijos, señalando hacia las escaleras.

Y ahí va Inglaterra el primero, Suiza le sigue con la cabeza gacha.

Austria mira a Francia de reojo y tira de él porque no piensa dejarles solos. El menor va a donde le lleven como corderito. Y... ¿van a sentarse todos tensos abajo? ¿Francia y Austria en el mismo sofá? Seguro. Francia no le va a soltar.

Entonces... Austria le va a dejar que le abrace, raramente, porque está nervioso también. Pues será un momento para la posteridad que creo que ambos negarán siempre porque Francia le va a abrazar y va a sentirse mucho mejor, además. Por ahora ni siquiera lo están notando.

Las circunstancias atenuantes.

Sí, es que Austria está demasiado concentrado en Suiza e Inglaterra, que además se sientan separados. Francia mira al suyo, que está sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha.

Suiza se cubre la cara con las manos, pensando.

— _Österreich_... —susurra Suiza mirándole. El menor le mira —. ¿Has pensado qué hacer para curarnos?

—La terapia es larga, _Schweiz_.

—Podríamos tomar medicamento... o electroshocks o algo.

—Los electroshocks dejaron de usarse hace años... y no se me ocurre qué medicamento pueda hacer esto, es como un combinado de neurotransmisores varios.

Francia sigue mirándoles a ambos sin decir nada. Porque además ellos hablan. Hablan de curarse, Inglaterra ni siquiera intenta mirarle.

—Aun se usan para tratar cuestiones muy agudas... es que ni siquiera sé si tenemos una falla, un virus o... qué.

—Mi madre cree que es una poción de amor —suelta Inglaterra.

—¿Eso es una droga? —pregunta Suiza mirándole.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Es magia.

—Magia —repite Suiza.

—En principio es imposible, siempre lo ha sido... ella dice que lo he logrado. Y mi hermano también lo piensa.

Suiza mira a Inglaterra... y luego a Austria y Francia, porque esto...

—No digo que me creáis, pero va a venir mi madre con Galia y ambas van a estar convencidas, porque ella lo cree y convencerá a Galia. Así que creo que nos harán hacer algunas cosas raras.

—Más cosas raras... —murmura Francia que no le ha quitado el ojo de encima a Inglaterra.

—No tengo ni idea de cuáles, porque si es cierto, nadie había logrado esto nunca. Y lo peor es que no tengo idea de cómo lo he hecho.

—No entiendo —declara Suiza.

—Ya lo verás...

Francia se recarga un poco más en Austria y suspira. El moreno le mira de reojo pero al francés le da igual, ni siquiera se entera.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	28. Chapter 28

Britania tira de Galia y se sonroja un poco. La rubia se deja, tan nerviosa.

—Galia esto no sirve... Nunca ha servido. No sé cómo se arregla.

—Pero Britania... —es que los ojos de cachorro.

—No me hagas esa caraaaa... No sé qué hacer.

—No se pueden quedar así.

—ES que no se cómo arreglarlo. En un estado normal sería... con sexo.

—¿Sexo cómo?

—No sé, esas cosas siempre su que en resolverse con ese tipo de sensaciones fuertes a la vez.

—No pueden acostarse _England_ y _Suisse_. Les mataría.

—¿Por?

—¿Cómo que por? ¿No les has visto?

—Pues están enamorados así... Ridículo.

—Por eso, sólo falta que además se acuesten. No. Ha de haber otra forma.

—¿Cómo defines el amor?

— _Quoi?_

—Para romper los hechizos hay que... Desarmarlos. En realidad lo primero que tendríamos que saber es qué hizo _England_... Si enamorarse de él o desenamorarse de _France_. Por eso no sé cómo resolverlo.

—Sólo... no mates a mis niños en el proceso, no hagas que ellos dos se acuesten —suplica.

—No, no... Calma, encontraré otra forma —le toma la mano —. Ayúdame a pensar como... Te enamoras de alguien.

—Pues... supongo que lo primero es la atracción.

—¿Y tienen?

—¿Quienes? —pregunta la gala.

—¡Ellos dos, no tienen ninguna atracción!

—Sí que la tienen —suspira.

—¿De verdad? Yo les veo tan... Ugh. Bueno, vamos a ver... Quizás mejor entonces con _France_ y _Austria_. O... celos. ¿No habrá forma de darles celos?

—Es que ellos son como tú y yo, tienen atracción porque se caen bien y compenetración porque son muy parecidos y confianza y complicidad porque se ayudan mutuamente. Y amor... porque la amistad es una forma de amor.

—No, pero esto es más, Galia. ¡Tenemos que romper eso!

—¡Eso es lo que está mal!

— _Yes_ , eso de más es lo que hay que arreglar —Britania suspira y se sonroja otra vez.

—¿Cómo?

—Todo en general se arregla con cosas como... Un beso o como... Una vergüenza o... Celos. Es forzar algo muy importante. Un sentimiento fuerte.

—Celos ya lo han probado los chicos. Y un beso también.

—¿Cómo sabes?

— _France_ me ha contado.

—Estás matando todas las ideas que tengo. Podría hacer una poción pero, ¡Galia, es que no sé que tenía la que hizo _England!_ —Britania lloriquea un poco —. ¿Crees gustarles tú aún?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?

— _Yes_ , tú. Quizás tú podrías... Seducirles —Britania no tiene mucha idea como verás, Galia.

—¿Para qué?

—Para... Hacerles sentir algo por alguien más —Britania la mira —. Estoy impresionada con lo poco interesado que está _England_ por _France_.

—Supongo que podría pero...

—Galia... No sé si esto se pueda arreglar —confiesa Britania —. Es como si el fuego por _France_ se hubiera apagado dentro de _England_. No sé si se pueda encender otra vez.

— _Quoi?_ No, no, no, no... tienes que arreglarlo —se le humedecen los ojos.

—¿Y si no puedo? —la mira preocupándose cada vez más.

—¡No puedes no poder! ¿Has visto a _France_ y a _Österreich?_ ¡Se van a morir! Te lo suplico, Britania.

Britania aprieta los ojos y le aprieta la mano.

— _Si'l vous plait,_ no quiero hacer daño a mis niños... Te ayudo en lo que quieras pero no hagas daño a mis pequeños —se le escurren un par de lagrimas, agobiada. La pelirroja la abraza, odiando verla así.

—Vamos a probar cada uno con su pareja... ¿Te parece? —propone y Galia asiente —. El mismo _England_ puede tener ideas, o _Cymru_ , quizás pueda hablar a Alba y a _Eire_ si no funciona nada, ellos tendrán ideas también.

La gala la aprieta, porque está asustada.

—Nunca he hecho algo que sea irreversible... Eso debe servirnos de consuelo.

—Pero nunca habías hecho esto...

—Y no sabes la cantidad de veces que lo he intentado... —confiesa sonrojándose—. Tanto que llegué a pensar que era imposible. Lo seguiría pensando si no les viera...

—Es muy cruel que quisieras hacer algo así.

—No siempre era para... Olvidarme. A veces fue para intentar retenerle...

—Eso es cruel contigo —la abraza más fuerte. Britania parece un osito de gomita rojo con un foco dentro para este momento—. Lo siento, por lo menos, ahora eres su favorita.

—Eso no es cierto —niega con la cabeza—, pero ahora... Ahora no me importa porque no... No necesito eso que necesitaba entonces. Ahora todos vivimos aquí, estás tú, y él... No se va por temporadas. Y ahora mis hijos no le necesitan tampoco...

—Sí que lo eres. Eres el único motivo por el que no está solo con Germania.

Britania se TENSA visiblemente con ese comentario. De hecho, incluso la suelta un poco porque justamente ha estado pensando en los últimos minutos que NECESITA la poción que hizo Inglaterra para, el día que esa situación termine por... Ocurrir. El día que Germania termine por ganar y tenga a Roma sólo para él.

Galia se queda toda desconsolada, porque la ha soltado.

—Eso ahora... —murmura Britania—, ¿por qué no pensamos en los muchachos mejor?

Galia se acerca de nuevo y le acaricia la cara. La pelirroja gira un poquito la cara y se sonroja más, Galia, puede que hayas dado en el clavo a que inconscientemente no quiera resolver esto tan pronto, sin siquiera enterarte.

—Britaniaaaa —se acerca y la abraza de nuevo porque de hecho entiende eso. La otra chica se deja abrazar apretando un poco los ojos, sin decir nada —. Somos muchos los que te queremos y ya no nos vamos a ir.

La británica aprieta más los ojos porque... Es verdad, Galia también se va con Gales.

—Voy a terminar siendo la bruja loca y amargada de mis cuentos... —susurra.

—No es verdad, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre, SIEMPRE habrá un lugar para ti donde yo esté.

—Dile eso a _Cymru_... o a _Germania_.

—Se lo diré, él sabe que es un requisito para mí.

—No me importa estar sola... De verdad no. Pero... Necesito esa poción para olvidarme de _Rome_.

—No voy a dejar que estés sola.

Britania suspira porque le cree, de verdad que le cree, pero a la vez... Lo de Roma y Germania le pone últimamente muy, muy nerviosa.

—Vamos a arreglar esto primero.

Galia la abraza igual y asiente. Britania se siente mejor con el abrazo y sus palabras... Aunque aún sigue queriendo esa poción.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	29. Chapter 29

Abajo no ha cambiado demasiado… Todos siguen tan serios. Los galos hechos un poco bolita en un sillón y las almas gemelas cada una en uno. Así que... ahí entra España al comedor tan feliz y se queda paralizado con Francia y Austria.

Francia que está haciendo con Austria más o menos lo que estaría haciendo contigo. Bastante menos exagerado porque... Bueno, básicamente Austria se adapta menos a su cuerpo como pieza de rompecabezas, pero sí que está abrazándole y en una posición que en tu vida les has visto.

—Ehm... ¿Hola?

Para sorpresa del mundo, Francia se tensa un poquito y gira un poco la cara.

— _Spanien!_ —creo que Austria nunca se había alegrado tanto de verle.

El francés aprieta los ojos con esto, porque es en parte lo que temía, asumiendo que Austria se irá ahora con él... E Inglaterra se pondrá nervioso con su presencia también. Suiza se gira a mirar a España y frunce el ceño en automático.

Austria no pasa desapercibido el gesto, efectivamente tratando de soltarse de Francia y mirando a España que esta FLIPANDO. El menor de los galos no quiere soltar a Austria, de verdad que no quiere, pero está demasiado cansado mentalmente para pelear por esto, así que le deja ir odiándole un poco.

—Veo que estáis muy... ehm... ¿unidos? ¿Qué está pasando?

Francia cierra los ojos y se concentra en intentar cruzarse de brazos y sostenerse a sí mismo y no llorar como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Sólo vas a empeorar las cosas... —responde el francés y le tiembla la voz.

—Déjame ver qué ocurre —pide Austria levantándose y acercándose al español, que le sonríe.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo aún... Suiza tiene un conflicto mental porque detesta a España, pero ahora mismo los motivos parecen de nuevo bastante absurdos. Sigue frunciendo el ceño un poco.

Inglaterra les mira con curiosidad, en realidad sin poder definir muy bien si España le cae bien o mal. Y todos esperamos a ver qué hacen España y Austria. Lo que hacen es... ridículo, porque Austria no se acerca lo suficiente y España sólo sonríe sin entender muy bien.

Francia aprieta un poco los ojos porque eso no es lo bastante útil... y podría levantarse él y darle un beso a España, que mucha falta le hace al francés, la verdad, pero teme la completa y absoluta falta de reacción del inglés.

—Besa a _Autriche, Espagne_...

—¿Eh? ¿Que le bese? —pregunta España y Austria se sonroja porque eso intentaba pero no es tan fácil.

— _Oui_. No va a pasar nada grave... —asegura Francia refiriéndose a Suiza.

—Nah, bésale tú ahora que sois tan amigos —se burla el español yendo directo a abrazar a Austria de la cintura.

—No puedo creer que estés celoso de _Frankreich, Spanien_ —riñe un poco Austria sonriendo de lado y dejándole abrazarle.

—Sabes bien de quien estoy yo celoso, cariño —responde España muerto de risa con eso.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco de genuino mal humor general, bufa y se concentra en mirar a Suiza mejor. El helvético se tensa, porque España... Es el imbécil que le quitó a Austria. El que hizo que Austria ya no le necesitara para nada y eso lo tiene muy presente. No se sonroja, pero sí se pone genuinamente alerta.

— _Ö-Österreich_...

Inglaterra lo nota y decide hacer exactamente lo mismo que Francia, en realidad. Y a Francia le rompe un poquito más el corazón notar, lo que no le había caído encima con tanta seriedad, que es que Suiza sí interactúa más con Austria y parece reaccionar. De algún modo. Mira a Inglaterra con incredulidad, entrando de nuevo en pánico.

— _Ja, Schweiz?_ —responde Austria para los dos, España sonríe más aun mirándole a los ojos sin dejar que los ojos violetas se desvíen de los suyos y niega con la cabeza.

—Ti-Tienes que pensar qué... Hacer. ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! —suelta Suiza a la desesperada tratando de llamar su atención y que Austria no se pierda en España.

— _Switzerland_... —Inglaterra le toma de la mano. Suiza se la aprieta y se gira al inglés, quien llama del todo su atención.

—Ahá... —susurra Austria porque España se acerca cada vez más a sus labios.

¿Puede bajar ahora la bruja y recordarle al pendón verbenero que tiene una hija y un... casi marido/marido a todos los fines legales? Gracias.

— _Spain!_ —la bruja le recuerda que si va a engañar a la hija y al marido va a ser con ella, ¡no con el hijo de Galia!

Y el ibérico se mete un SUSTO que casi tira a Austria del salto. Pero no, creo que Romanito les hacía lo mismo cada vez. La práctica hace al maestro.

— _What the bloody hell?!_ ¡¿No crees que ya tenemos bastantes problemas?!

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué?

—Estamos en una crisis y tú estás... ¡besándole a él! —protesta Britania súper sonrojada, haciendo gestos y aspavientos con las manos para que se separen.

—Disculpe... señora —Austria es el que se pone en medio en esta ocasión.

Britania le mira y se sonroja igual un poco porque es alto y maldita sea con Galia y sus hijos. Aún así le frunce el ceño.

—Austriaaa —suplica España en un chillidito susurrado asustado.

—Britania —lo corrige ella.

—Se está usted interponiendo entre el que fue mi primer marido... y podría ser el cuarto ahora que voy a divorciarme y yo.

—¿Perdona? —España flipando.

— _What?!_ —chilla Britania.

Suiza saaale del trance con Inglaterra y se tiene que girar un poco hacia Austria con esa declaración.

Francia les mira en silencio, fulminando a España y decidiendo que ahora él también merece sufrir... Porque está enfadado en general y España está haciendo sin querer cosas que le fastidian como llegar y quitarle a su peluche, hacer sonreír a Austria y no ayudarle a él… En sí sólo está enfadado con el mundo porque además si nota que Austria está menos mal que él.

—Tengo aquí los anillos, el de _Schweiz_ aun está caliente —los saca del bolsillo y se los muestra.

—¡No puedes casarte con él! —protesta Suiza que además siente como le hierve la sangre sólo de la idea de que le dé su anillo... porque siente otra vez que no le cuesta una mierda que España le reemplace.

—Ah, _nein?_ ¿Qué me lo impide? —se gira con Suiza levantando una mano a España en el gesto universal de "Silencio".

—¡No puedes reemplazarme otra vez... con ÉL!

—¿No me estás remplazando tú a mí con él?

—No tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo —le mira desconsoladito porque de verdad no entiende nada.

— _What?_ —protesta Inglaterra.

Francia solloza otra vez, porque Suiza está peleando por Austria... y a Inglaterra ni siquiera le importa una mierda. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Quería ir hasta él y sacudirle... al menos girarle la cara de un golpe.

Suiza mira a Inglaterra y señala a Austria.

—Él me reemplazó una vez con ese idiota, dejó de... ¡Dejó de ser _Österreich!_

—¿Y no piensas dejarle ir, verdad? —protesta Inglaterra soltándole la mano.

España mira a Francia, incrédulo de lo que ve. El mayor de los germanos mira al inglés y luego a Austria.

—Es mi... hermano. Y mi mejor amigo —susurra Suiza desconsolado porque ahora no sólo va a dejarle Austria, sino Inglaterra.

Francia sigue mirando a Inglaterra como verdadero toro de lidia, porque es idiota, porque sigue ignorándole, porque ¿por qué coño no puede aprender de Suiza y de menos sentirse un poquitín mal por todo esto?

—¿Y? ¿Insinúas que yo no?

—Tú... tú eres _England_ , mi... ¡alma gemela!

—¡¿Y por qué tengo que pelear por tu preferencia todo el tiempo?!

—Porque a mí no se me ha ocurrido amarrar a... _Canada_ en el coche, ¡como tú hiciste con _Österreich!_ O hacerte elegirme entre alguno de tus niños o... tus hermanos. ¡Son cosas distintas! ¡Además ya te he dicho que estamos haciendo cosas ilógicas, _England_ y que parece que estamos enfermos!

—¡Le estás diciendo que no se case con quien quiera! —protesta el británico.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta el español sentándose al lado de Francia.

—No sé qué les pasa, _Anglaterre_ dice que es magia. Pero... le soy completamente indiferente.

España mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Está enamorado de _Suisse_... me pidió el divorcio. De hecho _Suisse_ también se lo pidió a _Autriche_ , como ya has oído... pero _Suisse_ sí reacciona. No sabes cómo está _Angleterre_ conmigo —le cuenta con la voz más plana y de tragedia que ha puesto en su vida... Más bien desde la muerte de su padre.

El moreno le mira con la boca entreabierta.

—Pero si vieras... Cómo me habla. Es más, mira y notarás —asegura acercándose a él y besándole en los labios, de golpe y con bastante intensidad.

—¡Le estoy diciendo que no me reemplace! —explica Suiza.

—¡¿Y qué te importa si te reemplaza?! ¡Si sólo es tu hermano no debería implicar un reemplazo casarse con alguien más! —replica Inglaterra ignorando a Francia.

—¡Porque ya sé qué significa que se case con él! ¡Son toda una sarta de humillaciones, venderle leche, dejarme esperando y tratarme como un vil cabrero!

Francia no puede evitar quedarse más tiempo en el beso del que debería, porque se siente perdido, ignorado y para nada querido, y a pesar de España ser quién es, siempre consigue que se pierda un poco. Desde luego que se pierde, sobre todo al notar que lo necesita.

—¿Qué humillaciones? ¡Esto no es la edad media! ¡Tú ya no vendes leche así!

Siempre España consigue que el francés se pierda un poco. Ya vemos que es mutuo.

—Va a encontrar la forma. ¡O la forma de dejarme!

Seguramente Francia, a pesar de dejarse llevar bastante, empieza a llorar en el beso con angustia. Porque... son un drama.

—¡¿Y qué si te deja?!

España acaba contagiado de los lloros.

—¿Por qué no entiendes? ¡¿Por qué para ti no es importante?! —protesta Suiza frustrado.

—¡¿Y por qué para ti yo no soy importante?!

— _England!_ ¡Eres lo más importante que hay! ¡Estoy poniendo mi vida de cabeza, lastimando a _Österreich_ , arriesgándome a que se vaya _Liechtenstein_ , todas esas cosas porque te amo más que a nadie en el mundo! ¡Pero también es importante para mí entender qué estamos haciendo!

El hijo menor de Galia se separa un poquito del beso cuando empieza a ahogarse con los mocos, y se abraza a España con todas sus fuerzas.

—Esqueyanoleimportoooo... —solloza con voz de chibiFrancia, temblando.

—¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me prefieras y tú sólo me DICES que sí soy lo más importante pero sólo HACES para él!

Britania mira a Galia de reojo preguntándose si ya es suficiente como para detener a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué más necesitas que haga por ti? ¡Ya estoy aquí!

—¡Qué dejes de estar por él!

Galia asiente para Britania.

— _ENGLAND!_ —grita Britania. Inglaterra pega un salto y la mira, con el corazón en la boca por el susto —. ¡Ven aquí en eeeeste instante! —le hace un gesto con la mano con su cara de mamá regañona.

El inglesito se levanta y traga saliva... yendo hacia ella y lo que normalmente haría que es mirar a Francia buscando complicidad y consuelo, no lo hace. El galo rubio, que ha dejado hasta de llorar o con el grito, sí que le busca la mirada. Tiembla un poco más en brazos de España sin poderlo entender ni creer.

—¡Vamos a arreglar esto! —exclama Britania tirando un poco de él y "bajando" el tono de voz —. ¿Alguna idea?

—Sigo pensando que no es una poción —se cruza de brazos, el muy rebelde. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Yo sigo pensando que eres tonto por no darte cuenta! ¡Es obvio!

— _Well_ , pues... ya se pasaran los efectos —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y quieres a _Switzerland_ y vas a casarte con él y él es tu alma gemela?

—Por lo visto, no, porque a él ya se le está pasando. Lo que quiero es irme, bastante ridículo he hecho ya.

— _England_... Este no eres tú. Necesitas resolver esto sin irte antes... —le mira a los ojos y le pone las manos en los hombros.

—¿Pues es que le estás oyendo? —baja la voz—. Nadie me quiere a mí solo, _mum_.

—A mí tampoco —le mira a los ojos y se le humedecen un poquito, pero se encoge de hombros—. Aún así, creo que _France_... ¿No le ves? Estás destrozándole y si algún día vuelves a la normalidad, vas a arrepentirte de hacerlo.

Inglaterra mira de reojo a Francia y suspira porque en realidad no quiere hacerle daño.

—Quizás no sea exactamente como quieres que sea, pero él te quiere... Y no te había dejado.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No voy a estar con él sólo para que no llore.

—Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a arreglarte para que no estés con él sólo para que no llore... Tienes que volver a la normalidad. A tu vida.

—¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso?

—Ese es el problema... Que no sé. No sé cómo romper un hechizo de amor, ninguna poción de amor, ni... Nada de amor.

—Pues yo tampoco —aparta la vista. Mamá Britania le hace un cariñito raro en la mejilla.

—¿De qué te acuerdas con _France_? ¿Te acuerdas de quererle? Quizás podríamos intentar romper esto como una cuestión de memoria... Con una poción.

— _What?_ M-Me acuerdo, _yes_ , pero es ridículo, _mum_.

—Pues... —ella se sonroja —, tan ridículo como querer a _Switzerland_.

—Pues... ahora sí, porque es un idiota.

—¡De hecho él está siendo igual de ridículo que tú diciendo por ahí que es tu alma gemela...!

—¡Y besando y preocupándose sólo del idiota de Austria!

—No sé por qué a él no le hace tanto efecto como a ti... Quizás es porque tú quieres más a _France_ que él a Austria —valora pensando en voz alta.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿No… sientes nada, nada por él? ¿Es como un completo extraño? —pregunta con curiosidad la pelirroja.

—No, no es un completo extraño, sé quién es, pero sólo es... es alguien... no me cae mal, pero no me cae bien. ¿Sabes?

—Es INCREÍBLE que hayas podido hacer eso... No sé si me da terror o quiero saltar de alegría de que lo hayas conseguido. ¿Tienes más de esa droga que dices que juntaste? —pregunta y le brillan los ojos.

— _Yes_ , pero no te va a servir de nada —saca su pastillero.

— _Why?_ —extiende la mano y le quita el pastillero entero.

—¡No! —se lo quita de nuevo—. ¡Porque no es eso!

—¿Cómo sabes? —se lo quita ella y se lo guarda en el pecho.

— _Mum!_ ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡No todas sirven para lo mismo, hay mucho dinero ahí y algunas son peligrosas! —no creas que no trata de quitárselo.

—Te lo daré cuando vuelvas a la normalidad —le da varios manazos para impedírselo.

— _No!_

— _Yes!_ ¡Ahora deja de discutir y ayúdame a pensar qué probar! ¿Y si le dieras un beso a _France?_

—¡No le voy a dar un beso a _France_ , no le va a ayudar en nada y tampoco es cuestión de hacerle más daño!

—¡Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa! ¡Ayúdame!

—Voy a... voy a hablar con él. En privado. Pero no sé qué decirte.

—¿Con _France?_ Podrías empezar por decirle que quieres arreglarlo y que entiendes lo horrible que es esto para él, pero si coopera quizás te recupere.

—No sé qué decirte a ti, _mum_ , no a él.

—¡Ahh! A mí. No sé. No sé cómo resolver esto, porque no sé cómo hacerlo —se mesa los cabellos desesperada —. Quizás con un gran susto.

—Y de todos modos no voy a decirle una mentira a él.

—¿Cual mentira? ¿Que quieres arreglarlo?

—No importa —se gira para ir con Francia.

Britania le mira y suspira, preocupada, pensando en escenarios variados como poner a Francia en peligro de muerte a ver si con un gran susto...

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	30. Chapter 30

— _France_... —le llama un poco desganado el británico, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

El francés le mira aún abrazado a España y traga saliva, porque hace rato le pasó encima como una aplanadora el hablar con él.

— _O-Oui?_ —susurra.

—Quieres... ¿Quieres hablar de esto o algo?

Francia se limpia los ojos y decide que... Sí. Sí que quiere intentar hablar de esto o algo, aunque sea bastante a la desesperada.

—En privado.

—Vamos afuera a que me fume un cigarrillo —pide, con las manos heladas pero... Tomando valor.

El británico asiente. España fulmina a Inglaterra y le pregunta igual a Francia si quiere que vaya con él. El galo niega con la cabeza, levantándose y tratando de parecer fuerte. Se mira su anillo y aprieta el puño, levantando la nariz y caminando hacia afuera.

— _Frankreich_ —le llama Austria antes de eso.

El mencionado se gira al austriaco. Este se acerca a él, le toma una mano y pone la alianza de Inglaterra en ella.

Francia la siente sin siquiera verla, apretándola en su puño y haciendo y gestito suave de asentimiento como agradecimiento, aunque no puede evitar que se le humedezcan de nuevo los ojos. Pero es su alianza, de su marido y... Tiene que poder arreglar esto. De alguna forma. Parpadea rápidamente y toma fuerza, creo que de la tranquilidad y cabeza fría que le transfiere Austria sin querer.

—Concéntrate en el resultado, no en lo que pase hasta que lo obtengas —le aconseja y se separa de él.

¿Ven? Sus palabras le tranquilizan un poco más. Si siempre hemos dicho que esta alianza es peligrosa. Sale hasta el patio sin mirar a nadie más, poniéndose la alianza de Inglaterra en la mano derecha. El de ojos verdes sale tras él y suspira de nuevo.

—¿Quieres uno? —pregunta el francés sin mirarle.

—No.

Francia prende el suyo, tomando la madre de las bocanadas de humo y tratando de relajarse con esto.

—Debo verme como un desastre... —admite sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la nariz.

—Escucha... esto está siendo un desastre. No... No tienes porqué pasarlo tan mal, solo es... o sea, no puedo revertirlo, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo a que te sientas mejor... Sólo tienes que decirme.

—Me haría sentir mejor que intentaras arreglar esto —se le humedecen los ojos de nuevo—. I-Imagina que... _Suisse_... De buenas a primeras, un día cualquiera, te dijera que no te quiere más.

—Ya lo está haciendo... aunque no lo note.

—Tengo planes contigo. Tenemos boletos de avión para ir a ver a _Seychelles_ el mes que viene, boletos para ir al ballet la semana que viene... Esto que teníamos era lo que siempre habíamos soñado tener, los dos.

—Ya lo sé, si prefieres... ve tú al ballet, llévate a _Spain_ y... ya iré yo a ver a _Seychelles_ en otro momento.

— _Dieu_... Eres otra persona —traga saliva y da otra fumada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Y qué vamos a decirles a todos?

—¿A quiénes?

—A los niños... A todo el mundo.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Me dejas... tocarte? Por favor.

— _What?_ —frunce el ceño y da un paso atrás.

—Sólo quiero sentir tu mano en la mía una vez más. Dijiste que harías cosas que me hicieran sentir mejor.

— _France_... estoy intentando ser comprensivo, _OK?_ Mira... no... no me voy a casar con _Switzerland_ —suspira y se le humedecen los ojos que tiene solemnemente cerrados porque bastante difícil es decir eso—. Pero... no es bueno que esté contigo tampoco, sólo... déjame. Diles a todo el mundo que me dejaste tú, que me odiabas, que soy malvado y te pegaba o te traicioné, lo que quieras. Tómate el tiempo que necesites pero... yo necesito esto.

—Puedo ayudarte a superar a _Suisse_.

— _What?_

—Puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo... Con sexo. Si va a dejarte por otro y a romperte el corazón...

— _No!_ Tú... tú tienes que olvidarme a mí. Voy a... Voy a ir a ver a _the kid_ y... —¿tienes que ser taaaaaaan transparente?

— _Amerique_ no te quiere y es malo en la cama. Hasta tú lo sabes.

—¡Sí me quiere!

Francia mira a Inglaterra a los ojos a punto de hacer pop como una palomita. Toma aire y lo suelta, toma aire otra vez. Y es que quiere matarlo.

—No tienes por qué... ¡vete a la mierda, _France!_ —protesta enfadado.

—¡¿Qué YO me vaya a la mierda?! ¡¿TÚ, me estás diciendo a mí?! —es que va a saltarle encima a ahorcarle.

— _Yes!_ ¡Me alegro mucho de haber dejado de quererte y ver cómo eres realmente, porque eres una mala persona!

—¿Sabes? ¡Si no querías morir, si lo que querías era matarme, debiste hacerlo con un cuchillo, mirándome a los ojos y amándome aún, no de esta forma COBARDE! ¡Porque vas a matarme hoy!

—Es que... ¿ves? ¡Sólo piensas en ti! ¡Estoy intentando ayudarte y hacerte esto fácil a pesar de mis propios problemas y tú sólo sigues tratando de hacerme sentir culpable y acusándome!

—¡PORQUE ESTÁS MATÁNDOME, IMBÉCIL! —protesta Francia pasándose las manos por el pelo—. ¡Estás desarmándome! ¡No hay forma de prepararse para esto! ¿Y tú quieres que además te agradezca por ofrecerme no sé qué para hacerme esto fácil?

— _Bloody hell, France_ —responde mesuradamente decidiendo que aquí se acaba esta conversación porque no, no puede lidiar con Francia y su egoísmo que sólo quiere echarle la culpa de todo como si fuera un crío en vez de actuar maduramente como un adulto y aceptar la situación en, además, un momento como este en que Suiza también le está rompiendo el corazón a él. Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable y no se siente con fuerzas para lidiar con esto.

El latino le mira, sin ideas, con el corazón apachurrado y viéndose a sí mismo incapaz de conseguir nada más que, si eso, alejar a Inglaterra más. Se oye a sí mismo respirar, y su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que no está seguro de que no se le vaya a salir. Se humedece los labios.

—E-Está bien, _Angleterre_... V-Voy a dejarte como me pides, a olvidarme de ti y dejarte en paz —sentencia —, con UNA condición.

Inglaterra suspira un poco aliviado y luego le mira a los ojos.

—Quédate aquí ahora y haz todo lo que diga tu madre... Cuando a ella se le acaben las ideas, vamos al doctor, y cuando él confirme que estás bien y en tus cabales, puedes... —traga saliva —… irte para siempre.

El menor pone los ojos en blanco con eso pero bueno, asiente.

—Dos mil años en una relación... Y te parece que pido demasiado —murmura en protesta por esa cara.

—No me parece que pidas demasiado, me parece que no va a funcionar.

—Bueno, si no funciona... Serás libre por completo. Aunque sí funciona, _Suisse_ dejará de dolerte.

—Ya lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—¿No quieres que lo haga?

— _Yes_ , ya te he dicho que vale.

Francia suspira, se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y vuelve dentro. El británico vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, pero vuelve con él.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	31. Chapter 31

Para cuando vuelven, España se acerca a Britania a preguntar qué pasa. El sonrojo monumental de la británica.

— _E-England_ consiguió hacer una poción de amor y él y _Switzerland_ la tomaron —explica pensando por un momento cómo sería darle a él esa poción, sonrojándose más.

—¿Una qué?

— _Love potion_ —repite ella, adivinando los pensamientos del latino. Él la mira raro, tan escéptico—. Es magia, _come on_ , como cuando _Belgium_ y yo cambiamos de cuerpo.

—¿Es lo que le diste a papá para conseguir que te bese?

— _What?! No!_ —protesta frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose más, pensando que sí es lo que le daría a él para que la besara.

—Ya, claro —sonríe un poco igualmente—. ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo se arregla?

—N-No sé. No sé si se arregla, nunca he hecho una y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—¿No habrá que hacer de nuevo una de esas guarradas, no? Esta vez no tiene que ver contigo, así que...

— _Shut up!_ ¡Probablemente tengan ELLOS que hacer cosas, _yes_ , ¡pero no conmigo! ¡Y menos contigo!

—Ah, qué sorpresa, aunque no estés inmiscuida hay que hacer guarradas.

La británica se sonroja más cada vez que dice "guarradas" así, _bloody hell_ , ¿tenía que ser tan guapo?

—¡Tienen que hacer esas cosas porque son emociones fuertes! ¡No porque yo esté o no inmiscuida!

—Si lo que quieres ver es a los hijos de tu amiga, Prusia tiene videos de todos.

—¡No quiero ver videos de ellos! —protesta aunque...—, ¿y qué estupidez es esa?

—¡No grites! También los hay tuyos.

— _WHAT?!_

—Oh, sí. Las peores cosas que puedes imaginarte. Con papá, con Germania, con Galia... las cosas más pervertidas y asquerosas. Incluso con Helena y Egipto. A Prusia le gusta mandármelos para que los vea.

— _Wha-What?!_ ¡¿Como que vídeos?! —no está segura de saber de qué hablas —, ¡pero yo no hago NADA de guarradas con ninguno!

—Lo que digo es que deberías dejar de usar esa ropa interior de abuela. Bueno y cómo vea que le haces algo a mi madre... —añade un poco incomodo con haberle dicho eso así.

—Ro-Ropa... _whaaaat?_ —se sostiene los calzones —. ¡Yo no uso ropa de ningún modo que debas ver! ¡¿Has ido a revisar mis cosas?!

—He visto como te la quita siempre Galia —se cruza de brazos—. Ella es mucho más sexy que tú con diferencia... Si quieres ver los videos habla con Prusia. O con Hungría, pero mejor no hables con _Liechtenstein_ , ella es súper dura y espartana, te los hará pagar todos y sin descuento ni nada —se ve obligado a confesar.

—Q-Que me la quita... _What?!_ ¡Sí, sí que quiero! ¡Enséñamelos tú! —mira tú qué conveniente, Britania. Qué Hungría ni que nada, tú y yo a solas.

—¿Yo? Los borro cada que me manda, si sólo lo hace por fastidiarme —pero qué mentiroso.

—¡Estás diciendo cosas por decir! ¡Te lo inventas todo!

—No me estoy inventando nada.

—¡Estás diciendo de unos videos sólo para ponerme nerviosa y para ver si voy con tu amigo _Prussia_ a hacer el ridículo!

—Si serás desconfiada...

—Pues de una persona así como tú claro que lo soy —sonríe un poco —. Tú que eres tonto y crees que yo soy tonta y confiaría en ti sólo por qué sí.

España pone los ojos en blanco igual.

—Anda, enséñame —pide cuando ve que pone los ojos en blanco —. Si me enseñas eso yo te enseñaré... Algo —Britania, eso sonó FATAL. El latino levanta las cejas.

—Ya he visto todo eso —responde sacando el teléfono.

— _What?!_ ¡No has visto nada, no sabes las cosas que puedo hacer! —ella habla de magia... En un universo paralelo.

—Ah, ¿es algo que me vas a hacer?

—Pues... Podría hacértelo a ti, _yes_ —prenderte fuego azul o algo así.

—¿Y se supone que yo tengo que confiar y dejarme hacer?

— _Well... Yes._

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues porque quieres ver algo impresionante...

—Cuando quiero que me hagan algo impresionante voy con mi novio a que me la...

—La... —repite ella.

—Chupe.

— _What?!_ —Britania vuelve a la línea de pensamiento correcta. Buenas tardes. Se sonroja de muerte —. ¡No hablaba de chupártela! ¡No voy a chuparte nada!

España... se ríe. Qué raro. Ya nos viene bien que alguien se ría en esta parte de la historia.

—Britania... ¿qué hacemos? —interviene Galia porque Francia e Inglaterra ya han vuelto—. ¿Qué hay que chupar?

Gracias Galia. Britania se sonroja aún más si eso era posible al ver que Galia le ha y tapado infraganti.

—Chu-Chupar. Quizás tuvieran que chupar... Chupar... Le estaba diciendo a _Spain_... Que...

—Cierta parte de la anatomía... —"ayuda" España.

—¡Eso es! —agrega Britania sin ni oírle. Se sonroja.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué parte? —pregunta Galia mirando a España.

—Pues... Una parte que sea... E-esa parte...

—Masculina —añade España de nuevo. Britania aprieta los ojos.

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta Galia.

—Eres un tonto —protesta la pelirroja.

España vuelve a reírse.

—Y-Yo había pensado que podríamos poner en peligro de muerte a los muchachos y ver cómo reaccionaban los otros dos, pero... Después de oír los gritos creo que la relación de _France_ con _England_ no está siendo más cercana.

—¿Ponerlos en peligro? —Galia se tensa.

—De hecho, Suiza estaba como... celoso ahora, ¿no? Con Austria, digo —comenta España. Britania se sonroja pensando que no podía culparle, en realidad, por estarlo.

— _England_ no parece celoso, ¿o sí? _France_ te besó a ti —apunta Britania que mira qué bien te tiene controlado.

—No, pero... ¿y si probamos con Prusia?

—Pues probar... ¿Qué dices Galia?

— _Prusse?_ —pregunta ella sin estar segura.

—Bueno, o papá, quiero decir que... Si Suiza reaccionó conmigo, tal vez si seguimos presionando los celos... eso hizo que Inglaterra se enfadara, ¿no?

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo? —Britania mira a España —. Se enfadó con el muchacho oro, no con _France_... Ese es el problema.

—Cuando llegaste y me chillaste que no le besara. Suiza le estaba reclamando a Austria.

—Ah, tú dices para resolver el caso de _Austria_ con _Switzerland_... _Yes_ , de hecho quizás podríamos concentrarnos en eso primero. Quizas... Ehm... Tú no, pero _Prussia_ debería besar a _Austria_.

—Por eso, ve a buscarlo.

Britania levanta una ceja no especialmente convencida de que estoy vaya a funcionar, pero no es que tenga muchas más cosas que hacer... así que ahí se va a buscarle.

España y Galia van con Austria a contarle. A ellos se acerca Francia también. El español levanta el brazo y lo atrae hacia sí nada más llega, abrazándole de los hombros. Francia se le recarga encima y le abraza también, recargándose un poco en su hombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, _Espagne_... ni muchas oportunidades. Supone que _Suisse_ le ha dejado por _Autriche_ y va a ir a ver a _Amerique_ como consuelo... conseguí que se quedara hoy e hiciera lo que Britania diga que haga... y que vayamos a ver a un doctor, aunque él está seguro de que no va a funcionar. ¿Ya sabe Britania qué va a hacer? —le pregunta con voz cansada.

—No, estaba hablando conmigo, pero no parece tener ni idea. La he mandado a buscar a Prusia para que le convenza de besar a Austria a ver si Suiza reacciona con él.

— _Suisse_ sí reacciona, _Espagne_... pero conmigo, _Angleterre_ , es como si... como si fuera yo _Allemagne_. No tengo NINGUNA conexión con él, y ya agoté todas las ideas para tener una. No sé qué hacer.

—Es que... no le dio celos que yo te besara ni nada.

— _Non_ , ya lo sé. No le dan celos, no se sonroja, ni siquiera siento que esté preocupado por verme mal más allá de la preocupación normal de que un desconocido esté llorando por algo relacionado contigo. No tengo ningún sitio de donde asirme, _Espagne_... De hecho, ahora mismo empiezo a pensar que quizás necesite un plan B. Plantearme con realidad qué va a pasar si esto no se arregla, si no hay nada que arreglar, si _Angleterre_ de verdad me está dejando, y quiere divorciarse.

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿en serio?

—Al menos tengo que considerarlo, _non?_ Si él sigue así... y si además no quiere arreglarse, bueno, quizás... no se arregle. Y si no se arregla tengo que... —aprieta los ojos —. Sobrevivir a esto. _Non?_

El ibérico lo aprieta.

—Esta es la peor forma en la cual alguien puede dejarte, _Espagne_. No es por enfado, no es por celos... es por indiferencia. Me has dejado de importar, te he dejado de querer... ni siquiera te odio para regocijarme en tu dolor, ni siquiera miro nuestros recuerdos con alguna nostalgia. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Di lo que quieras al respecto, di que te pegaba y que era malo contigo y que por eso me has dejado tú... No puedo imaginarme algo más descorazonador que esto... no se lo deseo a nadie.

España le mira sin estar nada feliz con eso, a pesar de lo el francés creía.

—Y es que mi vida, _Espagne_ , toda mi vida es con él. No sé, supongo que como cualquier ruptura, estaré en el suelo unos meses, y poco a poco... —suspira, ya bastante más allá de sollozar o no —. Vamos a intentar arreglarlo antes de llegar a esos límites.

—Cielos... —chasquea la lengua. Francia le mira —. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Volver a... acostarte con todos, ¿cómo papá?

El galo se mueve el pelo, pensando en ello y descubriendo que no se le antoja ni siquiera un poco acostarse con... nadie, en términos generales.

—Mira, hoy... creo que no quiero acostarme nunca con nadie más. Quizás mañana piense otra cosa... quizás pudiera venirme a vivir aquí un tiempo, como Veneciano... aunque no, no me apetece ahora mismo —se encoge de hombros mirando alrededor —. Pero te aseguro que esto así no va a volverme a pasar otra vez.

—¿Cómo?

—Nunca voy a enamorarme así otra vez... nunca, nunca jamás puedo dejarme llegar a este punto, _Espagne_.

—Es que... —le mira desconsolado. Francia espera a que siga —. No creo que sea opcional. Es algo que pasa, él es quien está mal.

—Pues no va a volverme a ocurrir, como que me llamo _France_.

—Francia... eso es horrible.

— _Oui_ , esto es espantoso —asiente abrazándole un poco más.

—No pienses así...

—¿Qué pensarías tú si Romano te hiciera esto? Yo sé que siempre sientes la espada de Damocles sobre tu cuello, pero... esto va más allá, _Espagne_. Mucho más.

—No lo sé, no lo sé, supongo que estaría desesperado.

—Vamos a esperar que Nunca ocurra, y que hoy, de alguna forma mágica y maravillosa, se arregle lo mío.

—No sé ni cómo.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando teníamos fe... y creíamos en uno o varios dioses? —pregunta dramáticamente —. Pues eso es ahora mismo lo único que me queda...

—¿Los dioses?

— _Oui_.

—¿Qué es lo único que te queda?

—Que los dioses me ayuden —dioses en los que no cree, eso hace suspirar al mayor —. Y Britania, que no sabe qué hacer.

—Creo que deberíamos llevarla a un rincón y hacerle un favor a ver si se concentra.

Francia le mira a los ojos y levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Crees que sirva? Hazlo.

—No lo sé pero... no, no, espera. ¿Sabes? Creo que sí servirá, eso... eso hará enfuerecer a Inglaterra, ¿no? O sea, yo le doy igual, ¡pero su madre no! Si lo haces enfurecer, hasta odiarte... ¡Francia! —España hace el símbolo del círculo dibujado en el aire que siempre hacía su padre para explicar donde está el odio y el amor y la indiferencia.

Francia le mira con atención y... Bueno, por primera vez, eso suena a algo... Al menos un plan.

—¿Crees que me odie si voy por su madre?

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé... Quisiera conseguir cualquier reacción, CUALQUIERA pasional —mira a España a los ojos con repentina leve esperanza.

—Es que... debería, debería reaccionar, lo haría con Alemania, ¿no?

— _Oui_. Sólo que... Por una vez me da real miedo que me mate.

—Estamos todos aquí...

—Vale... Y estará _Prusse_ también —le mira a los ojos y el español asiente. El rubio se acerca y le da un beso suave en los labios —. Si sirve, y me odia... Quiere decir que algún día podría amarme.

—Así empezó todo esto, ¿no? —le sonríe.

—¿No te importa que vaya detrás de tu amada? —pregunta sonriendo levemente de lado y sintiéndose otra vez Francia por unos segundos.

—Sí, pero es por una buena causa, siempre nos quedará Paris —ojos en blanco. El menor se ríe un poco y le abraza, cerrando los ojos.

— _Je t'aime_...

—Y yo a ti.

—Me enfadé contigo hace rato —confiesa.

—¿Por?

—Porque _Angleterre_... Podrías seducirle. Y además _Autriche_ estaba siendo mi muñeco de peluche.

—¡Eso vi!

—Ha sido... Ha estado no tan mal. No puedo negarlo. Ojalá arregle sus problemas con _Suisse_.

—¿Desde cuándo...? Pero...

—Calla.

—Es que...

—Es que nada, momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas.

—Monísimos que estabais los dos de hermanitos.

—Cállate, ningunos hermanitos.

—Por un momento, yo pensaba que me ibas a reemplazar —medio en broma. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—La verdad sí me lo estaba pensando.

—¿Así que primero mi ex y luego mi amante?

—Quoi?

—Tú, parece que tienes cuentas pendientes.

—Como te oiga Romano que Britania es tu amante... —sonríe un poquito el francés.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —igual se sonroja un poco.

—Desde luego que no... Sólo me hace gracia.

—Sólo os sigo la broma, ni siquiera me gusta —mentiraaa cochinaaa.

—¡Claro que te gusta! Morías de ganas por ir ahí a un rinconcito a hacerle noséqué.

—Claro que no —ojos en blanco e igual sonríe un poco de forma culpable, echando atrás la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo, a la luz de los hechos de hoy, me parece muy bien que tengas a alguien más que te guste lo bastante...

—Anda, vete a por ella ya antes de que digas una tontería —palmada al culo, apretando los ojos.

—Tontería... ¡bah! —protesta al tiempo que Britania vuelve con Prusia.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	32. Chapter 32

Pues ahí se va Britania a buscar al hijo de Germania, como ella lo llama en su cabeza. El albino está con Germania y Roma en el taller. Le cuesta, pero le cuesta un montón no decirle a Roma como está Francia, pero al final sabe que si le dice va a hacer las cosas cincuenta veces más dramáticas de lo que están.

Gales también debe estar por ahí durmiendo la siesta.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí están!

Roma y Prusia levantan la cabeza de lo que estaban haciendo que debe ser algún experimento con algún electrodoméstico pequeño.

—Ehm... Muchacho, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

— _Ja?_

— _Yes, please, come here_.

— _Was?_ —se acerca un poco, dejando lo que hacían.

—Tú eres muy amigo de _France_ , ¿no?

— _Ja_ , ¿qué ha pasado?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda. Tienes que venir conmigo, te explico en lo que llegamos con ellos.

—¿Están todos bien? —pregunta Roma.

—Ehm... _Yes, Yes_...

— _Hispaniae_ ha ido antes a ver y no ha vuelto.

—Estamos... Bueno, ya veremos. Necesitamos a _Prussia_.

—Vale, vale —responde Prusia a eso, levantando las manos.

—¿Harás lo que te pida entonces? —le toma del brazo y tira de él. El germano parpadea y se deja.

—¿De qué?

—Tienes que darle un beso, en los labios y con... Todo lo guarro que puedas.

— _Was?_ ¿Por? —igual se sonroja un poco y no se niega porque cree que se refiere a Francia.

— _France_ lo necesita.

—Pero... ¿no está ahí _Spanien?_

— _Yes_ pero no necesitamos a _Spain_ , necesitamos que tú le des un beso —se sonroja.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque tiene que estar celoso.

— _Frankreich?_

— _What? No, or course not_ —lo mete a la sala—. _Switzerland_.

— _Schweiz?_ ¿Entonces por qué no le besa el señorito? Espera... ¿ _Schweiz_ está aquí?

— _Yes_ , y tú tienes que besar a Austria, _come on_.

— _WAAAS?_ —la parada en seco.

— _Come on_ , ¡que estamos esperando! —le empuja un poco.

— _Nein!_

— _Yes!_ ¡Es por tu amigo!

— _Nein, nein, nein!_

— _No what?_

—¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡ _Frankreich_ puede hacerlo!

—No, tú lo debes hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, porque _France_ lo pidió así.

—¿Te ha mandado él a buscarme? ¡Sólo quieren reírse!

—¿Quieres o no quieres ayudar? Te juro que las cosas no están como para esto...

— _Ja!_ ¡Pero no con eso!

—¡Esto es lo que hay!

— _Nein!_

—¿Vas a ir o no, niño? —bufa impaciente la pelirroja.

— _Nein_.

— _What?_ ¿De verdad?

— _Ja!_ ¡De verdad! ¿Por qué no se lo das tú?

— _What?!_ ¿Yo? —se sonroja —. _No!_ ¡Han pedido que tú lo hicieras, yo no!

—¡Es lo mismo! ¡Y te has sonrojado! ¡Te gusta!

— _No!_ ¡No me gusta! ¡Y no me han pedido a mí que le bese, a ti sí!

—Pues yo no pienso hacerlo —se cruza de brazos. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Iré por _Rome_ entonces, él seguro quiere besarle.

— _Was? NEIN!_ ¡ _Rom_ es mío, bastante tengo con _West!_

—¿Tuyo? _Excuse me?_ —ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Es la verdad, soy el más _awesome_ y lo sabe.

—Pues igual necesito que alguien bese a Austria y que le dé celos a _Switzerland_.

—¡Pues que lo hagan _Spanien_ o _Frankreich!_ _¡Spanien_ hasta estuvo casado con él!

—¡ _Spain_ no puede! Y _France_... _France_ está muy mal y no sé cómo arreglar su situación —confiesa preocupada.

—¿Por qué _Spanien_ no puede? ¿Y qué le pasa a _Frankreich_? —se preocupa ahora.

—Una cosa muy complicada con una poción de amor —ignora convenientemente lo de España —, así que ahora está enamorado de _Switzerland_ y no de él.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

— _E-England_.

— _Was?_ Pues claro que _Frankreich_ está enamorado de _England_ y no de _Schweiz_.

— _No! England!_ _England_ está enamorado de _Switzerland_ y no de _France_. Le ha... Olvidado, superado, como sea. De hecho le ha pedido el divorcio y eso...

El germano levanta las cejas.

—Así que hay que romper la magia de la poción y ayudaría que hicieras lo que te he pedido y dejaras de ser necio como tu padre.

—¿Pero qué poción?

—¡Una que hizo, si no me crees ve y pregúntales, pero sería mucho más útil que hicieras lo que te he pedido!

—Pero... pero... —igual Prusia sale corriendo a buscar a Francia.

Francia que, lo siento Prusia, está medio escondido desde que volvieron esperando que te separes de Britania para ir y prácticamente... atacarla sin posible defensa. Así que le busca sin encontrarle, España se encarga de capturarle.

El galo en su vida se había dado cuenta de lo parecidos que eran los ojos de Britania a los de Inglaterra. Levanta un poco las cejas al notarlo ya que está con las manos su cintura y sonriéndole un poco.

Prusia pregunta a España qué pasa en un susurro y él le hace mirar, chillando algo como "¡Uuuuh! ¡Britania!" para sonrojarla y que todos, especialmente Inglaterra, les miren.

—Britania... Estás muy tensa... —le susurra Francia poniéndose nervioso con el grito de España, porque sabe que ahora sí, esto es como una obra de teatro y esta es la escena de su vida.

La británica se sonroja sorprendida porque no sabe ni de dónde ha salido ni le había tenido jamás tan cerca y efectivamente, todos los demás, incluido Inglaterra, que frunce el ceño cuando nota lo que pasa, se giran hacia ellos.

Francia empuja un poquito a Britania sorprendiéndose de que, a pesar que le está empujando del pecho, si da un par de pasitos hacia atrás.

— _What the Bloody hell..._ —balbucea ella pensando que... Vale, no es España, pero este otro tiene unos muy bonitos ojos azules y una sonrisa también parecida a la de su padre. Y no entiende qué hace aquí mirándole así... —. _F-France_...

España se humedece un poco los labios, nervioso, porque bastante le gusta por una vez, que una mujer lo prefiera a él que a Francia y ahora... Ugh, igual, es para ayudar y él quiere a Romanito.

Va a seguir colgada contigo, ni te hagas ilusiones que así te la quitarás de encima.

Pero a lo mejor Francia le gusta más... los pensamientos dramáticos del español.

—Shhh... —Francia sube una mano a los labios de la pelirroja y se los acaricia un poco entreabriéndoselos un poco y acercándose directamente a darle un beso, porque está nervioso y quiere causar la mayor impresión posible en poco tiempo, deseando con todo su corazón que a Britania no entre en repentino pánico y se quite por ir tan a saco.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se pone de pie.

Britania se tensa un poco abriendo los ojos como platos, y sólo es el factor sorpresa y la prisa que lleva esto es lo que hace que no le empuje del todo.

El inglés se tensa apretando los puños.

Francia pone todas sus monedas en esto y de golpe profundiza el beso apretando un poco los ojos porque no la está besando tan bien como querría por estar pendiente de Inglaterra. Y el problema es que... ella es una mujer adulta que se acuesta con Roma y con Germania y con quien... quiere.

Y pasan los largos segundos. Largos, eternos. En que Francia espera el empujón, el grito, la indignación. Hasta que Francia ya no sabe ni siquiera que está haciendo y se separa de una aún azorada y admitámoslo, igual un poquito ida de cabeza Britania.

Sin soltar a Britania aún, Francia gira un poco la cabeza buscando a Inglaterra, que sigue de pie y con el ceño fruncido. El latino le mira bastante desconsolado y en su cabeza recuerda las palabras de Austria sobre concentrarse en el objetivo final, no lo que pase en medio. Hace su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír.

Y eso es lo que hace que Inglaterra aun frunza más el ceño. Francia se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano de manera casi obscena y deja Britania le empuje (a quien por cierto le ha hecho en total cero caso en este beso.) El británico sí mira a su madre a ver como reacciona.

Y el problema es que Britania frunce un poco el ceño, preguntándose si esto es como un raro intento de Francia de arreglar esto... Pero el beso ha sido un poco raro, y sí que le ha dado vergüenza, pero... La muy idiota sólo está pensando que España besa mucho mejor.

Cuando ve que ella frunce el ceño es que lo frunce más y se les acerca. A Francia se le acelera el corazón y se pasa una mano por el pelo dándose unos poquitos de ánimos a sí mismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Exploro nuevos horizontes.

—Explóralos con alguien que quiera hacerlo, no con mi madre.

—No ha puesto ninguna resistencia, a mí me parece que sí que quiere.

Inglaterra mira a su madre.

—No quiero, idiota —protesta ella sólo por protestar y Francia casi la besa de nuevo en agradecimiento, así que el inglés lo empuja.

—Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te importa? —protesta Francia, esperanzado.

—¿Cómo que qué me importa? ¡Es _my mother!_

—Pues mala suerte. A mí me gusta.

—¡Tú a ella no!

—Claro que sí. Mira el sonrojo —sonríe, falsamente satisfecho.

—¡Escúchala!

— _Shut up!_ —la británica se cubre la cara.

—Esto sólo parece una estúpida venganza.

—¿Y qué si lo es? —Francia se encoge de hombros.

—No voy a permitirte hacerlo, si lo es.

—¿Cómo vas a impedirlo?

—¡Como haga falta!

—Mmm... Ya veremos si eso es verdad, por ahora no me estorbes —Francia se gira otra vez a Britania pero Inglaterra se pone entre ellos —. No hablo contigo, hablo con tu madre... ¿Puedes irte a besuquear a _Suisse_ por favor?

—No, déjala en paz, ve con otro.

—No voy a ir con otro, la quiero a ella. Quítate —intenta sortearlo.

—¡Ella no quiere!

—Que ella me lo diga. Vete a otro sitio y déjame en paz. Querías que te dejara, ¿no? Pues vale, eso hago.

— _Mum!_ ¡Díselo!

Britania mira a Francia porque no acaba de entender que es lo que espera que haga. El galo le hace cara de desagrado al inglés y niega con la cabeza.

—Ehm... No, no quiero. D-Dile que me deje...

—Yo te convenzo Britania, ya verás lo bueno que soy en la cama...

— _France!_ ¡Entiende una _bloody_ negativa!

—Déjame en santa paz hacer lo que se me dé la gana... quítate de mi camino —Francia le empuja un poco.

—No cuando es violar a mi madre —le empuja de vuelta.

—Nunca dije que fuera a violarla —trastabilla.

—Hacerle cosas que obviamente no quiere es violarla.

—¿Me dejas entenderme con tu madre? No hablo contigo, hablo con ella. Sólo está diciendo esas cosas porque le da vergüenza, que tú no sepas distinguir esas cosas es diferente.

—No las dice porque le dé vergüenza, tú eres patético. Bastante es que un británico te rechace en un día para que lo hagan dos.

Francia le mira a los ojos, porque hacer esto no es para nada fácil.

—Tu _mum_ no va a rechazarme, _Angleterre_... que un británico sea lo bastante idiota en un día no quiere decir que dos vayan a serlo. ¿Verdad, Britania?

—Eh-Ehm... —Britania se sonroja cada vez con menos idea de qué demonios debe decir.

—Yo creo que ya lo ha hecho —Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y sonríe confiado.

—N-No... Necesariamente... —vacila Britania preguntándose por qué demonios esto tiene que ser con ella, maldita sea.

— _What? Bloody hell, mum_ —protesta Inglaterra.

—¡Ha! ¡¿Ves?! Esto sólo requiere trabajo para convencerla. Quítate de mi camino.

Britania se sonroja y aprieta los ojos. Inglaterra la mira de reojo y... efectivamente, se quita. Francia abre los ojos impresionado porque... es que no es común que pase esto. En lo absoluto. Vuelve a ser un error.

—Bueno, en realidad puede que no esté interesado.

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros y Francia le mira, porque se le acaba de ir, lo mínimo, minúsculo que había conseguido, se le ha ido de nuevo.

En cuanto nota eso... Austria, detiene al inglés, que le mira a los ojos con bastante odio. Francia les mira a ambos agobiado, y a estas alturas, es que le da igual de donde venga la ayuda, si es que acaso eso intenta Austria.

—No es que me interese, pero... No creo que debas dejar a _Frankreich_ hacer eso, _England_. Ha dicho claramente que sólo quiere vengarse de ti, así que no creo que tu madre vaya a salir realmente muy beneficiada.

Francia se acerca a Britania y vuelve a tomarla de la cintura. A lo que el inglés parpadea con eso y vuelve a mirar a Francia.

—Ven, vamos a... Vamos a... Vámonos de aquí, _ma chérie_.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y ahí va directo otra vez por su madre.

Francia mira a Britania a los ojos en una medio disculpa silenciosa, se acerca a ella y vuelve a besarla en los labios, bajando la mano y poniéndosela directamente en el culo. El británico lo aparta antes que pueda hacerlo, empujándole con fuerza y tomando de la muñeca a su madre para llevársela.

Es que la fuerza que usa, aun esperándolo, termina por tirar a Francia al suelo. Y... es que se piensa una vez ahí que esto va a tomar toda una vida. Una vida ENTERA que Inglaterra le odie apropiadamente de nuevo, esto no va a ocurrir en un día, ni medio forzando a Britania.

— _What the hell are you doing?!_ —protesta Inglaterra a su madre.

— _I-I... I... I'm..._ e-es difícil re-resistirse...

—¡Pero le estás oyendo!

Francia se levanta lentamente del suelo, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—N-no pude e-evitarlo... —Britania aprieta los ojos sintiéndose idiota.

—¡Mira, no me importa que te acuestes con quien quieras, pero sólo quiere fastidiarme!

—¡No quiero a-acostarme con él! —chillonea.

—Déjala hacer lo que quiera —vuelve a acercarse Francia.

—¡Pues no lo hagas! ¿Por qué dices que sí?

Britania completamente sonrojada...

— _Bloody hell_ , sólo es que... e-es... g-guapo —le susurra a Inglaterra a ver si le dan celos o algo.

—¡Aun así!

—¿Sabes? Si quiere venganza deberías... deberías defenderme bien. No sé, échatele encima, algo así que le asuste de verdad.

—Te estoy protegiendo, no quiero hacerle daño.

— _England_... creo que deberías acostarte con él.

— _What?_

— _Sex with France_.

—¡No voy a acostarme con él!

Francia, que se estaba acercando a ellos, se queda paralizado con esa idea.

— _Why not?_ Es guapo, y creo que puede arreglarlo todo.

—Pero es... raro, ya no le veo así.

—OK... pero tampoco es que sea repulsivo o algo. Estas cosas suelen arreglarse así, tú mismo lo sabes...

—¡Pero es que no creo que sea una cosa de magia!

Y a decir verdad Francia piensa que lo único que le falta... es esto. Lo último. Si acaso dice que sí, a él va a destruirle del todo si es que aún queda algo más para destruir.

—Yo estoy SEGURA, _England_. No puede ser otra cosa. Mírame. TIENE que ser magia.

— _But_... —la mira.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que no lo sea, y te acuestes con alguien con quien te has acostado ya... —Britania se encoge de hombros—. _England_ , te debes a ti mismo el tratar de recuperarte.

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo, valorándolo. El galo se humedece los labios aún pensando en cómo va a ser. Besar su rechazo, tocarle con amor y recibir desidia de vuelta. Aun así... si era la única forma... Toma aire profundamente.

—Es que... —se gira a mirar a Suiza porque es a él al que quiere

—Mira, _England_... Si tú y _Switzerland_ son de verdad almas gemelas puede pasar lo que sea, absolutamente lo que sea, que vas a terminar con _Switzerland_. Si es algo de magia, haz lo correcto antes de que te arrepientas.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque además Suiza ha besado a Austria. Francia se acerca a él y le toma la mano con suavidad.

—Por favor... dijiste que harías todo lo que dijera tu madre.

—Pero _France_ , eso... —le mira de reojo con eso.

—Para mí va a ser raro también, pero... Por favor. Te lo suplico. Sólo por mí, por... cualquiera que sea la memoria que tengas de nosotros. Al menos sólo porque caminamos juntos mucho tiempo.

El menor se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Lo haremos como tú quieras —insiste Francia mirándole a los ojos

El anglosajón aprieta los ojos porque no es eso. El galo le aprieta un poco la mano, porque es la primera vez que tiene algo de donde sostenerse de Inglaterra desde que empezó esta pesadilla.

— _France_ , esto es desesperado.

—En mi vida he estado así de desesperado. Por nada.

— _Bloody hell_.

Francia le sigue mirando a los ojos preguntándose a sí mismo cuando es el momento en que debe parar... detenerse él mismo, cuando esto es suplicar demasiado.

—¿Y bien? Decide, sí o no.

—Es que esto va a ser súper incomodo.

— _Oui_. Va a ser incómodo, va a ser MUY incómodo. Preo si quieres que te deje en paz, vas a tener que hacerlo.

Francia le mira a los ojos aún, porque... es que no sabe qué más quitarle. No puede quitarle nada al que no tiene, y odia estar aquí intentando convencer a Inglaterra en miedo de todo el mundo, de que se acueste "por favor" con él, mientras el inglés apunta que esto es "desesperado". Pero, ¿qué más le quedaba? Estaba suplicando para hacer algo que no quería hacer tampoco él, que era su última alternativa y quizás una forma horrenda de despedirse del amor de su vida.

— _Bollocks._.. luego te lo diré —protesta, porque la presión social no ayuda ni de un lado ni de otro y aun quiere hablar con Suiza.

El hijo menor de Galia cierra los ojos y suelta el aire en frustración, pero asiente igualmente sin tener muchas más opciones. Ahora mismo, en este instante, necesitaba con completa urgencia tomar un poco de aire. Así que ahí se va, a la puerta de la casa, quizás a tomar las llaves del coche de su padre a ver si puede irse a dar una vuelta.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	33. Chapter 33

Irlanda marca el teléfono de Seychelles en cuanto se despierta en la mañana. Así que suena insistentemente el teléfono de la niña tonta, que contesta tras un rato, porque estaba durmiendo.

¿En serio? Pero si está como... No sé... ¡Cuatro horas más allá! ¡Si será floja!

No, sólo hay una de diferencia. :O

— _Sey!_ _He-Hello!_

—Ugh…

—¿Te desperté?

— _Yes..._

— _Oops..._ _Sorry_ —no parece sentirlo en lo absoluto.

—Ya, claro —bosteza.

—Es queeee... Tengo algo que preguntarte.

—Whaaaaat? —pregunta en tono "¿y ahora queeeeé?". El británico se revuelve en la cama porque aún está ahí, mirando el techo con cara de preocupación.

—¿A-Algún día has pensado... en morir?

— _What?_

—En morir. Sabes... Como _my mother_.

—¿Eh? No, ¿a ella no la mató _Rome_ o algo así?

— _Yes_... De hecho justo... Me dijeron cómo.

—Ugh, qué macabro.

—Ya, bueno, es que... ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que yo podría morirme?

—Que si puedo ir de rojo al entierro, el negro no me sienta bien.

— _What?!_ —se ríe—. _What a bitch!_ _Yes_ , puedes ir si sí me muero, pero... ¿Qué tal que te digo que tú puedes salvarme?

— _So romantic. Red, then_.

—Agh! _Fuck you!_ —protesta porque ella no se lo está tomando en serio. La chica se ríe, divertida—. Vale, olvídalo... Otra cosa. ¿Te acuerdas de hace tiempo que me dijiste que me engañabas con alguien cuando no estaba y luego resultó que no era un hombre?

—No, esa es una fantasía lésbica tuya.

—¡Nooooo, hablo de ti! De tú sola con uno de esos consoladores.

—¿Qué con eso?

—¿Aún lo usas?

—A veces... —bosteza.

—Ehm... Y cuando lo usas... ehhh... ¿yo aparezco por ahí?

— _What?_ —se sonroja un poco.

— _Well, you know_... O sea quizás piensas en Brad Pitt o alguien así, pero... ¿Quizás en mí también a veces?

—¡No te voy a hablar de eso!

—¡Oh! _Come on!_ ¿Por qué no? Es... Sólo dime sí o no. Bueno eso y... ¿Cómo cuantas veces a la... a-a la semana?

— _No!_

— _No? No!_ ¿Por qué...? ¡Vengaaaaa, sólo cuéntame!

—¡Porque no! ¿A qué viene esto, pervertido?

—A-A... A... es de verdad una cosa seria, _Sey_. ¡En serio, te juro que no es de pervertido esta vez!

—¡Es completamente pervertido y no son ni las diez de la mañana! —lloriquea.

—No, es que... _Sey!_ ¡Es una cosa de vida o muerte!

—Me arriesgaré.

—Pero _Sey_ , de verdad... sólo necesito saberlo —ahora lloriquea él —. Quizás me muera.

—Lo soportaremos —intenta no reír. El chico se queda callado y parpadea incrédulo.

— _Really? REALLY?_

— _Irelaaand_... —protesta.

—Es que Alba me escribió y me dijo que averiguaron cómo había matado _Rome_ a _mum_ , y tiene que ver con... eso.

—No te vas a morir, no seas tonto.

—¿Por qué no? Se murió _mum_ …

—¡Porque no! Es muy distinto.

—No es tan distinto. Los mató _Rome_ y siempre pensé que el muy tonto la había matado... Yo que sé cómo, pero Alba dice que fue por eso que te digo.

—¿Por eso que me dices qué?

—Cuanto te... Tocas pensando en el otro. Tiene que estar balanceado.

—¿Balanceado?

— _Yes_ , si yo... Soy el único que lo hace, o muchas más veces, voy a morir. Tiene lógica porque seguro _mum_ lo hacía mil veces más que _Rome_ —niño, que tu madre no te escuche.

—Ya estarías muerto.

— _What? No!_ ¡No lo hago tanto! —se sonroja un poco porque sí que... Bueno, de hecho ahora no lo hace tanto, antes lo hacía un montonal y ahora que está _Seychelles_ en su vida, tiene que hacerlo muchísimo menos.

—Pfffff.

—¡De verdad! Al menos no ahora, antes... ¡Bueno, depende, pero aun así! Tú lo haces también, ¿no?

—Habrías muerto en _Glasgow_ , muchacho.

— _What?!_ ¡No lo hice TANTAS veces ahí pensando en ti!

—Ni trates de convencerme que no.

—¡Aún así, eso no resuelve el misterio de las veces que lo haces tú! ¿Tú también piensas en mí? ¿Sí?

— _No!_

—¿Entonces en quien piensas?

—Deberías ver la cantidad de actores de cine, deportistas de élite y cantantes famosos que vienen por aquí todos los días, de vacaciones o lunas de miel...

—Oh... ¿Y piensas en ellos? O sea pero, ¿NUNCA piensas en mí? _Bloody hell_ , ¡es que yo pienso en ti como tres de cada cuatro veces!

—¿Quién iba a querer pensar en ti, además? —se acurruca tapándose con sus sábanas y sonríe porque esa es para molestarle expresamente. El pelirrojo parpadea.

—Se supone que tú.

—Ni que tuviera tan mal gusto.

—¡Sí que lo tienes! ¡Eres mi novia! —sonríe un poco con eso, estirándose.

— _And?_ Eso no significa nada.

—What? ¡Significa que te gusto y que me quieres! —sonríe aún más porque no ha dicho que no sea su novia, lo cual es absolutament L.

—Bah.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberías masturbarte conmigo al teléfono sería como... _Phone sex_ —se mete el directo la mano a los bóxers.

— _What? No! You pervert!_ —esto ya es por vicio de decir que no.

— _Ah! Come on!_ ¡No te hagas la muy santa que cuando yo estoy ahí bien que te gusta hasta a veces más de una vez!

—De lo que va esto es de que te toques menos, guarro, o te vas a morir.

—¡¿De verdad crees que puedo morir por eso?! —se saca la mano de ahí —. A ti deben haberte contado eso de _Rome_. _France is... Whatever_ , ¿te dijo algo de eso?

— _Of course not!_ Lo que me dice es que hasta tu madre cree que te tocas demasiado y por eso te dijo. Como lo de que salen granos o que te deja ciego.

—Ah... —sonríe —. Bueno, nunca es DEMASIADO. Aunque por ti dejaría de hacerlo varios días sólo para que cuando te viera todo fuera mucho más intenso.

—Pues ya podrías.

— _But_... Sería mucho más divertido si tú también lo hicieras —propone.

— _Wait, wait..._ eso significa que cuando llegas así... como perro en celo y desesperado... ¿no lo has hecho?

—¡Yo no llego como perro en celo y desesperado!

— _OK..._ quizás me he pasado con eso...

—¡Claro que te has pasado! ¡Cualquiera diría!

— _Yes_ , de sutil. Cuando llegas así desesperado como perro en celo que parece que no ha visto a una mujer en tu vida y que el mundo se va a acabar mañana… ¿No lo has hecho?

— _What?!_ ¡No llego así! —se sonroja —. ¿No he hecho qué?

—Contenerte de tocarte por unos días.

—¡Ah! Ehm... No. No, de hecho casi siempre es ese mismo día, justo para llegar tranquilo... —se sonroja —. ¡No llego así!

—¡No me jodaaas! —se muere de la risa.

—Ugh! ¡No exageres! ¡Tú también tienes ganas a veces!

—Sí, claro, pero voy y lo arreglo.

—No entiendo. Yo también lo arreglo, te digo que no me espero, que ese mismo día si puedo en el avión, para que no... —parezca yo perro en celo.

—Y aun así llegas y parece que nunca te han tocado en la vida —e igual te encanta, ni mientas.

—¡Y aún si nada! ¡Casi parece que quisieras que llegara con menos ganas! ¿No se supone que les gusta a las mujeres como tú eso de que gustarle a alguien y que se nos pare sólo de verlas?

—¡Pero hombreeee, es que lo tuyo a veces da hasta vergüenza ajena!

—Ya, ya... —se ríe un poco, sonrojándose —. _Fuck_ , son bien raras ustedes. Mira que quejarte de que me gustas y te tengo ganas...

—El problema no es que yo te guste... —es decir, que como deje de pasar, te corto las pelotas—. La cosa es que parece que sólo vienes para eso.

—¡Claro que no sólo voy para eso! Voy también para burlarme de tus gustos musicales y de que no leas.

—Ah, eso me recuerda que tengo que bajarme el último trabajo de... ¿quién era ese al que no soportas?

—¿Justin Bieber?

—¡No, por dios, eso no puedo ni decirlo! Y mira que quiero a mi hermano pero... —se muerde el labio. Es que Irlanda se muere de la risa, haciéndola reír a ella también.

—¿Trabajo de quién entonces?

—No sé, una de esas guarras que se ven muy bien pero que la música se la hacen sus productores pero bailan muy bien —creo que ha copiado la definición palabra por palabra.

—¡Huy, hay muchísimas de esas! ¿Kathy Perry?

—No sé, tal vez.

—Tienes muy claro qué necesitas bajarte. ¿Además del pijama?

—Las de ese chico pelirrojo tan mono —voz sugerente a propósito. Irlanda sonríe.

—¡Quieres canciones mías grabadas!

—No, tuyas no, de ese chico... el de la canción de la peli esa de los enanitos, ¿cómo se llama? —se refiere a Ed Sheran y la peli del Hobbit. Irlanda deja de sonreír.

—¿Cuales enanitos?

—Esa que caminan por Nueva Zelanda —busca su celular portátil a ver si puede encontrarla. Irlanda parpadea —. Sí, esa que hicieron tres pelis y estuviste protestando como mil años porque el libro sólo tiene cien páginas y tardas más en ver la pelis que leer los libros.

—¡El Hobbit! _Oh, bloody hell!_ ¡¿Ese Sheeran te parece MONO?! ¡Si es FEO como yo!

—¡Qué va! Es monísimo, no te le pareces en nada. Y tiene una voz súper bonita.

—¡Es pelirrojo! ¡Yo soy más alto! Y... —se CALLA del todo con eso bastante desconsolado —. Yo también tengo voz bonita.

—Más que tú. Podría usar mi vibrador pensando en él.

— _What the hell! Really?!_ ¡Pero si no tiene la voz tan limpia! ¡Y parece un duendecillo! ¡Como yo! ¡Es decir si vas a pensar en él, ya mejor piensa en mí!

—Mmmm... nop —se ríe un poco porque le está molestando expresamente, desde luego.

—Pues... ¡Pues entonces yo debería pensar en _Egypt_ en vez de en ti!

—Ella tiene una edad más afín a ti, en realidad.

—Y unas tetas más grandes que las tuyas.

—Pues llámala a ella para tener _phone sex_ a las cinco de la mañana.

—Nooooo, pero si con quien quiero _phone sex_ es contigoooo —suelta riendo. Egipto ni siquiera sabe su nombre y él bien que lo sabe —. Ella es como una actriz porno rara e inalcanzable y tú además... Es que no eres ni un poquito fea.

Seychelles vuelve a sonreír un poco.

—Y entiendo perfecto que tú sí necesites un poco de ayuda visual así como... Brad Pitt o alguno de esos tipos súper buenos —sólo se sabe el nombre de Brad Pitt —, lejanos e inalcanzables para... Ayudarte.

—No seas idiota, ¿no te he dicho a Ed Sheeran?

— _But really?_ Un pelirrojo ahí con cuerpo raro y cara rara es el... O sea... _Really?_ ¿Prefieres que Ed Sheeran no se muera a mí?

—Eres idiota.

— _What?! Why?_

—¡Por que sí!

—¿Es eso un cumplido raro que no estoy entendiendo? Algo como que... ¿En el fondo sí te gustan los pelirrojos feos como yo y dices que piensas en Ed Sheeran sólo porque pensar en alguien que no es famoso como yo te da vergüenza?

—Idiota, voy a colgarte.

— _Noooo!_ ¡No me cuelgues! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Por tonto.

—¡Pero si es la cosa más recochinamente GENIAL que alguna vez lo hagas pensando en mí!

—¡Pues a este paso no va a pasar de nuevo!

—Oh... ¿Pero por qué?

—¡Porque eres tonto y no entiendes nada!

—¡Pues explicameeee! Yo ya intente adivinar y con eso desaté la furia del infierno.

— _No!_

—Pues entonces sí voy a concluir que te toqueteas pensando en mí —sonríe.

—Sigues siendo un tonto.

—Pues búrlate lo que quieras, peroooo. Tú también eres tonta.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—¿Que eres tonta? ¡Ah! ¡Lo admites entonces! —tan feliz.

—Sí, porque si no, no iba a estar aguantando esto.

—¡Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada como para decir que "aguanta"! ¡Qué exagerado!

—Claro que sí —se ríe.

—Más bien, he de decirte que soy yo el que te hago... cierto favor —sonríe.

—¿Qué favor?

—Uno genial en la cama, ¿no?

—Oooootra vez con eso.

—Joooo, ¿pues es lo que tengo, no? —se ríe —. También te canto y soy bueno contigo, aunque eso no es un favor.

—Una gracia que tiene... como la explotas.

—¡Es que sí lo intento pero tú siempre estás muy enfadada por todo!

—Pero qué quejica —ojos en blanco.

—¡Tú eres la quejica! —se ríe.

—Qué va.

— _Sey_... ¿No quieres venir a mi casa el fin de semana?

—¿Eh?

—Te invito yo el boleto... Puedes venir más días.

— _But..._

— _What?_

— _OK_.

— _Really?!_ —sonríe encantado, sentándose en la cama—. ¿Cuando llegas? ¿Te doy el número de mi tarjeta para los boletos? _Wait_... ¿Tienes donde anotar?

Seychelles aprieta los ojos porque es que... Podría hacerle tanto mal. Irlanda se mueve en la cama y toma su cartera sacando el número. Seychelles, puedes comprarte un par de cosas.

—A ver, dime —busca para apuntar.

Y ahí va el irlandés a dictarla toda, completa, con número de seguridad, dirección, nombre, etc. Tan tranquilo.

—Cielos, _Ireland_ , cuando llegue la próxima factura de mis vestidos y de mi nuevo descapotable, no te quejes.

— _What?!_ —levanta las cejas y se ríe—. No te... No te... Si te compras vestidos tienen que ser muy de mi gusto y modelármelos... ¿Y no serías capaz de comprarte un descapotable con mi tarjeta... verdad? —pregunta nerviosito.

—¿Por qué no? Tal vez un nuevo Ipad —mira el papel con los datos. El mayor se ríe un poco.

— _Well_... Sí... Si quieres. Sólo... —se rasca la cabeza—. ¿Puedes esperar a que corte la tarjeta la próxima semana?

—No, claro.

— _Shite... Well, ok_ —aprieta los ojos y es que... Es tan guapa y tan mona y le quiere—, _ok, ok._

—What?

— _What?_ No exageres con los vestidos nada más...

—¿Qué es exagerar? —sonríe, malvada. Irlanda aprieta los ojos.

—No van a ser más caros que el iPad, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez, los de marca... Ya sabes, alta costura.

—Oh... ¿Y cuántos quieres?

—No sé, unos siete u ocho, ¿no? Uno por cada día y uno más por si se me mancha uno.

—¡¿Siete u ocho vestidos?! ¡Ni yo tengo tantas camisas! —protesta—. Seis. Y no todos TAN Caros.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que no me los merezco? —copia calcada de Egipto con América, a veces dan miedo.

—No, sí que te los mereces, sólo no sé si mi límite de crédito me va a dar para nueve iPads.

—¡Pues auméntalo!

—Además está tu boleto... ¿Y si vienes y los compras aquí?

—Mmm... Moda europea... —suena a caro.

—Cielos... ¿Que no puedes comprarte unos vestidos normales así como en unas de esas tiendas que hay en todos lados? Así como el _Victoria's Secret_ pero de los vestidos.

—¿Así es como quieres que me vea la gente?

—A... Pues... Es que te ves bien hasta con harapos, tú —aprieta los ojos, nervioso—. Mira, compra lo que quieras, y luego vienes aquí y haces que se me olvide.

—Vaya salidas que tienes.

—¡Pero si te dije que compraras lo que quisieras!

—Bueno, ¿y qué?

—Y... Vienes, ¿no? ¿O qué de qué más? ¿Cuántos días estás?

—No lo sé aún.

—¿Me dices en cuanto los compres? Puedes llegar en cuanto quieras, sólo dime en qué vuelo llegas y voy por ti.

— _Ok, ok_ —hace _facepalm_ mientras que el chico sonríe completamente complacido.

—Yo te compro el iPad, ¿vale? Tú encárgate de los vestidos.

—¡No seas idiota!

— _What?!_ ¿Ahora por qué?

—Porque... Ugh!

— _Ugh, what?_

— _Shut up!_

Irlanda mira el teléfono de reojo.

— _Whaaat?_ Pero si... ¿Qué dije?

—Vuelves a ser idiota.

—¡¿Pero ahora qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Me voy a trabajar.

—¿A trabajar? Pero.. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No vas a comprar los boletos?

—Ahora mismo no.

—Pero... _Sey!_ ¡Si no hice nada ahora! Te... ¿Te hablo en la noche y me dices cuando llegas?

—Vale.

— _I... I... Well..._ No te enfades, ¿vale? _I..._

— _What?_

— _I like you..._ _Love... That. Bye._

Seychelles parpadea y se oye la respiración de Irlanda a ver si la africana dice algo.

— _What?_

— _I lo-love... Well..._ _You know._ No te enfades.

—¿P-Pero... qué has hecho?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

—Porque estás enfadada.

—No lo estoy —parpadea.

—Ah... ¿No?

—No.

—¡Oh! ¡Pensé que te habías enojado no sé por qué!

— _No!_

—Entonces... Nada —el irlandés se ríe un poco, tan feliz—. ¡Ha! ¡Vienes! ¡Voy a limpiar mi casa!

—Vale —igual se ríe.

— _I love you_.

—Qué pegajoso eres —se sonroja un poquito, tonta.

—Ugh... No le digas eso a Alba —sonríe igual, sonrojadito.

—Ahora se lo diré.

—No, no se lo dirás. Y déjame colgar porque estás así de "cuelga tuuuu".

—¡No estoy de cuelga de tú, tú te has despedido mil veces!

—¡Y tú estás cada vez "eres un toooonto"!

—¡Porque lo eres!

—Pero no me dices por qué —puchero.

—Supongo que puedes preguntarle a tu madre.

—A mi... _What?_

— _Your mother_ , ella te hizo así.

—Pero no me hizo tonto... Bueno quizás un poco, todos siempre lo dicen, pero no tan así como lo pones.

—Es decir, que sí eres tonto. A lo mejor te caíste de sus brazos de pequeño. Unas cuantas veces.

—He oído tooodos esos chistes mil veces. Alba decía que me había caído de cabeza en el estiércol de vaca.

—Pues si tu hermano mayor lo dice...

—Él dice puras tonterías.

—Claro que no, además, no sé qué me tratas de vender, si tú le adoras.

—¡¿A-Alba?! PFFFT —resoplo nervioso.

— _Yes_.

—¡Claro que no, si me cae fatal!

—De hecho, creo que la vuestra es la mejor relación que hay entre todas las de los británicos.

—Imagínate...

—Pues por eso.

—Pueeees... —sonríe un poco —. En realidad me llevo igual con todos.

—Nah, qué va, él es con diferencia tu favorito.

—Pues... Es que él era el más cercano de edad, podíamos jugar más y eso. _Cymru_ _and England_ eran aburridísimos. Pero... Nah, tampoco es que sea tan mi favorito... No le digas eso porque además yo creo que su favorito es _Cymru_... Bueno y _mum_.

—Cómo sea, está claro que lo es y creo que lo sabe —se encoge de hombros—. Nah, qué va, no parece, se lleva mejor contigo para muchas cosas, os parecéis más.

—Pero siempre le habla a _Cymru_ para cosas serias... Oye por cierto, ¿qué tal es _Mum_ de suegra contigo, eh?

—Ah, está claro que de ella no eres el favorito, así que pasa de ti, lo cual ya me va bien —hace chiste a lo raro que tiene Britania con el escocés —. No es mi suegra, es mi abuelita.

—Ugh... Eso suena bastante raro y te hace muy hija de _England_.

—¡Tú preguntaste!

—Y... _England_ aún no te perdona que salgas conmigo, ¿verdad? —ya que estamos.

—Menos te lo perdona a ti.

—Bueno es que a mí me da igual lo que piense pero a ti sí que te importa que papi _England_ se enfade —se ríe —. ¿Qué dice _France_?

Cosas que Irlanda NUNCA había preguntado.

—Qué va a decir, que eres una mala influencia y que vaya con cuidado.

—¿ _France_ dice eso? ¿De verdad? Es... Pfff, como si él fuera medianamente buena influencia.

—Tiene más razón que un santo.

—¿En qué te he mal influenciado a ver?

—En todo, pervertido.

—¡Como si tú no fueras la que se acostaba con mil y un negrotes pervertidos! ¡Todo lo que hacemos tú ya lo sabías hacer perfecto!

—Qué iba yo a saber, además, que tú fueras prácticamente virgen no te vuelve una buena influencia.

Irlanda abre la boca.

—¡No era prácticamente virgen para nada!

—Las putas no cuentan —pica.

— _Why?_

—Porque es pagar por.

—¡Pero aunque pagara por eso me hacía tener sexo! ¡Me estás quitando casi todas las veces!

—Exacto.

—¡Pero es que es sexo igual! No me dirás que por no ser "hacer el _amour_ " no valía, ¿verdad?

—No, lo que no vale es pagar por ello.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Claro que así era casi virgen!

—¿Ves?

—¡Pero sí pagué MUCHAS veces por ello! ¡Muchísimas!

—¡No lo digas con orgullo!

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	34. Chapter 34

Suiza se acerca al británico ansiosamente.

Inglaterra suspira dejando a Francia ir donde quiera y mira al helvético, quien le está mirando con ojos muy abiertos porque ha visto toda la conversación con Francia. Se le acerca.

— _What?_ —se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla.

— _He-Hello..._ —le saluda Suiza, sonrojándose un poco y vacilando en sí intentar tocarle o no. Decide no hacerlo.

— _Hello_.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿De qué?

—De todo esto.

—¿Ajá? —todo jum. Suiza suspira.

—Esto es muy complicado y confuso...

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero yo... Yo te quería decir que de verdad eres más importante para mí que cualquier cosa y que… sí estoy dispuesto a hacer cosas, _England_.

Inglaterra de sonroja al principio y luego frunce un ceño.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas. Muchas cosas. Casarnos, estar juntos. Pero quiero planearlo y entenderlo y hacerlo bien.

El inglés deja de fruncir el ceño de golpe con eso porque pensaba que se refería a otra clase de cosas como acostarse con Austria o algo así como Francia le ha pedido a él. Y sonríe, sonrojándose un poco. Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Esto sólo está yendo muy... Rápido y siento que estoy perdiendo el control de todo. De ti, de _Österreich_... Mi propio control. Necesito entender las cosas para hacerlo bien.

—¿Pero qué cosas quieres entender?

—Todo esto... ¿Tú no quieres? ¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Cómo empezó? Si estamos enfermos...

—No estamos enfermos, empezó porque nos queremos.

—¿Y por qué no empezó antes? Antes de casarme...

—Empezó cuando nos dimos cuenta —asegura el necio. Suiza suspira.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con _France?_

—No lo sé.

—T-Te dijo que... Que te-te...

—Ya lo sé, pero tú besaste a Austria.

—¡No es lo mismo! —se sonroja—. ¿Cómo es que sí quieres acostarte con él pero no conmigo además?

—¿Quién dice que no quiero?

—¡¿Hasta que nos casemos, no!?

— _What?_ —se sonroja.

—N-Nada de sexo hasta la boda... Lo cual me-me parece bien —se sonroja en espejo.

—Oh... _O-OK..._ —sólo le falta hacer estúpidamente "jijiji". El germano sonríe un poquito.

—E-Eso quiere decir que sí vamos a casarnos... —susurra sonrojadito.

—Si tú quieres sí.

—Si así quieres tú y así no vas a dejarme, sí —asiente.

—Y tú no te irás con otro —asiente.

Suiza sonríe y le extiende la mano para apretársela. El británico se la aprieta también, riendo un poco tontamente. El helvético se relaja con la risa de Inglaterra poniéndole la otra mano en el hombro y dándole unas palmaditas.

Y ahora mismo hasta parecerían los buenos amigos que son regularmente.

El inglés se mueve un poco como para que lo abrace como suele hacer Francia en un movimiento que con él es muy natural, pero con Suiza parece raro y difícil de interpretar. El más bajo, que iba a hacerle un muy sutil cariñito en el cuello, es tomado por sorpresa y con eso da un torpe pasito atrás sin saber qué hace.

Inglaterra parpadea porque acaba de pasar algo raro y Suiza vacila, pensando si Inglaterra estará intentando molestarle.

—¿Eh? —vacila también sin entender qué acaba de pasar.

—Yo-Yo... Sólo... —le suelta la mano incomodo porque esto es... Como raro, como incómodo en general pero no sabe por qué.

—No, no... Está bien —el inglés mira la mano y el helvético carraspea—. El problema es que... le he prometido a _France_ que... haría lo que dijera mi madre, porque creen que esto es cosa de la poción que os he dicho antes.

Suiza de tensa otra vez un poco y le mira de reojo.

—¿E-Eso qué quiere decir?

—Ya verás... _Mum!_ —la llama.

Britania se les acerca con el ceño fruncido, alejándose de Galia, a quien le explicaba lo que pasó con Francia e Inglaterra y qué acordaron.

—Mira, _mum_... él es _Switzerland_.

La pelirroja le mira de arriba a abajo y es que sí que sabe muchas cosas de él, por Galia. Suiza se sonroja repentinamente notando que esta es su nueva suegra.

—Vamos a casarnos —tan orgulloso Inglaterra. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

— _Englaaaand_ —protesta un poquito.

Suiza se sonroja más con esa reacción. Inglaterra se sonroja y se ríe un poquito tonto.

— _L-Look boy..._ —Britania mira a Suiza y se sonroja un poco—. Si las cosas no fueran distintas y los niños de Galia no estuvieran involucrados en esto y... Tú fueras una chica... me alegraría mucho que _England_ te presentara así conmigo.

El helvético parpadea porque eso suena a "nada de esto así como es realmente me alegra".

— _What?_ —protesta Inglaterra.

—¡Nunca me has presentado a nadie así! —suegra Britania entra en escena.

—¡¿Pero por qué le dices que si fuera una chica?!

—Pues sería bueno que lo fuera, ¿no?

—¿Qué yo fuera una chica? —pregunta Suiza confundido.

—Pues... _England,_ eres el único que está con un chico —Britania se encoge de hombros—. E insistes.

— _Mum!_ —se sonroja más.

—Pues estás con un chico, no me importa pero sería mejor una chica... Una que no fuera idiota como la de tu hermano —chasquea la lengua y en un lugar lejano, Bélgica se revuelve.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—Es que da lo mismo. _Boy_. Qué bueno que estés tú también enamorado de _England_ pero, tú también deberías acostarte con tu marido —directo al grano. Suiza parpadea sin esperarse eso.

— _Was?_

— _What? Mum!_ ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—Estoy diciendo que cada uno debería acostarse con su pareja REAL. Tú con _France_ y él con Austria.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y luego mira a Suiza porque justo de esto le hablaba antes.

— _W-Was?_ —Suiza se sonroja entendiendo a qué se refiere con "acostarse" justo porque Inglaterra se lo estaba diciendo—. ¿Qué yo... con _Österreich?_

—No vamos a hacer eso.

—Tienen que hacerlo. Los dos —los señala con el dedo índice. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo planteándose el asunto como por primera vez.

—Es que es completamente estúpido —protesta el inglés, a lo que Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que es estúpido es lo que están haciendo.

— _No!_

—Completamente, ya me burlaré de ti cuando te arregles. _Switzerland_... TIENES que acostarte con Austria.

—¡No va a acostarse con Austria!

—Tú vas a tener sexo con _France_ , él va a tenerlo con Austria. ¿Verdad? —Britania mira al hijo mayor de Galia.

Austria que está ahora hablando con su madre. El suizo se revuelve.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que tener... Qué hacer eso.. Con él.

—No tienes que hacerlo —insiste Inglaterra.

— _England!_ ¡Sí que tiene que hacerlo, deja de complicar la vida!

El británico pone los ojos en blanco, muerto de celos.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta Suiza sonrojándose más porque él con quien quiere acostarse es con Inglaterra.

—Porque tienen una poción mágica encima y necesitan romper el hechizo —explica Britania. Suiza mira a Inglaterra, sin haber comprendido eso.

— _No!_ ¿Sabes? Es que aunque así fuera, ahora no sé si quiero romperlo.

—Ahora no quieres porque estás idiota... Pero querrías —insiste Britania.

—¿De qué hablan de una poción?

—No, no, es que me acuerdo, me acuerdo de _France_ y no son cosas precisamente buenas, una obsesión por realizar una especie de sueño infantil que realmente no se basaba en nada ni funcionaba en lo absoluto. Discutíamos todo el tiempo y ni es taaaan bueno en la cama. Si quería tomarme esa poción, por algo debía ser.

—Porque tenías miedo de morirte de amor —le recuerda y Suiza aprieta los ojos porque no ha entendido mucho desde antes.

—¡Qué iba a tener miedo de eso!

— _England!_ Llegaste ayer a decírmelo, aterrado.

—¿Pero qué va a pasar si nos acostamos...? ¿Es que por qué hemos de acostarnos con quien no queremos?

—Cree que vamos a romper el hechizo —le contesta el inglés.

—¿Qué es? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Britania hace los ojos en blanco con esa pregunta idiota.

—El... hechizo, ya te dije que ella cree que estamos bajo los efectos de una droga.

—¿Y los efectos se pasan con sexo? Porque... —eso es tonto.

—Eso es lo que ella cree.

—¡No conozco ninguna droga que se pasen los efectos con sexo! —protesta Suiza casi a gritos de los nervios.

—Bueno, pues se supone que esta sí.

—¡Es que no es una pregunta! _England!_ ¡Deja de intentar convencerle de que no lo haga! —protesta Britania.

—¡Le digo la verdad!

—Uno de los dos TIENE que acostarse con su marido. Elijan quien.

— _What? No!_

—Tú me orillas a eso. Ahora UNO al menos debe hacerlo.

—¡Esto es idiota!

—Discutan entre ustedes y decidan quién se sacrificará.

—P-Pero... —Suiza se revuelve.

— _Mum!_ —protesta Inglaterra aun.

— _What?!_ Uno, no los dos, o él o tú. Es un sacrificio.

—¿Sacrificio? —Suiza no entiende NADA.

—¡No es eso lo que has dicho antes, ahora no lo cambies!

—¡Necesito que uno de los DOS al menos se arregle!

— _Well_... vete, déjanos hablar —agresivo.

— _Ok_... Tienen una hora —suspira la chica con el tono.

— _Whatever_.

—No entiendo —insiste Suiza en cuanto Britania se va.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré. Lo he prometido.

— _Was?_ P-Pero...

—What?

—¿Pero por qué vas a...? ¡No quiero!

—He prometido que haría lo que mi madre dijera para que _France_ me deje en paz.

—Vas a dejarme solo por ir con _France_ —Suiza frunce el ceño.

—No te voy a dejar solo pero necesito echar a _France_ de mi vida —le explica, agobiado.

—Va a gustarte. Yo lo conozco —se sonroja.

—¡ _Of course not_ , yo también le conozco! —mueve las manos nerviosamente. El suizo se cruza de brazos.

—No quiero que te acuestes con él.

—¡Eso le decía yo a mi madre!

—Yo puedo acostarme con _Österreich_ —le mira directo a los ojos.

— _What?_ —da un pasito hacia atrás, impresionado.

—A mí no me gusta.

— _No!_ ¡Me prometiste que no te irías con otro y ya le besaste antes!

—¡Si tú te vas con _France_ vas a dejarme solo!

—¡No, sólo serán unos minutos!

—No quiero —frunce más el ceño—. No entiendo por qué tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo que tardas en llamar a _Liechtenstein_ y darle las buenas noches. Porque lo he prometido.

—Yo podría prometerlo.

—¡Pero Austria no te lo ha pedido! ¿Para qué ibas a prometerlo? —sin entender el sacrificio. Suiza bufa porque es que NO QUIERE.

—Pues haz lo que quieras, me da igual, eres muy idiota.

—What? ¿Yo? ¡Tú le estabas besando y ahora quieres acostarte con él!

—¡Lo que no quiero es que tú te acuestes con _France!_ ¡Tú eres el que quiere!

— _No!_ ¡Yo sólo quiero quitarle de en medio para que deje de molestarnos!

—¡Acostándote con él! ¡Es idiota!

—¡Le dije que haría lo que mi madre quisiera! ¡No entiendo porqué ha pedido eso justo, pero no tengo ningunas ganas!

—¡Es sexo, _England!_ ¡Es engañarme!

—¿Así que tú solución es engañarme tú a mí cuando yo te he pedido específicamente que no hagas esa justo única cosa y aun así, te has besado con él?

—Me besé con él porque él me lo pidió.

—Ah, pues nada, ¿por qué no te besas con cualquier otro también? Total, yo te he pedido que NO lo hagas, pero lo que yo pido no importa —pone los ojos en blanco. Suiza le mira y baja la cabeza, regañado.

—No quería hacerte sentir mal…

—Pues lo hiciste.

—Tú también me dejaste.

— _What?_ ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando me viste besarme... —susurra.

—¿Y te extraña?

—Es que _England_ , besé a _Österreich_ como... Si tú besaras a _Wales_.

—Yo no estoy casado con _Wales_ —replica e igual piensa para sí mismo que ni él querría haberse acostado con él que estaba besando a Germania. El helvético aprieta los ojos.

—Pues tú quieres acostarte con _France_. Y yo... Es que NO quiero, _England_. Porque vas a enamorarte de él y a dejarme solo, vas a decir que no quieres divorciarte, que te lo has pensado mejor.

—¡No quiero hacerlo!

—¡Entonces no lo hagas! Vámonos a casa y ya está —señala la salida. Inglaterra mira de reojo a su madre porque es que lo ha prometido.

—Lo que pasa es que _France_ no me va a dejar en paz —se lamenta, deseando irse también. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y te va a dejar en paz cuando te acuestes con él?

—Lo ha prometido.

—¿Y?

—Pues que debería, ¿crees que no debo fiarme?

—¡Puede prometer lo que sea y luego hacerte cambiar de opinión, es _France!_

—Vale... vámonos a casa —sonríe. Suiza sonríe un poquito con eso, relajándose. Asiente.

—Quizás puedas ayudarme a explicarle a _Liechtenstein_ lo que pasa —porque casa es mi casa, claro.

—¿A _Liechtenstein_? Claro, podemos llamarla. También hay que llamar a los niños —Sorpresa, Suiza, ahora eres padre de familia numerosa.

—¿Llamarla? ¡Pero si está en casa! —asegura Suiza ignorando por completo la parte de "los niños".

—Ah, ¿sí? De todos modos hay que hablar con todos ellos. Tal vez deberíamos ir a que les vieras bien.

—¿A que viera bien a quién?

—A los niños, a que les conozcas a todos así como a mi madre.

—¿Cuales niños? ¿Tus niños? Pero... Es que quiero ir a casa.

—Pero es que tengo que presentarte bien y... tenemos que decirles. Puedo hacer que vengan todos a _London_ si lo prefieres.

—¿A _London?_ Pero...

— _What? No?_

—Disculpad que os haya estado escuchando, no es que como que pueda evitarlo —interviene Austria—. Supongo que no os importará que os acompañe.

— _What the hell?_ —protesta Inglaterra.

—A casa... Bueno por el momento es aún su casa —se lo piensa Suiza.

—Pero vamos a _London_ con los niños y no, no puedes venir —agrega el inglés para el austriaco.

—No, no vamos a _London_ , hemos dicho de ir a casa. A mí casa.

—Podéis invitar a todos los chicos a _Bern_ —media Austria, sonriendo.

—¡No entiendo por qué tienes que venir tú! —protesta Inglaterra.

—Porque es su casa.

—¿Sólo por eso ya le dejas ir? ¡No es su casa!

—Ahora mismo lo es un poco, _England._

—¡No si tú no quieres! ¡El problema es que tú sí quieres!

—¡No quiero nada en particular, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto! —protesta Suiza—. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Que no puede ir? _Österreich_... No puedes ir.

Inglaterra hace "Jum!" y sonríe un poco.

— _Nein_ , ya veo... supongo que prefieres a menos gente en una fiesta tan concurrida. Porque... ¿cuántos niños son, _England?_ Canadá, América, la otra niña, los dos oceánicos, las ex colonias asiáticas...

— _Was?_ —Suiza arruga la nariz porque eso suena a mucha gente en su casa. Mira a Inglaterra.

— _Yes_ , exacto, no te necesitamos ahí a ti también.

—Ni tienen que ir todos... —se agobia Suiza, hablando en el mismo nivel de Lili.

—Tal vez deberías decírselo a tus hermanos también, lo que hacen tres personas más, si no contamos a tus hermanos por parte de padre... entre los que me incluyo. ¿Ya le habéis dicho a _Vater_ la feliz noticia?

— _N-Nein_ , pero es que... ¡No le digas a tus hermanos! ¡No pueden ir todos a casa a la vez!

— _What? Why not?_ No, no le hemos dicho, puedes hacernos el favor de llamarle —pide Inglaterra a Austria.

—Porque... Son muchos. No me gusta que vaya mucha gente a casa, prefiero de hecho que sólo vayas tú.

—Entonces que vayan a _London_ , a mí me da igual.

—Pero yo quiero ir a casa, no quiero ir a _London_. Donde vamos a vivir, claro.

—Entonces tienen que ir a ahí los niños.

Austria, por cierto, manda a su madre a por Germania.

—Canadá va en su representación —el menos ruidoso.

— _Who?_ —Inglaterra le mira _dafaq_. Suiza parpadea.

— _Who what?_

— _No matter_ , ¡no puede ir uno en representación de todos, hay que decírselo a cada uno!

Suiza medio hiperventila sólo de pensar en tanta gente en casa.

—Quizás sea mejor en _London_ —decide.

— _OK_ , dónde prefieras.

—Pero tendrá que ser después porque... Es que quiero ir a casa —el necio.

—¡Pero es que hay que decirles!

—¡Pero quiero ir a casa y no quiero una horda de niños mal portados en ella! ¡Sólo puede ir Canadá!

—No son una horda de niños mal portados —Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Pues al menos es una horda de gente y en general la gente se porta mal y si van a mi casa ni siquiera dejaran dinero. No caben.

—¡Pues vamos a _London!_ ¡Son mi familia! ¡No hay modo en que no vayan a ir!

—Pero quiero ir a casa —lloriquea.

—Es que... ¿para qué? _London_ será tu casa también.

—Porque mi casa es mi casa. Eso mismo me dijo _France_ cuando... Bueno, eso.

—¡E igual, fuiste con él! Además, yo no soy _France_.

—¡Pues quizás no, pero no me gusta vivir fuera de casa!

—Pero no es a vivir, es a ver a los niños.

Suiza aprieta los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente presionado.

— _Ok, ok_. Vamos a tu casa —cede.

—Vale —sonríe.

Pero sí, es verdad que se entienden bien porque siendo tan distintos sus ideas se complementan... Pero a Suiza esas ideas siendo pareja le parecen como agobiantes. Y seguro Inglaterra quiere ahorcarlo a él porque es un necio que no entiende razón alguna.

Suiza no sonríe mucho esta vez pensando que... Es que quiere ir a casa igual. Quizás esto acabe como con Francia y tenga que quedarse allá un tiempo. Cosa que odia.

—El caso es que yo quisiera estar ahí con _Liechtenstein_ cuando se lo digamos. Y creo que ella también querrá que esté —interviene Austria.

— _Liechtenstein_. ¿Para qué quieres estar?

—Porque tendrá preguntas y quiero poder respondérselas.

—¡Pues ya te llamará por teléfono!

—¿Qué preguntas? —Suiza se revuelve—. Quizás deberíamos ir a casa a hablar con _Liechtenstein_ antes.

—Preguntas sobre por qué o qué pienso yo de esto o si ella tiene la culpa. Quiero que quede claro que no y tú nunca has sido muy bueno leyendo a la gente.

—Y sobre dónde se va a quedar una vez que... Pase. Y vas a querer decirle que se irá contigo. No te la lleves.

—Voy a querer que venga conmigo, sí. Voy a querer que lo haga al menos la mitad del tiempo, es lo justo puesto que el que se está yendo con alguien más eres tú.

Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido porque... Liechtenstein es su hermanita. Su niña. Quizás un día se vaya y no quiera volver más a su casa.

—¿Y vas a llenarle la cabeza con ideas envenenadas de que no vuelva conmigo?

— _Nein_ , voy a llenarle la cabeza de ideas para que me prefiera a mí.

—Pero... _nein_... ¡es mi hermanita!

— _Ja_. Y una niña de la casa de _Österreich_ —le mira por encima de las gafas. Suiza le mira agobiado—. Y me parecía bien que estuviera contigo cuando estabas solo, pero ahora el que va a quedarse solo soy yo.

El helvético mira a Austria a los ojos.

—No vas a quedarte solo, yo...

—¿Tú, qué? —pregunta Inglaterra, agresivo. Suiza mira a Inglaterra de reojo. Traga saliva porque no quiere que se enfade.

—Bueno, que no estemos casados no implica que te deje solo, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—Eso dices tú, pero ya ves lo celoso que se pone _England_ y ya me imagino a quién vas a preferir a partir de ahora.

—Pero esto no es de celoso, es que... _nein_ —Suiza mira a Inglaterra—. Si puedo seguir siendo su amigo, ¿no?

—¿Y no puedes ser amigo de otro? —se cruza de brazos.

— _Nein_ , _Österreich_ es... _Österreich_. Él es mi amigo desde siempre.

—¡Pero tiene más amigos, no te necesita!

—P-Pero... Sí me necesitas. ¿Verdad? —Suiza mira a Austria con esa respuesta de Inglaterra, un poco desconsolado.

— _England_ cree que no —Austria le sonríe un poco.

—¡Oh! ¡No te hagas la mosquita muerta! —protesta Inglaterra y aparta a Suiza para picarle al pecho a Austria. Suiza vueeelve a tensarse.

— _E-England_ , no pasa nada —le pone una mano en el hombro con bastante intención de detenerle.

—¡Sí que pasa, se cree que soy idiota y no sé lo que hace!

El mayor de los sajones estira un poco la mano y trata de evitar que Inglaterra toque a Austria, poniéndose un poco en medio. Austria se esconde tras él.

—¡Mira! ¡Y sigue con ello! ¡Finge ser la víctima aquí y sólo te está manipulando!

—¿Manipulando cómo? —pregunta Suiza dejando que Austria se esconda tras él con naturalidad.

—¡Diciendo eso de que se va a quedar solo y todo eso! ¡Es chantaje emocional para que te sientas culpable y yo quede de malo que no quiere que seas su amigo!

—Pues sí podría quedarse solo, yo no voy a dejarle solo... es feo. Él me lo hizo una vez.

—¡No va a quedarse solo! ¡Tiene un millón de amigos! ¡Como _Ungarn_ y _Deutschland_ e _Italy_ , tú siempre te quejas de ellos! ¡Y hace media hora estaba diciendo que iba a volver a casarse con _Spain_!

Suiza aprieta los ojos con eso porque puede que no le importe no estar casado con Austria, pero no le gusta ni siquiera un poco no ser amigo de Austria y que tenga miles de amigos y que deje de necesitarlo.

—Pe-Pero... ¡pero yo soy _Schweiz!_

—¿Lo ves? ¡Tú eres el que no quiere dejarle! ¡Pues anda y quédate con él! ¡NO TE NECESITO!

Suiza le mira desconsolado a él también, porque de nuevo siente que Liechtenstein se va a ir con Austria, Austria se va a ir con todos sus amigos e Inglaterra no le necesita. Inglaterra que se va todo orgulloso intentando que no se note que está llorando.

—Pero no te vayas, no me dejes... _England!_ —Suiza le mira irse, tremendamente agobiado.

Austria le aprieta un poco de los hombros. Suiza siente cierto consuelo en ese gesto, aunque no demasiado, mirando a donde Inglaterra se ha ido, desconsolado.

—Pero me ha dicho que... que no me dejaría. No entiendo.

—Las personas mienten, _Schweiz_...

Se lleva las manos a la cara. No entendía, no tenía idea de por qué razón Inglaterra podía no entender por qué era para él importante mantener a Austria como amigo.

—Pero _Österreich_... ¿crees que de verdad me haya mentido? Yo no le he mentido, yo sólo le dije que quería... que quería estar con él, pero que no puedo sólo dejarte de hablar porque tú eres mi amigo, ¿no? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal con él? ¿Crees que debería yo mentirle y decirle que no serás mi amigo? Pero... es que es mentira, si tú me necesitas para algo...

—Nein, creo que si no puede entenderte y quererte tal como eres, eso no va a tener mucho futuro.

La cara de compleeeeeeeeeto desconsuelo.

— _B-But..._

—De todos modos estábamos barajando la idea de que esto fuera efecto de una droga, ¿verdad?

— _England_ dijo que él no cree que lo sea, y que se va a acostar con _France_ porque se lo prometió. Aunque yo le dije que no conozco ninguna droga cuyo efecto se termine si te acuestas con alguien en concreto.

—Tampoco ninguna que inhiba los neurotransmisores de las emociones que te proporcionan tus vivencias y recuerdos en relación a una persona en concreto, pero parece tener sentido que, en el caso de existir, un impulso sexual pudiera desencadenar el proceso neurológico que los desinhibiera, debido al fuerte impacto provocado... —valora.

Suiza se gira a mirarle, siguiendo lo que ha dicho y el austriaco se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo digo que no parece tan carente de lógica pensarlo.

—Dices... una estimulación como por... choque. _Nein_ , no suena ilógico del todo.

— _Ja_ , tal vez podría funcionar.

—Pero no quiero que él se acueste con _France_... no le digas que puede funcionar —pide.

—No se lo diré. Aunque no creo que él necesite que yo se lo diga

—¿Crees que se acueste igual con _France_?

— _Ja_.

—Va a enamorarse de _France_ , yo sé cómo es él —aprieta los ojos y se abraza un poco a sí mismo —. Y va a dejarme del todo igual...

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —le pasa las manos por los hombros para confortarle un poco. El rubio le mira con ojos completamente desconsolados y se le acerca un poco.

—No sé... no quiero que deje de quererme, no quiero que me deje, yo... le necesito.

Austria lo abraza con naturalidad y Suiza siente el movimiento tan natural que ni siquiera piensa en ello.

—Tal vez nosotros sí deberíamos llevarte al médico.

—Tal vez sí, no me gusta nada de esto. No quiero que _Liechtenstein_ se vaya contigo, ni que tú estés solo, ni que _England_ me deje solo —se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y suelta un suave sollocito.

Austria le aprieta más contra sí y mira a Britania con cara de circunstancias porque quiere estar a solas con él si eso es lo que tienen que hacer. Pero no, Britania se fue detrás de Inglaterra.

Si no hay nadie ahí entonces, se mueve un poco llevándose a Suiza para entrar al primer cuarto que encuentre. El rubio se le abraza y le llora en el pecho, demasiado rebasado con sentimientos raros y confusos.

—¿Y sí...?

— _Was?_ —el mayor se limpia los ojos, sintiéndose bastante ridículo por estar llorando.

—¿Y sí probáramos contigo? Con un fin terapéutico.

—¿Probar qué? —pregunta soltando otro sollocito silencioso porque todo esto es horrible, e Inglaterra se ha enfadado de nuevo y se va a acostar con Francia y...

—Nuestras teorías.

—¿Cuales teorías? —le mira a los ojos.

—Sobre el shock neurológico —y si Austria fuera alguien más le haría un cejas-cejas. E helvético parpadea y traga saliva, entendiendo.

—Dices que tú y yo... —traga saliva otra vez y vacila—. _England_ va a enfadarse si se entera.

—No es engañarle si es con fines médicos —voz de psicólogo. Suiza rompe el contacto visual, pensándoselo.

—¿No es que quieras manipularme como dijo él?

— _Nein_.

—Pe-Pero sería... Raro, ¿no?

—Desde luego que no, es un procedimiento médico. Además, tú eres el único que tendría que excitarse, lo que permite actuar con mayor celeridad.

Suiza parpadea un poco y por primera vez, se sonroja un poquito con esto.

—S-Sólo yo... Eso es incómodo.

— _Schweiz_ , ningún tratamiento es avergonzante —le riñe y es que puedes engañarle así cientos de veces, Austria...

—E-Este un poco, pero... Tienes razón, es una cuestión médica —respira profundamente y suspira. El moreno sonríe un poco, le suelta y va a cerrar la puerta.

—Bien, desnúdate. Vamos a jugar a los médicos.

¿Cómo lo logras, Austria? La magia gala. Sí... Francia se pregunta dónde quedó la suya.

El helvético aprieta un poco los ojos y sigue la instrucción, empezando a desnudarse. En realidad... Austria se gira a mirar a Suiza y se le revuelve el estómago porque... se está aprovechando de él otra vez, y todos lo sabrían menos el suizo, lo que no hace esto menos atroz. No cree que realmente vaya a funcionar para devolverle realmente a su marido, pero sí podría crear una brecha lo bastante insondable entre él e Inglaterra.

Suiza se queda en calzoncillos y se sienta en la cama hecho bolita, mirando a Austria y pensando en si esto... de verdad pudiera "curarle" si es que está enfermo. No se lo siente... más allá de sentir que todo es extraño y está haciendo demasiado daño a demasiada gente en el proceso.

El austriaco suspira y se le acerca.

—Trata de... relajarte.

—Sé que no vas a hacerme daño pero... ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

—Nada más... tumbarme a tu lado y... estimularte.

—¿N-No es eso muy... difícil para ti? Hace rato dijiste que te dolía estar cerca de mí...

— _Ja_ , pero eres aún alguien a quien quiero y cuido pase lo que pase... Sólo te pido algo a cambio.

— _Was?_ —le mira a los ojos y se mueve para que pueda acostarse.

—Mírame a los ojos todo el rato, hasta el final.

Suiza se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco otra vez, asiente suavecito y gira un poquito la cara. El de anteojos asiente otra vez y se acomoda junto a él, cara a cara.

—Hemos hecho esto antes... Me gustaba. Aunque no... —frunce el ceño porque no entiende qué es lo que le pasa, por qué no siente correctamente lo que implicaba —, no sé.

—Entonces... bueno, sólo limítate a disfrutarlo —toma aire y mete la mano en sus calzoncillos.

El mayor pega un saltito de sorpresa, aunque no... Aún no está como suele estar para estar así de desnudo al lado de Austria. Levanta una mano de los nervios y se la pone en el pecho.

—Shhh... calma, calma —pide Austria empezando a mover la mano con el movimiento mecánico clásico y adecuado.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque sí, esto es raro. Aunque si alguien para hacer esto, mejor Austria. Recuérdale que te mire. Justo eso iba a hacer.

—No cierres los ojos...

—E-Es raro que me toques... Así —susurra abriéndolos igual y mirándole a los ojos, tardaaaaandose en empezar a reaccionar. Austria aprieta los ojos también y hace tripas corazón porque esto no es fácil.

—N-No hables.

El mayor aprieta los labios y le mira a los ojos aún, sonrojándose un poco más al sentir que... Es que Austria sabe bien lo que hace, y aún cuando tarda su cuerpo sí que reacciona... Lo cual le da vergüenza, cuando lo siente y se aleja un poquito del austriaco.

—Pe-Perdón —por reaccionar...

—No te alejes —se acerca él mismo y es que... es que le mira a los ojos y no siente la conexión que siempre tienen. Ni siquiera había reparado en ella hasta ahora en que no está.

—E-Es que... —sí funciona, y eso le da más vergüenza. Le aprieta con el puño la camisa y le cuesta trabajo seguirle mirando a los ojos. Los entrecierra otra vez.

— _Schweiz_ , estamos a punto de acabar. ¡Ojos abiertos!

Los abre otra vez y suelta el aire con un gemidito pensando que, joder con Austria, mueve muy bien la estúpida mano. Baja la otra mano y le toma de la muñeca, no para detenerle aún, sólo para sostenerse de algo.

Austria se acerca más a él y se sonroja porque el gemido funciona con él a pesar de que no está gritando lo que tiene que gritar, cambia un poco el ritmo expresamente para hacerle más difícil acostumbrarse a ello y aguantar. Da ooootro gemidito cuando mueve la mano distinto.

— _Ö-Österreich_ —no, no es como suele decir su nombre, pero tira de él y le acerca hacia sí.

El galo se acerca más y es que se le abren los labios para besarle, se los humedece aguantándose. En realidad deberías besarle, sólo tú tienes ese aguante y disciplina, Austria.

—V-Voy a... voy... —otro gemido suizo y tira más de él, apretándole un poco la muñeca. Otro gemidito ahogado, al borde del precipicio.

Veeeeeeeenga, ahí sí que Austria le besa y se detiene un poco al principio porque no puede concentrarse en las dos cosas a la vez. A ver cómo le cuentas ahora que eso formaba parte del tratamiento médico.

Suiza es que literalmente quiere comérselo, sin pensar ni una vez en que este no es Inglaterra. Por lo pronto lo que sí ocurre es que, con un muy fuerte y característico gemido ahogado contra los labios de Austria termina de manera sumamente... eficiente.

Siente que repentinamente se le licúa el cerebro y el corazón con los labios aún sobre los del austriaco, respira una, dos, tres veces profunda y agitadamente. Austria no se separa porque quiere alargar este momento de incertidumbre todo lo posible, por miedo a que no haya funcionado.

Suiza echa un poco la cabeza atrás, separándose del beso sin soltar al moreno ni de la muñeca ni de la camisa, para mirarle a la cara. El austriaco es quien vas tras él en esta ocasión. El mayor le suelta de la muñeca y levanta la mano hasta la cabeza de Austria, haciéndole un suave cariño en el pelo con tremenda delicadeza mientras cierra los ojos, inclina un poco la cabeza y le devuelve el beso con completa convicción.

De hecho Austria en este instante acaba de adquirir una lista de derechos bastante irrevocable por el resto de su vida, si es que había alguno que no tenía ya. En cuanto Suiza siente algo raro en el beso, que es el llanto de Austria, le abraza del todo y le aprieta contra sí, muy asustado de golpe.

— _Österreich_..—susurra su nombre como si acabara de encontrarle habiendo estado perdido.

—No quiero, no me dejes —solloza y se hace bolita contra él—. No vayas con _England_... Creía que sería fuerte y que podía hacer esto, pero no puedo.

El corazón de Suiza late con mucha más fuerza de lo habitual y le angustia muchísimo la idea de que Austria solloce por su culpa. Y es que repentinamente es ahora por completo absurdo el pensar en DEJAR a Austria. Aunque sabe que le ha dicho... ¡Si le ha dicho hasta que quería el divorcio! ¿Para irse con... Inglaterra?

—No quiero dejarte nunca... No quiero que te divorcies de mí... —responde empezando a asustarse de las cosas que ha dicho.

— _W-Was?_ —pregunta la voz quebrada del moreno. Suiza le aprieta más y le da un beso en el pelo.

— _Ich liebe dich..._ Mucho, mucho, muchísimo, más que a nadie, _Österreich... Bitte_.

— _U-Und England?_

— _England_... ¡No entiendo qué pasa, yo a quien quiero es a ti! ¡ _Bitte_ , no me dejes! ¡No te divorcies de mí! —le aprieta más, en pánico.

— _Was?_ ¿A-A... mí?

— _Ja!_ ¡A ti, mucho, si tú eres mi marido!

El de ojos purpura levanta la cabeza y le toma de las mejillas mirándole a los ojos, de uno a otro. Suiza le mira también y se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos.

—No quiero divorciarme. _Bitte_. No me creas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Como de que me llamó _Schweiz_. No sé por qué dije esas cosas, no sé qué pasa.

—Estabas... estabas como drogado.

—No sé, no me sentía drogado, pero... Pero no sé. Tú eres mi marido y lo mejor que me ha pasado y te quiero y no quiero que me dejes... _Bitte_ no me dejes.

—Eso dijiste de _England_.

El helvético se le abraza del todo otra vez porque no sabe por qué dijo esas cosas que sí recuerda haber dicho.

—Debo tener un tumor cerebral —es su única conclusión.

—No creo que sea eso, es demasiada precisa la forma en que actuabas.

—Pero no quiero. No quiero que ya no me quieras ni quiero no estar contigo. Yo te quiero a ti, _Österreich. England_ es mi amigo...

Austria suspira bastante aliviado con esto.

—E-Es que me acuerdo... de haber dicho esas cosas. Y cuando las dije tenían sentido... sí quería entonces estar con _England_ , y quería divorciarme de ti —tiembla un poco —. No quiero. No quiero, no quiero, no voy a dejarte. No quiero que te vayas, ni que te lleves a _Liechtenstein_ ni casarme con nadie más, yo sólo te quiero a ti.

—Por lo menos ya ha terminado.

— _Ich liebe dich_ —Suiza se le acerca al cuello y aspira profundamente, oliéndole.

El menor sonríe un poco, dejándole.

—Tengo... Tengo que ir al doctor. Tengo que saber qué pasó. Y por qué pasó. Y si puede volver a pasar... tengo que hacerte una... una carta, un documento... si vuelve a pasar, no puedes creer lo que digo. Tienes que llevarme al hospital, y no... no me creas, _Österreich_ —se le separa un poco —. Yo nunca voy a querer a otro. NUNCA. Si un día te lo digo otra vez, llévame al médico.

—Estabas en el médico.

—Estaba... estabas tocándome el... —se detiene de hablar porque... está desnudo, y Austria no, y le acaba de... ahí va a escondérsele el cuello.

—Era pura terapia —sonríe de lado, dejándole.

—Me hiciste aquellito ahí... —susurra avergonzado.

— _Ja_. Y lo hice hasta el final.

—Y tú ni siquiera estás desnudo... ¿por qué te dejé hacer eso así? —protesta.

—Porque no te daba vergüenza.

—No, no me daba... Todo era raro... Hace sólo, nada de tiempo. Como... Como si estuviera borracho o... —valora pensando que quizás sí estaba drogado, vuelve a pensar que le ha dicho de divorciarse —. Te dije cosas horribles.

— _Ja_... lo hiciste.

—Y besé a _England_... Y me gustó —agrega apretando los ojos y apretándole a él—. No sé por qué. Quería... Hacer cosas con él. Hace... S-sólo unos minutos.

— _Ja_.

Se queda callado dejando que le caiga encima el peso de todo eso. El horror... de engañar a su esposo, de decirle que no le quieres... y lo que es aún peor, de sentir en esos momentos que... no. No sentir nada realmente.

— _England_ te amarró en el coche.

— _Ja_ , también hizo eso.

—Y yo iba a dejarte. A dejarte en serio. Y a contarle a _Liechtenstein_... —hace el recuento mental, separándosele un poco del cuello y mirándole a la cara—. Porque _England_... N-No sé qué pasaba.

—Nadie lo sabe —le consuela. Suiza se muerde el labio y se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, asustado.

—Me quité mi alianza... —solloza con eso, como si ese simple hecho fuera la peor tragedia del mundo. Le pone las manos en el pecho y le recarga la frente en él, haciéndose bolita.

— _Ja_ —le acaricia la espalda.

—Lo siento, muchísimo. Tú me haces tan feliz y yo... sólo hago cosas horribles y sin sentido.

—Hoy, por lo menos... sí.

Suiza se le abraza de la cintura.

—Voy a hacer todo, TODO lo que pueda para que seas feliz conmigo otra vez, y para que sientas que sí te quiero y que eres lo mejor que tengo —asegura sinceramente estirándose un poco y limpiándose la cara con el brazo —. Les diré a todos que me haces feliz, y... Nunca hablaré con _England_ otra vez. Es más... Si quieres ser el Imperio Alpino seremos el Imperio Alpino. Puedo ser Vash Habsburgo —agrega sorbiéndose los mocos, pero perfectamente en serio.

Austria levanta las cejas con todo eso.

—Pero no te divorcies de mí... No me hagas caso con eso, no te vayas... Ni te lleves a _Lili, bitte_ —le toca la cara y solloza otra vez y se siente aún peor cuando se acuerda de... —. Estabas llorando. ¿Estás bien?

Austria se acuerda de eso de repente, se quita las gafas y se limpia los ojos. Suiza le quita las gafas de las manos con suavidad y se acerca a él dándole un beso en cada ojo. El moreno sonríe un poco, dejándole con los ojos cerrados.

Le da varios besos en la cara y en las mejillas, estirándose a ciegas para poner los lentes lejos de ellos. Se separa mirándole a los ojos. El austriaco le mira también.

—Te quedaste. Conmigo. A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que dije. Estás aquí —susurra y se le acelera el corazón con sus propias palabras—. No te diste por vencido, ni... Me dejaste ir.

— _Nein_ , no lo hice.

El de ojos verdes sonríe un poquito con eso, pensando que debe haberle costado. Él no hubiera sido así de fuerte... O quizás sí. Le acaricia la mejilla.

— _Danke_ —susurra, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios. Austria cierra los ojos recibiéndolo mucho más tranquilo ahora.

Suiza no cierra los ojos, mirándole por unos instantes... Porque es Austria, y no quiere ni por un momento pensar en Inglaterra, ni que vaya a volverle a pasar siquiera por la mente. El beso, sin embargo, termina por llevarle y derretirle el cerebro hasta el punto en que sólo le queda cerrar los ojos y sentir a Austria, que besa exactamente como alguien debe besar.

Francia debe estar odiando a todos. A nadie le importa, Austria sigue besándole un bueeeeeen rato, hasta que se separa de Suiza, quien se le va detrás, por supuesto. O intenta al menos, con un gemidito y todo.

El suizo abre los ojos y se separa un poquito también sólo a ver si está bien o por qué se ha separado.

—Has dicho que harías todo para que sea feliz contigo... —empieza el de anteojos. Suiza asiente suavemente con los labios hinchaditos, mirándole a los ojos.

—Lo que sea.

—Para empezar... deberías llamar a _Frankreich_.

—De-Debería... —parpadea—. _Was?_ ¿Para qué?

—Para contarle lo que ha pasado, darle esperanza e instrucciones sobre lo que tiene que hacer.

—Oh... ¿a-ahora?

— _Ja_ , pero no puedes tardar más de dos minutos... y no puedes decirle que te lo he pedido yo. De hecho, quiero que le hagas creer que lo haces a escondidas de mí.

—¿Por? —pregunta igualmente buscando dócilmente su teléfono.

—Eso es algo que sólo a mí me concierne.

El mayor le mira de reojo y decide que hoy... hoy hace exactamente lo que quiere Austria. Punto. Busca el teléfono de Francia.

—Le-Le digo que tiene que... —sonrojito incómodo—. Tocarle. Y que yo... esto es muy raro.

— _Ja_.

Se sienta y rebusca por ahí sus calzoncillos, marcando el teléfono de Francia y llevándoselo al oído. Calzoncillos que Austria le quita de las manos y lanza por ahí otra vez, porque esto no ha terminado. Suiza parpadea sin entender bien lo que hace, pero Francia contesta el teléfono casi inmediato, impidiendo cualquier reclamo.

— _France?_ —susurra Suiza intentando que parezca que Austria está en el baño o algo así, y... mira su reloj porque la instrucción de Austria era "no tardes más de dos minutos".

Austria se acomoda debajo de él, abrazándole.

—Ehm... lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo, _Österreich_ está en el baño —susurra apretando los ojos y sonrojándose porque eso da a entender que... hicieron cositas—. No grites, sólo... tengo buenas noticias... quizás se cómo curar a _England_.

Se escuchan, textualmente, GRITOS al otro lado del teléfono. Austria sonríe porque mira qué bien se le da mentir a Suiza cuando hace falta.

—Shh... Shh... No. No me... vale, vale, te digo.

Más gritos al otro lado, tanto que Suiza se tiene que separar el teléfono del oído.

— _Fraaaance_ —hace los ojos en blanco porque está tan histérico que ni siquiera le está escuchando.

De hecho, Austria oye lo que dice Francia sin necesidad de teléfono, casi. Lo que sí es que creo que no debe entenderle, ni Suiza le entiende de la absoluta histeria. Creo que está lloriqueando en latín.

Nadie le entiende nada.

—Ti-Tienes que... a-acostarte con él. Sí funciona —pide Suiza con voz bastante más fuerte de lo que quisiera, sólo para ver si Francia le escucha.

—Tic tac —susurra Austria para Suiza.

Austria debe oír el " _merci, mon amour, merci..."_ lloroso hacia él del francés y Suiza se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—Tengo que irme... —y corta de golpe el helvético.

—Buen chico —pat pat. El suizo le mira de reojo.

—Creo que él la pasó muy mal también.

—Lo hizo.

—Espero que _England_ se arregle también.

—Y yo, pero ojalá tarde un poco.

—¿Por? —le mira de reojo de nuevo.

—Venganza —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—¿Ven... ganza?

—No soy muy misericordioso y creo que esto fue su culpa.

—Oh... ¿De verdad? Pero... Por qué, si ha sido raro y feo para todos...

—No voy a ir ahí a hacérselo más difícil, sólo es un deseo.

—No, pregunto qué por qué haría él algo así... —explica más bien en una reflexión.

—Me han contado algo sobre que tenía terror a morir de amor como _Vater_ murió por culpa de _Rom_.

—Es verdad... Yo le expliqué que eso no se podía —se le recuesta en el pecho—. No es normal lo que pasó, quizás sí fue una droga.

—Aun no conozco droga alguna que actúe así.

—Yo no sé qué otra cosa pudo ser... ¿Cómo lo explicas sino?

—No le encuentro explicación lógica, la verdad.

Suiza suspira y le hace un suave cariño en la pierna.

—Todo tiene alguna... Hasta lo más raro. Aunque _England_ hablaba de una poción de amor y de hechizos... —deja la frase sin terminar, tensándose al recordar otra vez lo de la compensación —, ¿qué…?

—¿Mmm? —le mira.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti…?

El austriaco recoge un poco la pierna donde antes estuvieron los dedos del suizo –entendiendo la pregunta- y sonríe, malévolo. El mayor no lo nota.

—Algo distinto.

—¿Eh? —se incorpora, sin saber qué significa eso. ¿Qué es "algo distinto"?

Pues que no sea lo que hace siempre.

El helvético suda y dice que tiene que pensar en ello, ¡es que no tiene ideaaa! Nos encanta porque siempre complace a Austria y le consiente y cuando quiere hacerlo como algo especial, no puede, porque lo hace siempre... y se agobia. Pues sí... ¡Es agobiante porque debería de poder en situaciones como esta!

Debería haberse guardado algo como consentimiento especial.

Quizás sí pueda comprarle un piano, otra vez. O una casa más grande en Berna, al moreno le gustan las casas grandes.

O la luna. Llevárselo al mejor lugar del mundo, al más caro, más fino, más romántico.

—A lo mejor podrías dejar que pusiera cámaras en casa —como las hay en Berlín, completa para sí mismo.

—¿Ca-Cámaras? ¿Quieres cámaras por donde tu ex mujer pueda espiarnos?

—Podría gestionarlas _Liechtenstein_.

—Pero... Eso... Implicaría que... No pueda moverme con libertad en casa nunca más.

—No hablamos de falta de libertad, si no de seguridad.

—¿Te sientes inseguro en mi casa?

— _Nein_ , pero si volviera a pasar algo como eso habría algo que consultar para dilucidar dudas.

Suiza traga saliva porque el argumento no es malo.

—Pero ni _Ungarn_ ni _Preussen_ tendrán acceso a esos videos, ¿verdad? Y ninguna cámara en el cuarto. Y nada de sexo en la sala.

Austria sonríe y se encoge de hombros porque hay un océano de diferencia entre engañarle con que no sabe que hay cámaras, a engañarle sólo con que no sabe que Hungría y Prusia tienen acceso a ellas.

—Y _Liechtenstein_ tiene prohibido vender o distribuir cualquier video, y... Ugh... Vale, está bien, lo que quieras y te haga sentir más seguro —le aprieta contra sí.

—Bien, llama luego a _Liechtenstein_ y dile que puede instalarlas. Si se lo digo yo no me va a creer.

— _Liechtenstein_... Qué bueno que no se enteró de esto —se le esconde un poco—. La-La llamaré. ¿Qué más para que seas feliz otra vez conmigo?

—¿Qué tal si le concedes a _Deutschland_ algunos buenos tratados de negocios y así deja de estar enfadado conmigo?

—¿De verdad estás pidiendo... negocios para _Deutschland_? Él ya tiene buenos tratados conmigo —protesta un poquito apretando los ojos —. Veré qué puedo hacer...

—No tiene que ser nada muy importante, sólo que crea que está avanzando un poco.

Suiza sonríe un poquito con eso porque suena hasta medio malévolo con Alemania.

—Bien, eso suena mejor.

¿Medio? ¿Sólo medio? Eso mismo estaba diciendo Alemania, ¡MEDIO, cabrón austriaco! ¡Debí desaparecerte en la Segunda Guerra Mundial!

Austria el perfecto agente doble.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga? —pregunta Suiza empezando a tener un poco de frío, no sé cómo si están en Roma por dios, pero él no tiene ropa, así que se le repega un poco a Austria.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo... —responde justo en el momento en que su madre abre la puerta del cuarto y mete la cabeza.

Austria se ocupa de cubrirle a Suiza el culo con las manos mientras que el rubio gira la cabeza y cuando ve que es ella se muere de la vergüenza, escondiéndose en el cuello de Austria

— _Guten natch, mutti_.

Galia levanta las cejas con eso y entra al cuarto tranquilamente. Cielos... Suiza se hace más bolita contra Austria al oírla.

—¿Estás bien, mi vida? —pregunta sentándose junto a ellos y poniendo una mano en los riñones del suizo pero sin prestar atención, mirando a Austria.

El saaaaalto que pega Suiza, Dios mío con Galia. ¿Qué no ve que está desnudo?

— _Ja_ , estoy mejor, _Schweiz_ ya no quiere a _England_ —explica el austriaco, charlando y hace para que uno de los dedos con los que le está cubriendo el culo a Suiza vaya a ver que... encuentra por ahí dentro.

Cielos con los malditos galos.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es estupendo! —ella mira a Suiza y le acaricia la espalda entonces—. ¿Cómo lo has logrado? —le pregunta.

Suiza abre los ojos como PLATOS contra el pecho de Austria sin poderse creer... ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACE?! Suelta hasta un sonidito agudo y se TENSA al sentir la mano de Galia en su espalda. Esto sería una muy bonita fantasía de no ser porque es su suegra.

— _Schweiz_... contesta cuando te preguntan —riñe un poco Austria sin dejar de mover los dedos sutilmente.

— _W-Was_? —es que no sabe ni lo que están diciendo.

— _Mein mutter_ te pregunta cómo es que ya no quieres a _England_.

Galia acaba de notar que Suiza heredó la bonita espalda de su padre y se recrea en ella.

—¿C-Cómo? —susurra temblando un poco.

—Me refiero a qué has hecho para lograrlo —Galia le da un beso en el omoplato para calmarle, sí, claro.

Suiza tiembla y es que además no quiere, NO quiere temblar a manos de Galia.

— _Ös-Österreich_.

—Shhh —él le da un beso bajo el oído tapa relajarlo también. Ja. JA. Suiza tiembla un poquito más, al menos menos culpable con el beso de Austria.

— _Österreich_ hi-hizo... Co-Cosas...

—Tranquilo, ¿qué pasa? —vueeeelve a acariciarle la espalda y Austria hurga un poco más con ello.

Suiza hace todo lo posible por no hacer un gemidito. Adivinen ustedes si lo logra o no... Galia levanta las cejas con eso y mira a Austria que sonroja un poco culpablemente. Sólo un poco culpable.

—Yo no quiero divorciarme de _Österreich_ , le quiero mucho y estaba enfermo —suelta Suiza de repente y hace que Austria se sonroje más con ello —. De verdad, G-Galia...

—Eso es muy bonito y me alegro mucho —asegura ella.

Suiza, el foco incandescente porque además tiene aún un dedo, tiembla otra vez y aprieta la boca sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada más. La gala se acerca y le da un beso en los labios a Austria como se los da a Francia.

El helvético vuelve a temblar porque Galia y sus manos. En serio. ¿Saben ustedes lo que es lidiar con DOS galos a la vez?

—Podéis quedaros a dormir aquí si queréis, nadie os molestará —propone ella, aun con las manos en la espalda de Suiza.

Austria sonríe y asiente un poco. "Más que yo", piensa Suiza para sí mismo, apretando los ojos porque... ¡Es que aún tiene las manos en su espalda! Y el otro... Bueno. No en su espalda.

— _Schweiz_ ha llamado a _Frankreich_ para decirle —la detiene Austria de que se vaya. Suiza se sonroja más. Sólo le faltaba un galo a esta conversación... Genial. ¡Al menos Austria trae ropa donde puede esconderse un poquito!

—¡Oh! ¡Seguro estará muy feliz! _Merci, Suisse_ —ahí va a buscarle para darle un beso a él.

Un... ¡¿Que quéeeeee?! Suiza además tiene a mal girar un poquito la cara para mirarla de reojo en ese momento, notándola DEMASIADO cerca.

—Ga-Galia... _N-Non... Nein_. Y-Ya...

Y se lo da, como se lo ha dado a Austria, que gira un poco a Suiza para meterle mano delante.

Los odia. A ambos. Bueno a Austria no pero... Sí. Pero, pero. Austria, puedes notar que a pesar de tu trabajo previo Suiza está otra vez bastante feliz de que estés por ahí. Galia se separa.

—En fin, no os vayais mañana, aun quiero hablar del asunto de tu palacio, _mon chou._

—Yo no quería besarla... —importante aclaración en un susurro... Suiza se esconde otra vez y se acuerda de ese tema terrible y de que ahora MENOS va a poder negarse a hacer lo que sea del palacio que vayan a querer que haga, pero ahora mismo si quieren que baile como mono de circo va a tener que hacerlo.

—Claro, ¿dormirás con _Vater_ o algo? —sigue Austria. Suiza sigue esperando que por el amor de dios se largue de aquí...

— _Non_ , creo que he visto a _Cymru_ antes, iré a ver. Pero llámame por la mañana.

Austria asiente y Suiza se lleva una palmada en el culo de Galia antes de irse. Culo que pone tieso como una piedra, suelta hasta un chillidito.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	35. Chapter 35

Galia se va a la cocina a buscar algo de cena y se encuentra en la puerta a Romano que ha entrado cargando a la niña, la pañalera, los juguetes... Y en términos generales que está hecho un desastre pues de cosas.

—¡Ah! Galia... _Ciao_.

—¡Oh! ¡Romano! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! Déjame que te ayude —se acerca para que le deje a Vati y sostenerla mientras él se organiza.

—Me habló a _Spagna_ para que viniera con mucha prisa —sí que le deja a la niña encantado, porque además... la niña es un horno como su otro padre y aquí hace un calorón como siempre—, ehm... ¿está todo bien?

— _Oui_ , creo que ahora sí, pero _Espagne_ se ha ido con _France_ a buscar a _Angleterre_ —la historia de siempre. El italiano pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ehm... me dijo algo de cierta confusión que había —sigue bastante ambiguamente a ver si ella le cuenta.

— _Oui_... ha sido un problema, de repente _Suisse_ y _Anglaterre_ estaban enamorados —entre ellos. Romano parpadea porque eso no tiene relación con el asunto de morirse.

—Pues enamorados están siempre. Ese era justo el problema, ¿no? Que... Podían morir —ellos, no yo.

— _Non, non_ —Galia juega distraídamente con Vaticano, sentándose—. Lo que ha pasado es que _Anglaterre_ tenía miedo de morirse de amor como nosotros morimos a manos de tu padre... así que ha hecho un hechizo para dejar de amar a _France_ y enamorarse de _Suisse_.

—Un... Hechizo —repite, bajando todo su cargamento en la cocina—. Es decir, se puso a actuar idiotamente con _Suisse_. Galia... Ehm... ¿Y es posible eso de que se mueran?

— _Non_ , no tienes que preocuparte de _Espagne_ —le sonríe a la nena. Romano se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

—¿Por?

—Él te quiere mucho y podría pasarle, pero tendría que dejarse ir y tú no le dejarías hacer eso.

—Además... No que me importe pero... —empieza sonrojándose un poco más, porque sí ha estado pensando en ello, sin embargo justo el tema del que iba a hablar aparece en la cocina, en forma de una pelirroja de ceño fruncido y especialmente irritable.

—¡Ah! Britania, _allô_ —saluda feliz la rubia. Britania se detiene y se sonroja al ver a Romano. Carraspea.

— _H'llo_ —murmura yendo hacia la tetera. Porque está ya haaaaarta del drama de hoy con todos los niños.

—¿Tienes hambre? Iba a hacer algo de cena.

—Ehm... _Yes_ , tengo hambre. Y sed. Y estoy harta —explica ella con la boca pequeña casi como si así sólo la fuera a escuchar ella y no el italiano.

—Ven, sostén a Vaticano mientras preparo algo —se acerca a ella para pasársela—. ¿Cenas con nosotras, Roma?

Romano, que estaba un poco embobado mirando a la británica y preguntándose qué coño le puede ver España a esta mujer, abre la boca impresionado al ver que "esta mujer, arpía roba hombres" va a cargar a su niña. Se estira para impedirlo porque además, Britania la está mirando con cara de horror... pero Galia se mueve demasiado rápido como para que el italiano pueda impedirlo.

—Va a llorar si la carga ella —suelta Romano fulminándola y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah? —Galia vacila entonces.

Britania igualmente estira los brazos antes de que Vaticano pueda caerse de cabeza al suelo y Galia se la da con eso. Y Vaticano lloriquea un poco porque Galia... Galia es una persona con la que el concepto "mamá" que en realidad no había preocupado nunca la había preocupado mucho, ni había reparado en ello realmente, toma sentido.

Pero... siempre hay una primera vez en la que una niña decepciona a su padre y este es ese momento. Porque la pelirroja se parece a su tío Escocia (España acaba de tener un infarto con eso) que siempre le da cosas amargas para beber y le enseña palabras raras. Le hace una pedorreta a ella como le enseñó el escocés.

Y Britania, que estaba pensando que esta niña insoportable seguramente se parece demasiado a estos latinos infames y desagradables, levanta un poco las cejas con la pedorreta pero eso consigue que automáticamente le caiga bastante bien.

—Ah, mira... todo está bien, ella es muy mona, ¿verdad? —comenta Galia.

—¡¿Tú también?! —protesta Romano completamente incrédulo.

—Roma dice que se parece a ti, pero a mí se me parece más a _Espagne_ , ¿verdad, Britania? —sigue Galia mientras busca no sé qué por la cocina.

La pelirroja abre la boca con esa idea, y es que... es mona y sí que se parece un montón a España... además hace pedorretas. Britania hace una pedorreta con ella, sonriendo un poco.

Si te consuela de algún modo, Romano, esto es culpa de Bélgica. No, no le consuela de ningún modo. Se acerca a ellas dos porque no puede creer que su niña le haga esto. ¡Es infame!

—¿Vas a intentar robarte también a mi niña? Rompehogares.

— _What?! Bloody hell!_

— _'ooy ajeeel!_ —responde ella y mira a su _paparino_.

— _What?_ —la imita Romano estirando las manos y arrancándole a Vaticano de ellas de golpe —. No te hagas la que no sabes de qué hablo, o supongo que soy idiota y no sé lo que ha pasado.

Vaticano abraza a su padre tan tranquila y Galia les mira de reojo con eso. Britania parpadea y se sonroja porque... esa es una confrontación tan exageradamente directa que no creía que fuera posible que ocurriera.

— _Wh-What?_ —susurra ella y Romano se sonroja, porque sí, a él también le ha parecido una repentina confrontación demasiado bestia y directa.

Galia aun les mira sin intervenir, a ver qué pasa.

—Es decir, ya sé que... ustedes tienen una vida aquí muy abierta y eso, pero... —se aclara la garganta y aprieta a su niña —. No sé qué impresión te haya dado él...

—¿Q-qué os... apetece cenar? —susurra Galia.

La británica se sonroja aún más con la voz de Galia, porque justo cuando pensó que esto no podría ser más incómodo... se acaba de dar cuenta que no están solos ella y este muchacho.

—Yo sé que él... es así, todo… así como es, con la gente, y quizás sí te dio la idea incorrecta o como sea, es mejor que de una vez sepas que él tiene... ¡una niña!

—¡No tengo ni idea de qué hablas! ¡Ni de quien! ¡Pero sea quien sea estás loco y no me interesa nada de nada!

Galia mira a Romano y luego a Britania porque el muchacho sólo está abriéndose y ni siquiera de forma muy agresiva.

—No. No me vas a decir que estoy loco. SÉ que te gusta y no me extraña que te guste, él es dulce y bueno e idiota. Tan idiota que por ser dulce u bueno pudo haberte dado la impresión de que puedes hacerte alguna ilusión con él.

La gala traga saliva con eso y se acerca a Britania, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Romano, que aunque no parezca, sabe leer bastante bien el ambiente y a las personas. Mira a Galia de reojito y a Britania que le mira con la boca abierta, sonrojada y tan tomada por sorpresa, sobre todo con eso último, que no sabe ni qué decir.

—¡Tienes a papá, que es otro idiota idéntico a _Spagna_! ¡No te metas con MI Roma que yo no me estoy metiendo con el tuyo, al que ya idiotizas lo bastante además como para que tengas que idiotizar también al mío! —agrega Romano, sonrojándose.

Galia levanta las cejas con eso y la Britania aprieta los ojos.

—¿Me oyes o qué? ¡Te estoy diciendo cosas, _Bretagna!_ —protesta un poco Romano, que se ha puesto nervioso con todo este asunto.

—¡Sí que te oigo, muchacho! ¡Pero no estoy haciendo nada ni tengo ninguna ilusión idiota con tu inútil _bloody Spain!_ —protesta Britania que estaría encantada de irse a esconder al armario más cercano.

Galia le pasa el brazo por el pecho y la atrae hacia a sí para que se apoye sobre ella.

Romano bufa y pone un poco los ojos en blanco, porque... en realidad tampoco le apura tanto que a ella le guste él, en sí para eso puede ponerse en la fila porque está seguro de que hay tantas personas a las que les gusta España casi como peces en el mar. Lo que le da más rabia... y miedo, en sí, es que ella le gusta a él más de lo que es cómodo.

Britania se le recarga encima a Galia, y es que... en alguna medida a ella sí le hace ilusión España. No en sí que piense que puede ser su nueva pareja o algo así, pero... que esté por ahí, y le haga ojitos y la moleste y alguna vez le dé un beso y la toquetee es algo así como una ilusioncilla en la vida.

—Roma... creo que puedes relajarte, estás leyendo esto de forma más seria de lo que es en realidad —comenta Galia.

—No, es que ya sé que... ya sé que no es nada, pero... —bufa Romano que no quiere tampoco hacer de esto un problema ENORME.

—Mira, les conozco a los dos y sé por qué lo hacen... bueno, no conozco mucho a _Espagne_ , pero sí le conoce _Rome_ y él sabe perfecto lo que pasa.

—Lo hacen... ¿por idiotas o qué?

— _Non_... —niega con la cabeza—. Por lo que sé, _Espagne_ lo hace por competir un poco con _France_.

Romano hace los ojos en blanco y mira a Britania. Ella mira de reojo a la rubia con lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Sabes a qué me refiero? Por lo que sé él siempre fue el que tuvo la relación estable contigo y _France_ el que atraía a todo el mundo y eso le hacía sentir, de algún modo, que aunque no estuviera enamorando a todos, había conseguido algo mejor que _France_ al tener una relación estable. Pero ahora que la tiene _France_ también siente que él debería también ser un poco rompecorazones y no significa que vaya a querer dejarte ni nada parecido y me parece que por supuesto te prefiere a ti.

—Pero ella le... Le... —la mira, y frunce el ceño porque le sigue pareciendo fea y tonta.

—Ella... —Galia le mira de reojo—. A ella le gusta, por culpa de _Rome_ , porque se parece a _Rome_ y es su tipo de hombre, pero tampoco creas que ella quiere nada con él. Sólo le gusta porque le hace caso y _Rome_... no le hace suficiente, porque Germania se cela y _Rome_ trata de lidiar con ambas cosas, pero no es fácil, así que a Britania le hace sentir bien saber que... _Rome_ no es la única persona en quien pensar cuando ella no es la de él.

—¡No me gusta! ¡Ni _Rome_! —protesta Britania y Galia la abraza más fuerte.

—Es que no, no es competencia. ¡Es que ella le gusta! —apunta el menor.

—Sí que le gusta, porque a ella le gusta. A ti te gusta gustarle a la gente también.

—Pues bueno, sólo paren y ya, me da igual. ¡No le saltes encima como jaguar!

—No te preocupes, ninguno quiere que esto vaya en serio —Galia suelta a Britania y se acerca a abrazarlo a él. Romano aprieta los ojos y se deja abrazar.

—Es que... está bien, no me importa, quizás así no se muera pero...

—No va a dejar de quererte, siempre piensa en ti. Antes le ha pedido a _France_ que la besara para hacer reaccionar a _Angleterre_.

— _Che cosaaaa?_ —protesta Romano.

— _Espagne_ , él mismo se lo ha propuesto a _France_ y _France_ lo ha hecho.

—¡Claro que lo ha hecho ese _stronzo di merda!_ —protesta ahora con celos de eso otro, entendiendo que le ha pedido a Francia que le besara a él para hacer reaccionar a Inglaterra, como sería lo normal.

—¿Por qué le insultas? —Galia parpadea sin entender.

—¡Porque cada vez que viene aquí _Spagna_ se besa con todo mundo!

—Pero si él no ha besado a nadie, es _France_ quien ha besado a Britania.

—... seguro también a ti, porque es un completo pendón que... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Francia a Britania? —Romano la mira y levanta las cejas

— _Oui_ , eso te decía, fue idea de _Espagne_.

—¿Qué _France_ la besara? ¿Y por qué no la besó ella? Debía besarla... ¡El muy idiota también va a morirse!

Galia mira a Britania.

—¡ _Spagna_ , él debió besarla a ella! —sí, entendemos que no es lógico que ahora pida eso...

—Aun puede hacerlo... —asiente la rubia.

—Es que no quiero que lo haga... ¡Pero es conveniente! ¡Pero no te hagas las ilusiones, bruja! ¡Sólo es por conveniente!

Britania levanta las cejas porque NO ENTIENDE a los latinos idiotas.

—Seguro viene en un rato —responde Galia pensando que Austria ha llamado a Francia y él debe haberse ido con Inglaterra, así que seguro España vuelve a por Romano.

—Pues ahora que venga vas a TENER que besarle sin ningún tipo de... No te puedes hacer ilusiones —le ordena y Vaticano en su brazos se revuelve un poco, hambrienta.

Galia mira a Britania de reojo y... sonríe un poquito.

— _B-But..._ —Britania mira a Galia pensando que Romano está completamente DEMENTE. Eso sí, se sonroja con la idea de además besar al español enfrente de Romano, que se ve todo lo enfadado y atemorizante que puede verse.

—Mientras no llega, vamos a cenar algo, de todos modos —asegura Galia que también tiene hambre.

— _Paparino_ debería hacer pizza —susurra Romano mirándolas a ellas —, ¿quieren que haga mientras u-ustedes le dan de comer a Vati?

—Ah, yo iba a preparar algo, puedo ayudarte —sonríe la rubia.

Romanito se sonroja un poco aunque piensa que... bueno, en lo mismo que ha estado pensando todo el camino. Mismo en relación con lo que acaba de discutir con Britania. Decide... sonreírle. Así que la sonrisa es... bastante galante.

—Veneciano hacía unas buenísimas cuando estuvo aquí. No se lo digas, pero a tu padre no le salen tan buenas.

—Vas a ver cómo a mí me salen aún mejor que a mi _fratello_ —le cierra un ojo y se sonroja un poco más, desviando la mirada.

—Él decía eso mismo, que su especialidad es la pasta y la pizza es la tuya.

—E-Exactamente —pues ahí se va a ponerle a una genuinamente impresionada Britania a Vaticano en las manos —. ¿Algún día amasaste con mi _fratello_?

— _Non_ , pero me gusta mucho como lo hacéis. Os ponéis tan guapos y concentrados cuando hacéis fuerza pero con precisión y cuidado propicios... se puede saber mucho sobre un hombre viendo como manipula una masa.

Romano se sonroja un montón mirándola y preguntándose a sí mismo si esto es... una especie de... entendimiento mutuo en relación a lo que estaba intentando hacer.

—Pues... sí, eso mismo creo yo, se puede saber mucho de un hombre con observar cómo manipula… las... cosas, en general —abre una de las papillas y la pone en la mesa mirando a Britania —. ¿Le das esto? Vamos a... manipular la masa.

Vaticano mira a su _paparino_ que la ha dejado en brazos de la mujer rara parecida a tío Escocia y trata de ir con él de nuevo. ¡Ha! ¡Mira qué rápido te pusiste otra vez a favor de tu padre, eh! Mas el italiano le da un beso en la cabeza, sin tomarla.

—Voy a hacer pizza —y a engañar a tu padre, dos en uno. YAY.

Ella se calma un poco porque eso se lo dice a veces. Bien Britania, ¿habías olvidado lo que es lidiar con un niño? ChibiEspaña versión nyo. Ella traga saliva porque... este es un latino. Y niña. Nunca consiguió que Francia hiciera NADA útil.

—Ehm... vale —va a ver qué cosa es lo que ha de comer... seguro la papilla te parece deliciosa Britania.

Vaticano, en su sillita estira las manos hacia ella. Britania abre la papilla y la prueba levantando las cejas y pensando que... joder, si le dan gourmet a esta niña desde esta edad... ¡Con razón come con quien sea!

—' _Ajel 'ajel!_ —consigue tomarla de la ropa y tirar un poco.

—Vale, vale... ahí vamos. Debe haber una cuchara por aquí, que si fuera por mí te lo daba así a que te lo comas tú con la mano —se estira y rebusca en la pañalera de Romano... haciendo un desastre y sacando una caja que contiene como seis cucharitas distintas. Dafaq.

Vaticano estira las manos para que le dé una, porque es una mujer adulta y come ella sola. ¡Ha! Y le va a robar el novio a la tía Bélgica cuando él lo vea. Sigue pensando esas cosas y Romano va a encargarse de que te comas al "tío" Escocia mañana de almuerzo en papilla...

— _What?_ Noo... vas a hacer un desastre y luego _Rome_ no me va a dejar darte de comer nunca más —explica Britania alejándole las cucharitas, tomando una.

En realidad antes va a tratar de impresionar al tío Francia, aunque a ese ya lo tiene comiendo de su mano. La pequeña frunce el ceño y se estira para conseguir una. Britania sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco, dándole la que había tomado ella.

—Anda... entonces vas a batirte toda y no será mi culpa —le acerca la papilla.

Así que ella la toma con la mano y la mueve arriba y abajo sin tocar la papilla en realidad porque lo que hace su papá es darle dos cucharas para que tenga las manos ocupadas y juegue.

Britania no va a darle dos... pero sí va a darle una. Toma otra y pone un poco de papilla en ella, y en cuanto está LIGERAMENTE descuidada, boom. Créanme, darle de comer a Irlanda era seiscientas veces peor. De hecho, Vaticano no hace ningún desastre, aunque si se atraganta un poco por lo imprevisto.

La británica sonríe un poco más pensando que quizás se parece un poco a Gales en tranquilidad. Toma otra cucharada esperando que deje de toser y abre la boca para que la imite haciendo una de esas caras ridículas que hacen las mamás al alimentar a sus hijos.

Ella le acerca su cuchara vacía a la británica para que coma. Britania piensa que preferiría que fuera llena la cuchara de ese delicioso potaje que está comiendo la niña, pero igual hace como que come y le mete a ella otra cucharada en la boca.

Vaticano se ríe y da palmas con eso... y de repente, empieza a cantar. La pelirroja inclina un poco la cabeza y levanta las cejas porque la niña cabronzuela nieta del maldito de su abuelo... canta bien.

Ejem, puede que eso lo haya sacado del otro abuelo.

¿Cuál otro abuelo?

El sajón.

¡Anda! ¿Germania es su abuelo? ¿O esto es un chiste de británicos que Britania debería entender?

¡Austria!

¡Es verdad que es su _nonno_! ¿Así de bien canta para pasar la vara de Austria? Como sigas haciendo esas preguntas, Britania, Romano te va a quitar a la niña de las manos.

Nah, es porque sus padres son quienes son y ambos cantan bien. Romano más. Mejor que Roma, incluso. Creo yo.

Britania aprovecha un momento para meterle otra papilla y Vati se ahoga un poco pero vuelve a comer bien.

—Qué bien comes, señorita.

—'Arita —intenta repetir lo que dice, haciendo sonreír a la mayor.

—Muy bien... Otro bocado, ven...

Pues mientras están en ese proceso su paparino saca todos los ingredientes, nerviosito porque además no suele hacer esto tan así... Y Galia le ayuda.

—Entonces mi _fratello_ hacía pizza aquí... hacía más cosas, ehm... ¿contigo? A-Además de la comida.

—Oh, _oui_... te refieres a cuando estaba aquí, ¿no? Pobrecito, estaba tan triste...

—Sí... Todo culpa del macho patatas... —murmura quitándose el saco y arremangándose la camisa —. Debió dejarse ir en vez de estar tan triste.

—No lo sé, creo que al final le salió bastante bien, por lo que sé ahora es feliz, ¿verdad? —le sonríe.

—Mucho más que antes, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo —sonríe también y hace un gesto para que se acerque, sonrojándose —. ¿Quieres amasar conmigo, entonces?

— _Oui!_ ¡Claro que sí!

—Quítate los anillos... —se sonroja, poniéndose nervioso. Ella se acerca y le mira esperando que le diga y entonces se mira las manos y empieza a hacerlo, notando su anillo de prometida.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en casarte?

—No —asegura sin mirarla, que aunque es una mentira, lo que sí ha ocurrido es que cuando piensa en ello la conclusión siempre es la misma: no.

— _Non?_ ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir... tienes hasta una hija —se guarda el anillo y se acerca a que le diga que más hacer, lavándose las manos. Romano se sonroja un poquito más con eso, secándose las manos que acaba de lavarse también porque si no parece un guarro.

—Justo por eso. ¿Para qué querría casarme con ese idiota a estas alturas?

—Bueno... es bonito, ¿no? Una fiesta para celebrar vuestro amor, pensaba que estarías más a favor del matrimonio siendo que tú casaste a mi niño.

—Ya... Sí, bueno... Es que a Austria eso de casarse le va bien y al menos esta vez sí parecía hacerlo con la persona correcta. No es que no esté a favor del matrimonio, sólo creo que no es para todos —se encoge de hombros —, en mi caso me resulta... ehm, innecesario. Como una presión absurda el TENER que estar con el otro sólo por casarse.

—Per tú sí quieres estar con él, ¿no? ¿Entonces cuál es la presión?

—Quizás no quiera estar con él para siempre —qué mentiroso, Romanito —. Además está el problema de la boda en sí que conociendo lo hortera que es y el mal gusto que tiene... ¡Y la cantidad de ex colonias! Sería eso una romería.

—Oh... —responde pareciendo un poco alicaida con eso porque le parecen puras minucias que seguramente esconden un asunto más complejo y que quizás Romano no está realmente preparado para compartir —. Yo estoy preparándome para ello. Pero esta vez me está costando mucho más que la otra.

El italiano la mira con curiosidad, deteniéndose del análisis que iba a seguir haciendo en voz alta de su propia situación.

—¡Es verdad que te lo propuso en la boda! —recuerda haberse enterado y pensado que qué de mal gusto. Mezcla un poco los ingredientes para empezar a hacer la masa con las manos y le pide que se acerque más aún —. ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta?

— _Oui_... verás, él es _Cymru_ , ¿sabes quién es?

—Uno de los hermanos de _Inghilterra_.

— _Oui_ , eso es, es hijo de mi mejor amiga y un chico... muy joven que no acaba de entender como funcionaba el mundo antiguo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que es muy distinto a _Rome_ y eso me gusta... pero me pide unas cosas que aunque son muy lógicas y me agradan, me cuestan mucho de conseguir.

—¿Cómo cuales? —la mira de reojo.

—Pues... él no entiende cómo es mi relación actual con _Rome_ y con Germania... y lo entiendo, pero cambiarla es muy difícil —suspira—. Aun así quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerlo por él... pero creo que no lo estoy haciendo lo bastante rápido y le duele.

—¿Pero cuál es su prisa?

—Creo que no entiende que... no es tan rápido realmente —mete un dedo en la masa. Romano suspira, pensándoselo un poco.

—En parte entiendo que no es tan fácil estar en el lado de la relación del que tiene que esperar...

—Esa es su prisa, justamente.

El chico le toma una mano y se la hunde un poco en la masa sin hacerle mucho caso, como si fuera Belgica, pensando. Ella le acaricia un poco los dedos, siguiéndole los movimientos.

—Pero al final si que quieres casarte con él, sólo es cuestión de sincronía entre ustedes.

— _Oui_ , claro, sí es perfecto.

—Entonces tendrá que esperar un poco, y pasarlo mal —la mira de reojo y la gala suspira —. También para él... Todo será más fuerte y agradable cuando al fin lo consiga.

—Supongo que sí —sonríe un poquito.

—Yo tuve que esperar a _Spagna_ todo un matrimonio...

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo?

Él se sonroja un poco y la mira de reojo, abrazándola un poco. Galia se le recarga encima con naturalidad.

—Cuando se casó con Austria. Quizás es por eso que yo creo que el matrimonio no es para él.

—Oh, me han contado sobre ello... pero tu eras un niño entonces, ¿no?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —aprieta los ojos porque bien que lo era —. Y _Spagna_ es un pervertido idiota.

Ella se ríe un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla. Romano se sonroja un poquito más y con ese beso recuerda lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eres muy mono.

—Ugh, no me llames mono.

—No te enfades, lo digo en el buen sentido —le acaricia la mano. Él la mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco más.

—Tú eres muy bonita...

—¿Te lo parezco? _Merci!_

—Y... Y en realidad necesito... Que... —traga saliva y lleva ambas manos a su cintura, abrazándola ahora sí por completo.

Galia vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del italiano con naturalidad, escuchándole.

—Sólo quiero un... Un... —se le acerca por un beso que le atonte un poco, porque claro... Helena le gusta. Pero ahora mismo el recuerdo de Helena está muy ligado con el de España.

Y hace un montón que no le gusta ALGUIEN que no sea él, menos últimamente que está Vati y que todo se ha dulcificado bastante entre ellos. De hecho está seguro de que si alguno está en peligro de morirse de amor por el otro es, sin duda, él, y España ni siquiera va a darse cuenta.

Y quién es Galia corazón de pollo para negarle un beso a Romanito, que además es tan mono y que además ha entendido perfecto lo que pasa con Britania sin asesinarla ni nada. Y le ha estado ayudando con el asunto de Gales, escuchándola y siendo amable.

Romanito la besa tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que puede y de que se le sorba el cerebro... Pero es que no es tan simple. Ella le besa y se deja besar tranquilamente pero... no hay tensión sexual y eso es algo que Romano nota pocos instantes más tarde... Separándose un poco.

—Mmm —susurra ella porque le ha gustado a pesar de todo.

—¡HA! ¡Te vi! —suelta Britania.

Galia levanta las cejas y abre los ojos mirándola. Y ahí está Romano con el inevitable saltito sonrojado.

—Britania... —le sonríe la gala a la pelirroja. Esta les mira a ambos, y aunque esto estaba dirigido a Romano nota que... Es Galia la que está reaccionando. Parpadea.

—Te-Te dije que tú hicieras lo mismo —asegura Romano aunque nota que Britania no le mira a él.

—No pasa nada, sólo es un beso... —aclara la rubia.

Britania asiente suavemente pero mira a Galia, pensando. La realidad era que nunca la cuestionaba en nada, menos aún en su relación con Gales. Ella era siempre su mejor amiga y nada más que su mejor amiga en esos términos, sin meterse jamás y, mucho menos, defender a su hijo. De hecho siempre estaba del lado de ella.

—V-Voy a terminar la masa... —susurra Romano soltando suavemente a Galia.

La gala mira a Britania de reojo y se va con ella.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	36. Chapter 36

Francia vuelve a la casa de la perdición tratando de calmarse y de arreglarse un poco el pelo y la cara en el coche. Lleva horas llorando y es un desastre de mocos y ojos hinchados. Así que se baja del coche, nervioso y tembloroso y empieza la búsqueda de Inglaterra en la casa, pensando que está allí.

España y Prusia entran con él gritando y seguramente se entera TODA la casa. Pero... después de buscar en todos los lugares normales y en todos los armarios... Inglaterra no está. De hecho, Roma es quien encuentra a Francia, que está a estas alturas completamente desesperado.

—Mi vida, ¿qué pasa?

—Todo, todo. TODO pasa... —solloza echándose a los brazos de su padre. Él levanta las cejas y lo abraza—. ¿Has visto a _Angleterre_?

—No, pero me parece que estaba por aquí antes.

—Pero no está _papa_ , necesito encontrarlo.

—Ah... ¿a lo mejor se ha ido a su casa?

—O con _Amerique_...

—Bueno, eso no es muy importante porque él estaba por ahí con Egipto.

—C-Con... ¿no está en casa? —le mira a los ojos. El romano niega y Francia se relaja un poquito, limpiándose lo ojos—. Necesito encontrarlo...

—¿Qué ha pasado? No estará huyendo aun por eso de que os moríais...

— _Non, papa_... dejó de quererme.

—Qué va a haber dejado de quererte, mi vida, eso es imposible.

— _Non, non_... es que no lo has visto. Algo pasa, no sé qué es... pero no le importó ni me quiere y... de hecho me pidió el divorcio. _Papa_ … necesito encontrarle. De verdad. Más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo en este momento.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué? —deja de sonreír.

El galo le mira a los ojos y traga saliva. Se quita el anillo de la mano derecha, que es el de Inglaterra y se lo pone en la palma de la mano, estirándola hacia su padre para que lo mire.

—Ni siquiera me lo dio a mí... se lo dio a _Autriche_... porque _Suisse_ también le pidió el divorcio pero ahora ya se arregló él y... _papa_ necesito encontrarlo.

Roma levanta las cejas y parpadea, mirándolo.

—Necesito acostarme con él —agrega el rubio desesperadamente.

—Vamos, le buscaremos.

Francia le toma de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño y se la aprieta. Roma deja LITERALMENTE cualquier cosa que hiciera a medias y tira de él hacia fuera, alarmado con la vulnerabilidad del gesto. Creo que sólo un segundo más tarde el rubio le abraza un poquito sintiéndose mejor.

Cuando llega a la cocina, Roma interrumpe a Galia y Britania, Galia le dice que Inglaterra se ha ido, así que tira de Francia directo al garaje a por el coche.

—Me llevé tu coche hace rato... está estacionado enfrente —confiesa Francia.

—Vamos por él entonces. ¿Tiene gasolina?

Francia parpadea con esa pregunta mirando a su padre...

—Ehm… caminaba hasta hace unos minutos.

—¿Quién conducía?

—Yo... —sí, increíble.

—Nos llevaremos el de Britania entonces —pim pam.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir...? No sé dónde está... nunca sé dónde está cuando hace esto —saca su teléfono... y es que sabe que da igual, si habitualmente no le contesta, ahora menos lo hará.

—A todos lados.

— _Suisse_ me dijo que él... ya no estaba enfermo. Pero estaban enamorados y a _Angleterre_ no... no le importaba nada.

—Bueno, enamorar a un británico es fácil, ya lo sabes.

— _Non_ , no lo es cuando uno no le importa en lo absoluto. No me deja tocarle, ni reacciona, ni se sonroja... me ha dicho cosas horribles.

—Pero ahora vas con tu padre.

—Probablemente tú consigas tirártelo antes que yo... es que, no le has visto, de verdad. Ni... ni siquiera me odia —se hace pequeñito en el coche de Britania, recargándose en la puerta.

Roma le mira de reojo y acelera sin responder, con el corazón encogido.

—Él... me había prometido que haría todo lo que Britania dijera. También me dijo que me diría luego si se acostaría conmigo o no, pero... peleó con _Suisse_. A decir verdad, ya el hecho de que, con que... eventualmente consiga acostarme con él y recupere yo a mi marido, me basta.

—Le encontraremos —asiente determinado a eso, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	37. Chapter 37

A Gales le despiertan de golpe los gritos buscando a Inglaterra. Le cuesta unos segundos recordar que... está en la cama de Germania y Roma. En casa de Galia.

Aprieta los ojos y se sienta. A favor de Germania ha de decir que... le ha dejado una aspirina y un vaso con agua en la mesita de noche, y a pesar del beso que le ha dado... el horror... se ha portado bastante bien con él. Ni siquiera le ha golpeado... que recuerde.

Así que, bueno, se toma su aspirina, va al baño, se lava un poco la boca y consigue unos minutos más tarde, después de robar una poca de gomina para el cabello, volver a parecer más o menos el caballero que habitualmente aparenta ser. Se da unos pocos de ánimos frente al espejo y decide que ya es bastante de esta niñada de huir del problema, debe ir a buscar a Galia y simplemente... hablar.

Baja las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala a ver si está por ahí, seguro con su madre, que son como chicles ellas dos. Y ahí están en la sala, a donde han salido a esperar a que se hornee la pizza, Galia sentada hablando con Britania en susurritos, y el par de latinos hablando en la puerta de la cocina... también a susurritos.

Gales suspira y se acerca a su madre y a Galia sonrojándose en automático, con las manos sudadas.

—Ehm... _Hello_.

—¡Ah! —Galia se sorprende de que esté ahí porque de nuevo se le había olvidado por completo, lo abraza. El británico aprieta un poquito los ojos con tanta cercanía tan inmediata, se sonroja un poco más y la abraza de vuelta—. _Allô!_ ¿Estás bien?

—Vine a verte hace mucho rato y... bueno, ehm... No. Aunque estoy mejor ahora que hace un rato. Creo que tenemos que hablar. ¿Están ocupadas? —pregunta mirando de reojo a su madre en el abrazo y haciéndole un movimiento de cejas como saludo.

— _Non_ —responde ella sin mirar a Britania siquiera o preguntarle—. Vamos, vamos al cuarto. Préstame tu cuarto esta noche, Britania, mi hijo está en el mío.

Britania se sonroja un poquito con esa pregunta de prestarle el cuarto, dos noches seguidas con Roma... yay!

—No te preocupes... —en realidad, también le agobia un poco quedarse a solas con España y Romano, pero... dado el día horrible que está teniendo todo el mundo...

Gales agradece en silencio a su madre apretando un poco a Galia contra sí. Hubiera pensado que quizás podían hablar en otro lado, ahora nervioso con las cámaras, no es por nada. Ha visto donde están...

— _Merci, je t'aime_ —responde ella por los dos y toma a Gales de la mano para que vaya con ella.

—Hay cámaras aquí, ¿sabes? En el cuarto de _mother_... y en el tuyo. Quizás con lo que vamos a hablar... deberíamos al menos intentar quitarlas.

—¿Hay qué?

Gales saca su teléfono y lo gira para mostrarle la cámara.

—Sabes, esto que usamos a veces para tomar fotos o video. Bueno hay algo así todo el tiempo, mirándoles.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo visto cuando tienen sexo o cuando duermen con alguien esto lo graban y _Prussia_ lo vende a alguien más. Así es como escuché tu conversación con Germania.

La chica parpadea un par de veces.

—Ah, _oui_ , ya sé que están, pero no pasa nada.

—De hecho así es como supe que habías dormido con él... —levanta las cejas—. ¿Sabes que están?

— _Oui, oui_ , son un juguete, no pasa nada.

—Lo que pasa es que... hoy no estoy seguro de que quiera yo que escuchen nuestra conversación —igualmente la sigue apretando un poco la mano y haciéndole un cariñito en ella.

—Pero son de _Liechtenstein_ , no de _Prusse_ , ella me cuida...

Gales no está muy seguro de eso, pero no es este el tema a discutir hoy. Se lleva la mano de la gala a los labios y la besa.

—Está bien... hablaremos de ese asunto otro día.

—Pero quítalas si quieres, sólo no le digas a _Suisse_.

—Es que... no me encanta que todos vean que... ugh. Vale, en serio, vamos a olvidarnos de eso ahora —abre la puerta del cuarto de su madre y deja que Galia entre primero.

Ella entra y se sienta en la cama, esperándole. Él se acerca a la cama y se sienta a su lado, tomándola de la mano y apretándole un poco. Galia le acaricia con las yemas de los dedos y le pone la otra mano sobre ambas.

— _I love you_. No hay otra forma de iniciar esta conversación más que así... —le sonríe un poquito aunque con sonrisita medio rara.

—Lo sé, _je t'aime_ también a ti —responde ella sinceramente.

—Yo también lo sé. De verdad —le acaricia la mano —. Y aun cuando sabemos eso... está el tema reciente, el de la boda, que se empieza a convertir en un tema tabú para los dos.

— _Non!_ —le mira desconsolada.

— _Yes_ , lo es un poco. Al menos para mí, yo no hablo del tema porque no quiero presionarte, pero... —suspira —. Es un tema que nos tensa.

— _Non, non_ , pero... pero estoy en ello, ¡de verdad! —tan nerviosa que parece, hasta da un pequeño saltito y se sienta más cerca de él.

— _I know... I know, but..._ Acuéstate, aquí sobre mí... —se echa atrás en la cama de su madre y hace para que ella haga lo mismo —. Quiero que me escuches, y que no te asustes con lo que te voy a decir, sólo es una posibilidad...

—No me digas que ya no quieres, _si'l vous plait_ —lo hace, súper ansiosa.

—Por supuesto que te quiero, te quiero muchísimo. Sólo creo que he sido egoísta últimamente.

— _Non, non_ , no me digas que ya no quieres casarte —se agobia. El galés se sonroja un poco y se muerde el labio porque sí que quiere.

—Shh.. Sí quiero casarme contigo. Pero... —hace una pausa y Galia le mira tan desconsolada porque hay un pero —. Creo que... creo que este es MI capricho. Casarnos.

—Pero yo también quiero…

—Lo que creo que quieres, es hacerme feliz. Y es... muy bonito, y lo agradezco.

—P-Pero...

—Sólo estamos hablando, _my love_. No está pasando nada aún —le sonríe un poco sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que creía que se iba a sentir con esta conversación.

—Es que no quiero que pase nada —a ella es a quien se le humedecen los ojos.

—Galiaaa... —susurra atrayéndola contra sí y apretando suavemente —, no llores. Si quieres casarte también, vamos a casarnos igual, sólo quiero hablar muy abiertamente del tema, ver cuáles son nuestras opciones, qué pensamos de esto...

—¿Q-Qué piensas?

—Que quiero que te cases conmigo por las razones correctas... porque quieres, porque me amas y no porque no quieres tú también romperme el corazón. No quiero haberte metido esa idea en la cabeza...

—¡Pero sí quiero hacerlo por eso!

—Es que... entiendo de verdad que no quieras dejar tu estilo de vida, y no tienes por qué hacerlo. Si te cuesta trabajo, es que... es algo difícil.

—Pero... pero... te prefiero a ti a mi estilo de vida.

—No tiene que ser una cosa en vez de la otra —apunta el británico acariciándole la cara —. Sólo valora la opción. Nos quedamos así, como estamos hasta ahora. Tú no cambias la manera en la que haces las cosas, ni tu relación con _Germania_ ni tu relación con _Rome_.

—Y tú sigues emborrachándote cada noche con el corazón en un hilo por una tontería.

—Y yo aprendo a... vivir con ello, sin necesidad de emborracharme cada noche con el corazón en un hilo —intento de sonrisa, un poco afectado con la visión de Galia de él. Ella le mira y aprieta los ojos.

— _Non_.

—Galia, es que el que yo no haga eso, o lo haga, no debería de ser lo que haga que nos casemos. Dime, si yo no quisiera casarme, ¿tú querrías? Si yo fuera como Alba, ¿tú estarías intentando casarte como _Belgium_?

— _Non_... pero es diferente.

—¿Veees? —protesta un poco —. Esto no tiene que... esto no tiene que ser así, Galia. Venga, somos mejores que esto.

— _Non, non_ , es diferente y sí puedo ser una buena esposa para ti, sí puedo cuidarte y protegerte, _si'l vous plait_...

—No lo pongas así, es que sé que puedes, pero no quiero que sientas que es un sacrificio, y que tienes que dejar de hacer cosas, y dejar tus relaciones con otras personas...

—¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!

—¿Por qué? Es una pregunta sincera, Galia... ¿por qué no quedarnos así un tiempo más? ¿Por qué seguirte presionando?

—Porque quiero hacer esto contigo.

Gales sonríe un poco.

—Vale, esa... esa es una bonita respuesta —admite mirándola a los ojos.

—Sólo ten paciencia, te prometo que valdrá la pena.

—Compré una casa.

La gala le mira con eso.

—Hace tiempo. Es... bueno, es bonita, creo, para los dos. No tiene muebles para que los elijas tú, pero... —aprieta los ojos —. No te lo había dicho porque no quería presionarte.

—¿Dónde?

—E-En Cardiff. Aun podríamos re-venderla.

—¿Y tú casa?

—Ah... mi casa sigue ahí. Puede quedarse ahí eternamente con todas las cosas que no quieras que meta en la otra.

—Seguro será muy bonita...

—Podemos ir a verla si quieres, la próxima vez que vengas —se humedece los labios —. Si quieres. Debí preguntarte antes dónde querías vivir, por ejemplo... quizás no quieras vivir en Cardiff.

Ella apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Es por eso que te digo que... esto es un tema tabú. Pasan cosas y no te las digo porque no quiero parecer el demente que compra una casa sin preguntar esas cosas. ME da miedo hablar contigo de este tema, me da miedo que no quieras al final casarte, y... bueno, eso.

—Sí que quiero y sí que quiero cambiar mi relación con _Germania_ y _Rome_ por ti...

Gales sonríe otra vez, más tranquilo.

—De hecho... necesito hacerlo y te necesito a ti egoístamente para que funcione.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta mirándola —. ¿Qué tiene eso de egoísta? Si necesitas hacerlo por mí, para casarte conmigo.

—Estoy... estoy estancada en la relación que _Rome_ quiere conmigo y la que quiere _Germania_ no funcionaría, así que... necesito cambiar esas relaciones y tú eres mi excusa perfecta... y acabas siendo el villano.

—No me importa ser el villano aunque he de confesar... otra cosa que pasó hoy —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

—Cuando llegué aquí estaba bastante borracho... lo siento...—abre un ojo y la mira —. Y fui a beber aún más y... bueno, eso es igual, al final volví y Germania abrió la puerta.

—Oh, ¿ajá? ¿Te golpeó?

—Ehm... va a contártelo él probablemente así que mejor te lo cuento yo... —se humedece los labios —. Le... le di un beso.

—¿Por qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Estaba hablando con _England_ de acosta... —se detiene porque eso... eso es nuevo en su cabeza. Hace cara de desagrado — Ugh.

—¿Eh?

—Cielos... estaba MUY borracho. Ehm.. no sé, Galia, supongo que... quería que me rompiera la cara. Pero...

—Qué torpe eres —se ríe un poquito.

—No has oído todo... Acto seguido, vomité.

—¿En su boca?

—Ugh, Galia... no —aprieta otra vez los ojos —. Me separé y vomité no sé qué maceta de la entrada.

—Menos mal —suspira.

—Lo raro es que, después de eso, no sólo no me aplastó la cabeza —impresionado. La chica le mira —. Creo que... me ayudó a levantarme, me llevó a su cuarto y me dejó dormir ahí... incluso había una aspirina en la mesa de noche.

Galia sonríe tiernamente.

—Lo cual hace que piense ahora que ser el villano con él es un poco malvado —suspira —. Aun con todo, me preocupa mucho más _Rome_.

—Germania puede ser muy dulce.

—Germania pega extremadamente fuerte... mi pómulo izquierdo tiene recuerdos claros de ello —sonríe sin humor. Galia le acaricia un poco el pómulo nombrado —. ¿Quieres que... hable con ellos?

—¿Con quiénes?

—Con _Rome_ y _Germania_...

— _Non_ , no te preocupes yo lo haré... mañana vamos con mi hijo a _Schönbrunn_.

—¿A... dónde? —pregunta.

—A _Schönbrunn_ , ¿has estado alguna vez? Es en _Wien_.

— _Schönbrunn_ , _Schönbrunn_... Ah, no es él —atención a la descripción —. ¿Versalles de los Habsburgo?

— _Oui_ , más o menos así.

— _Yes, yes..._ ¡he estado ahí varias veces! Me encantaban los bailes que hacían... ¿para qué vamos a _Schönbrunn_?

—Vamos a verlo. _France_ vivió ahí una temporada.

—Con Napoleón —si no creas que no se sabe las cosas de ese hijo tuyo.

—Ah, no sé cuándo.

— _Yes_. Seguro nos lo explicarán... ¿voy yo también? Va a gustarte, es uno de esos lugares que te hubiera encantado visitar cuando estaban en funciones —asegura sonriendo.

— _Oui_ , tú también vienes.

—¿Va Austria? Quizás si va él nos dejen bailar una pieza en su salón de los espejos —le acaricia un poco el pelo sintiéndose muchísimo mejor.

— _Oui_ , vamos con él y _Suisse_.

—El nuevo novio de _England_... ¿ya se le pasó el efecto de la poción?

—Estoy súper cansada por culpa de eso, pero sí.

Gales se ríe un poco malévolamente porque para él no hubo realmente tanto drama.

—Además de cansada... ¿estás bien?

— _Oui_ , ahora sí —sonríe. Él suspira y le mira.

—Yo también me siento mucho mejor... fuera de que no podré volver a ver a Germania jamás a los ojos.

—Sí que podrás... me gustan sus besos de todos modos —Galiaaaa. El británico aprieta los ojos.

—A mí no me pareció que besara en lo absoluto bien. Es como besar a una estatua... y sabe a cigarro —la verdad... es que no se acuerda, pero hay que protestar. Ella se ríe un poquito —. Lo siento... siento ser tan celoso y siento beber tanto como para avergonzarte con ellos, y... que te sientas presionada.

—Relájate —se abre el sujetador y se lo quita para acurrucarse con él—. Estoy pensando en la posibilidad de que hagamos la boda en _Schönbrunn_.

Gales le mira hacer todo el movimiento, y se emboba un poco porque sigue sin entender cómo consigue hacer eso sin quitarse la blusa.

—E-En _Schönbrunn_... —repite como loro cuando se mueve para ponerse encima suyo es que parpadea —. _Wait... what did you say?_

— _Oui_ —se mueve para quitarse los pantalones.

—La-La boda... ¿la nuestra? —levanta las cejas y sonríe completamente idiota con ese asunto.

— _Oui_ , ¿qué te parece? ¡No digas nada hasta mañana que lo veamos!

—Me... —se ríe un poco —, me parece que es un excelente lugar. ¡Y estás pensando en la boda! Es enorme... pero digno de una princesa como tú. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

— _Österreich_ me habló de ello.

—¿Has ido tú alguna vez? ¿O es la primera vez que vas? —pregunta abriéndose el los pantalones dispuesto a ponerse también cómodo.

—Sí he ido, pero quiero volverlo a ver con detalle.

—E imaginarte ahí vestida de novia... —ojitos de corazón —. Tiene jardines hermosos según recuerdo, ¿e-en qué mes...?

—No lo sé, ¿en verano?

—Vale... flores y calor. Uno de esos vestidos tuyos vaporosos... pero de novia. Aunque a mí no vas a vestirme de blanco...

—Puedes vestirte como quieres.

—Mmmm... —levanta una ceja y la mira —. ¿Puedo vestirme de... Gandalf?

— _Oui_ —se acurruca en la cama.

—¡No voy a vestirme de Gandalf! —se ríe mientras se termina de quitar todo menos la camiseta y los calzoncillos y se acuesta a su lado.

—Ya lo sé.

—El mejor traje que haya hecho alguien... ¿Azul? ¿Negro? Vas a tener que ayudarme. Y... Necesitaré un padrino, lo cual será un problema enorme.

—Seguro tus padrinos te ayudarán.

—No creo que confíes en el gusto de mis padrinos... —problema resuelto, sonríe —. Las novias tienen madrinas, ¿o qué?

— _Oui_ , damas de honor.

—¿Y sabes quienes van a ser? —pregunta sonriendo un poco más —. ¿Quién va a casarnos?

— _Non_... —bosteza porque de verdad ha sido un día agotador, pero sonríe porque le gusta que esté emocionado.

—Pienso que... No voy a poder elegir a alguno de los idiotas de mis hermanos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Porque a quien voy a decidir? ¿A Alba? Hombre, como si los otros dos no existieran... Seguramente el idiota de la larva va a sentirse, y _Eire_ no merece escaquearse de todo el trabajo...

—Yo tenía muy claro que iban a ser los tres.

—Si decido a _Eire_ será como no tener padrino. Y si decido que sea la Larva voy a tener que aguantar a los otros dos —levanta las cejas y la mira de reojo, porque él lo tiene bastante claro pero no acababa por decidirse —. _My God_... _Really?_ ¿Tú también crees que los tres?

— _Oui_.

—Les... les diré cuando tengamos fecha y hayas hablado con _Rome_ —sonríe más aún.

Galia le da un beso para que se calle y dormir.

Bien jugado, la besa y va a seguir ahí hasta que Galia se duerma... porque él se ha tirado dormido media tarde. Pero no importa, va a quedarse las próximas seis horas pensando lo bonita que te verás en vestido de novia.

La rubia se duerme EN EL ACTO, pensando que tendría que llevarse mañana a Iberia a ver _Schönbrunn_ porque va a ser su dama de honor.

oxOXOxo

Britania está en completo shock, ¡¿Iberia?!

Sí, porque la británica no puede serlo. Ella debe ser la madre del novio y ayudarle y llevarle al altar y bailar con él.

O sea se va a llevar a Iberia a ver _Schönbrunn_ y no a ella… (Gales secretamente baila la jota.)

No puede ser su dama de honor y ayudarla a ella.

Pero, pero... Es su boda, y... y... Britania está desconsolada.

Sí y la de su hijo.

Pero su hijo no le va a pedir la más mínima ayuda ni consejo…

¿Y cuando eso la ha detenido de dárselo? Nunca, pero... Igualmente se lo puede dar... Le va a sentar bastante mal que no al elijas a ella, hubiera apostado toda su magia a que sería ella.

Siempre puede ser agente doble espía en los asuntos del novio. No lo va a hacer sólo porque es la madre del novio. Tampoco va a elegir a Helvetia, porque va a querer que Helvetia la lleve al altar, pero aun así, de hecho, si va a llevarse a Britania a todo lo que haga siempre que no tenga que irse con los chicos.

¡Nunca va a tener que irse con los chicos, si sólo la llevan a donde TIENE que ir!

En realidad está pensando en si Helvetia la lleve al altar o lo hagan Francia y Austria. De hecho, puede que la inestimable y hercúlea tarea de Britania sea... controlar a Roma mientras Germania se ocupa de Helvetia.

Helvetia puede hacer de la madre de Galia y entrar con... Roma.

Britania Mira a Galia con la bocota abierta porque Eso puede implicar que incluso no vaya a la boda.

No, a la boda sí va, ella no se casa si no está Britania ahí.

Britania dice que hmmmm... haciendo dramita. No es la peor idea del mundo que Britania distraiga a Roma, hemos de confesarlo.

Galia puede hacer que tenga que bailar con España si quiere... es la novia. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Poder absoluto.

Galia está ganando méritos... Bien. Britania dice que como es la novia quizás pueda desterrar a Iberia y a Cartago de la casa. ¿No puede ser Helena la dama de honor? Le cae menos mal. Es que Iberia va a ir a hacerle a Britania "¡HA! ¡Me quiere más a mí!"

Pero Iberia es su amiga también... Tal vez Egipto y Helena puedan ser también. De hecho, ya veremos.

¡¿Eeeegipto?! No, no. No. ¡Britania va a sacudir a Galia! ¡NO PUEDE EGIPTO SER SU DAMA DE HONOR Y ELLA NO! ¡Estás cayendo a límites insospechados de nueras malas, Galia! ¡Casi tan abajo como Bélgica!

Pero es que es la madre del noviooo…

¡Y su mejor amiga del mundo mundial! O sea, ¡¿antes va a consultar a Egipto sobre qué flores poner que a ella?! Es que... In-dig-na-ción. ¡Odia esta boda, la odia! ¡Tanto como odiaría la de Escocia!

Galia se echa hacia atrás, desconsolada con eso.

—Galiaaaa! Pero es queee —la abraza y la rubia lo hace de vuelta también —. ¿Es porque tengo mal gusto, verdad?

—¡No!

—Temes que elija flores feas como cardos.

—¡Nooooo!

—Y que me vista como una bruja y te diga que nada me gusta… —Ejem... Eso sí.

—Pondría cardos en mi ramo de flores si tú dijeras que te gustan y me vestiría yo como una bruja si tú pensaras que así debo ir.

—No puedes poner cardos, no te haría poner algo así, y hasta de bruja te verías bonita —la aprieta más contra sí. Galia también la aprieta —. Pero es que... ¿Egipto, Helena e Iberia? Luego te vas a ir y vas a dejarme con ellas tres...

La gala niega con la cabeza.

—Sí, y las tres dirán que las preferiste a ellas... ugh... no quiero que te cases.

—¿No quieres?

—No... pero sí... es que voy a extrañarte mucho.

—¡Pero sí podrás venir siempre!

—Ya... pero, luego habrá que entrar a trabajar a la escuela y no podré ir todos los días, y tú... no vas a estar para ir al cine o a esos planes de chicas que odio —"odio".

—No me digas eso que bastante tengo con _Rome_ y contigo no puedo luchar…

—Si quieres casarte, ¿verdad? —pregunta Britania mirándole a los ojos.

—Si tú no quieres...

—Tú quieres... Te conozco —le sonríe un poco.

—Sí, pero tú no puedes decirme... —aparta la mirada. Britania toma aire profundamente y lo suelta.

—Sabes que soy una exagerada, y que de todo me quejo.

—No lo eres, te quiero mucho...

—Yo también... No te preocupes por mí, seguramente hablaremos mucho por teléfono cuando no estés y voy a irte a visitar todo el tiempo... Como si necesitara yo pretextos para ir a casa —se ríe. La rubia sonríe con eso.

—Yo también vendré.

—¿Ves? Antes no vivíamos en la misma casa y era más difícil vernos pero ahora todo es muy fácil. Te contaré todas las cosas que pasen cuando no estés.

Galia asiente y se limpia un poco los ojos. La pelirroja traga saliva porque igualmente sabe que va a extrañarla HORRORES, pero sigue sonriendo.

— _Merci_.

—Quizás pueda hacerme amiga de alguna otra de las chicas de aquí... O pueda llevar a Germania a que le pinten las uñas —le hace un cariñito en la mejilla y hace tripas corazón, riéndose un poco de su propio chiste.

Britania debe ir con cuidado con el poder que ejerce. De hecho, lo notó y cambió el discurso un poco. Fue como no, espera, vale... Es decir, no quiere que se case y se vaya, no. Pero no lo bastante para impedirlo, tampoco es así de egoísta, sí que quiere que esté contenta... Y también quiere que Gales lo esté.

Empieza a notar que va a tener que hacerle más caso a Gales del que le ha hecho hasta ahora. Y no, no es que no quiera pero hasta ahora... Britania IGNORA a Gales como novio de Galia. Cosa que a ambos les viene bien, o sea, lo trata como si fuera un novio externo cualquiera... No, lo ignora más.

Escocia tiene alguna opinión sobre esto. Que ya va siendo hora que se dejen de ignorar ambos, el uno al otro.

Es que... Es más cómodo para todos no pronunciarse demasiado. Gales no suele contarle nada. Así que Britania no tiene que pensar en Galia en términos de "la novia de Gales".

Se van a gustar, tienen muchas cosas en común. Escocia dice que sí quieren, un día van todos a Cardiff y los presenta.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

Es que además... Sí que funcionan así. Si están los dos, se saludan y el resto del tiempo se ignoran bastante, Galia debe notarlo. Pero Britania empieza a notar que va a tener que dejar de ignorarle del todo.

Galia será su... Nuera, cielos.

Es que Britania sólo se hace cargo de su niño Inglaterra. Escocia se hace cargo de Gales e Irlanda.

Eh, sí, un poco. En parte porque es más fácil que ellos le hablen a Escocia. Pero... No sólo es por eso. Es casi imposible que Gales hable con su madre de Galia. O sea, ve el poder que tiene Britania sobre Galia, eso puede ayudarle y... Puede ir terroríficamente en su contra.

Así que la estrategia de Gales con su madre es... Ser bueno con Galia en términos generales. Además, la verdad es que Britania es más suegra de Gales que de Galia. Sí, eso iba a decir. Britania es más "hermana" de Galia que madre de Gales.

Sí, de hecho le hace bastante a Gales de suegra como España a Francia.

Britania lo notó cuando el beso a Romano; por un momento de atrapó a sí misma pensando como madre de Gales. Un pequeño momento. Si Galia de verdad no la elige de dama de honor va a romperle el corazón a Britania. Pero... Va a tener que hacerle de mamá de Gales.

Es que esos... "va a tener qué" como si no le quedara más remedio. Escocia quiere golpearle la cabeza.

Es que... Es culpa de Gales.

Bueno, ya la reñirá.

Es totalmente culpa de Gales… Si él tuviera OTRA novia que no fuera Galia, recibiría trato de hijo. ¡Pero fue a conseguirse de novia a Galia!

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	38. Chapter 38

Romano está lanzando la pizza al aire y haciendo reír a Vati cuando España suspira dejando a Francia hacer, deteniendo a Prusia de que vaya con él para darle espacio con Inglaterra y entrando a la cocina. El italiano atrapa la masa y se sonroja, porque con el escándalo que hicieron, le ha oído desde que entraron y está preparándose para este momento desde entonces.

—¡Hola! —saluda España entrando con Prusia tomado del cuello.

— _Ciao_... —bastante indistinto por parte de Romano, haciéndose el desinteresado.

—¡Roma! —parpadea al notar que está ahí, soltando a Prusia. Britania por supuesto se sonroja inmediatamente.

—Ni te me acerques que tiro la masa —advierte Romano, sonrojándose también. El español ni la mira, se acerca al italiano directo y se detiene con eso.

—Pero... ¡Has venido!

—Pues, imbécil, ¡cómo no quieres que venga! —protesta Romano mucho más pasional de lo que quisiera.

España se ríe tontamente.

—¡Cierra la boca! —protesta sonrojándose más y deja de lanzar la pizza. El ibérico se le acerca y le abraza—. No. ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —protesta y hasta se le llenan los ojitos de lágrimas.

—¡Pero es que estás aquí!

—A ver, _stronzo_ , claro que estoy aquí. Y estoy aquí no para lo que crees.

España le abraza con fuerza, hundiéndole la cara en el cuello, sin escucharle. El menor inclina la cabeza para que pueda hundirle bien la cara en el cuello y tiene un escalofrío. El español le da un beso ahí porque quería verle, ¡y ha venido!

Romano medio extiende la masa sobre el mármol y sube una temblorosita y enharinada mano a la mejilla de España haciéndole un cariñito. Y ahí va el ibérico a buscarle un beso entonces.

El italiano no se resiste ni un poquito esta vez, porque QUIERE MUCHO un beso de España. Y no es por nada pero es ahí donde Britania hace los ojos en blanco y se va a la sala.

La cosa es que sólo unos instantes más tarde, cuando ya parece que a Romano se le ha ido la olla del todo, piensa que... es que es facilísimo que España le mate, con solo un beso de estos. Contra toda su voluntad, se separa. Y es que España se va detrás porque ya se ha olvidado del drama de los muertos.

Prusia se sirve una cerveza y se va a buscar a su padre, por cierto. Germania lo agradece, que le encanta que Prusia esté ahí...

Romanito le pone la mano en el cuello un poco y echa la cabeza atrás, repentinamente agobiado, girando la cara para que no pueda alcanzarle. El español parpadea descolocado.

—Para, para... _per favore_ —Romano pidiendo por favor siempre es una escena de terror.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No... no puedo... espera —aprieta los ojos con el corazón súper acelerado—. ¿Harías una cosa por mí?

—Lo que sea, mi amor.

Romano se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo. SE sonroja un poco.

—V-Ve... y besa a… la mujer esa —le mira de reojo con mucha intensidad.

—¿Qué?

—Ve con ella... y bésala.

—¿A quién? —parpadea.

—¿Cómo que a quien? a tu... ¡mujer esa! A ella —la señala... y nota que ya no está ni ella ni Galia ni Vati.

—¿Pero qué mujer?

—¡La inglesa esa británica, hombre! ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¿Donde está con mi niña?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se llevó a Vaticano —ahí se va a la sala por ella, yendo prácticamente a arrancarla de las manos de Britania. España se va detrás de él.

La pelirroja, que muy mona mente estaba enseñando a Vati a sacar la lengua, qué va a hacer además de solamente quedarse ahí, levantando las manos y dejando que su padre se la lleve, no sin pensar que su padre es un HISTÉRICO. España trata de tomarla en brazos para saludarla.

—No —niega Romano, empujándole otra vez un poco hacia la cocina —. ¿Me oíste o no me oíste lo que te pedí?

—Pero... deja que la salude, hombre.

—Es que vas a saludarla y luego a liarme sin enfocarte en lo que te dije. _Spagna_. Ve y hazlo.

—¿P-Pero hacer qué?

—¡Bueno, tú eres tonto!

—¡No!

—¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Te lo he pedido como cuatro veces!

—Pero es que...

—¿Pero es que qué? Ve, y bésala o... —se humedece los labios —. O me iré de casa.

La amenaza HABITUAL de Romano, que ahora funciona menos bien porque tienen a Vati.

—¡No! Pero... —mira a Britania de reojo—. ¡No!

—¿Tú crees que te lo estoy pidiendo en broma? —Romano frunce el ceño —. Sólo ve y bésala... bien. Y acaba de una maldita vez.

—¡Pero no quiero!

Romano le FULMINA.

—Has dicho que harías lo que yo quisiera. Bien, eso quiero. VE.

—Pero... ¡no! Pero eso... ¡pero no!

— _Spagna!_ —protesta Romano.

—¡Italia! —protesta él de vuelta.

—¡Te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por algo! Y sabes que te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por algo. ¡Ahora ve y hazlo de una vez!

—¡No sé porqué me pides eso!

—Necesito ver que la beses —se sonroja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... sí. Porque... ¡porque!

—¡Ese no es un motivo!

—No te tengo que dar mis motivos para pedirte cosas cuando me dices que sí vas a hacer lo que quiero.

—¡Pero es que eso no quiero hacerlo!

—Me enoja muchísimo que además tengas el cinismo de decirme que no quieres. Ve y bésala y arreglaremos dos malditos problemas de una vez.

—¡No es cinismo!

Romano tira un poco de España para esconderse con él en la cocina, bajando el tono de voz. El mayor le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira... ya sé que te gusta. Y... —frunce el ceño —. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Es rara e histérica, pero vale... si te gusta, ve... y bésala. No es que te la tires, no es que hagas nada más, sólo ve, y bésala y... ya.

—Pero es que no me gusta... —mentira cochina. Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno. ¡Bésala igual, _Cazzo!_

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero besarte a ti!

—Pues yo no quiero que me beses a mí hasta que no arreglemos esto. Ve y bésala a ella —y rómpeme un poquito el corazón. ¡Al menos un poquito, hombreeee!

—Pero...

—Es... una forma. Estuve pensando en el camino acá, y... —se sonroja —. Tú... creo que podrías morirte en serio. Así que creo que necesitas pensar en alguien más a veces... sólo A VECES.

—Morir... ¡MORIRME!

El italiano le tapa la boca con una temblorosa mano y se sonroja más porque... es que no, no cree que España pueda morirse. Lo ha pensado bastante... y no. España sí era capaz de verla a ella y enamorarse de ella, aunque fuera un poquito... pero él, era idiota y llevaba AÑOS dejando crecer esto por España en su interior.

No dudaba ni un segundo que fuera a ser Vati la que se quedara con Roma, y quizás España se quedaría con Britania... oh sí, este era un plan peligroso, romperse a sí mismo el corazón usando a... la mujer que si él moría podría quedarse con España ahora mismo.

—Si la besas bien... no vas a morirte. Si te enamoras un poco de ella... —desvía la mirada.

—No voy a... no vamos a morir, papá nos lo ha explicado.

Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

—No, no, de verdad.

—¿Qué te ha explicado?

—Que para morir tendríamos que querer morirnos.

—Eso es idiota, nadie quiere morirse —el menor frunce el ceño.

—Por lo visto él sí, se dejó ir del todo, eso explica por qué yo nunca he muerto por ti.

—Tú nunca has muerto por mí porque está Francia, ¡y porque está Austria y porque eres un maldito ojo alegre y lo sé!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Francia es mi hermano y Austria... venga ya.

—Es que... ¡es que tú eres un completo idiota! ¡Y no te das cuenta de NADA! —protesta frustrado —. Esto es una bola de nieve enorme que ha... ¡ha empeorado con el tiempo!

—¿El qué?

—¡Qué no eres tú el que se puede morir! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Y quién si no se va a morir?

Es que con gusto te ahorcaría... Romano le mira con FUEGO en los ojos y perfectas ganas de ahorcarle.

—¡Me voy de casa!

—¡¿Queeé?! ¡¿Por?!

—¡Porque eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes no entender una cosa tan básica?! ¡¿Quién coño se va a morir si no eres tú?!

—No lo sé, nadie, es lo mismo para Francia también.

—¡Eres IDIOTA!

—¿Eh?

—¡Soy YO el que muy probablemente se VA a morir, ve TODAS las señales!

—¿Tú? ¡Me quieres tanto que crees que vas a morir! —chilla y lo abraza.

Muy bien, ahora mismo Romano TE ODIA.

—¡Sueltameeee! Ugh! ¡TE odio!

—¡No me odieeees! ¡Con lo que yo te quiero!

—Es que... ¡Es que estás haciendo tonterías! ¡Y no entiendes!

—¡No! ¡Es que te quiero mucho!

—¡Es que no oyes lo que te digo!

—Sí te oigo, pero contigo funciona igual…

—No lo sé, está Vati, y tú y yo... ¡Cada vez es peor!

—Pero... no quieres morirte, ¿no?

—¡No! No quiero morirme, pero...

—Pues no vas a morirte —sonríe. El italiano le mira y frunce el ceño.

—¡¿Estás seguro?!

—¡Sí! Papá nos lo ha dicho.

—¡¿Y tú no podías decirme eso antes?!

—Te lo digo en cuanto te he visto —se ríe un poco tonto porque es que... le quiere.

—¡No! Te esperaste a... ugh! ¡Quítate de mi camino! —protesta sonrojadísimo.

—Noooo —lo abraza más—. Yo también te quiero muchísisisisisimo.

—¡No! No... Es que no... Ugh! Pues que sepas que he besado a Galia y... ugh! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡Quítate! —más sonrojado aún.

—No beses a Galiaaaa.

—¡Y le dije a tu mujer esa zorra que te besara!

—¡No lo hagas, bésame a mí que soy quien más te quiere en el mundo!

—No quiero... —¡no mientas!

—Vamos, vamos a acostarnos, que quiero que nos oiga...

—¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que nos oiga nadie! —se sonroja y le empuja un poco más, mirándole de reojo. La verdad, sí que quieres, Romanito, marcar tu territorio.

—Yo sí, quiero que sepa que muero de placer cuando me tocas.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —protesta mirándole a los ojos pero se le nota que en realidad sí que quiere que les oiga y que vea lo que es REALMENTE gustarle a España.

—Entonces ven conmigo —sonríe de lado y vuelve a abrazarlo de la cintura, buscándole un beso en el cuello o así.

Vale, es ahí es cómo puedes saber que en el fondo la idea no le molesta en lo absoluto, puesto que le pone la mano directita en el culo. Vati ha desaparecido...

Se la ha llevado Prusia, de todos modos en esta casa todo el mundo se lleva a la niña, así que… O sea, es cruzar el umbral y desaparecer.

Romano dice que menos mal, porque como buena casa de la perversión pretende tirarse a España en la cocina sobre la pizza. Ya podrían haberla metido antes al horno.

Te invitamos a mirar, Britania.

Britania está... un poquito _heartbroken_ porque ahora tampoco le ha tocado beso y ella se había hecho ilusioncitas. Aún así puede que les espíe un poquito por la puerta.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	39. Chapter 39

Francia lloriquea y creo que ya no tiene más lágrimas qué llorar. ¿Por qué ya no le quieren?

Pasaron toda la noche conduciendo. Toda.

Miraron en la embajada en Roma lo primero, fueron a Paris, a la embajada en Paris, a casa de Francia (y se habituaron con provisiones y ropa) por estrictas ordenes de Roma antes de seguir hacia Reino Unido. También miraron en Calais, sólo por si acaso. Y en Dover antes de subir a Londres donde desde luego albergaban las mayores esperanzas de encontrarle.

Pero no estaba, nadie en el parlamento (se ocuparon de despertarles) sabía nada, ni en Buckingham, ni en casa del _Prime Minister_. Ni en _Portobello Road_ , ni siquiera la ancianita vecina que adoraba a Francia tenía idea.

Pero Roma no iba a dejar que el estado de ánimo de su niño lo echara abajo, puesto se que había abanderado como el protector y sostenedor de la cruzada. Había pasado casi todo el viaje tratando de animar a Francia, infundirle esperanzas y obligándole a dormir.

Y a Inglaterra ya le había venido bien que tardaran tanto.

Se había ido de Roma dispuesto a esconderse, desde luego, puesto que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tiempo para odiarles a todos... tiempo para emborracharse hasta perder el sentido, tiempo para llorar, para sentirse patético y darse vergüenza ajena, para llorar más hasta sentirse solo y echarles de menos. Echar de menos a una sola persona que le quisiera a él antes que a cualquier otro. Quien fuera.

 _Stonehengue_ parecía bastante prometedor según las referencias de Francia que sí ayudaba un poco a pesar de su desesperación y Roma empezaba a temer tener que cruzar el muro de Adriano y adentrarse en territorio prohibido a medida que conducían al norte, pero por ahora no pensaba poner de manifiesto ese temor en voz alta.

Así que para el coche en semejante monumento de piedra para encontrarlo, nuevamente desalentadoramente desierto. Mira a Francia de reojo.

—Lo odio... lo odio, ¡LO ODIO! —grita Francia DESESPERADO.

El mayor traga saliva y lo abraza un poco, sin saber cómo más consolarle.

—¿Qué hago, _papa_? Siempre lo encuentro… tarde o temprano —es que ya ni lágrimas tiene para llorar.

—Sigamos, tú mismo lo has dicho, tarde o temprano. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Es que... no lo sé.

—Piensa, mi vida, dónde sea... lo que se te ocurra —bosteza.

—¿Manchester? —el francés había llegado al punto en que… ya no pensaba—. Si fuera un estado normal... mi casa. Pero no lo es.

—Ya hemos estado en tu casa, vayamos a Manchester.

—Manchester —se masajea las sienes—. Ahí guarda mis _tuppers_.

Roma asiente y vuelve a subirse al coche, frotándose los ojos

—Quizás debería rendirme... —susurra sintiéndose física y mentalmente agotado.

— _Non_ , duerme un poco más, llegaremos al amanecer.

—¿Y si no está ahí?

—Seguiremos buscando.

— _Merci, papa_... —agradece con una débil sonrisa. Roma le hace un cariño en la mejilla y sonríe—. _Papa_... crees que esto... ¿crees que haya algo detrás de todo esto? Sabes... un problema psicológico o un problema serio de nuestra relación.

—No, creo que... si es como dices, los efectos de esa droga.

—Pero crees que sea... que haya algo, como en su subconsciente... —aclara y le mira de reojo—. Quizás no es tan feliz como yo... quizás yo hago cosas mal... quizás no soy buena pareja...

— _Franciae_... no es momento de que salgan esas inseguridades y menos cuando no te ha dado ningún argumento que haga pensar eso.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar inseguro ahora mismo...? —susurra abrazándose a sí mismo y suelta algo que se ha preguntado miles de veces—. ¿Y si no funciona?

—Ayer estaba seguro que se iba a morir de amor por ti y además a _Suisse_ le ha funcionado.

—Quizás yo me muera de amor por él... ¿Qué dices que tengo que hacer para morirme?

—Seguir así de deprimido.

—Ahora mismo sería bueno morirme —el señor drama.

—Te explicaré cómo si no lo consigues.

—Conste...

El romano vuelve a hacerle un cariño y no es hasta un bueeeen rato más tarde que aparca frente a la casa de Inglaterra en Manchester donde... sorpresa-sorpresa, está el _Bentley_ aparcado.

— _Papa... Papa!_ —Francia da saltitos en su lugar.

— _Quid_? _Quid_? ¿Tienes llaves?

—¡Está el coche ahí! ¡No sé!

—Pues ve, anda, corre.

El francés se baja casi con el coche en movimiento y CORRE a la puerta, irreal, tocando timbre y puerta. Inglaterra, que se había quedado dormido de agotamiento en el sofá se mete un susto, despertándose.

— _Angleterreeee!_

El británico se incorpora un poco mareado y completamente perdido, yendo a la puerta. Francia da saltitos, en su lugar y sigue tocando la puerta pensando que cuando le abra le saltará encima para besarle.

Aunque una parte, muy cansada y casi apagada de su cerebro le recuerda que sólo tiene UNA oportunidad para arreglar esto, y no puede echarla a perder con un movimiento impulsivo y torpe sólo por haber llegado a la meta, así que aunque su corazón le insta a saltarle, el cerebro le refrena.

Inglaterra abre la puerta con la boca pastosa de alcohol y frotándose los ojos sin recordar preguntar antes quién es.

— _A-Angleterre_... —susurra Francia casi impresionado de tenerle enfrente, al fin, dando un pasito al frente para meter el pie a la puerta, solo para evitar que pueda cerrársela en la cara.

Inglaterra levanta la vista y se queda paralizado, recordando de repente qué está pasando y por qué está escondido.

—Te he buscado por todos lados toda la noche.

—¡No debiste hacerlo! —va por cerrar.

No. Esta vez, no. Francia mete el cuerpo para evitarlo ocupando, cosa muy extraña, la fuerza que habitualmente no ocupa para nada. El inglés pelea para empujarle y dejarle fuera.

—¡Espera! —protesta Francia asustándose porque, a la fuerza nunca va a ganarle—. ¿Cuántas personas más te han buscado toda la noche, sin parar hasta encontrarte?

— _W-What?_

—A nadie más le importó lo bastante que te fueras o cómo te sentías como para buscarte desesperadamente hasta encontrarte —sigue intentando proteger la puerta con uñas y dientes... y pensar en orden—. ¡¿No podrías... Uff... Al menos detenerte un segundo y, _merde_ , valorar eso?!

— _B-But..._ —se detiene de hacer fuerza.

Francia mete un brazo y bufa un poco al notarlo, dejando de empujar como loco, al menos. Resopla.

—Quizás no... No soy lo que quieres. Pero sí que soy lo que tienes, aunque no lo quieras. E-Es mejor eso a... A nada. Tienes un marido, quizás no el que quieres, pero tienes aún uno... qué aún roto y descorazonado viene por ti aunque no quieras... Es que eso debe valer de algo, _Non_?

—No... Es que esto no va de eso, _France_...

—Ah, _non_? ¿Y de qué va?

—Sé que me quieres... Entra si quieres, ya qué importa —él se mete a dentro de la casa y se deja caer en el sofá porque está agotado, todo rodeado por botellas de alcohol vacías. Francia mira afuera, ansioso, hacia su padre un segundo y luego entra detrás.

—¿Y no te hace sentir al menos un poco menos mal que alguien te quiera tanto... aunque no le quieras tú de vuelta? —pregunta y se le humedecen los ojos un poco aún, para su propia sorpresa.

—No. No porque no funciona así, sería muy fácil para mí, ¿crees que no? Salir contigo y aprovecharme de ti para... darle celos a _Switzerland_ y para no sentirme solo y... todo eso, pero... ¿de qué serviría? No haría que él dejara de preferir a Austria —solloza—. Y viniera conmigo y... —se sorbe los mocos—. A-Al final tú también saldrías herido porque no te correspondo...

(Por cierto, Roma entra detrás de Francia y se va directo al cuarto de invitados a dormir. Buenas noches)

Francia suspira.

— _Angleterre_ , yo... También tengo que empezar a superar esto de alguna forma —quita unas botellas de por ahí y se sienta—. Y tú sabes cómo soy...

—Por eso mismo, es mejor que te vayas y busques a alguien con quien acostarte o lo que sea.

—Tú. Necesito una vez más contigo.

— _What_? No, eso sólo retrasará el problema.

—Sabes cómo soy —niega con la cabeza—. Necesito sexo, no que me hagas el amor... Sólo así sabré que definitivamente ya no quedan ni cenizas entre tú y yo.

—Ya te estoy diciendo que no quedan cenizas entre tú y yo. _France_ , acostarte conmigo es demasiado cruel, olvídalo.

—Yo te estoy diciendo que no te creo. Y sabes que no voy a creerte hasta que no te acuestes conmigo... Lo sabes.

—O hasta que lo superes, sólo estás en la negación —se limpia una mejilla. El francés se encoge de hombros.

—Sabes también qué tan persistente soy.

— _France_ , basta, no tengo ánimos para pelear de esto ni de nada.

—Puedo irme por esa puerta en cinco minutos. No volverás a saber de mí... Te lo dije antes. Sexo conmigo y serás libre.

— _No!_ Vete, vete ahora y ya.

—Lo prometiste. Prometiste que harías lo que tu madre dijera y ella dijo sexo.

—Esto es tan estúpido —protesta apretando los ojos—. ¡Te agarras a un absurdo clavo ardiendo!

—Siempre he hecho lo mismo... Sexo y me iré. Cumple tu promesa.

—¡¿Es que además no piensas en lo estúpidamente raro que va a ser?!

—Prefiero no pensarlo mucho... Aunque he hecho cosas más raras, créeme —se levanta empezando a desabrocharse el pantalón—. No tenemos siquiera que ir al cuarto...

— _What_?!

— _Angleterre_... No dificultes esto aún más. ¿Quieres ser activo o pasivo?

—¡No quiero hacer esto!

—Acordaste hacerlo. Ya te lo dije, sólo son unos minutos. Déjate llevar un rato, olvídate de _Suisse_ sólo por unos minutos y quién sabe... Quizás hasta puedas sentirte mejor.

—¡No acordé nada! —frunce el ceño.

—Acordaste hacer lo que tu madre dijo y ella dijo sexo —repite mientras le mira a los ojos—. Por favor.

—¡No lo acordé! ¡Dije que te diría luego! No va a funcionar, va a ser muy raro y va a hacerte daño, ¿por qué insistes tanto? Te has acostado como con un millón de personas en tu vida y las has dejado ir sin más remordimiento o problema, ¿por qué no lo haces igual conmigo?

—Porque tú no eres los demás. No digo en broma que te quiero... Y sé que puedes arreglarte y puedo recuperar así a mi marido.

— _Franceee_... sólo estás negándote a aceptar esto. Tú ni siquiera me hubieras hablado si esto fuera al revés, te habrías reído de mí encima, ¿por qué no puedes entender mi postura?

—Sólo es sexo, una vez. Te estoy suplicando que tengas sexo UNA vez más conmigo. Si esto fuera al revés, me acostaría contigo y ya...

—No es verdad. No te has fijado nunca en lo cruel que eres tú con la gente, cuando te acuestas con ellos una vez y luego, cuando vienen suplicando cómo tú haces ahora... ¿qué le respondes?

Francia traga saliva con eso... Cerrando los ojos.

—Pero tú eres mi marido... O lo fuiste. No eres alguien que se haya acostado conmigo una vez.

—No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir hacer eso.

El de ojos azules se tapa la cara y solloza. El menor levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Por qué eres tan duro...? Tan horrible. No puedo... No puedo más con esto. No soy tan fuerte, ni tan hábil, ni tan nada... _Suisse_ se arregló así y yo no puedo... Ni siquiera puedo arreglarte.

— _W-What?_

Francia solloza más aún, sentándose en el sillón.

—Es que... E-En realidad es bueno que llores, llorar te ayudará a superarlo y si... si odiarme te ayuda también... está bien.

—Ya sé que he hecho un montón de cosas mal en la vida... Y te he hecho daño a ti y me acosté esa vez con _Espagne_ y... Pero con esto no puedo. No puedo. Me rindo —solloza más haciéndose bolita.

— _France_... —protesta apretando los ojos y le sirve un vasito de algo fuerte y alcohólico, se lo acerca. Francia solloza en silencio apretándose los ojos—. Toma, bébete esto.

Francia le mira y toma el vasito, rozándole la mano al tomarlo sin poder evitarlo. Se limpia los ojos.

—Te sentirás mejor —suspira porque en realidad él también se siente mal ahora que Suiza lo ha dejado.

El latino cierra los ojos y le da un traguito, arrugando un poco la nariz. Le da otro trago un poco más grande. Inglaterra suspira.

— _Merci_ —susurra pensando que, quizás sí se siente levemente mejor.

—Ojalá tuvieras razón...

—¿En qué? —le mira, cansado, limpiándose mejor los ojos.

—En esto. Ojalá me arreglara y me olvidara de _Switzerland_ y pudiera ser feliz contigo.

—Si piensas eso... ¿Por qué entonces no nos das al menos una oportunidad? Puedes ser feliz conmigo, eras feliz conmigo hace unos días...

—Porque... creo que va a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad. ¿Qué pasará si no funciona?

—Si no funciona... Entonces afrontaremos las consecuencias y haremos un plan B. Probablemente cada quien hará el suyo. Pero al menos no podremos decir que no lo intentamos, ¿sabes? Que no pusimos todo de nuestra parte para que funcionara.

El británico se humedece los labios.

—¿Sí entiendes tú mi punto, _Angleterre_? Si te dijeran que hay una manera de recuperar a _Suisse_ , de hacer que te quiera otra vez y esa manera fuera... Acostarte con él. ¿No harías TODO para intentar conseguirlo?

—Es sólo que tú... —aprieta los ojos, le mira y trata de verle... algo. Pero es que es incapaz, no le inspira nada, es como ver un niño.

— _Oui_? —le mira de reojo.

—Es que... ¿alguna vez has sentido que alguien no... no?

—¿Sientes conmigo que yo no…? —suspira—. ¿Qué yo no?

—Es que... no sé, eres como uno de mis hermanos.

—¿Por qué no intentamos con un beso...?

—Es que... ugh.

—Sólo es un beso.

—Vale, pero es que...

—No va a ir mal...

—Ya veremos.

Francia se acaba su copita y la pone en la mesa de centro. Se acerca a él. El menor le mira a los ojos y es que es como... Besar a Seychelles tal vez. El galo se acerca igual, aún más, preparándose porque esto va a ser todo menos un beso real con Inglaterra... Presiona de golpe y se le acerca intentando tomarle por sorpresa con un buen y profundo beso.

E Inglaterra casi se ahoga, aún así, Francia intenta con persistencia. De menos que le guste un poco. Gustarle... no. La mecánica funciona, porque un beso es un beso y al final el que lo entrenó fue el mismo Francia, pero no, no hay... nada.

Francia se separa un poco porque... esto es complejo. Mucho. Más complejo de lo que parece e Inglaterra no va detrás, sólo suspira porque ya sabía que esto pasaría. El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo sin mirarle a los ojos. Porque esto es tremendamente difícil.

—Ehm...

—Es que si tú te crees que esto es difícil y raro para ti... —murmura Francia—. _Angleterre_... si esto fuera magia de verdad, ¿dime a qué se puede referir tu madre con "sexo"?

—Sexo se refiere a sexo, en general es un impulso fuerte coordinado, por eso el orgasmo.

—No creo que yo pueda... —asegura con los ojos cerrados—. Puedo ayudarte... quizás si te imaginas que estás con alguien más...

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Acostarte conmigo mientras pienso en _Switzerland_?

Y es que todo esto es tan... decadente para el francés. Le mira, porque... claro que no quiere eso, es obvio que no quiere eso.

—Lo que quiero es a mi marido de vuelta... porque quiero matarlo una vez vuelva. A estas alturas es lo único que me inspira —aclara—. Y si eso es lo que cuesta, que pienses en _Suisse_ , entonces sí, eso es lo que quiero.

— _France!_ —protesta porque eso es terrible.

— _Je t'aime_ —le mira a los ojos—. Pero estoy muy cansado, _Angleterre_... no sé si voy a poder seguir intentando esto por mucho tiempo.

—Yo también lo estoy. ¿Y si mejor...? ¿Quieres... quieres quedarte a dormir? Hay un cuarto de invitados.

—Ahora mismo... lo que quiero es morirme —asegura cerrando los ojos y echándose atrás en el sillón, se encoge de hombros—. Me quedaré y me iré mañana temprano...

El inglés asiente y suspira.

—Creo... que voy a quedarme aquí mismo... —se quita los zapatos con pesadez y se deja caer de lado en el sillón. Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta.

—Está amaneciendo, no podrás dormir.

—¿Y qué importa? —pregunta, aunque... parece sensato el comentario. Un poco a regañadientes se levanta con pesadez—. Vale... iré al cuarto de invitados...

Inglaterra suspira.

—Lo siento... —murmura el mayor con suavidad, yendo directamente a las escaleras.

Inglaterra no le hace caso y se sirve otra copa.

Francia va a morirse al cuarto de invitados, casualmente en el que está su padre. No le vendría mal que le abrazara un poco y morir en brazos de alguien que le quiera. Pero dramáticamente decide que quiere ir a dormir en el cuarto de Inglaterra porque esa cama es SU CAMA. Como en Londres. DIGA LO QUE DIGA NADIE. Esto es lo más bajo que he visto a Francia. Es un TRAPO.

El dueño de la casa se queda abajo en el salón con su botella sin hacer caso a Francia, pensando. Sintiéndose solo. Terriblemente solo y desamparado porque Suiza ni siquiera ha ido por él ni le ha llamado ni nada y además acaba de hacer llorar a Francia y todo es una mierda.

Con lo fácil que sería, de verdad, DE VERDAD, nada más subir y hacer lo que Francia le pide y empezar una relación no muy seria con él, pero teniendo a alguien con quien acostarse, aunque no sintiera nada con sus besos, podía sentir su compañía, era una persona.

En realidad era cruel con Francia pero tampoco es como que le estuviera escondiendo nada. Eran ambos adultos y él había decidido que lo hicieran a pesar de esas circunstancias adversas, aunque en su fuero interno aun lo sentía como aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad del galo.

Y además... además estaba ese asunto de la poción de amor. Él estaba seguro que no podía ser una poción de amor, pero tanto su madre como su hermano pensaban que sí que lo era. Tal vez lo que había pensado toda la vida sí era un error...

Francia sí que consigue dormirse, apretando el anillo de Inglaterra y teniendo pesadillas toda la mañana, en las cuales él era feo y deforme, como ese monstruo raro de la película del señor de los anillos... que sólo se aferraba al anillo porque era lo único que le daba felicidad, aun habiendo perdido todo lo demás.

Tal vez sí debería sólo subir ahí y hacerlo, acostarse con él hasta olvidarse de Suiza y sólo... bueno, sentirse menos solo un rato. Al final... había cosas. Se levanta yendo a buscar un álbum de fotos o algo para ver si conseguía evocarse algo a sí mismo a base de imágenes de tiempos felices con Francia.

Porque todo eso iba a cambiar también y no sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar con los niños. Era muy fácil decirle a Francia que dijera que él era el culpable de todo, pero no quería realmente que los niños dejaran de hablarle.

Y es que la cantidad de fotos que hay... Con este niño que no debe tirar ni siquiera las fotos que salen mal. No, claro, de hecho son más bien CAJAS de fotos. Y seguro las tienes todas impresas. Aunque de hecho hay muchas muchas más en Londres.

Francia le susurra a Campanilla en sueños que vaya a jalarle las orejas a Inglaterra y a traerlo a su cama. Así que ahí va ella... y tras un rato de comerle el coco al inglés, el asunto "día de navidad" hace el truco.

Así que un poco tímidamente, Inglaterra sube al cuarto.

Y como somos crueles, entra al cuarto de Roma porque él cree que Francia está en el cuarto de invitados. Cuando Inglaterra se mete a la cama y abraza a Francia... nota que es demasiado moreno y hace demasiado ruido. Se sonroja y sale de ahí corriendo, menos mal que no ha entrado desnudo. Cosas que sólo le pasan a los británicos. Carraspea un poco y va a probar suerte a su cuarto.

— _F-France_?

Francia está moviéndose en la cama, abrazando a su anillo en medio de la pesadilla.

— _Angleterre_... —susurra entre sueños.

— _France_... —entra y cierra la puerta—. He... He estado pensando y... y creo que quizás tienes razón. O sea, tal vez sí sea una poción, mi madre y _Wales_ parecían convencidos y quizás estoy siendo un poco necio pensando que no sólo porque llevan toda la vida diciendo que no existen...

No te ha oído nada de lo que dices, pero consigue entreabrir los ojos, despertándose y volviendo a repetir, esta vez consciente, un " _Angleterre..._?"

—Y... puede ser un poco raro, pero... bueno, tengo algunos condones —se acerca a su mesita de noche y encuentra de esos con la _Tour Eiffel_ haciendo _facepalm_.

Francia no se mueve por un par de segundos, mirando hacia la puerta, debatiéndose entre sí esto es parte del sueño o no. No parecía... ¿E Inglaterra había dicho algo de unos condones? No estaba seguro de qué exactamente decía, pero se estira un poco. Era esta su oportunidad. Debía serla. Porque... Le había olvidado, ¿verdad? Es decir, eso no era la pesadilla... O sí. Se sienta en la cama.

—No sé... no sé realmente cómo hacer esto y me da vergüenza, la verdad.

Esa frase le servía lo bastante para concluir que no, eso otro no era parte del sueño. ¡Pero estaba aquí! Se pone bastante alerta de golpe.

—Ve-Ven... ahora averiguaremos cómo —propone con voz seca y grave.

El _lapin_ se acerca con los condones en la mano. Francia le mira, todo despeinado e hinchado de los ojos, estira la mano hacia él.

—No tiene por qué ser tan incómodo. Yo sé exactamente qué te gusta que haga... —susurra. El menor se pasa una mano por el pelo y se sonroja un poco con eso al sentirse expuesto—. Y creo que tu cuerpo sabe qué me gusta a mí... —le toca suavemente el pecho.

— _W-Wait_... —le detiene y traga saliva. Esa ligera vacilación, es por primera vez algo que Francia... reconoce. Un pequeño, muy pequeño, terreno seguro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que... quiero que digas que entiendes esto y no quiero que luego digas que... protestes o me eches en cara si no sale bien o si te hago daño con esto. Sólo es para... despedirnos y por el asunto de la poción.

Al latino se le acelera el corazón con eso, corazón que para su propia sorpresa... aún tiene y aun late. En este momento considera que eso es bastante...

—Si no sale bien... esto será una despedida. Lo prometo —susurra.

Inglaterra asiente, aceptando eso.

—Quiero que... hagas una cosa por mí. O al menos la intentes —pide intentando acariciarle el pecho de nuevo. El británico le mira a los ojos—. Trata de que funcione, sólo intenta... intenta que salga bien. Valdrá la pena si funciona, te lo prometo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que trates de pasarla bien... si es la última vez, si es una despedida, intenta que sea una buena despedida... —sonríe un poco aunque le tiembla la voz con eso—. Voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda para ti... vuelvas o no.

El anglosajón suspira porque eso le parece lo más difícil de TODO.

—Si te sirve de consuelo... a mí también me da mucha vergüenza esto... —le abraza un poco y tira de él, intentando que se recueste encima suyo. Inglaterra lo hace y levanta las cejas un poco incrédulo.

—¿Por qué te iba a dar vergüenza a ti?

—Porque a mí sí me gustas mucho y vas a tardarte nada en excitarme... y me da vergüenza no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

—Puedo... puedo pasar al baño un poco antes y...

— _Non_. Venga... relájate —pide, no sé si al inglés o a sí mismo, girándose para colocarse encima suyo—. Yo puedo hacer que te excites... quizás tome más tiempo, sólo ten paciencia.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos pero le deja hacer.

Francia se va hacia sus piernas, ayudándole a quitarse los pantalones, agradeciendo que esto esté oscuro. Quizás esto funcione como una fantasía rara de Inglaterra, en la que unas manos y partes del cuerpo "desconocidas" le toquen en la oscuridad. Vuelve a recordar el consejo de Austria de olvidarse del proceso y cómo sea, y concentrarse en el resultado final.

Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las manos, dejándole hacer y tratando de no imaginar a Suiza. Así que ahí se va el francés, a intentar con los labios que esto funcione, al menos por mecánica... porque SABE cómo funciona el cuerpo de su conejito.

Ah, no, bueno y bien que funciona la imaginación del inglés.

Francia se pregunta por un momento si necesitan que esto funcione mucho más allá que sólo esto... si de verdad sexo implica a en b, o b puede ahora mismo ser su boca. Decide que... va a ser sólo así, porque no sabe si será de verdad de tener relaciones con Inglaterra en estas condiciones, así que a menos que Inglaterra le detenga va a seguir y seguir...

El menor sólo se agarra con fuerza de las sábanas y se siente bien por primera vez en un BUEN rato. Y al menos... es esto, lo que tenían que hacer. Ya estaba TODA la carne en el asador y fuera lo que fuera terminaría pronto... o terminaría la esperanza de arreglarle, o terminaría la pesadilla de no tenerle.

—V-Voy a... _W-Wait_ , voy a... voy... _Switzerland_... —trata de hacer que se aparte para no acabar en su boca.

El galo se quita en el último instante, apretando los ojos porque ha dicho... al maldito Suiza al que no quiere volver a ver jamás por cierto... volviendo a sentir que le clava una daga en el corazón (daga OXIDADA, describió él, pero me pareció excesivo...) Al inglés le bombea el corazón a mil por hora y se le queda el cerebro en blanco.

—Te odio... —susurra Francia apretando los ojos y girándose para levantarse de la cama, porque... le parece que no ha funcionado, joder, ¡ha dicho el nombre de Suiza!

Inglaterra está con la mente en blanco todavía. El francés se limpia un poco la boca con el dorso de la mano y piensa, sinceramente que quiere irse de aquí en ESTE INSTANTE. Era esto. La despedida. Pero el inglesito vuelve en sí y parpadea un poco, descolocadísimo otra vez. ¿Y quieres ver la DIFERENCIA? Todos decimos que sí.

— _F-Frog_...? —le llama por primera vez desde que empezó esto.

—Voy a i... —se detiene de hablar un segundo—. _Q-Quoi_?

— _What... what's going on_?

Francia se gira a mirarle y se ve APALEADO, la verdad.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —pregunta.

— _What_? —se pasa la mano por el pelo y le mira... De repente nota que no lleva pantalones. Se sonroja de muerte y recoge las piernas cubriéndose el _Big Ben_.

— _A-Angleterre_? —ya no sabe si es su deseo o su... qué—. Dijiste _Suisse_... voy a irme.

—¡Pues vete! ¡Necesito vestirme! —protesta y trata de cubrirse con las sábanas—. ¡No me espíes!

Francia parpadea... y parpadea otra vez porque es que aún con que le eche, es que... esto se parece a Inglaterra.

—¿Acabo de hacerte una mamada y no quieres que te espíe?

—¡No digas esoooo! —se cubre con las sábanas entero y por un instante Francia siente... ese alivio. Infinito. ALIVIO.

— _Angleterre_... ¿eres tú? Me... me... ¡qué _merde_! ¡Habla!

—¿No te ibas? ¡Vete para que pueda vestirme!

—No me voy a ir para... ¡Eres tú! —se hinca en la cama mirando las sábanas porque el inglés está debajo—. ¿Me odias?

— _Yes!_ ¡Porque no te vas!

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA! —protesta saltando a su montoncito de sábanas y abrazándole.

—Waaaaaaaah!

—¡Te odio, te ODIO! ¡¿Sabes el infierno que me hiciste pasar?! —protesta aplastándole por completo. Y ahora solloza otra vez, otro tipo distinto de sollozo. Pero sollozo igual.

—Me aplastaaaaas…

—Casi me matas... —solloza sin dejarle de aplastar ni siquiera un poco.

Inglaterra intenta moverse un poco y trata de sacar la cabeza, sonrojándose con eso porque de nuevo se acuerda que cree que se va a morir.

—Habla, sigue diciendo cosas... ¡dime que me amas!

— _Whaaat? Nooo!_

El latino solloza más fuerte, aunque esta vez es de alegría, porque es él y actúa normal y ahora mismo quiere matarlo y besarlo y que le abrace. ¡Y no está haciendo lo que debe el muy idiota!

—¡No te amo! Sueltameeee…

—Sí lo haceeees... ¡claro que lo haces, eres un imbécil y no puedes hacer eso nunca más!

—Uugh! _I hate you!_

—¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Lo que acabo de pasar? —protesta dejando que esas palabras de Inglaterra le caigan encima y le abracen, lo que no le está abrazando él mismo.

—Pero... _what?_ —se relaja un poco y le mira.

—¿Qué hay de _Suisse_?

— _Suisse..._ _Switzerland!_

— _Noooon_... ¡No le quieras!

—No, no, hay que avisarle... ¡ERA UNA POCIÓN! _FROG!_ —nota de repente—. ¡HICE UNA _BLOODY_ POCIÓN DE AMOR! ¡MI MADRE DECÍA QUE NO SE PODÍA PERO YO PUDE!

—¡Eres el más imbécil de todo el universo de gente imbécil! ¡Te odio, te odio muchísimo! —le aprieta completamente contra sí y le da unos golpecitos.

— _What? No!_ ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Es increíble! —sigue, tan impresionado, pero se deja abrazar.

—¡No es increíbleeee! —es el COOOOOOOLMO QUE ADEMÁS LE PAREZCA INCREÍBLE—. Eres... Cómo... _Angleterre!_

—¿Eh? No, no, en serio, o sea, es que... es que no se puede hacer. O sea, no es que yo estuviera enamorado de _Switzerland_... ¡qué estupidez!

—¡Sí que estabas enamorado de él! —es que ahí van más golpes y pataleos—. ¡Has dejado de quererme! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES DEJAR DE QUERERME NUNCA MÁS!

Inglaterra intenta detener y protegerse de los golpes. Y lo logra, desde luego, si más débiles no pueden ser, así que acaba por estar él encima aplastando a Francia sobre el colchón, sujetándole las manos porque es la mejor forma de inmovilizarle.

El francés le mira y se le humedecen los ojos, aunque sonríe y... adivinen... suelta otro sollocito.

—Bésame... —pide así con la voz cortadita. Inglaterra parpadea un par de veces con eso.

— _W-What?_ —se sonroja.

El galo se estira hacia él, intentado alcanzarle. Prepárate Inglaterra que vas a tener que sonrojarte muchas veces más. De hecho, se echa un poco para atrás de la impresión, pero no demasiado.

Inglaterra, ¿te gusta eso de probar tu suerte, verdad? Es que te va a arrancar la lengua como le hagas otra cobrita.

¡Nooo, es del susto! Si le atrapa, le atrapa.

Francia se estira más y es que ya pasó del punto de ser decente y amable. Se estira más haciendo fuerza hasta conseguir atraparle. Y ahí se deja Inglaterra, devolviéndole el beso, desde luego. Seguramente acaba siendo EL BESO reparador.

Más vale que sea el, EL, EL, EEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL BESO más reparador en la historia de los besos reparadores, que cuando se te separe, Inglaterra, vas a oírle protestar TODAS las cosas que has hecho hasta que te quedes sordo... pero por ahora está tan jodidamente feliz de que hayas vuelto que ni siquiera piensa en lo que vendrá después.

De hecho ahora sí que el inglés le abraza y se medio muere con cada cosa que hace... y hasta te da la hora en punto otra vez si te empeñas lo bastante.

No, y es que sí que se empeña, pero no sólo se empeña con eso, sino que más te vale que te dure bastante porque quiere que al menos estés en eso la próxima media hora haciéndole el amor de manera dulce, delicada, profunda y bonita (le cito).

¡Y además vas a tener que decirle lo mucho que le quieres y cuánto es que te gusta y se te va a dormir cuando al fin acabe, abrazado como si fueras oso de peluche y como no estés ahí cuando despierte! ¡Va a querer además más amor cuando despierte!

Uh... no sé si va a estar ahí porque... bueno, él ha dormido un poco mal pero bueno.

Eres tan malévolo, Inglaterraaaaa. Entonces lo que ocurrirá es que vas a despertarlo y a llevarlo atrás de ti todo el día medio zombi.

¡Es que tiene hambreee!

Puede hacerte de comer… Sí que puede… ¡Pero es que eso es un premiooooo!

Sí… ¡Digo, nooo! ¡Porque a él no le gusta su comida de caca! Ah y le va a robar SU alianza de boda mientras dormita por ahí, porque es suya y es un travieso.

¡¿Exactamente qué está haciendo Inglaterra para consentir a Francia a cambio?! Lo ha pasado fatal e Inglaterra ni siquiera parece sentirse levemente culpable.

No, esté muy emocionado por haber hecho una poción, pero Francia puede reclamarle.

Justo cuando Inglaterra está a punto de robarle a Francia su anillo, este abre los ojos de manera bastante aterrorizante y le da un manotazo en el dorso de la mano.

—¡Eh! —le regaña.

Inglaterra se sonroja, atrapado con las manos en la masa y las esconde a la espalda como cuando era pequeño.

— _Nooon!_ ¡Es mía! Cuando me des tres millones de besos, te la daré.

— _What_? ¿E-El qué?

—La alianza... O puede que te la dé en un altar el día que renovemos nuestros votos.

—No estaba... no... no intentaba... ¡No es tuya!

—Ahora lo es —sonríe un poquito y cierra los ojos acurrucándose en su cuello.

—¡No! ¡Nunca ha sido tuya!

—Ahora sí lo es. Tú te la quitaste y se la diste a alguien... Que me la dio a mí. Mejor pon atención y empieza a darme besitooooos.

—No, pero... ¡yo estaba drogado! Es injusto...

—Ah, la vida es injusta. ¿Te parece, de hecho, que esta es la cara de alguien a quien le importa que consideres que la vida es injusta? —otro besito en el cuello.

—Pero... —se mueve para intentar quitársela, porque sí la quiere pero el galo la aleja de él, sonriendo un poquito más.

— _Oui?_

—¡No tiene sentido que la tengas tú, tú tienes la otra! —se cae sobre él intentando alcanzarla—. ¿Para qué quieres dos?

—No es que quiera dos, lo que quiero es que hagas méritos para quitarla —le da una lametada en el cuello.

—Puedo... quitártela a la fuerza —le mira y sonríe un poco.

—Eso sería de lo más aburrido. Y no quieres eso.

—Ah, _yes_? ¿Y qué es lo que quiero? —sonríe y le mira con una cara de beso que no puede con ella. Francia se humedece los labios lentamente y en automático.

—Si esto no va de lo que tú quieres, _mon amour_ —arraaaastra las erres.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de qué va?

—De lo que yo quiera... —le mira a los ojos intensamente.

—¿Y qué... quieres tú?

—Que te sonrojes.

— _What?_ —lo hace y aun más cuando el francés se ríe al notarlo—. _What? No!_ ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—Ah, los pequeños placeres de la vida...

— _Whaaaat?_ ¡Ningunos placeres!

— _Mais Oui_... Que te sonrojes y me mires y... Gustarte es el mayor de mis placeres —levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—¡No me gustas! —se esconde.

—Es que... Cuando de verdad no te gusto... Nunca pensé como sería no gustarte en serio.

—¡Pues deberías saberlo porque no lo haces!

— _Non_ , es que... —sigue, ignorando sus protestas —. Es ese momento en que me di cuenta-cuenta de que no podía obtener ni una respuesta de ningún tipo, más allá de... Un "buenos días" y poco más. ¡Nunca pensé que fuera tan terrible!

—Siempre te digo buenos días —igual le escucha, escondido.

—Eso era lo único que me decías entonces. De hecho... ¿Tú sabes por qué _Suisse_ sí defendía a _Autriche_ y tú a mí... eras completamente indiferente?

— _Switzerland_ es un idiota y no le pienso volver a hablar en la vida —protesta porque de hecho si se acuerda de haber estado llorando todo el día por su culpa.

—Me parece fantástico —Francia sonríe con eso dándole un beso en el pelo—. Pero... Es que no entiendo por qué...

—¡Porque prefirió al idiota de Austria!

— _Non_ , no entiendo por qué él sí prefirió a _Autriche_ ¡y tú a mí ni me mirabas!

—¡Y yo qué sé! Tomaría menos poción… —propone, aunque secretamente piensa que tal vez se debe a que Suiza volvió a su estado antes de estar enamorado de Austria, cuando solo eran amigos/hermanos y él le pasó lo mismo, solo que él antes de estar enamorado del francés, no tenía ninguna relación con él de ningún tipo. Por que sieeeeeeeempre ha estado enamorado. NOOO! CALLAOS!

—¿Eso crees? ¿No es que... él le quiera más al que tú a mí, verdad?

—Ah, eso podría ser —bromea el inglesito. Francia le mira con la boca abierta.

—¡Eso no es verdaaaaad! —chillonea, haciendo reír al menor—. Puede que _Autriche_ quiera más a _Suisse_ que yo a ti.

—Con el drama que tú hiciste... sí, claro.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora me llamas dramático?! Ni siquiera hice tanto drama... —gira un poquito la cara y se sonroja levemente porque... Sí que hizo drama en frente de muchísima gente.

—Hiciste un DRAAAAAAMA, porque eres un dramático. Franciatico —le da un beso con eso, sonriendo.

—¡Cómo no iba a hacer un drama! —protesta aunque sonríe tontamente porque le dio un beso.

—Sí eres un Franciatico y no puedes evitarlo.

—¡Pues cómo no voy a ser así con los sustos que me pegas! —intenta soltarse los brazos, sonriendo igual—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que fue esto, verdad?

—Y tuviste que ser amigo de Austriaaaaaa y ser bueno con éeeeeeel porque me quiereeeeeees —canturrea.

—Tuve que... Ugh, no me recuerdes eso.

—Y estabas asustadooooo y viniste aquí sin dormiiiiiir.

—Me trajo _papa_. Pero eso no es una gracia, _Angleterre_ —protesta un poco.

—Siiiii porque me quiereeeeeees.

—Claro que te quiero, tonto, demasiado —sonríe un poco y cierra los ojos. Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe con eso y se calla, escondiéndose.

—Noooooo tú no lo digaaaaaas —se escucha ahogado.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta? —sonríe malévolo—. Te quieroooo, muchísimoooo.

—¡Nooooo, paraaaaaaa!

—Te amo, mucho, _mon amour_. Más que a nada ni a nadie y haría todo por ti, ¡hasta ser amigo de _Autriche!_

—Nooooooo —trata de hacer que se calle tapándole la boca, riendo y ahí va Francia a lamerle la mano. Inglaterra la quita de golpe.

— _Je t'aime_.

Inglaterra le besa ahora para que se calle.

Muajajaja ese fue un plan maestro.

Francia sonríe y le besa profundamente de vuelta, poniéndose el anillo de Inglaterra en el dedo ya que lo tiene en la mano. Se concentra, se concentraaaaaaa. Y se ríe la rana tonta. Es que se separa un poquito después de un raaaaaato e Inglaterra hace jijiji.

El galo se ríe también, relajaaaaaaado ahora sí. Le acaricia la mejilla.

—Ayer pensé que necesitaría olvidarte.

—Franciatico.

— _Non!_ —protesta—. Tuve que plantearme, de verdad, la opción de tener que vivir sin ti. ¡Estabas enamorado de otro! Eso nunca lo has vivido tú, NUNCA.

—¡Claro que sí, miles de veces!

—¡Nunca he estado enamorado de alguien más! ¡Que los otros se enamoren de mí es otra cosa!

—¡Y tú también estabas enamorado de _Switzerland_ y de _Spain_! —acusa. Francia se ríe.

—¡En mi vida he estado enamorado de _Espagne!_ No puedo creer que aún lo creas.

—Tú dices que no pero yo lo sé —susurra con la boca pequeña.

—Es bueno que lo creas, pero... Es que pfff... —se ríe más.

—¡Me da igual!

—Tú por otro lado tienes a _Amerique_... —sonríe un poquito.

—Ugh! ¡No es verdad!

—Claro que sí.

— _No!_ Es un... ¡Mocoso desagradecido y no me hace ningún caso de nada!

—Pero te gustaaaaa~

— _No!_ —y ese sonrojo indica que mejor no sigas por ahí. Francia se ríe un poquito, nervioso.

—Entonces esos son tus mayores celos... _Suisse_ y _Espagne_... —comenta pensando, claro, en Escocia.

—No tengo celos... —ya, claro, debe ser... hambre entonces, o quién sabe.

—Me gusta que los tengas...

—Pues eres un tonto.

—Ah, ¿sí?

— _Yes!_

—¿Por?

—Porque... porque lo eres. Y un feo.

—¡¿Feo?! Eso sí que no te lo creo —ojos en blanco.

—¡Sí! ¡Y viejo! ¡Y gordo!

—¡Qué gordo voy a estar!

—Yo no lo estoy porque tengo hambre y no comemos cosas...

—¡Ah! ¡Tienes hambre!

— _Yes_... porque duermes y no te despiertas.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Tu madre hizo unas cosas ayer con unos huevos y... y... unas hierbitas y tenía una cosita oscura y como una salsa y...

—Pero si sólo había que pedirlo... ¡Vamos!

—¡Eh? ¡No! No quiero tu comida caca... ¿Quieres ir a desayunar...? Bueno, ¿a merendar ahora ya, fuera? ¡Pero no como cita! Sólo porque... no quiero comer tu comida que no me gusta.

—¿Fuera? A... Uff… En esta ciudad horrible.. Fuimos una vez a un restaurante, ese con la mujer esa italiana...

—No sé cuál es, dónde quieras.

—Pero tengo que arreglarme.

—Pues hazlo.

Y ahí va Francia a levantarse de la cama con toooooda la parsimonia del universo, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo esperando que se muera del sonrojo con su desnudez. Que es justo lo que pasa, hasta le tira un cojín al grito de "¡Cúbrete!"

Y lo que ocurre es que Francia se voltee a mostrar TODO y preguntar...

— _Quoi?_

—Waaaah —toma otro cojín y hunde la cara en él... sin pensar que él también está desnudo.

—Te estoy viendo el pillín~

El británico baja el cojín y se lo cubre en el ACTO, haciendo que Francia se muera de risa.

— _Git!_ —le tira el cojín y se cubre con las manos.

—Aún te lo veo... Erecto.

—¡No lo ves! —mira a ver si lo ve—. ¡No está erecto! —y la forma en que lo estruja entonces... ugh. Qué bestia es.

—¡Ehhhh! ¡Quita la mano de ahí! ¡Que no quiero que lo rompas!

—¡No voy a quitar la mano para que me veas!

—¿Por qué noooooo...? —se ríe más.

—¡Porque no! —trata de taparse con las sabanas, pero está tumbado encima y con una mano sola no puede, así que tiene un montón de problemas. El problema es que... Ahí va Francia de vuelta—. Waaaah —se suelta para apresurarse más y usar ambas manos.

Francia le salta encima y consigue, para colmo, tocarle aquellito. Así que Inglaterra da un salto aun mayor tratando de escapar.

—¡Ven acáaaaa, quiero tocarteeee!

—¡Nooooooo! —trata de impedírselo otra vez.

— _Ouiiiiii_ —se ríe él jijiji y el otro también mientras pelean.

Inglaterra gana... Aunque a momentos se empareja un poco con los toqueteos… Inglaterra, así no es como te hacen de comer.

Roma quizás sea el que cocine. O aprenda algo propio de Manchester, se haga amigos…

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_

 _Y hasta aquí, esperamos que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia... hacía mucho tiempo que queríamos probar con unas pociones de amor, aunque Gales sigue indignado porque lo que tocaba era su boda XD la historia de boda más larga que ha habido nunca. (en serio no es pitorreo)_

 _Bueno, la historia que sigue a esta aún se está editando y como Josita no ha venido aún a gritarme en Twitter creo que le queda aún un ratito... (pero como siempre ya está escrita) así que procederemos a darle tiempo con algunas cosas anteriores antes de publicarla._


End file.
